Just Our Luck!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: What would happen if Gibbs had to get married again? What if he didn't have a choice? Enter Andralissa Thomas, 21 year old spitfire with a magnet for trouble. Follow their story as they try and make it together.
1. Seriously? They still do that?

**AN/Disclaimer: Welcome to Just Our Luck! I do not own NCIS nor do I own the song 'Restless' by Sara Evans. I own nothing but the original characters that randomly come out of the wood work.**

**So this started out as a tiny plot bunny to gain inspiration for my other stories and ended up becoming a massive story that I've now started writing with a friend of mine after writing a chapter and a half by myself. I owe her a lot for putting up with my crazy ways and odd ideas.**

**This one's for you girl!**

* * *

"Seriously? They still do that?" 21 year old Andralissa Thomas asked, slightly in shock as she read the contract of arranged marriage. The man sitting next to her let his copy fall onto his lap and sighed, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. "How does this work between this young lady and I?" He asked the lawyer. "You must follow through with the contract. It clearly states that two eligible people from your families must marry. That's you two." the lawyer said adjusting his glasses. "Why us though?" Andralissa asked helplessly.

"Because your brother and his daughter passed away the contract fell to the next available down the line. Since Agent Gibbs has no other children and is unmarried and you are also unmarried that means it falls on him to marry you. I'm sorry but because of the circumstances there's nothing we can do. You have to go through with the marriage." The elderly lawyer sighed. "Perfect…" Andralissa muttered. NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood and leaned on the desk. "You're sure there's nothing you can do?" He said hoping that there was something, anything that could be done.

"I'm afraid not. You must marry Miss Thomas before her 22nd birthday." The lawyer stammered. Andralissa stood up. "Thank you for trying anyway." she sighed. Agent Gibbs shook his head and left the room without another word. She sighed again and left as well and began to walk to her car. She saw him waiting on the corner and went over to him. "Whatcha waitin' for?" She said leaning over. "They didn't have any rental cars at the airport so I had to take the bus." He said gruffly. "Oh screw that these buses are always half an hour late, not to mention full of crazys. Let me give you a ride." she said shaking her head. He looked down at her. "Wouldn't want to put you out."

She laughed. "Oh nonsense, it's no trouble! I mean come on, after what we just heard in there? I don't know about you but I'd rather not marry a total stranger if it can be avoided." He grinned slightly and shook his head. "Alright then lead the way Miss Thomas." She grimaced. "Andralissa then?" he tilted his head. "Oh god no! It's Andie. No one gets away with calling me Andralissa unless they can out run me...or they're my Grandma." she added as an afterthought. He laughed. "Andie it is then. Shall we?" he motioned to the parking garage. "Yes let's." she lead the way.

"It's not much but it's mine. I grew up with this baby then my dad sold it when it was covered in rust and missing second gear. I bought it back four months ago. Turns out the kid that bought it only wanted to fix her up and sell her again." She said patting the old '67 light blue Ford F-350 Ranger. "He even added a middle seat belt when he redid the old ones to bring it up to standard." She unlocked the passenger side then went around and got in the driver's side. He nodded as he got in and put his seat belt on. She started the truck and '70's rock started to blare from the speakers. "Whoops!" she said turning the radio down. "Sorry 'bout that. I always forget to turn down the music after driving with the windows down." She laughed sheepishly, blushing.

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything as she pulled the truck out of the parking garage and onto the road. He was a bit grumpy having not had his morning cup of coffee yet. She drove through the downtown area, pulling into a Starbucks parking lot and going into the drive thru. "You want a cup?" she asked rolling her window down. "Coffee, black." he said looking out the opposite window. She rolled her eyes and turned toward the speaker. "I need a coffee, black and a Mocha Latte, both in the largest size you've got." she said, a little cranky herself. He looked over at her with his famous glare. "Not gonna work, I've faced scarier things than you in my lifetime, short though it may be." she said pulling up to the window and grabbing her purse. He reached for his wallet but she was faster with her credit card. "I got this one, no worries."

He just stared at her as she handed him his coffee and placed her own between her nylon clad knees. "The only thing he didn't add was cup holders…don't worry I do this every morning on the way to work." she smirked noticing the way his eyes kept going to her cup. "What do you do?" he asked moving his eyes up to her face. "I'm a nanny. I look after three crazy little boys from 7:30 in the morning to whenever their parents get home." she smiled. "I love them to death but sometimes I just wanna duct tape them to the wall." Gibbs gave a rare chuckle as he nodded.

She was speeding down the highway taking intermittent sips from her steamer, taking turns on two wheels. "My dad complains about my driving but I don't really care so long as I get where I'm going as fast as possible." she said trying to make conversation. He just sat there silently drinking his coffee. She held back a sigh and turned her radio on, also turning on her iPod and turning it up enough to be heard above the truck engine. She started to sing along.

"_I'm a leaf on the river_

_Fallin' from an old oak tree_

_I'm a tumble weed_

_In a desert wind_

_Just tumblin'_

_While the sun's shining_

_I have no boundaries_

_Call me a gypsy_

_I'm restless _

_Just ramblin'_

_What do you do,_

_Where do you go,_

_When no where feels_

_Like home?_

_I'm restless_

_Am I an Angel,_

_Fallen from heavens grace_

_Oh it feels like that some days_

_When I can't find my place _

_I guess God just made_

_Some of us to live_

_And die by highway dust_

_Guess I'll just have to trust_

_On the days I'm crawlin'_

_This is my callin'_

_I'm restless _

_Just ramblin'_

_What do you do,_

_Where do you go,_

_When no where feels_

_Like home?_

_I'm restless_

_Oh, to hold somebody_

_Close that cares_

_Oh, to finally_

_Find some roots_

_Somewhere_

_I know, someday_

_I'll find it it's out there_

_So until then_

_I'll just keep _

_Movin'_

_And ramblin'_

_What do you do,_

_Where do you go,_

_When no where feels_

_Like home?_

_I'm restless _

_Just ramblin'_

_Oh I'm restless."_

She had a faraway look in her eyes as she sang, as if the words to that song had a special meaning to her. Gibbs listened, watching the city fly by wondering what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Alright, No More Miss Nice Bride!

**AN/Disclamer: I do not own NCIS or Yapona which is a very yummy Japanese restaurant!**

* * *

It had been four months since they had found out about the marriage and Andie was still trying to plan the wedding but her mother just wouldn't let her have anything the way she wanted it and her parents weren't even paying for anything, she was, not to mention the fact that because her mother was being so controlling nothing had been ordered. "Alright that's it, no more Miss Nice Bride! Get in the truck, we're eloping!" she grumbled as she stalked into Gibbs' hotel room when he let her in. He sat down and watched her pace, running her fingers through her hair. "She will not budge! I've had it!" she plopped into a chair and looked close to crying. He nodded and stood up, going over to his bag and pulling out a card and handing it to her. It was a business card for a wedding planner. "Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered, eyebrows raised. "Because you've been fighting off your mother. I don't think your parents like me all that much." he said, not really concerned about that last part.

"That's ok they don't like me that much either." she shrugged before pulling out her phone and dialing the number. "Hi is this Alicia Cauldon? Yes my name is Andralissa Thomas. The 16th of April. Yeah I know. My mom and I started planning it but she's not really being cooperative." she laughed as she talked to the woman on the other end of the line. "Really? Oh that'd be great. Yep we- well I'll be there at least." she smiled up at him as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok thanks bye." She had the biggest smile on her face. "She's able to see us, or just me if you don't want to go, whenever we can get there." she looked at him hopefully so he grabbed the few things he needed and they went out to her truck.

* * *

"Welcome! You must be Miss Thomas. I'm Alicia." A woman that looked to be about Gibbs' age said smiling. "Agent Gibbs! What a surprise!" she said shaking his hand. "Don't tell me, you're the groom?" she laughed as Andie and Gibbs nodded. "Well then we'll make sure everything is top notch for you two." She smiled and led them into her office. Andy leaned over to her husband-to-be. "You could have told me that you knew her…" she whispered softly. "You never asked." he replied as they were seated in front of Alicia's desk. "So what would you like for your wedding Andralissa?" She asked turning to Andie, knowing that Gibbs had been through so many weddings he just let the women all decide. "Well I was thinking a garden wedding if weather permits. I figure classic colors would be best. Red, white and black."

Gibbs listened as the two woman discussed flowers and food and cakes. A ton of cake samples were brought in before they decided on one. He just sat back and watched them gush over this and that and pretty soon he had fallen asleep. "Gibbs, what do you think about this? Gibbs?" Andie turned to him and gave a small chuckle to find him asleep. "Guess all the wedding talk tired him out." She shared a smile with Alicia before standing. "Thank you so much. When will I need to get you a check?" she asked softly. "I owe Gibbs a favor and this is the best way to pay him back. No charge." Alicia insisted cutting off Andie's protests. "Alright, if you're sure…" Andie said biting her lip. "Positive." Alicia smiled at the girl. "Just don't mention it to Rip Van Winkle over there." the two women laughed, waking him up. "Hmm?" he muttered sleepily standing and looking slightly bemused as the two women laughed harder. "Never mind Gibbs." They snickered. Andie's phone went off playing 'I kissed a girl' by Katie Perry. She blushed and quickly answered it. "Yes oh black haired goober?" she talked for a while to the other person on the line. "Alright we'll meet you there." She hung up and grabbed her jacket. "We have a lunch date. Don't look at me like that Gibbs I've been putting this off for weeks now. Ronnie is dying to meet you and I've run out of excuses." she said seeing Gibbs' dubious look. "Old boyfriend?" Gibbs growled. For some reason the thought of meeting one of her old flames disturbed him. "Hardly! I don't date boys with the name Veronica and I certainly wouldn't put that song as their ringtone." she smirked.

Alicia laughed as Gibbs rolled his eyes and started heading out the door. "Thanks again Alicia." she hugged the older woman and started to follow Gibbs. "Those two are going to work out just fine." Alicia said softly to herself.

* * *

Andie pulled her big truck into the tiny space in front of the restaurant. "Play nice Gibbs." she teased, hopping out of the truck and going inside, ignoring his glare as he followed her. "Welcome to Yapona." the hostess said smiling. "Two?" "Actually we're here to meet a couple friends." Andie grinned. Veronica "Ronnie" Klapron sat in one of the curtained booths, both red curtains pulled back as she studied her menu with a cup of Saki at hand. Andie searched the lunch crowd and found her, taking Gibbs hand she led him over to the booth and slid into the seat in one motion. "Helloooooooo oh black haired goober." she teased grabbing her own menu. Quirking an eyebrow, Ronnie didn't look up from her menu as she sipped her Saki. "Yes oh easily-annoying one?" She said. "Where's Lord Clueless?" Andie asked referring to Ronnie's husband Brodie. Gibbs just looked between the two young women. "Usually he's attached to you at the hip." She shrugged. "No idea, either asleep or hanging out with his whack job friends." She finally looked up. "So, what's going on?" "I'm getting married." Andie said simply, not looking up from her menu. Gibbs just sat silently. Laughing, Ronnie sipped her Saki again. "What poor bastard is getting stuck with you, love?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Andie pointed to Gibbs sitting next to her. "This one." she said smirking. "You're gonna be my Matron of Honor right?" she said as the waiter came over to get their orders. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and sighed. Grinning from ear to ear, Ronnie pushed the little pitcher of Saki towards Gibbs. "You're gonna need it love." She said to him. She gave her order to the waiter, and turned back to her. "Why this poor bugger? What'd he ever do to you?" She said snickering a little. Gibbs smiled and poured a cup. He was starting to like this woman. "Walked into my family's lawyer's office to discuss the arranged marriage." Andie chuckled after giving her order to the waiter. "Oy vey, girl. You trying to wipe out the human race?" She laughed and downed the rest of her Saki. "Ah well. Doom us all its all good." "I thought my dooming the world meant I reproduced?" Andie laughed as Gibbs choked on his Saki just a little. Ronnie smirked. "What do you think will happen when you get married? And where have you been lately, is this why you never have time for our-erm, encounters?" She volleyed questions at her at rapid fire pace, annoyed that Andie hadn't had time for her lately. "You'll have to take that up with Gibbs and I've been fighting with my mother about what the wedding's gonna be like. I didn't want you two attacking each other." she said smiling apologetically.

While Gibbs was still recovering from his choking spree, Ronnie looked Gibbs up and down, he seemed familiar... "I wouldn't eat him unless he did something insanely stupid." She said, smiling at the waiter as he brought over there food. She picked up her chopsticks and in the blink of an eye had horked down half her food. "Of course, if he really bugged me I might eat him anyway." She said smiling. "Of course I'll be your matron. What's this guy's name anyway, he looks familiar somehow, I just can't place him." "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." He said setting down his drink. He had a feeling that he was gonna be choking the whole time if he didn't. "I was talking about my mother and I thought eating him was my job as a wife?" Andie said slowly eating her food. Ronnie snorted, a cute little laugh she did whenever she wanted to laugh so loud it hurt. "You've got to be kidding me! The insanely awesome, wanna sex in the street, seen on TV Gibbs?" She squealed.

Andie started laughing as Gibbs rolled his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Stupid reporters..." he growled. "Oh dear god!" she giggled. Ronnie nearly fell off her chair laughing. "I was only- I was only messing with you Gibbs, don't be so uptight!" He sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Thanks for the tip." he gave a slight grin. Andie was still laughing. Leaning back on her cushioned seat, Ronnie smiled and folded her arms. "So, Gibbs. What are your views on this? Give us some input, spill." She said. He shrugged. "I know the drill. I have three ex wives all of whom ditched me though I wasn't planning on getting married again. Getting' too old for this and all that." She shook her head. "I'm disappointed, Gibbs. I meant what do you THINK of it, not what you expect or know." She gave her friend her 'What the fuck is this guy saying?' look. Andie just shrugged. "It's a little irritating to be honest. Not that Andie's not a great girl and all but it's inconvenient." he said. Ronnie eyes snapped to Gibbs as her eyes narrowed into a glare. "_How_, exactly, is it _inconvenient_?" She almost snarled, but kept herself in check.

"Andie would have to move to DC with me thus taking her away from the family and friends she has here. I meant it was inconvenient to her." he said looking right back at her. She looked sharply at Andie. "What the hell is going on Andie?" She asked. All of a sudden everything had gotten way too weird. "I told you it's an arranged marriage Ronnie. He lives and works in DC and can't get a transfer so I'm gonna have to move." Andie sighed. She was dreading this conversation. "There's nothing we can do to change it." Ronnie went back to eating silently. Every now and then she'd look up and glare at Gibbs. 'It's his fault…stupid bastard, stealing my friend away.' She kept eating silently, not saying a word to either of them, and downed a whole new pitcher of Saki in the process.

Andie looked at the table pushing her picked at food away. She was quiet the whole time, staring at the table trying not to cry. Gibbs sighed and softly touched her hand ignoring the glares he got. Ronnie sighed and put her head in her hands. "Fine, we'll move to DC." She said, looking up, and holding up her hand, knowing Andie would protest. "You have no say, besides your going to need someone to help you adjust. Brodie and I are fine with up and moving. Also, who's going to take care of my baby?" She said grinning a little. Andie looked up in shock. "But...Brodie's job...your school..." she stammered. Inside she was overjoyed. "Wait..." she was slightly confused. "Baby?"

Ronnie waved her hand. "Brodie can come out when he gets the transfer, and School I can finish online." She said. Then she got a mysterious grin on her face. "Baby." Andie started to laugh. "Nice love!" Gibbs smiled as he watched them. Ronnie's head snapped back towards Gibbs. "But YOU." She growled, "If YOU make her unhappy in ANY way, I swear, even your team will never be able to find your _body_ let alone who did it." Then she smiled sweetly and held out her pitcher of Saki. "Want some?" "Chances are my team would help you out if I was to hurt Andie in any way, and yes, I would." he smiled pouring another cup. Andie laughed and picked a little more at her food. "So I bypassed my mother and went to a wedding planner." Ronnie nearly screamed, but made the waiter jump nonetheless. "WHAT?!" She scowled. "Why waste money when you know I'm perfectly capable? That and you know damn well your mother will scare off anyone hired, but not me!" "Because you are stressed enough and you don't sleep as is and I don't think this one will back down. She has experience dealing with bitchy mothers." Andie said softly.

Gibbs excused himself for a moment and Andie leaned forward. "Besides she's doing it for free." "She? For free? You knew I would do it free as well and the baby isn't going to be a hindrance, neither will be the lack of sleep, it's getting better now I have meds for it." Ronnie muttered back, frowning. "She's doing it as a favor for Gibbs but he has no idea about it. Besides you know neither of us has enough money to plan that AND the bachlorette party AND the wedding shower PLUS my dress. Mom decided that she and Dad aren't paying for _anything_." Laughing, Ronnie shook her head. "You haven't been in touch lately, so you haven't heard. I struck gold!" She was grinning from ear to ear again. "It sold?!" Andie squealed. Ronnie bounced and squealed. "It did!! And I have a contract for three more!!" "Oh my god!!!" she laughed getting up and hugging her. She hugged her back, careful of her stomach. "See! So I CAN take care of it, and you know I'd do it right!" "Love Alicia is repaying a debt. Gibbs saved her son's life." she said softly sitting back down. "She's been a wedding planner for forty years and she let me pick and choose. Maybe you could work with her?" Ronnie growled softly. "Nah I'd rip her apart. Its alright, but can I make your dress or are you buyin' it?"

"Well I was figuring we could make it. You remember my prom dress you made me when I was with Jake?" she asked leaning forward. Ronnie nodded, not really remembering but figuring she'd find out soon enough. "Yep. What do you want done?" "Using the same oriental pattern but instead of black with Silver flowers I was thinking about getting a fabric in white with black flowers." she grinned. "Since my colors are red black and white I figure it'd be perfect." Pondering for a minute, Ronnie wondered, "Why not a black sash and hem with silver & red patterned flowers running up the side?" Andie smiled. "I knew you'd have a better idea." Grinning Ronnie bounced happily then looked around. "Hey, where'd your lackey go?"

"No idea he just kinda wandered away. I think he wanted to give us some girl time." Andie said looking as well and spotting him by the bar, occasionally glance at them during their conversation. Ronnie laughed. "I think he's having me profiled, look he's muttering. Does he have an earpiece in?" She laughed. "This is funny." She laughed softly watching him. "I don't think he does, didn't notice it when I was nibbling." she said with a straight face, waiting for her reaction. Rolling her eyes, Ronnie shook her head. "Well he's over there muttering. Seriously, I think he's staking me out, checking to see if I'm safe. Find out, I bet you'll laugh." She sighed and shook her head. "Ok then." she said getting up and going over to him. Ronnie snickered and snapped her fingers at the waiter, who had been hiding from her since her outburst. "Hey, teletubby gimme some desert I'm pregnant here!"

Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hang on a second Abby." he said softly. "What do ya need?" he asked a little louder. "Ronnie thinks you're doing a background check on her. Just checkin' to see." she said leaning against the bar. Gibbs laughed. "Actually I was seeing if the house next door mine was still available for your friends. Though a background check isn't a bad idea." She smiled at him realizing he was doing a lot of things he probably wouldn't do to make sure she had an easy transition. Ronnie, meanwhile, dug into her nummy white chocolate pyramid and grinned. They came back to the table and watched her with wide eyes. "My goodness you have enough chocolate girl?" Andie teased. She glared. "I'm pregnant shoo." Then she grinned, "So what was he doing?" "Finding a house for you and Brodie that's right next door to his." she grinned. Ronnie shook her head. "You guys are nuts." "You knew that when you corrupted me." Andie laughed. Gibbs just smirked and handed Ronnie the number of the real-estate agent selling the house. Ronnie smiled and pulled her phone from her pocket, calling her husband. "I said call them I don't care if you think we should wait, call them." She said before hanging up. She smiled sweetly at Andie. "Its all worked out." Andie laughed and shook her head, sharing a look with Gibbs. "Alright, well if there is anything else you need to tell me, do it quick cause preggers has to pee." They both laughed. "I think that's it." Andie said smiling. She booked it out of the booth and trundled over to the bathroom, her silky black pants swishing as she went. Andie snickered softly until Gibbs couldn't resist leaning over to say "That might be you eventually."

* * *

**AN: Couldn't resist the last line! xD Reviews make us squee with delight!**


	3. Bridal Shower Blues

**AN/Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I tell you, NOTHING!!!! 'Cept for Andie, Ronnie and Brodie.**

* * *

Andie groaned as everyone kept filing in. She plastered on a smile and mingled until the games started. Walking up and tugging Andie's arm, Ronnie laughed. "Well, think of it this way, you get to do my baby shower." She said, as she smiled at everyone arriving. She gave an evil laugh. "Oh yeah..." Smiling, she went and brought the platter of snacks in from the kitchen, setting it down on the coffee table. She exchanged pleasantries with her family and tried not to glare daggers at her mother because of the snotty remarks she was making about Ronnie planning the shower.

Walking back up to Andie's side, Ronnie smiled at her mother, hearing the remarks from her from the kitchen. "Hey, its great to see you guys, come in come in, we'll start the execution-erm, i mean shower, in a moment. Please, take your seats over there on those rosebushes, I think you'll be comfortable." She said to her mother, if she had an issue she could blame it on her preggers hormones. Now 8 months along it was getting to the waddle around the house point, and her tummy had grown fairly big. She smiled and waddled off for a glass of water, dragging andie with her.

Andie went willingly snickering softly. "have I mentioned how much I love you girl?" she smiled. She laughed, her cheeks rosy from preggersness and filled a glass with ice water. She handed Andie a bottle of rum. "Chug it and smile." Then she went into the living room, announcing, "The bride is taking care of something she'll be out in a moment, until then, lets begin one of the games." Voices over took the living room and Andie was left to herself for a moment. Andie popped open the bottle and chugged it down grimacing slightly.

"Thank god for girlfriends and rum!" she mutter before she felt it kick in and suddenly this shower wasn't half bad. She went into the living room and joined them in the games. Ronnie was sitting in the living room, watching the girls all write out the answers to how many wedding rings were in the jar. Of course they were all plastic and spray painted, but that was the point. Andie sat next to Ronnie smiling like a fool now and actually really enjoying herself more than she expected. "Thanks love." she muttered softly. "Just what I needed." Ronnie grinned and passed her a tic-tac box on the sly. "Eat a few before Satan smells it on you." She muttered, staring at Andie's mom. She popped a few in her mouth right as her mom walked over.

"Interesting games." she said irritated. She looked up at her and grinned wide. "I knew you'd hate them, I'm SOOO sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Now, then ladies, please pass your papers around. She stood to collect them just as the doorbell rang. Sighing, she waddled off to the door. "Just a second, ladies." Andie stood and followed her to make sure she didn't need any help. She wobbled a little, and held her tummy as she walked. "Andie, love can you go get me a shawl, I'm a bit cold." She asked. "Ok I'm on it love." she said going to the closet down the hall and grabbed a shawl for her.

Ronnie opened the front door and gasped. There stood three men, all with guns, and one with a black backpack slung over his shoulder. From the door, one could not see them behind Ronnie's pregnant body. Ronnie's smile immediately faded, and she backed up a few inches.

"Do you have the wrong house, Darlin's?" She dared to ask, her anger too much to contain. 'People don't wanna piss off the preggers,' she thought to herself. The one in front put the gun to her forehead and pushed. She immediately backed up. "Guess not. Come in, make yourselves at home." She said, her hands held up. The man with the gun to her head growled, obviously hiding his real voice, "Go back to the living room, lady, and sit down. Don't move, or I'll make sure that baby is never born." She saluted and backed into the living room.

Andie had heard the conversation and hid behind the closet door. She searched her pockets for her cell phone and softly cursed when she realized it was still in her purse. They all arrived in the living room and Ronnie sat beside Andie's mother. "Everyone, these are a few partygoers, please accommodate them and don't do anything stupid." She said looking at Andie's mom. The man pointed the gun straight at Ronnie and growled, "Is there anyone else in the house?" Ronnie stayed silent. The man, growing angry, shoved his gun up against her stomach, and Ronnie screamed softly. "Is there ANYONE else in the HOUSE!!!" He yelled at her, inches from her face.

Andie said a quick prayer and quietly darted up the stairs to use the upstairs phone. Ronnie thought fast. She knew they'd search for Andie anyway, but if she didn't answer, they'd kill her. "P-Please, don't hurt my baby, I cant think with a gun to my baby..." She rambled, hoping they'd believe her, giving her a few seconds at least to think. The man pulled away, aiming the gun at her head. "Answer!" He said gruffly. The others were aiming at Andie's mom, and Ronnie's sister.

Upstairs Andie picked up the phone and realized that they had cut the phone line. "Fuck!" she said softly. She scrambled to find the spare cell phone she knew Ronnie kept just in case. Finally she found it right as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly dialed Gibbs' number. "Yes!" She said, knowing Andie would be ok. "But she may have left, I'm not sure." She stammered. The guy glared at her and moved back. "Search the house, thoroughly." He said to the two men next to him. "Kraken is upstairs." He said. Ronnie realized, they had a fourth man already searching. 'Shit…'

Gibbs was laughing with Ducky when he answered the call. "Gibbs, help there's three men holding everyone hostage down stairs-" he heard Andie scream and a man's voice then his heart all but stopped as the line went dead. "Andie? ANDIE!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Ronnie was worrying like no other and started fidgeting with her shirt. The men weren't doing anything, waiting for the man they called "Kraken". 'Where is Andie…' Then she heard the scream. Everyone in the room gasped, Andie's mother freaking out. "Calm her down or I'll shoot her!" The main man said. Ronnie grinned. "Gladly." She turned, hauled off and punched her square in the face, knocking her out cold. "Sorry ma'am, but I've always wanted to do that.... plus it's better than dying."

Andie knew better than to struggle so she let the man drag her down stairs, gun to her head. "This is the one we want." he said shoving her into the living room pushing her to her knees and pressing his gun to the back of her neck. She looked up at Ronnie giving her a small smile. Ronnie struggled to her feet, glaring at the men. "Back off you ugly ass bastards!" She growled, and the men actually shrank back. "Tell us what the hell you want and we'll give it to you, but if you hurt her, I swear to Allah, I'll have your testicles on a string!" The main man just stood and stared for a second, then signaled and Kraken backed off a bit. "We want Gibbs, alive." He said. 'Alive?' Ronnie thought. 'Oh Lord...that means these guys were hired…' Ronnie held her hand out to Andie. "Fine, but your in my house, you'll listen to ME." She said her hormones getting the better of her.

Andie's breath caught in her throat as her cell rang. It was Gibbs voice laughingly saying: "Andie, d'ya mind answering your phone? It's me. You know, your fiancé?" He'd grudgingly agreed to making the ringtone but after a few 'bloopers' and some silly puppy dog faces from Andie he found it amusing. "Answer your phone." The main man said. "Get him over here." On the other end of the line Gibbs was getting more and more worried. "Come on Andie...please, pick up your phone…" Ronnie glared at the men as they all fanned out, two going to the kitchen, one going to the front door, and the main man staying in the room. "Tell him you're fine and just want him to come over." He said. Ronnie went up to the man and glared at him. "Don't you DARE tell us what to say, we aren't stupid, we work for and live for people that know how to act during these situations so shut up and let her talk."

The man turned red and shoved his gun in her face again. "Lady, I swear-" He was cut off by Ronnie. "Oh no you don't, I am NOT dealing with a pissant like you this is _MY_ home, and _YOU_ are a guest, so shut up have some snacks and _WAIT_!" She had totally flipped her lid, her mother was staring at her shocked. While they were arguing Andie scrambled over to her purse and grabbed her phone as it started to ring again. "Shut up both of you!" she said before hitting the answer button.

"Hey." she said calmly. Ronnie stood staring at the man, until he pointed to the couch. In return she pointed at the snacks. He rolled his eyes and held up his gun, pointing it at her stomach again. She snarled at him, and walked over to the presents, producing a bottle of rum and handed it to him, then sat down defiantly. "Andie what's going on? Are you ok?" Gibbs asked quickly. "Oh I'm fine Jethro." she said forcing a smile to help the act. "Where are you? Are you still at Ronnie's?" he asked knowing something was wrong, she never called him Jethro, always Gibbs. "Yeah, you should come down and join the party, it's a real blast." she said. "I'll be there soon Andie and I'm bringing back up." he said. "Ok hurry over." she replied. He hung up quickly and she kept going. "Alright see you soon love." she said hanging up.

The man looked at the bottle and shrugged. He popped the lid and took a gulp, then handed it to his buddies. He reached down and took a snack. Ronnie held out her hand to Andie, wanting her to sit beside her, pushing her mothers unconscious body over into the corner with her foot. Andie sat down with her hugging her knees to her chin. She didn't want to admit it but she had slowly fallen for the silver haired federal agent and she was scared for him. Ronnie hugged Andie, burying her face in Andie's neck, so she could whisper. "It'll be ok don't worry preggers is here." Andie nodded as she tried extra hard to keep from crying.

They heard a car pull up outside and a door slam. There was a knock at the door. "Andie? You there babe?" she heard Gibbs ask. The man jumped slightly, caught with a cracker in his mouth. "You, answer the door." He pointed to Ronnie, wiping crumbs off himself. She stood, shakily and went to the door, throwing a look to Andie. She waddled around the corner and opened it, the man by the door hiding behind her, a gun to her side. "Hi, Gibbs, glad you could join us." Her face had paled slightly, and her stomach had begun to hurt. "Come in, please. We're having a bit of trouble with the festivities, perhaps you could help." She mumbled, and backed away. Andie couldn't just sit there, the ringleader had had a little too much to drink and she saw her opportunity and kicked him in the balls grabbing the gun away from him and pointing it at him. "Call them off." she said, hands shaking slightly and an evil look on her face. Gibbs looked at Ronnie worriedly. "Alright I'll help however I can."

One of the men came in through the kitchen and fired a shot at Andie, causing the man in the hall to fire at Ronnie, a bullet lodging in her side. Ronnie's face paled more as sharp pain shot through her side and stomach at the same time. Water suddenly pooled around her feet and she passed out in the doorway. Gibbs took one shot killing the man as Andie did the same, wounding the guy that shot at her in the leg. More shots could be heard outside as well as screams from the living room. The main man grabbed the gun from a shaking Andie and shot her in the stomach while they were wrestling for it. Gibbs came barreling through the living room and, seeing Andie bleeding on the floor, he snarled and tackled the man still holding his gun on her ready to take another shot.

The Paramedics had been called ahead of time and they were working on Ronnie, who had been unconscious when the paramedics showed up, but was now wide awake and screaming bloody murder in the ambulance as contractions rolled over her one after another. "Andie! Where's Andie?! I heard a shot where the FUCK is ANDIE?!" She was screaming through her own pain. Images of Andie, Gibbs, Brodie, her mother and her sister kept flooding her brain. Who had been shot? She screamed and the windows of the ambulance nearly shattered as another contraction burst through her stomach and flames shot between her ribs. "Ma'am calm down!" The paramedic cried, then finally had to knock her out. They injected something into her IV and Ronnie passed out again, her face so white if the monitors weren't beeping, they'd have thought she was dead.

Andie was pale and gasping as the medics loaded her into the second ambulance and raced to the hospital even faster than the one carrying Ronnie. She was losing blood fast, her pulse fading with every passing second and Gibbs was scared out of his mind for both women. "Lee...call Brodie...make sure Ronnie's ok for me…" she coughed before slipping into unconsciousness as Gibbs held her hand kissing it softly, scared to death but still giving a half-smile at his new nickname as well has her undying concern for everyone but herself.

* * *

**AN: I know there are probably a few times that Gibbs has been OOC but please keep in mind he's trying to help Andie make a very big transition and he's gonna be a little softer towards her especially in coming chapters.**


	4. Ambulances, Hospitals and Dreams, Oh My!

**AN/Disclaimer: I only own Andie, Ronnie and Brodie and the drama that comes with them!**

* * *

In her ambulance, Ronnie was swimming in and out of colorful worlds, groaning when she was semi conscious. They reached the hospital and wheeled Ronnie into the trauma room next to Andie's. The doctors rushed in and out, some trying to deliver the baby, others trying to keep her alive.

Gibbs was unmercifully pushed out of Andie's room into the hall after he gave them all the information they needed and saw Ronnie being brought in. He was pale and covered in blood as Brodie came running in and ran straight to him. "What happened, what's going on now, is Ronnie ok, what the hell, is Andie ok?!" Brodie asked, freaking out. "Breath son. Ronnie is in there, the doctors can tell you more than I can about her condition. As for what happened my team is working on it now. Andie's not doing so good..." his voice cracking a little bit.

Beeps from Ronnie's room brought doctors running into the room with a crash cart, making Brodie shake. "I think we're in the same boat, Gibbs..." Ronnie's heart had failed, with the pain of her contractions and the blood loss from her gunshot wound. He led Brodie over to a chair and stayed with him, only getting up to get coffee for them both. An hour later, Ronnie was stabilized, the baby in critical condition in the NICU, when they told Brodie and Gibbs that Ronnie wanted to speak to them, but she could only have visitors for a few moments.

They had had to take Andie up to the OR a half hour earlier and things weren't looking so good for her. Gibbs followed the Brodie into Ronnie's room. She was ghostly pale, and barely breathing as Brodie went straight to her side and took her hand. Ronnie coughed when he took her hand and wheezed when she tried to speak. "Giiiibbs" She said, the word stringing out with her breath. Gibbs stood next to her. He had changed his shirt and cleaned up. "I'm here Ronnie." he said softly. She tried to open her eyes. "An...die...?" Gibbs swallowed hard. "She's in surgery right now..." he said. Ronnie's heart rate slowed more, sending the alarms beeping and a doctor rushed in. "You two will have to leave..." Ronnie, for the life of him Brodie could swear, snarled at the doctor. "G....ibbs..." She muttered. Brodie held her tighter. "Rum... living...roo-" her head fell to the side as the alarms went off again and the two men were pushed out of the room, the crash cart brought back in.

Confused, Gibbs led Brodie back to the chairs. He still hadn't heard anything about Andie. "What did she mean, Gibbs?" he asked as the doctors worked on Ronnie again. The older man ran a hand over his face trying to think, unable to focus on anything but Andie. "I don't know..." Thinking for a moment, Brodie suddenly had a flash of realization. "Ronnie bought bottles of rum for the party, and one for Andie as a gift! Could she be trying to say something about it? What would it have to do possibly with the men there?" Gibbs thought about it for a moment then jumped up and ran to the desk as he realized what had happened. "I need to use your phone. NOW!" he growled when it looked like the nurse was going to refuse. He quickly dialed Tony's phone. "DiNozzo, look for a bottle of rum in the living room. There might be DNA on it from one of our dirt bags."

Ronnie's heart, meanwhile had stopped altogether, and the doctors could not bring it back. If they couldn't get it beating in ten minutes, she would be gone for good. The doctor came walking into the room and told Brodie who fell to his knees, crying before getting up, walking into the room and taking Ronnie's hand. "Ronnie, love, please, come back to me... Andie and Gibbs still need your spitfire assurance and help." He said, then buried his face against her cold neck and cried. "I need you too..." He lay there, holding her, when the machine beeped faintly.

Meanwhile in the waiting room the surgeon came down with a grim look on his face. "She made it through surgery, but she's in a coma." he explained. It was too much for Gibbs to take, he hit his knees and sobbed, thinking about Andie and the difference she had made in his life since they met. He had just found a true love again and it seemed as though someone was trying to snatch it away from him. Ronnie slowly began to regain consciousness, but could not speak well, it hurt her ribs and stomach too much. "Bro-die..." He was there, holding her hand, she could feel him. 'But who...who had been shot?' "Wh...Gis..." She said, asking for Gibbs again.

Brodie ran out to the waiting room. "Gibbs, Ronnie is awake, I think she's asking for you but she can't speak well." The doctor came by and whispered to Brodie, who bounded back to the room. "Ronnie, love the baby is fine, the baby is ok!" Ronnie smiled weakly. Gibbs wiped at his eyes putting on his usual mask before getting up and going into her room. "Gibbs is here, love, what did you need from him?" Ronnie mumbled something. "What?" Brodie said. She mumbled again so he could hear. "Gibbs, Ronnie wants to know about Andie, firstly, is she alright?" "She's in a coma right now but the surgery went well. She's stable." Gibbs said, trying not to lose it again. "From what we can tell Andie managed to get the gun away from the ringleader and was shot at but the bullet missed her. She shot the guy that shot at her in the leg. She was wrestling with the ringleader for the gun and..." Gibbs' voice cracked and Ronnie let out a small sound that wanted to be a wail of grief, but her voice was so hoarse it came out as a croak.

Her heartbeat dropped slightly. "Gi..." She said, trying to say his name, forcing her eyes open, glazed and pain filled. "Hey don't you even think about giving up. Andie's going to need your help when she wakes up. Your baby and your husband both need you. I need you too, 'cause without you I'm gonna be a total wreck..." his eyes filled with tears. She struggled to sit up, but fell back down. "Go... An-ie nee.... y." She struggled to say. "Go-moth..."she had to lay back and breathe for a bit, but Brodie got the gist of what she was saying. "I believe she is saying to go to Andie. She is right, Andie will need you to talk to her, she can still hear you. But she's also telling you to remind her of her godmothering duties to our new son." Brodie explained to Gibbs who nodded and placed a friendly kiss on Ronnie's hand. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." he said before heading up to Andie's room.

* * *

Andie opened her eyes to the bright sunshine. She sat up and looked around the white room in curiosity and fear. Ronnie was sitting wrapped in a warm blanket on a big cushioned chair. "Oh my god, Ronnie! Are you ok?" she said rushing to her friend. Ronnie still appeared to be pregnant. "What are you talking about, I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed." "Is that where we are? Why are we here love? What happened?" she asked looking very confused. Ronnie stood and twirled around, a silky blue dress flowing to the floor around her. "Of course. You were shot during the shower, remember?" "No...I don't..." she frowned.

Just then a small toddler wandered into the room. She had curly dark auburn hair, Andie's freckles and Gibbs' blue eyes. "Mama!" she squealed running over to Andie, clinging to her arm. "W-who…?" "She's you, in a way. She's what you hope to have one day, and will if you put your mind to it." Ronnie said. Andie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Gibbs…Lee...is he ok? Please tell me he's ok..." She clung to the little girl, her dream. "I can't tell you that, love, I'm sorry. I'm part of you as well, I'm in your dream." She said, sitting next to them. Andie cried silently. She could just barely hear the doctors now as they spoke above her. "We're losing her!" "She's flat lining!"

Ronnie looked at her and smiled. "You mustn't give up that easy, darlin'. You have not yet seen my baby, nor had your wedding. And that little girl in your arms will never become real if you give up." "How...what can I do?" Andie said getting that stubborn look on her face. Grinning, Ronnie stood and held up her arms. "Dream!" Suddenly Ronnie was wearing a black dancing dress, and the scene around her changed. She was dancing by a river, a sign of life, renewal. "Don't let your heart fade." Andie smiled and looked at the little girl in her arms, the perfect mix of her and Gibbs in every way. "I love him..." she said holding her tight. She thought of him, pictured walking down the aisle and going through life with him.

"Then don't lose him. He's waiting for you, you know that." Ronnie said, swirling her skirt around in a circle, no hindrance from her pregnant belly whatsoever. Andie nodded and stood holding her daughter. "I don't plan on it." she growled. "Andie...Andie you gotta come back to me baby...please..." Jethro Gibbs' voice rang loud and clear as if he was right there. Beaming, Ronnie swirled again. "Guess whoooo." She sang. "I'm coming back Love. I promise." she called hoping he could hear her. Out in reality Gibbs was holding her hand, he could have sworn he felt her squeeze her hand but it had to be his imagination.

Ronnie smiled and kept twirling and dancing. "You're doing great love, keep it up." "Lee I'm on my way! I'm gonna be by your side soon!" Ronnie twirled again and sat next to the little girl, playing with her hair. "Hmmm, you need more inspiration. Come on Jethro give it your best!" She giggled and braided the child's hair. "You realize you're slacking in the godmother department...Ronnie and Brodie had a baby boy…Andie, please...I'm beggin' you. I need you...I love you." he said kissing her forehead. Suddenly Ronnie was no longer pregnant, holding a baby in her arms, she was grinning. "Well, well." She said.

"Lee..." Andie started crying happy tears. "I'm going back. NOW." she said, her own dancing dress changing into her hospital clothes. Ronnie shimmered and disappeared, smiling. For Andie, the transition back to her body was a lot like a very fast, very painful elevator ride. Suddenly she was coughing and gasping, her throat sore. "Oh god, Andie!" Gibbs cried yelling for the doctor. Brodie stood outside, waiting for Gibbs, in case they needed anything. He had just left Ronnie's room in the NICU. Gibbs stood and went for the door. "DOCTOR! God damn it..." he muttered. When he saw Brodie he practically suffocated the poor guy with an enthusiastic hug.

"She's awake!" he exclaimed joyfully. Smiling, Brodie hugged back. "I'll go drag the doctor over." He went off to find one, and came back with one literally by the ear. Gibbs chuckled for a moment then put on his demanding scowl. "My fiancé just woke up." He said pointing at the door. "Lee..." they could hear a horse voice call and Gibbs was right next to her holding her hand in a second. Brodie peeked in the door as the doctor walked into the room. "You can come in if you want Brodie. I wanna hear about my Godson." Andie rasped.

* * *

**AN: Ok I know you all are reading this...GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!!! Ok not that that's done I hope you enjoyed the latest drama filled chapter!**


	5. Bad News, Worse News

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

Brodie walked into the room, a little nervously. "Er...The baby is stable, but we're still sitting on pins and needles. One of the baby's lungs collapsed from the jar of the bullet when it hit Ronnie..." Andie sucked in a breath. "How's Ronnie, what happened and did you get the SOB that did it?!" she growled, groaning as her dry throat burned. Gibbs helped her drink some water which eased the pain a bit. "Ronnie's been unconscious for the past twenty four hours... other than that I haven't got a clue what happened." "When you got shot at, the guy at the door shot her. I got him Andie..." Gibbs reassured her. Brodie stuck his hands in his pockets. "For the past two weeks, since she got here, her heart keeps faltering and she goes in and out of consciousness."

Andie sighed. "Get me a wheel chair." the doctor started to protest so she grabbed him by the lab coat. "Get me a damn wheelchair!" she growled. Brodie immediately walked to the hallway and got one. If he knew anything he knew his wife's friend and exactly how stubborn she could be. "Help me up gentlemen." she said and the doctor got a blanket and covered her then he and Gibbs put her in the wheelchair. "Onward my love!" she exclaimed pointing out the door. Gibbs chuckled while Brodie shook his head as he walked ahead to lead the way.

In the NICU, Ronnie was lying in her room, unconscious. Nearby, the infant lay in the incubator on an oxygen tube. Andie took her hand and sat there watching over her and the baby as protectively as Brodie had. Ronnie's heart was beating in an odd pattern, but she was hanging in there. Her face was pale and her eyes sunken in, dark circles ringing them. "You can try to wake her, she sometimes comes around." Brodie said. "Hey brat. Why is it that I'm the one that always has to get up to come see you?" she laughed softly. Ronnie grunted as she started to wake up. "Huh?" She mumbled. "You always make me wake up to come see you, you little goober." Andie smiled and ran her fingers through Ronnie's hair.

Ronnie mumbled, her voice barely a whisper. "Shot...AND baby... excuse." "Little whiner I was in a friggin' coma." "Died...twice..." She whispered, her voice hoarse and thick. Her eyes barely stayed open, and she flinched every time she took a breath. Brodie grinned. "Ha I flat lined eight times in surgery and once in the ambulance." she teased. Gibbs took a shaky breath at that. "Baby...most died..." Ronnie forced out, her breathing becoming more labored. "I think you two are more stubborn than you think." Brodie said, smiling. "Oh I know. We do this all the time, or did you not pay attention?" she snickered. Brodie held up his hands in the classic I surrender pose. "I sleep all day, work all night, remember?"

"Does he always use that excuse?" Andie teased. Ronnie just smiled weakly. Brodie got a worried look on his face. "Alright, no more talking Ronnie, or you'll pass out again, love." He sat and took her free hand in his. "Party pooper." Andie winced as she shifted slightly , her stomach starting to ache. "Alright, you are going back to your room and going to take you're pain meds." Gibbs said taking her towards the door. "Yes mommy." Andie sighed. Ronnie groaned and mumbled something about hating hospital food. "Gimme steak..." "I'll sneak it to you love!" she said as Gibbs steered her to her own room. Ronnie smiled again before falling asleep.

Brodie rushed after them and grabbed Gibbs arm gently. "Hey, thanks for sticking with us and all, it really means a lot. Any word on the hired thugs?" "DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee are working as hard as they can to find them and they will take them down." Gibbs said softly. "As for being here, you and Ronnie are the only ones that kept me from going crazy these past two weeks." Brodie looked puzzled for a second. "How did Ronnie know to tell you about the bottle?" He asked. "She's never worked in anything other than fast food and crap jobs." "She gave it to the ringleader. I swear she was gonna kick his ass." Andie piped up. "She even socked my mother." she snorted.

"According to her, she freaked out and they threatened to kill her if Ronnie didn't shut her up." Brodie said. "Yeah that figures." she laughed. Gibbs smirked, he had always hated that nosy woman. "I think she got a kick out of getting to knock her out though, if you ask me. She was grinning the whole time she was explaining." "She's wanted to do that since I told her what a living hell she made my life." Andie grinned. Brodie shrugged. "Hey if it makes my wife happy, then I tell her to go for it." He grinned. "Feel better, Andie. I gotta go take care of Ronnie and Timmy." "Timmy? Aw, what's his full name? You never told me jerk!" she whacked his arm. "Timothy Allen." "That is so cute! Congratulations Brodie." she smiled softly at him then gasped as her stomach twisted.

Brodie watched her, a worried look on his face. "Should I get the doctor?" Andie was gasping trying to catch her breath as Gibbs kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok?" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't think so..." she whimpered. Gibbs nodded to Brodie. "I'll stay here with you baby..." Brodie immediately ran off and found a doctor, who rushed over. "She shouldn't have gotten out of bed at all." The doctor said. "If she does it again, we'll have to restrain her. Agent Gibbs, if she keeps getting out of bed she _will_ die." the doctor said. Gibbs went pale and Andie whimpered again. "I'll stay with her and make sure she doesn't move..." Gibbs said softly. Andie nodded. She'd worked too hard to wake up and get back to him to screw it all up by being stubborn.

Brodie went pale and looked nervously back toward Ronnie's room. "Will you guys be alright?" He asked anxiously. "I've got her. If I need to I've got someone who'll stay with her, you spend time with your wife and son." Gibbs said nodding his thanks. Brodie nodded and booked it back to Ronnie and his son. Gibbs and the doctor took Andie back to her room and put her back to bed. Gibbs settled himself back into the chair he'd been sitting in before she woke up. Back in their room, the baby had been wheeled back into the operating room, to receive another surgery on his lung, so it wouldn't collapse again. Ronnie was asleep, her breathing labored, and Brodie holding her hand, his head on the bed as he said a silent prayer for his family.

Andie looked at how tired Gibbs was. "Get some sleep Lee...you're gonna die of lack of sleep. I'll be here." she said softly. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stuck his head around the door. "What's up boss?" He said. Gibbs and Andie looked up. "Perfect timing! You," she said pointing at Gibbs fixing him in her glare. "Go get some sleep. No objections! And as for you," she turned to Tony. "You're gonna look after me simply to make him happy." she said smiling sweetly. "I-uh, My-wha-Boss?" Tony looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was too tired to argue besides he liked watching DiNozzo squirm a little. "You're on watch 'til I get back DiNozzo." and with that he just walked out the door. "Sit." Andie said simply motioning to a chair.

Tony stared after Gibbs. "No, uh, I think I'd prefer to stand. Over here. By the escape hatch." He said. She laughed. "I only went Drill Sergeant so he'd get some rest. Please, sit down." He grabbed the chair and moved it across the room. "What can I do for you your highness?" She rolled her eyes. "Keep me from going out of my mind in here since apparently I'm dead if I leave the room." she snorted. He nodded. "Ah, yes. I heard the doctor ranting." He began imitating the doctor. "Her moving around will tear everything the operation fixed, she'll bally well bleed to death internally!" "Lovely. So you must be Tony. It's nice to finally meet you." she smiled. "Same to you ma'am." He said, impersonating John Wayne.

She laughed softly. "Just call me Andie. I hate my whole first name." she made a face. "Anyway how are you?" she asked sweetly. "I'm fine, Miz Andie. Seems like you aren't though." "Yeah that's what happens when you play the hero and shoot from the heart. Ya get shot in the stomach." she rolled her eyes grinning slightly. "At least I can say it's a battle wound instead of a Klutzy wound." "They said someone else was shot, but didn't say who." Tony nodded. "My best friend. Eight months pregnant..." she looked at her hands. "She was punished because I played the hero..." she said softly. Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" "Yeah...my godson is in the NICU and Ronnie's hanging by a thread..." Andie squeezed her eyes closed.

"Looks like you both are." Tony said. "But I wouldn't blame yourself. The guy shot out of sheer surprise, from hearing the other gunshots. It was an accident." She looked up at him, pure torture in her eyes. "How can I accept that?" "By staying alive for your friend, ma'am." A voice said from the doorway. Tony looked up in surprise. "Ziva." Ziva smiled. "I was sent by Ducky to make sure he doesn't end up with anymore bodies." Andie bit her lip softly. "I'm still wondering if I did the right thing..." Ziva held up her hand in a silencing gesture. "I was taught to survive or die, take a life, or lose my own. You did the right thing. Your friend suffered nothing by your hand, it was a scumbag that nearly took her life not you, ma'am." She looked around. "Where is Gibbs I'm supposed to watch all of you."

"I sent him home to sleep. He knows I'll kill myself trying to stop him if he does something stupid." Andie said softly, feeling a bit better about things. "If you had seen him you would have agreed." she added sighing. Ziva nodded. "True, but I need him up here, so I may watch the both of you." She nodded to Tony who took off to find Gibbs. "Before you say anything, don't fret, we have a hospital room designated as our team office, we'll have him sleep on the gurney." Ziva walked around the room looking for bugs and traps or tripwires, just to be sure. Andie raised her eyebrows. "Alright but make sure he sleeps. I'm doubting he slept at all while I was out." she frowned slightly. "Anyway, please feel free to call me Andie." she smiled at Ziva. Ziva nodded once, and sighed. "Well, your room is clear. Abby found out who the perps were, and figured out that the hired help was hand picked by a man very close to Ari..." Ziva's face clouded for the slightest of seconds. "We're on terrorist alert, and I promise, Ma- Andie, that we will take him down." "I know." Andie nodded, smiling slightly.

"So Ziva...what's the issue with this Ari? Wait... never mind...sorry, it's the psychology Major in me." she blushed running a hand over her face. "That was inappropriate." Ziva shook her head. "No, its fine, everyone else knows, you should too. Ari tricked me, tried to kill Gibbs, and I killed him. He was my half brother." She told Andie. She nodded. "It's ok to grieve for the brother you lost regardless of how you felt when you realized what he'd done. You don't grieve for what he became...you grieve for what he was before." she said, her eyes glazing over as she drifted into a memory. Tony and Gibbs wandered in, and Ziva told them which room, telling Gibbs it was right down the hall and he should sleep on the gurney while Tony set things up. "Director Vance wants everyone involved with you under protection on this floor. So, Gibbs, that means you stay here."

"You sleep Mister! I will get out of this bed and check if I have to." she said lightly but still sternly. Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'm not gonna argue with the cranky woman on the hospital bed. Too tired." "Good." Ziva said as they left. "The man, as Tony will explain to Gibbs as he falls asleep, is Yarhad Divijad. He is worse than Ari, as far as I remember. He goes after family and friends. We have your family under protection." She explained. Her cell jangled from her pocket. "Yes, Abby." she listened for a moment, her face unreadable. Andie thought for a moment but decided that what she wanted to say was VERY inappropriate. Ziva hung up and looked at Andie. "What? You have something on your mind, I believe it is said "spill"." Andie chuckled. "I might sound like a bitter child but is it possible to kick my mother out the door? Obviously I'm not fond of the woman...let's just say she made my life a living fucking hell." "No I'm afraid not, ma'am. Now, Abby just told me that Yarhad is keeping tabs on this hospital, McGee is watching them, watching us. If they move, you will be safe on this floor. Director Vance is sending in backup to spread out the floor." Ziva said, frowning slightly.


	6. Women Should Rule the World, or Not

**AN/Disclaimer: I no own nothing, just a poor fanfiction writer.**

**Hokay lots of drama in this chapter! Little bit of oocness but it fits the situation and we see just how close Ronnie and Andie are.**

* * *

Andie's heart almost stopped. "Ronnie and Brodie? Their baby? Are they safe?" she was trying not to panic. Ziva looked confused. "Who are Ronnie and Brodie?" she asked. No one had given her the heads up on any other victims. "Ronnie is my friend who got shot. Brodie is her husband. Being shot sent Ronnie into labor." she was starting to freak out. "Please...please make sure they're safe, if I lose them..." Ziva held her hands up, a small pang of fear shooting through her own body. "Where are they, quickly!" "NICU I can't remember the room number." Andie's head started to pound and the alarm for her blood pressure started going off. Ziva quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Tony, get Gibbs in here NOW." She flipped the phone closed and five seconds later both men popped into the room. "Lee...Lee I can't…I can't breathe!" Andie was crying and trying to calm down.

Gibbs took hold of her hand and spoke softly to her. "Stay here with her, I'll be back. Tony call two of the men down to NICU." Ziva flew through the hospital to the NICU, where she immediately found Ronnie's room, the room full of doctors yelling and crowding around a convulsing young woman. "Shit." She said, as a man ran up with a coffee cup and dropped it standing outside the room. "Brodie?" She asked. "Yes, that's my wife what's going on? I was gone for a moment!" She grabbed his hand and took him into a nearby room. "Brodie, listen to me, your wife and child, as well as you are in danger, I need you all to come to Andie's room, as soon as they can move her. Where. Is. The Child." Brodie was spazzing. "He's coming out of surgery in about five minutes." He stammered.

Ziva nodded. One doctor came running over. "She was poisoned, it went straight to her heart but I believe we have her stabilized."" He said. Ziva snapped into action. "Move her immediately, and bring the child. All of the equipment will go with us, call the director of NCIS if you have a problem with my orders." It was done immediately, and doctors streamed into Andie's room, moving her up against one wall, making room for an empty gurney. Brodie came running in and sat in a corner shaking. Ziva, the girl and the child were still downstairs. "Oh thank god!" she cried seeing Brodie "Ronnie?" she gasped as the doctors tried to get her blood pressure down. Brodie's face crumpled and he curled into the corner.

He couldn't speak, he'd left her, and she'd almost died again. All the doctors left and Ziva came in, followed by a doctor with the incubator, encasing the baby. "Andie." Ziva said, her voice shaking softly. She grasped Ziva's arm. "Tell me she's ok, please!" she pleaded, her eyes desperate. Pain crossed through Ziva's eyes. "I'm not sure. She was poisoned. She's being moved right now, you'll see her soon..." She said. A minute later Ronnie was transferred into the room from her old gurney. There were tubes and IV's all over her, and one tube down her throat to her lungs. The doctor in charge of her was to stay on the floor and came into the room.

Andie choked on a sob, clinging to Gibbs. He held her close and closed his eyes cursing himself for not thinking of having them moved earlier. Brodie went to Ronnie's side immediately, dragging a chair with him and laying his head by her shoulder. The doctor went to stand by him and told him what had happened. "Mr. Klapron, I am very sorry. It seems someone posing as one of our nurses slipped in and injected a poison into your wife's iv, almost immediately reversing her blood flow, making it run backwards through her body. We have her blood flowing regularly, but she's in a coma now, and nearly brain-dead. We will have to keep a close watch on her to keep her alive. Your child, however, had a successful surgery. He will be fine." He put a hand on Brodie's shoulder then walked into the hallway.

Brodie crumpled beside Ronnie. Andie let out a wail hearing this and her monitors went off and she started seizing. Gibbs was unceremoniously shoved away from her bedside as they tried to get her stable. Ziva looked around the room, backing out slowly, unable to believe what was happening before her eyes. 'Two people so connected…' For the first time she could remember, a tear rolled down her cheek. They had to bring in a crash cart as Andie flat lined again due to lack of oxygen and Gibbs was forced to watched helplessly. Through it all, the baby, since he had been born, had not made a peep, but suddenly, he let out a cry, piercing the room. Everyone stared. The doctor that had been taking care of Ronnie, Tony, Ziva and Brodie, all stared in amazement.

Ronnie's slowly beating heart sped up a tiny bit, and they're heads all snapped toward her. Amazement wrapped all their faces. Everyone grew oddly silent and Andie's monitors calmed as the doctors brought her back from the brink of death once again, though she was unconscious. Brodie looked around totally lost. He finally gave up and buried his face against his wife's neck. Ziva decided breathing was a good idea, so she let out the breath she was holding and began to breathe again. Gibbs had slumped against the wall, shutting down as he thought about the fact that he might just lose the second love of his life. From his facial plant on his wife's neck, Brodie spoke up, muffled. "Now what? What do we do?" Gibbs' head snapped up and he went over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We wait, we watch and we pray like hell." he said softly looking over at Andie.

The nurse taking care of the baby smiled. "This little bundle here is apparently your miracle." She said. Brodie nodded. "He is." Gibbs walked back over to Andie and took his watchful position next to her clinging to her hand. Brodie watched from across the room. "I heard you forgot how to love, Gibbs. From what I've seen, it makes me wonder about rumors." "The rumors were right son. She just came along and blew them all to hell." he smiled stroking her hair. He smiled a little. "Blew them right to hell huh...sounds like Andie alright…So, what's going on now, why did this happen?" "A Terrorist named Yarhad Divijad is coming after me. He specifically targeted Andie and her family and now Ronnie." Gibbs groaned as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Not...fault..." Andie muttered.

"Dammit... Ronnie you sure know how to pick your friends girl, always on our toes huh..." Brodie said, looking back and forth between the girls. "We...women...what...do..." Andie muttered. Brodie looked up a slight smile on his face. "I can translate Ronnie but I'm not so sure about Andie." Tony piped up from the corner. "She said it's what they do boss, you know, cause they're women and all." Brodie just stared at him curiously. Andie weakly snapped her fingers and pointed at Tony. "Bravo..." She muttered as Ronnie groaned softly, the tube vibrating a little. "The women are conspiring against us I believe." Brodie said. "Mhmm...why you...marry...us..." Andie stammered. Brodie ran his hand over his face. "Maybe we SHOULD let them rule the planet, they seem much smarter than us." "Tellin...that…for years..." Andie responded. Ziva smiled and leaned her head against the hallway door. "Of course, we could bring the world to ruin, fighting over who would be ruler." "True..." Andie nodded. Gibbs chuckled softly. Andie coughed a little her head aching.


	7. Of Terrorists and Movie Trivia

**AN/Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no moneys off of this fic! I do not own the rights to any movie listed in this chapter and I do not own any quotes or anything like that.**

**Alrighty we see a couple different sides to our favorite characters in this scene, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE review! I want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

Ronnie's heart monitor beeped softly in the background, as Ziva went into the hallway to call McGee and Ducky. Brodie had fallen asleep by the side of Ronnie's shoulder. Gibbs watched Andie as she took slow careful breaths. Ziva came back in smiling a little. "McGee is bringing coffee and Chinese, Director has taken over watching the men with Yarhad." Gibbs nodded accepting the coffee only. This displeased Andie greatly. She fixed him in a glare. "You eat something..." Ziva smiled and took hers from McGee, who had just walked through the door. She sat on the floor near Ronnie's bed. Gibbs flinched briefly before taking some food and eating. "Thank you..." Andie smiled. Gibbs smiled weakly and smoothed her hair away from her face.

Brodie jumped when McGee put his hand on his shoulder to hand him food and coffee. "Oh, thanks, man." Brodie started eating but never left her side. "If I leave her, I'm afraid something else will happen. Though my bladder feels like its going to explode."

"Go, there's tons of NCIS agents around I doubt they're going to let anything happen." Andie advised. "Unless you'd rather use a bed pan or a soda bottle." she added grinning. Brodie laughed, considering it, then decided he was better off in the bathroom. He asked Ziva to stay by her bed while he ran to the bathroom. One of the backup agents went with him and stood outside the door after checking the bathroom was secure. Inside the bathroom, after Brodie had relieved himself, he stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He looked like hell. Falling to his knees he fell apart, sobbing into his hands. Gibbs had followed because he had the same problem and found him there. He sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders assuring him that he understood.

Brodie leaned his head on the sink. "She had asked me to stay, play a video game in the bedroom, she had a bad feeling...I should have listened..." He said, trying to catch his breath. "We'll get the bastards, right?" "Every single last one. I killed the guy that shot Ronnie...the guy that shot at Andie the first time managed to get away some how though she pegged him right in the left leg after he fired at her." he said figuring he could tell Brodie what had happened when he got there. "You know I never thought I would love someone as much as my first wife..." Brodie nodded. "I've never loved anyone but Ronnie." He smiled. "She's a very vivacious young woman. It makes sense that she and Andie are friends. Sisters..." Nodding, Brodie managed to smile a little. "Yeah, never could separate them if you wanted to."

"I can tell. God I thought I lost her so many times...she really did flat line 8 times in surgery...and then just a while ago...it's interesting how they get us wrapped around their fingers." "They are women...Wow, I think they actually already rule the world, they just don't know it yet." Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. I know better than to argue with Andie about anything to do with my wellbeing. She gets madder than a wet hen in a hornets nest if I don't take care of myself." he smiled. Brodie snickered and sat there on his knees. "What are we going to do? I'm going to lose my mind if Ronnie doesn't come to soon…" He patted his shoulder. "We band together as a united front to keep our women alive. We can be just as stubborn as they can. And don't forget you have Andie and Ziva on your side. With them you can't lose."

Brodie shuddered visibly. "Good god give all three of them guns and set them loose, Ducky will be busier than a bee before winter..." Gibbs laughed. "True. I've been taking Andie down to the shooting range and giving her self defense lessons. Being the wife of a federal agent is difficult..." he said running a hand over his face. "I want her to be as safe as possible." Brodie nodded. "Understandable completely. With Ronnie by her side, right next door, you'll never have to worry. Ronnie is an excellent shot as it is. When she was a kid, she shot the middle out of one of those throwing targets and it didn't shatter." "I only have to teach Andie to aim with a pistol since she can't carry around a .12 gauge all the time." he laughed. "Those girls can be dangerous. They're the only women that truly intimidate me to no end." Laughing, Brodie stood and splashed his face with water from the sink. "Ronnie has intimidated me since I first met her." "She's a tough one." Gibbs nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room Andie was sitting up with the help of the hospital bed. "So...I want to thank you for getting them to safety." she said looking at Ziva.

Ziva smiled a little shakily. "I'm sorry I did not know before hand, and almost did not get there in time." "You had to go on what you knew Ziva. It's not your fault no one else mentioned it. What matters is you got them and they are safe now." she said, logically. Ziva sat on the end of the bed, her head hanging a bit. "When I got there... Ronnie was seizing. I barely got there in time. The baby had just come out of surgery... And Brodie... He fell apart." Andie rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ziva...I know you feel guilty and responsible believe me I do."

Ziva shook her head. "I'm not going to be able to forget it. If Ronnie had died...You would have too, and Gibbs would have killed me in turn... This is my fault, I should have known Yarhad was going to avenge Ari." "Ziva this was not, I repeat _not_ your fault! It's the bastard that did it. It's his fault and no one else. One thing I know, I wouldn't have died. I love Ronnie, she's the big sister I never had, but she would want me to live, someone would have to take care of Brodie and that precious little boy. She would want to see me happy and married." she said softly. Ziva didn't blink, but shook her head. "I feel like this is all happening in slow motion, like I knew it would happen I just did not want to see it." Ziva's normally strict composure was visibly breaking.

"That's what I felt like during the whole situation at the wedding Shower." Andie said lightly pulling Ziva into a hug, careful not to twist her stomach the wrong way. She smiled and hugged back. "Well, that will never happen again, I swear to you, or Gibbs WILL have my head on a plank." She smiled. "I know. I trust you." Ronnie suddenly croaked around her tubes. "pl...ate" she said around them. "Plate? Love are you hungry?" she asked softly looking over at her. She suddenly had a thought. "McGee can you go get Brodie?" Ziva went to the door and waved the doctor in. He immediately came in and removed her tube, checked her vitals and said she was ok without it. Ronnie coughed as he slid it out, then took a breath shakily. Hoarsely, barely audible, Ronnie managed to say, "head...plate..." Brodie came walking back in just then. "What's going on?" "Ah, oh translator. What's this about a head and a plate?" She asked serenely as if they were out to lunch instead of lying in the hospital.

Ziva laughed. "She is correcting me." She realized. "OH! Head on a platter!" She laughed. "Stupid painkillers." Brodie nearly passed out. "Don't scare me like that! McGee said something was up with Ronnie!" Ziva just shook her head. "McGee is not the greatest of all people to tell you what's going on." "You got that right." Gibbs grinned and went back to Andie's side. Andie motioned to McGee with her finger to come closer. McGee inched over to Andie's bed and blushed. Brodie backed away to Ronnie's bedside as Andie grabbed McGee by his shirt collar and smacked him upside the head. "Never scare him like that again." she said simply. Gibbs was laughing now. "That's my girl..." "You don't want to even imagine what I'll do to you..." Andie smiled in her sweet way.

Ronnie tried to speak but coughed instead so Brodie leaned down to hear her. "Need scare." Was all she said and Brodie laughed. "She says I need a scare every now and then, it's good for me." Andie laughed. "Yeah but still, s'not nice..." "Psh..." Brodie nearly died laughing. "She just tried to say pshaw." Andie started laughing so hard she winced and held her stomach. "Can't even laugh...stupid conspiring bastards...ruining my rum hazed wedding shower..." Gibbs raised an eyebrow while Brodie snickered and Ronnie's eyes fluttered. Andie shook her head and pressed the button for more pain meds. Gibbs couldn't help but look over at the baby every once in a while, remembering when Kelly was born. "Gi..." Ronnie said.

Brodie looked up and motioned Gibbs over. He went over and smiled. "Yeah Ronnie?" She spoke in chunks, trying to get more out at once. "Yourgoson..." Brodie quirked an eyebrow and thought for a second. "Did you get that?" He asked Gibbs. "Yeah. She want's me to be Timothy's godfather." he said, lightly kissing Ronnie's cheek "Thank you, I'm honored." he whispered. She whispered, knowing his story, "Secance..." Brodie was totally confused now. Gibbs let a few tears roll down his face. "I know...though hopefully it never comes to that..." he said softly looking back at Andie. She smiled a little, suddenly looking straight at him. Gibbs looked back. "You know something I don't, don't you?" he grinned. Ronnie, of course couldn't say anything, but smiled nonetheless. Brodie rolled his eyes. "Great she's talking with her face again..."

Andie looked over and grinned, eyebrows raised, understanding Ronnie perfectly. Gibbs just laughed. Ronnie grinned and leaned back on her pillow. "I don't know why they learn to do that." Brodie said. "To keep you guessing. It's fun." Andie snickered. "Well it should be outlawed." Brodie smiled. "Awww...party pooper. You're just jealous 'cause you don't know how to do it." she laughed and stuck out her tongue. Gibbs was amusedly watching them. Ronnie held out her hand to Brodie, who took it and kissed it gently. "Wat." She said. Brodie nodded. "We need some water in here, we ran out a bit ago." Brodie told Gibbs. He nodded and went to get some quickly. Andie had downed most of the first pitcher earlier.

Andie rested her head against the pillows and sighed. "Tony?" she asked sweetly. Tony had fallen asleep and Ziva walked over and kicked his leg. Tony snorted and jumped. "Yeah, boss." He said immediately. Andie laughed. "I could get used to that..." she teased. "Oh, yes ma'am?" "Never EVER call me ma'am again or you'll find a shoe hitting your head. Lee told me you're a movie buff, and I have a movie trivia game in my bag. Wanna play?" she asked pointing to her huge purse in the corner. Tony shrugged. "Prepare to be annihilated." He said, and grabbed her purse. "We'll see." She grinned. Handing her the game, he sat on the end of her bed. "Alright, madam, lets see what you got." Ronnie snuffled, trying to laugh. "If you're lucky I'll take pity on you and let you win." Andie said as she set everything up and asked the first question.

"Who was the male lead role in the Princess Bride?" Tony gave her what he thought was the correct answer and grinned. She made a buzzer sound. "Wrong! Cary Elwes." She smirked. Tony, shocked, asked her his question. "What was the name of the monster in Halloween Resurrection?" "Oh shit...it had to be the one genre I never watch..." she thought. "Steve?" Tony laughed and threw the card down. "Jason." "Ugh...ok what three movies of the same name spoof horror flicks?" she asked frowning. He grinned. "Scary Movie 1,2 &3?" She groaned and asked the next question on the card. "Oh my god I can't believe this question's on here!" she laughed. "Why did they have to re-call the first video edition of The Little Mermaid." Tony's grin grew wider. "Because the castle had a phallic image as one of the spires."

"Hmm...it seems I might have a worthy opponent besides Ronnie..." she looked at him through narrowed eyes. He grinned. "My turn?" "Who was originally cast for the lead Female role in My Big Fat Greek Wedding but had to turn it down, and why?" she smirked. "Anne Hathaway cause she was working on Ella Enchanted?" "Nope Melina Kanakaredes, because she was pregnant." she grinned. Tony scoffed. "I let you have that one." He picked up a card. "Alright, who was the lead comedian in Cable Guy?" "Jim Carrey!" she said laughing. "Ronnie would kill me if I got that wrong." A grunt from across the room agreed as Tony shook his head. "Alright, fine. Who played the lead singer in Moulin Rouge?" "Male or female?" "Male." "If I recall right it was Ewen McGregor..."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn. Ok, one more. Where is the movie The Grudge set?" "Damn it..." She groaned. "Maine?" "J-A-P-A-N." Tony spelled out, grinning. "Don't be an ass." she quipped. "Who played Prince John and King Richard in the Mel Brooks film Robin Hood: Men in Tights?" "Richard Lewis and Patrick Stewart respectively." Tony said, smiling at her. "Damn..." she sighed. "This one's too easy. Who was the first 007, Bond...James bond?" "Sean Connery." He said, using the Bond accent. "Just ask me another question…" she grumbled. "Alright then, which Star Wars movie WON the award for Art Direction-Set Decoration?" Tony asked mischievously. "Episode IV: A New Hope." she smirked.

"Who played Father Ignatius in Sister Act: Back in the Habit?" "Oh what was his name..." she thought. "Um...Brad Sullivan?"

"I'm sorry madam, but you are _wrong_. Michael Jeter played the goofball Father Ignatius." "Damn..." she grumbled. "Aha! Who plays the gay pirate Captain in Stardust?" she smirked. Ronnie's heart monitor beeped sharply and Brodie scooted closer. "What is it love?" Tony looked over at them. "Robert...Niro..." She muttered. "Damn it girl..." she laughed. Tony grinned. "Robert De Niro?" Her voice halting, she smiled and said. "Nee, one...kickerass..." "Ronnie!" Andie whined. "I had him sweating..." she groaned and moved to the next question. Ronnie grinned, her eyes still closed. "Geter, ton..." "Mutiny! Who plays Death in Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey?" "Anthony G. Schmidt?" "Not even close, William Sadler." "What did Scully and her partner find underground in X Files: I Want to Believe?" Tony asked.

"Um...bodies?" Andie guessed. He laughed and wiggled his fingers. "Nope, aaaaaaliens." Gibbs watched them, amused. "Jerk!" Andie laughed. "Who plays Robin in the 1973 animated film Robin Hood?" "My mother." Tony said not having a clue. She cracked up. "It's Brian Bedford but that's still a good answer." she laughed. Ronnie coughed and smiled from her bed. Tony shrugged. "Not a big fan of cartoon movies when I was young." "Ha you've met the Disney movie queen!" she laughed. "I was a nanny after all!" she grinned as they kept playing. Brodie stood up and stretched. "So, what's the plan from here on out? Do we just sit and wait?" "Pretty much." Gibbs sighed, smiling as he watched his fiancé and his second in command attack each other with movie questions until Andie started getting sleepy.

Brodie drank some of the water from the new pitcher and tapped his foot. "God I'm bored." Andie yawned and put away the game telling Tony she wanted a rematch after she got out of the hospital, having conceded defeat. Tony nodded and went back to his post by the door. Ziva's phone suddenly jangled from her pocket. Answering, she looked sharply at Gibbs. "Gibbs, hallway." She said, and walked out of the room, Tony right behind her. He followed. "What you got?" he asked his face the usual stern mask. "Director Vance caught the cell moving in on the hospital. Two men dressed as doctors, one female as a nurse. Five men in camouflage, all canvassing the area. All but the nurse have guns." "Damn it...if we move them they might die, if they stay they might die...GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled.

Ziva glared. "Gibbs, no one will get past me. This is because of me, I will NOT let them die like Kate. I swear it..." She said. His head snapped up as he looked in her eyes. "And just where the hell did you get the idiotic idea that this is your fault, David?" "This man is a close friend of Ari's, I should have realized he would come after you! I should have warned you!" "You had no way of knowing when or how Ziva. No way." She glared again. "I should have said something so we could have been prepared. If we had someone there at the party no one would have been hurt." Tony wandered up. "Uh, boss, plan?" Gibbs ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Let the other Agents know what's going on. Ziva, I want you here guarding the room, Tony, you're gonna be my back up." he said, before pointing at Ziva. "We will discuss this later." And with that Gibbs and Tony left and Ziva went back to the room.

Andie looked up as Ziva returned to the room alone. "Ziva...what's going on?" she asked softly. Ziva leaned against the door frame. ''Tony, Gibbs and the rest are tracking down Yarhad. I am so sorry Andie this is all fault.'' Ziva looked like she was about to cry "Ziva, come here." she said softly, looking up at her. Ziva came and sat by Andie, leaning carefully on the edge of Andie's bed. ''Gibbs has always protected me and I repay him by putting his fiancé and her family in danger.'' she said looking meaningfully at Ronnie, who was currently sleeping. Andie looked at Ziva sternly. "Ziva David you stop that right now! You are not at fault here, and I can speak for all of us when I say that none of us blame you!" she said pulling her into a hug.

Ziva hugged her back and let her emotional wall crumble, bursting into tears. Brodie looked over and went to Ziva. ''If my wife were awake she'd tell you to shut the hell up and smile. None of this is because of you, we chose to be in danger when we knew the danger.'' he said softly. Ziva looked at him and nodded. "Besides that I attract trouble like a magnet!" Andie added trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure everything will work out." she said brightly, hiding her deep concern for her fiancé. Meanwhile Gibbs, with Tony right behind him, was about to storm the bad guys base of operations. "You ready Tony?" he said carefully looking around the corner. Tony looked at Gibbs. ''If I have to be boss.'' Gibbs nodded and gave the signal, moving in and kicking down the door. The gunfire was so loud you could hear it clear to the hospital. Ziva's head snapped up as she heard shots from outside. ''They found them I think.'' She said shivering slightly.

Andie bit her lip, closing her eyes. 'Please let him be ok...' she thought, her fingers tightening around her blanket. Ziva smiled, this time comforting Andie. ''He's fine, he always is.'' Ziva said softly. She nodded, unable to help the tears that welled in her eyes. "I can't help but worry..." she muttered softly. "We've come thisfar...I don't want to lose him..." Ziva nodded in understanding. ''Of course.'' She said, patting Andie's hand. Andie gave her a small smile. "I want to thank you for everything you've done." she said softly. "You're a good friend." Ziva smiled. ''You are too.'' She said.

Brodie sat next to Ronnie's bed again and held her hand. She grinned at Ziva then grabbed a pad of paper that was next to her bed, crumpling up a piece and bouncing it off Brodie's headlaughing softly. "I'm bored!" Ziva snickered softly as Brodie jumped slightly. Andie proceeded to throw one at McGee, hitting him upside the head and giggling like shook his head and smiled. Brodie watched Ronnie sleep until she groaned and woke up whimpering softly. ''It hurts...'' She said, clinging to Brodie's hand. He called the nurse in and asked them for some medicine for her. After they'd given her some, Ronnie laid and stared across the room at Andie. ''How's my baby?'' She asked the room. "He's doing beautifully love." she smiled, glad her friend was doing better.

Ronnie nodded and stared at the wall, the pain meds kicking in on her. Brodie smiled and rubbed her head. There was a big commotion outside their room as Gibbs came back in, supported slightly by Tony. "Damn it DiNozzo, it's just a scratch!"He growled, a bandage on his left arm as he tried to bat Tony away with his right. Ronnie and Brodie looked up at what was going on. ''Well hi.'' Ronnie said a little sluggishly. Andie was sitting bolt up right. "Lee? What happened?!" she said, worry clear on her face. "I'm fine Andie, and hello to you tooRonnie, you sound a lot better." He said trying to divert his fiancé's attention from his wound.

Ronnie smiled and lay limp on her bed. ''Andie, Gibbs just has a small booboo.'' She said. Andie snorted. "I can see that." she said, rolling her eyes and giving Gibbs the Don't-try-to-change-the-subject look. Gibbs just smiled and returned to his place beside her bed, takingher hand in his. Ronnie grinned and watched them. ''What happened Gibbs?'' She asked. He shrugged. "We went in, shot at people and left. That's all you two need to know." he said simply. "I got grazed during theshoot out and that's why I'm all bandaged up." he smiled, trying to reassure Andie who was still glaring at him. Ronnie snickered slightly and closed her eyes. Brodie went to talk to the doctors and the director. She settled back in her bed and slowly fell asleep with Gibbs watching over her. Brodie came back in an hour later. ''They said we can go home tomorrow.'' He grinned at Ronnie.


	8. Chili Cheese Fry Bandits!

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Sonic or anything else in this fic besides my OC's Andie, Ronnie, Brodie and baby Timmy.**

**Beware the lovers quarrel in this chapter lol**

* * *

Andie was sitting next to Ronnie's bed reading. It had been almost a month since the incident with the terrorists and the wedding was a month away. Ronnie wander in and sighed as she laid the Timmy back in his bassinet. "I want chili cheese fries." "Then let's go get them." Andie said not looking up from her book. "I can get Lee to drive us." she smirked. Ronnie smiled her mischievous smile. "We could always just wander out and pretend we forgot to tell him." She wrapped the baby in his blanket and sat next to the bassinet.

Andie laughed softly. "I don't want him any more ticked off at me than he already is today. I snuck him decaf and made him sleep." She stood and carefully stretched, her shirt lifting and revealing the small scar on her tummy. Rolling her eyes, Ronnie leaned back on her pillow, crossing her legs and folding her arms behind her head. "Ah, he'll get over it. Now when you try to feed him tofu, I'll understand his rage and maybe help take you out." She laughed.

"Oh god no! Not unless he really pisses me off. I'll have a good reason and getcha on my side." Andie snickered, wobbling a little. "Come on, it's time for my pain meds so we could probably walk. Thank god you don't live all that far from Sonic." Ronnie shook her head, picking up the baby and shoving some diapers in the diaper bag while Andie took her pain meds. "The hell we're walking, I think Gibbs'll have me gutted if I let you walk down the damn stairs. We'll take the bus. My taser's in the diaper bag."

Andie frowned. "Ok fine..." she shook her head and went over to the stairs, sitting down and sliding on her butt. Ronnie busted up laughing, holding her side as pain zipped through her, but she couldn't stop the giggles as she watched her scoot down the stairs. "You dipstick! I swear, I'm gonna laugh when you get rug burn on your ass!" "Too late!" Andie giggled, quieting down as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She peeked into the Living Room, smiling as she saw Gibbs asleep in the chair.

She signed _"All clear. He's out." _to Ronnie, glad her fiancé had started adding on to what little sign language Ronnie had already taught her. Ronnie snorted and tried to quiet the baby's soft coos, her mind fuzzing as her own painkillers kicked in and swiftly snuck out the front door. Andie followed and waited til they reached the bus stop to do her victory dance. "Now here's hoping he's still asleep when we get back." Laughing softly, Ronnie hooked the baby into the carrier strapped over her chest. "I don't know, he seems to know when we are getting into trouble. Thank god my husband is clueless."

Andie laughed as well. "You know Tony said that man could sleep through a tornado but I'm starting to doubt him." Ronnie shook her head as she stepped up onto the bus. "He seems to have a sixth sense about us. Speaking of which, look who just popped out the front door." She said, nodding her head towards the house, where Gibbs had just walked out her front door. "Quick get on the bus!" Andie went to pay then realized her wallet was back at the house. "Of all days!" she groaned.

Ronnie laughed and stuck the money in the holder. "Come on! You can pay me back later!" She laughed and sat down near the bus driver. Gibbs had almost reached the bus stop when the driver pulled away, somehow knowing that he needed to book it. "Oh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble..." she laughed. Ronnie handed the driver five dollars. "Thanks, Dave." She looked at Andie and laughed. "Of course we will, but it's well worth the cheese fries." "Oh of course!" Andie giggled. "How's my dress coming?" she asked, tickling her godson softly.

The baby cooed and flailed his tiny little hands. "Its coming, slowly. Every time I work on it I end up tired and hurting. The painkillers don't do much." Andie smacked her forehead. "That's why I told you to let your mom do it like she offered dingbat!" She laughed. "I just learned how to do something useful, let me do it ok?" Ronnie rolled her eyes and muttered playfully, "Jerk." "Schmuck..." Andie growled playfully. Ronnie stuck her tongue out at her and laughed. "Here's our stop, quick lets book it before Ziva and Tony find us." She hurried off and wandered over to the sonic.

Andie followed her. "Knowing Lee they're already waiting for us." she laughed. Ronnie laughed with her and looked around. Sure enough, Tony's car was parked across the street. "Damn. At least we won't have to take the bus back... Think they'll let us get the fries before they take us home?" "I'll sweet talk Ziva if you blackmail Tony." Andie said, grinning as they walked into the restaurant. Ronnie smiled and walked in with her, shifting the baby slightly. "Looks like they beat us to that as well." She said, looking at the enormous plate of chili cheese fries on the table in front of Ziva. Andie laughed and sat in the seat across from Tony. "Funny running into the two of you...how deep in trouble am I? Should I give him the Puppy Dog eyes or run for my life?"

Ronnie grinned and sat down by her, reaching for some fries. Tony grinned back and answered. "May as well run for your life, Gibbs is on his way and he's not pleased." Andie laughed. "If I try to, I'll just run into one of the traffic lights on my way." she started eating her fries. Gibbs walked in the door, looking mad as hell and Ronnie scooted further into the booth, pushing Andie over by the wall, putting herself between the storm she knew was coming, and her chili cheese fry bandit-buddy. "Heads up." She muttered. Andie put on her best 'I'm-really-really-sorry-and-I-won't-do-it-again' face as she looked up at her angry fiancé. "I know I'm in trouble..." He glared at Andie taking deep breaths, trying to calm his temper so he wouldn't yell at her.

Ronnie gave Gibbs her best 'you-make-her-cry-and-I'll-have-your-nuts-for-a-belt' look. "My fault Gibbs, as always, so don't yell at Andie. She was on painkillers, we were both hungry, I took advantage of it, so we booked it on the bus. Be happy, I didn't let her walk, and I have my taser." She glared at him and dared him to pounce. He rolled his eyes. "At least tell me where you're going next time ok? I worry about both of you." he growled softly. "Like you would have let us go by ourselves..." Andie tried to stop herself from saying it but it was too late "What's that supposed to mean Andie?" He looked at her in surprise. She thunked her head against the table. "Nothing..." Ronnie gave Andie her 'uh-oh' look and munched on the fries to keep quiet. The baby looked up at Gibbs and drooled.

"Uh, Gibbs, with all due respect, we did follow Andie and Ronnie as soon as we saw them leave the house..." Tony cut off, afraid to say more. "It doesn't sound like nothing." his temper rising, Gibbs shot a glower at Tony. The baby squealed whenever Gibbs talked, still drooling all over Ronnie's shirt. "I can't even go to the bathroom without being followed by someone! I just..." Andie said helplessly, looking at the table. Ronnie wrapped her arm around Andie and held a fry in front of her mouth. "Munch." she commanded. "Just what?" Gibbs asked softly. Andie rolled her eyes and ate the fry. "I feel…trapped..." she said softly, her eyes watering slightly.

Ronnie looked up and glowered at Ziva and Tony. "You two, I have to pee, Tony, guard the door, Ziva come in and hold the baby for me." she demanded, getting up and heading to the bathroom, making the other two tag along so Andie and Gibbs could be alone. "Andie, when you pull your shenanigans with Ronnie like this, you are putting yourself in danger, more so than you know. I just want you to be protected since you won't listen to me." He said, sitting down across from her. "I can't handle it Lee...the only reason Ronnie and I pull the stuff we do is because I need to breathe without someone asking me 'are you ok?' or telling me I have a certain amount of time to do what I want to do." she wouldn't look at him.

Gibbs shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but I don't feel that Ronnie is enough protection for you..." He knew that was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn't help saying it. Andie's head snapped up, her expression far from pleased. "You're talking about the girl who bought me my first taser and has kicked the ass of anyone who dared even LOOK at me funny!" He cringed slightly, but held his own. "What about what happened that night at her house, what if it happens again? You think she'd throw herself in front of the gun for you?" Somebody smacked him in the back of the head. "I'd shoot MYSELF for her you bastard." Ronnie snarled, having returned from the bathroom.

"And I'd do the same for her. In fact technically I have." she said before getting up and stalking out the door, absolutely furious. Gibbs jumped up and ran after her while Ronnie shook her head, glaring at Gibbs and sat down to eat her fries, keeping an eye on them as Tony and Ziva looked at each other by the cash register. Ronnie asked for a box and boxed up the fries. Re-strapping the baby against her chest, she glowered at Tony. "You, drive me home, or I'll knock you on your ass so fast it'll make Ziva envious. No offense." She nodded to Ziva and walked out to Tony's car.

'Do not cry, do not cry...oh fuck it all...' Andie thought to herself as the tears fell and she put all the power walkers around her to shame with her speed as Gibbs came running up behind her. "Come on, talk to me, what do you want me to do? Let you run amok? I love Ronnie just as much as you, but I don't think she's the greatest protector for you." She kept walking, they were halfway to the house now. "Just leave me alone." Gibbs picked her up gently and held her there, walking across the street to the park and depositing her softly on the bench. He got down on his knees in front of her and stared hard at her.

"Talk to me. What do you want?" "What I want right now is to not talk about this!" she looked away, sniffling softly. "And I really need to stop crying!" He tried not to laugh, and shook his head. "No, you need to tell me what you want from me, so we can work it out. But for now, until you want to talk, take this." He said, handing her his sidearm. "It's got your name on the license now. You know how to use it, so for now I'll let you free, with Ziva tailing you. She won't get in your business but she'll be there. One hint of trouble and I'll have you in your own cell just so I know your safe, is that ok for now?"

Andie nodded, still not looking at him. She hated the fact that she cried when she was angry, it embarrassed her. "Ok." She was actually more worried she'd shoot Ziva by accident instead of whoever dared get near her. He stood and held out his hand. "Good. And don't forget to at least leave me a note, please?" He said. She nodded and stood up. She was still pissed at him but took his hand anyway. "Ok." she sighed. "Ronnie had better have saved me fries..." she muttered not realizing she had spoken her thought out loud. He chuckled and walked with her back to the house.


	9. The Neanderthal's Terms and Conditions

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I just mess with the characters as a hobby...**

**OK a big, BIG thanks to my two reviewers: babygurl1944 and Riddicks-gurl1988! I majorly appreciate the feedback! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Oh and the scene at the end when Ronnie and Andie go up to her room is based on something my friend actually did to me once lol**

* * *

Ronnie was sitting on the couch playing video games with Tony and Ziva, the latter completely confused. "No Ziva, you have to jump and push the A button!" Ronnie laughed. Tony had the high score so far, but Ronnie was having fun anyway. Andie shook her head at them as she walked in with Gibbs. "Woman, where's the fries? I know you have them!" she mock growled at Ronnie.

Ronnie, in turn, hissed at her and laughed, not taking her eyes off the game. "In the fridge oh hungry one!" Andie let out a short laugh and headed for the kitchen, raiding the fridge. "Kick her butt Tony!" "Workin on it!" He called back, but silenced as Ziva overcame both his AND Ronnie's points. "How'd you manage that?" He demanded, confused. "Oh, did you use the move I showed you Z?" Andie poked her head around the corner grinning at Ziva while Gibbs shook his head, chuckling softly.

Ziva grinned and Ronnie shoved her off the couch. "Not fair! You guys cheated!" Ziva laughed and climbed back on the couch. "I do not cheat." Ziva said in her serious voice. "And neither do I." Andie said, looking innocent. "I just gave her a few tricks to kick your collective asses!" Tony, Ziva and Ronnie laughed so hard they woke up the baby. "Aw crap shut up you guys!" Ronnie said, and it got dead quiet for a second. Timmy quieted in the bassinet the next room over and the game continued. "That's ok, when you play Andie, all you have to do is distract her with a shiny object and you've got her beat!" Ronnie laughed.

"Once!" Andie groaned. "I will never live that down will I?" Gibbs was chuckling in amusement. Ronnie shook her head. "Nope, now gimme a fry!" She laughed, opening her mouth wide. Andie popped a fry into her mouth. "Yes oh black haired fury." She teased as she sat down on the floor in between Tony and Ronnie. Brodie came in the door and set down a 24 pack of Pepsi. "Hey, Ronnie, I brought home your soda like you asked. Hey guys, what's everyone up to?" He asked. "Watchin' Ziva kick ass!" Andie laughed looking up at him. "Ronnie can I have one?" she pleaded. "Ah, ah, ah, if I don't get caffeine neither do you." Gibbs quipped sitting down in one of the chairs. He was a little disgruntled because usually even when she was mad at him she sat by him.

Andie glowered at Gibbs as Ronnie laughed. "I called him and told him you were all here, so of course you can, that's why we have it. And Gibbs you're more than welcome to a Pepsi. Just not regular coffee. You drink that stuff like it's hooked to your veins through an IV drip!" She said as Brodie sat next to his wife, handing her a Pepsi. "YAY! I knew my Ronnie loved me!" Andie squealed happily and got a Pepsi. Gibbs sighed and just sat there watching her. Everyone was laughing and playing the game, and Ronnie stuck her tongue out at Gibbs in her playful little way, smiling at Andie.

Soon Andie got up and went up to the room she had been staying in, locking the door and laying down to cry softly, trying not to make any noise. Gibbs followed her and knocked on the door. "Andie?" She sniffled. "I'm fine." "Andie, come on let me in." He said, leaning against the door. "You wouldn't want me to have to break the frame off Ronnie's door now would you?" She sighed and got up, unlocking the door. "I hate it when you do that..." she muttered going back over to the bed. He snickered softly and sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong, Andie?"

She had her head turned away. "Nothing. Just wanted to be by myself..." she sniffled again. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her. "Andie…you've got to talk to me. If we don't learn how to talk, our marriage will be miserable." "Well you don't seem to want to trust me to take care of myself and that's even worse..." she muttered, tensing slightly. He hadn't held her since the incident for fear of hurting her so it took her by surprise. "Andie...it's not that I don't trust you." He said. "It sure feels like it..." she sighed. "Andie, I don't want to lose you..." His voice drifted off as he spoke.

She rolled over to face him. "Lee, I understand, really I do..." she said softly. "But you can't keep your eyes on me all the time...because you get so worried about keeping me safe you forget to keep you safe..." He kissed her forehead and held her a little closer. "If I trust Ronnie to take care of you, I will want you both to follow my conditions. She'll have to know my rules as well." He said, knowing she was right. She rolled her eyes playfully. "You and your rules..." she teased softly, scooting closer to him.

He shook his head. "I want my future bride safe and in one piece on our wedding day. So, if you want to be allowed out on your own, you both have tasers, I'd like her to have a gun as well as you, but that's up to her. You'll both go through combat training, extensively with Ziva when you're well, and you'll both have tracking devices implanted in your shoulders." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Is that acceptable?"

She looked right back. "It's fine with me, Ziva actually already started training me in exchange for video game lessons." she smiled. "I'm sure Ronnie will be fine most of the things you listed...maybe not the tracking devices so much..." she mused. "Talk to her about it all. If she's ok with it, then I'll let you roam free, as long as I know where you're heading. In special situations I may send Ziva, but I will talk to you about it first." He said and kissed her forehead. "Now, I believe we have Pepsis to drink." He said, grinning.

She laughed softly. "Sounds good to me but I don't really wanna move." He laughed and sat up. "Shall I carry you?" He asked her. She giggled. "Sure why not?" "Hmm, ok." He picked her up and gently, careful of her stomach, laid her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Comfortable?" She smacked him playfully on the back. "You are SUCH a Neanderthal!" she laughed. He laughed and carried her downstairs, depositing her on the couch next to Ronnie, who handed her a controller.

"Come on I've kicked Tony's ass enough, it's your turn!" She laughed. "Ok." Andie mock sighed and took the controller. "By the way you owe me girl." she said as she started playing. Ronnie snorted. "For what, you haven't kicked my ass yet, so I don't remember owing you anything." Brodie knew it was time for him to shimmy off and took the sodas to the kitchen to refrigerate them. "I know that, I rescued your door from Mister Caveman over there." she said nodding at Gibbs, grinning. Ronnie laughed. "Uh huh. And what exactly do I owe you, miss superhero?"

"Um...sex?" Andie replied not even thinking as the words came out of her mouth, having taken another painkiller. Ziva and Tony, still not used to their random banter, both stared at her incredulously. Ronnie just laughed. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, once your married you'll have all the sex you need." She kicked Andie's ass on the first round, and they began the second. "True...though I don't quite think we'll ever beat ya'll's record." Andie laughed not noticing Gibbs going slightly pink having choked a little on his Pepsi.

"Oh you mean the one where our pants hit the floor, followed by us and two minutes later we went back to school?" She asked, smirking. "I heard that!" Brodie called from the kitchen. Andie laughed and managed to kick Ronnie's ass last minute of the second round. "Not that one! The OTHER one!" "OH! The one where Brodie's ass was in the rearview mirror!" She laughed and worked on kicking the trash out of Andie's character. Andie about died laughing, her character dying as Gibbs looked at them oddly. "THAT'S THE ONE!" "I win!" Ronnie said, flailing her arms.

"So, what exactly is it you want from me, girl?" she asked her. Andie shrugged. "I dunno." she snickered as she dodged Ronnie's flailing arms. She stopped flailing and looked right at her. "Andie, what is it." "What?" she looked at her, tilting her head. "What do you want from me? You're trying to get at something but your pussyfooting around it. Tell me." "Come on we'll talk about this in my room." Andie said softly. Ronnie grumped as she got up, muttering under her breath. "Makin' me get off my fat ass..." She waddled up the stairs, shaking her rump more than needed and laughed. "Come on girl!"

Andie jumped over the back of the couch nearly taking Tony out as she landed on her ass then scrambled up the stairs after Ronnie. "No one saw that!" Ronnie had her shirt up, flashing Andie as she came flying into the room. "HAHA!" Andie collapsed on her bed laughing, holding her stomach. "OH GOD RONNIE!" she squealed, making everyone look up at the ceiling. Ronnie giggled madly and sat down on Andie's bed. "Now, tell me what you want from me, or I'll have to hold you hostage from Gibbs the manic worry-wart." "That's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about." Andie said, sitting up and tucking her legs underneath her. "I told Gibbs what was bothering me and he said that he'll let me go where I want so long as I'm with you and we follow his conditions to keep us both safe."

Ronnie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Uh huh, and what are his conditions? Carry Ziva and Tony in our backpacks carrying bombs?" Andie snickered and then explained what Gibbs wanted. "He just wants to make sure nothing happens to us." "Uh huh, so he thinks that will keep us from running him ragged?" Ronnie grinned. Andie smiled. "Just not to the point he locks me up in the highest room of the tallest tower and removes my fire breathing pain in the butt from my protection detail." she teased. Ronnie glowered. "He'll never be able to get rid of me. BUT, as for his conditions, I already have the taser, and a gun, amazingly. And I've almost as much combat training as Ziva due to my mom being in the military, though I could use some lessons from her as well."

"I'd never let him even try to get rid of you, you know that." Andie said softly. "And I traded defense lessons for video game lessons so it's all good." "And if it makes him feel better he can put trackers in my car, phone and ass if he'd like." Ronnie said, grinning. Andie snorted. "I'll pass that on." She sighed. "Ronnie-bear..." she said, scooting next to her friend/sister. "I don't think he thinks I'm sexy..." Ronnie laughed and hugged her. "Andie, you need to sleep, you've been running amok too much today, your being ridiculous." "I'm serious...he hasn't even kissed me..." she said looking at her feet, tears forming.

Ronnie shook her head and hugged her tighter. "Andie, he's probably afraid of hurting you. You are kind of accident prone if you haven't noticed, love." Andie rested her head on her shoulder. "I know..." Ronnie dragged Andie up on the bed and made her lay down. "You need a nap, missy. Now, nap, I say." "I don't wanna...I have nightmares..." Andie muttered softly, clinging to one of the pillows. "I think I can handle those, Ronnie." Gibbs said behind her. Ronnie's eyes widened like saucers and she scooted from the room like a bat outta hell. "Night, Andie!" She called. "Night Ronnie." Andie called back, chuckling softly.


	10. Now They Done It!

**AN/Disclaimer: I no own NCIS or anything else that is mentioned in this story.**

**A little warning: THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER though it's nothing extremely explicit. There will also be more drama to come! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"So you're gonna take on my bad dreams huh?" Andie looked up at Gibbs from her spot on the bed as he took off his suit jacket and shoes. "I can try." He said, climbing onto the bed and laying next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Does this hurt?" He asked. Andie shook her head. "I'm fine Lee. The only time it hurts is when I laugh too hard." she said, getting comfy. Gibbs nodded and held her to him. "What are these nightmares about?" He asked. "They range from gigantic spiders taking over the world to what happened at my wedding shower...when I thought we had lost Ronnie...and the thought of losing you..." tears pricked at her eyes and she tried to rub them away.

Gibbs hugged her and kissed her forehead softly. "Well I can assure you that if spiders tried to rule the world, my team would take out the jackass that mutated them, then kill them all. And about the second one, it wont happen again, I promise." Andie nodded. "It's the last one that really gets me though..." she whispered softly. "I know." He gently ran his hand through her hair. She sighed softly, nuzzling into his chest. "Andie." "Yeah?" she twisted her head up to look at him causing his mouth to touch hers softly for a brief second, before he pulled away. "Feel better?" He asked. She smiled. "Much..." she muttered before kissing him soundly. He grinned and held her tight, kissing her back.

Andie gave a soft moan, running her hands through his hair. Gibbs pushed her back gently and held her face sweetly in his hands. "Andie, I need to say something first." he whispered. She looked at him smiling. "Yes?" He chuckled softly. "You sure you want to do this in Ronnie's guest bedroom?" He asked her. "Meh, she owes me." she shrugged, giggling. "And no you DON'T wanna know why." His laughed echoed through the room as he tugged her shirt off gently over her head. "Alright, but don't blame me if we get kicked out for disturbing the peace."

"There's a reason Ronnie put me in the only other room with a soundproofed floor in the house." she grinned. He chuckled and took off his shirt. "Alright. You sure you don't want to wait?" She laughed. "Yeah but if you want to wait we can, though from the feel of things I don't think you do..." she grinned impishly. He growled softly in his throat and laid her on the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans, he pulled them and her panties off in one swift move. "No, I don't want to wait. I've wanted to do this since I first saw you." She couldn't help but blush at that. "I don't think the lawyer we were talking to at the time would have appreciated that." she muttered softly.

"Screw the lawyer!" He growled and kissed her chest. "Now, shut up and love me or I'll have to make you take that nap Ronnie was so intent on." She moaned softly. "Yes sir..." Gibbs nuzzled her neck, running his hands down her sides and over her scar lovingly. She moaned, her back arching slightly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He slid his hand further. "Say you love me." He growled, softly and nibbled her ear. Andie gasped and whimpered softly. "Mmm...I love you...so much..." Gibbs moved and circled his tongue around her scar. "Then why do you run from me?" He asked softly, teasing her gently.

"I'm not...running from you..." she moaned softly. He slid his pants off easily and kissed her neck. "You play these tag games with me. You're mad at me for something. Or upset. Tell me why you're upset." He said, kissing her gently. "When I walk away it's...mmm...because I need time to cool off...so I don't say something stupid..." she muttered, between kisses. "And so I can think things through..." He looked at her softly, holding her beneath her hips. "Then why do you cry whenever I leave the room?" He muttered. "I've done everything I can to make you happy...I don't understand." He said, nuzzling her neck.

She whimpered softly. "There are times I just don't want you to see me cry...and I worry that…I'm not good enough..." He kissed her neck and nibbled softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his free hand. "Why would I be doing this if you weren't?" He asked. She bit her lip. "That's an explanation for another time Lee..." she whispered softly. He moved his hands and held her shoulders gently. "Tell me." He growled softly, looking deep into her eyes. She sighed softly. "It's happened before..." she muttered. "I wasn't good enough..." He shook his head. "I'm not that person, Andie..."

He pulled her up against him and kissed her hard, entering her swiftly and firmly to the hilt. "I love you." He growled softly. She gasped and whimpered softly, it had been a while for her. "I love you too Lee..." she muttered, clinging to him. He gently pulled back and began thrusting into her, holding her tight to him and smiled. There was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, is pizza ok for dinner?" Ronnie called. Gibbs rolled his eyes and kept moving. Andie moaned and giggled. "We'll get back to you on-OH-that!" Ronnie was quiet for a second. "Do I want to know?" She finally called as Gibbs groaned and buried his face against Andie's neck. "Go away!" she groaned and lifted up her hips, nipping his ear. "Aw but I wanna watch! Jerk..." Ronnie whined before she went downstairs and left them alone.

"Andie..." Gibbs moaned, letting her know he was close. That was all it took to send her over the edge. Her back arched as she moaned his name, shaking slightly. Gibbs let out a small cry and shuddered, filling Andie's womb as he came against her body. He collapsed slightly, careful not to fall on her. "Are you ok?" He asked, out of breath. She nodded, gasping softly. "Perfect..." she smiled. He smiled back and hugged her tightly. "Good." He said. "Now, we should probably get cleaned up and go talk to Ronnie about dinner." He laughed softly. She laughed and sat up, then paled. "Um...Lee...." He cocked his head to the side, a worried look on his face. "I hurt you didn't I, are you ok?" "You didn't hurt me, I'm fine, but I just realized something." she said looking at him wide-eyed. "I'm not on the pill yet…"

Gibbs shook his head and hugged her. "It'll be ok, it's not the worst thing in life you know. Though if you are pregnant, I would have liked it if you'd healed a little more. Damn. I'm sorry love, I should have been thinking." She shook her head. "It's fine love...I just was hoping to have a little time, just the two of us, before worrying about little Gibblets coming along." she smiled. He chuckled. "There's nothing saying your pregnant yet, but if you are, we have nine months to ourselves, of course you could go take the morning after pill if you'd like." She shook her head. "Don't really see any point in doing that." she smiled. He nodded and stood, handing her back her clothes and retrieving his own. "So, is pizza ok for dinner?" She nodded, wandering into the bathroom. "It's good with me."

Chuckling, he clothed himself and remade the bed. "Almost ready?" He asked her when he was finished. She came out fully dressed and walking a little funny. "Yep I'm good." she grinned. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You alright?" "Yep." she wandered to the door. He shook his head and chuckled. "So why are you walking like that?" he asked. "Because I've always used condoms." she shrugged, hoping he got the gist. Gibbs chuckled and followed her to the door, opening it for her. "Well, next time I'll use one if you'd like me to."

"Nah again not much point." she snickered. She wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen still walking funny. "Hey Ronnie!" Ronnie grinned and Frisbeed a paper plate at her. "We ordered without you since you were getting busy in there, there's pepperoni, bacon, and plain cheese. Have at it, all of you." She spoke to Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. Andie caught it just barely. "You were right Hun. It does feel awkward." she waddled over and got something to eat.

Snickering, Ronnie pulled some Pepsis out of the fridge. "Here, figured you would be thirsty." Andie gratefully took it and downed it in one go. "So you did the nasty huh?" She smiled and leaned on the counter, the baby on her hip. "How's it feel to be a new non-virgin?" she asked playfully. "I've been a non-virgin for a while Ronnie, remember? First Asshole that made me cry?" Andie pointed out. Ronnie rolled her eyes and shifted the baby to her other hip. "Gibbs, help me out here, would ya?" She whined. Gibbs chuckled and turned to Andie, opening his own Pepsi. "I believe she meant 'new-FOUND' non-virgin, Andie. Meaning, it's been awhile."

"Oh, I gotcha." she wandered over to the couch doing that funny little walk, one that was well known between the two in fact, as she walked by Ronnie. Ronnie snickered, mistaking it as her having sex for the first time in quite awhile. "Tender?" She asked Andie. "Not enough to make me uncomfortable why?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Ronnie giggled and pointed at her legs. "You're walking funny, short stuff." "No funnier then I've seen you walk, on many occasions in fact." Andie retorted, tilting her head realizing that Ronnie hadn't understood what she meant.

Ronnie laughed, "Yes, well there's a small difference. I usually have stuff running down my legs." She just looked at her. "Not anymore there's not." she smirked then covered her head. Ronnie was quiet for a second, then a look of realization dawned on her face. "ANDRALISSA CELESTE THOMAS!!! YOU DIDN'T!!!!" She cried, a look of horror and concern on her face.


	11. OMG Drama!

**AN/Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own anything beyond the OCs that appear in my stories.**

**Woot another big update! Thanks again to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! Here's a gigantic cookie for you! ^.^ hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Andie winced at the use of her full name and ran to hide behind Gibbs. "Yeah..." she said in a small voice, peeking out from behind his shoulder. Ronnie turned her rage on Gibbs, knowing something Andie did not. "You LET her risk that?! You KNOW what could happen, Gibbs! How could you be so careless you bastard?!" Ronnie slapped Gibbs as hard as she could. "Andie, your coming with me NOW. Get in my car. Brody, your driving I'm drugged."

Andie grabbed Gibbs hand. "Now wait just a minute! I'm not going anywhere!" Gibbs winced and held her hand gently. "She's right, Andie... You should go with her. I screwed up this time, but I won't let anything happen to you." "It's as much my fault as it is your's Lee. What aren't you two telling me?" she said looking between the two of them. Gibbs and Ronnie both looked at each other. Ronnie glared at Gibbs, knowing he wouldn't say anything. "Andie," She said "When you were shot, the bullet glanced off your uterus. If it expands, your uterus will rupture, and you'll bleed out before we could get off the phone with 9-1-1..."

Andie went pale. "So...that means that I...can never..." she burst into tears. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "No, Andie, it's not what we're saying." He said. Ronnie piped up. "No, Andie, no, it's just that your uterus is still healing from the shot. It's too soon for that kind for stress on your uterus. Sex is fine, but its not supposed to go beyond that." Ronnie said, shaking her head and making her black curls bounce.

Andie wriggled, trying to get out of Gibbs' arms. "Let me go...please just let me go..."As relived as that statement made her she was now mad as hell at the pair of them, and it showed plainly on her face. "You knew this whole time and didn't even BOTHER to think of telling me!" Ronnie flailed her arms as she spoke. "No! I just never thought it would come up! You're normally careful about this stuff!!" She cried, trying to calm Andie down. "We never meant to keep it from you, we just didn't think it would matter for awhile!"

"That's not the point! I deserve to know what happens to MY body! Did THAT ever occur to either of you?!" Andie managed to get away from Gibbs. "Tony, Ziva please come with me." she said stalking towards the door. Ronnie burst into tears and handed Brodie the baby. She took off running out the back door. Brodie looked confused until he heard the squeal of tires. "Ronnie?!" He yelled. "Shit!" He walked out the door and looked for the car. As worried as that made her Andie knew what she was going to have to do as she walked out the front door.

Gibbs grabbed her arm and held her there. "Where are you going, Andie?" He asked her. "To get this taken care of." she said bitterly, yanking her arm away from him. "Next time, I advise you to tell me something like this, Gibbs." she knew that was a low blow even as she said it but somehow she couldn't make herself regret it. They had kept something important about her own health from her and that was unacceptable. If she had known she would have been more careful instead of thinking it was all fine and dandy since they'd be married anyway in two weeks.

"Andie, listen to me. We didn't think anything like this would happen and we didn't want to worry you. I told Ronnie not to say anything it's not her fault. Please, believe us, we didn't want you to stress yourself out worrying." Gibbs said. "So when were you planning on telling me?!?" she rounded on him. "I'd rather have worried than get my hopes up!" she turned and walked out, slamming the door and making a beeline for Ziva's car.

Gibbs threw up his hands and snarled. Running out the front door, he barked at Ziva. "Don't move! Tony, Ziva get back inside NOW." He rounded on Andie this time. "Andralissa, listen to me. I know you want to keep it if you get pregnant. So hear me out. We can take care of it in the morning AFTER we talk to the doctors to see if it will be safe for you to carry it. There is no need to flip yourself out about it tonight, besides, the clinics are closed." "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO DO THAT THE SECOND YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!" She screamed at him, something she had never ever done before. "Why should I even trust you now?" she seethed.

He glared at her and shook his head. "Fine. I have all the keys to the cars, and Ziva and Tony aren't taking you anywhere tonight." He turned on his heel and stormed into the house, where Ziva and Tony were cowering in a corner. "You're not to take her anywhere you hear me?" He said and they both nodded, terrified. She screamed in frustration and stomped back into the house going up to her room and slamming the door locking it. She then began to throw things.

Brodie ran up the stairs, leaving the baby in Ziva's care. "Andie? Andie, please, I know this isn't the best time, but Ronnie's on a high dose of morphine! I don't know where she is and she isn't answering her phone!" He was nearly in tears, pounding on her door. She tried to calm herself down and opened the door, pulling Brodie into a surprisingly gentle hug before going back down the stairs and taking the baby from Ziva so she wouldn't throw one of Ronnie's vases at Gibbs' head. "Go find her. I'll stay here I promise." she said before taking the baby into a different room. She couldn't stand to stay in the room with Gibbs any longer than she had to. She started to call Ronnie's phone.

Ronnie was sitting at the end of a boat dock, throwing things from her car into the water. Her phone ringing at her side, she looked at it, burst into tears when she saw it was Andie and threw it in the water too. Andie sighed and called the spare cell phone she knew Ronnie had in the glove box of her car. "Please for the love of god pick up you stubborn idiot..." Leaving her car behind, Ronnie climbed into her and Brodie's little yacht and started the engine. She drove it out to the middle of the lake and curled up on one of the benches on the deck. There, she fell asleep.

Brodie drove up a little while later and found her car. He called Gibbs when he couldn't find her. "Gibbs, I found her car at the docks but she's not here and neither is our boat." Gibbs was in the living room, talking to Brodie, when Ziva came in and knocked softly. "Andie... They found Ronnie's car, but cant find her. They think she may have taken the yacht, but have no way of finding her." She opened the door and handed her a set of keys. "My Grandpa's old fishing boat is docked next to their boat, you can take it out there, the fish finder, strangely enough will be able to tell you if you're getting close." she said softly, the baby asleep in her arms.

It was obvious that Andie had been crying though not a sound had come from that room since she had entered. "The gears stick a little, just to let you know." she added. Ziva nodded and took the keys. "Thank you, Andie." She went and told Gibbs, who took the keys and Ziva and went to help Brodie find Ronnie, leaving Tony behind with Andie and the baby.

* * *

**AN: Holy Drama Batman! Looks like Gibbs is in the dog house...or is he? You'll find out next chapter!**


	12. A Heart to Heart, with TONY?

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!**

**Beware the oocness but it was necessary for this to work out. Have fun!**

* * *

A little while later Andie peeked out the door and saw that everyone but Tony was gone. "I guess you guys must think I'm a total bitch..." she said softly after settling the baby down in the bassinet. Tony shook his head. "Nah, just a scary bitch." He joked. She laughed softly. "I can't believe that he kept that from me...I can understand with Ronnie. She never brings things up unless she thinks she needs to." She sighed.

He shrugged. "Gibbs is on a need to know kink. He only tells you what he thinks you absolutely need to know. But, I wouldn't blame him, you do tend to worry too much." He said, holding out a bag of chips heed found in the cupboard to her. "Want some?" She shook her head. "No thanks." she rubbed her forehead. "I'm just so mad at him! It is in fact my own body we're talking about here. That is something I DEFINATELY needed to know." she buried her face in her hands, groaning.

"I know, but that aside, he is right. You can go see the doctors tomorrow and see if there is anyway you can go full term, and if not take care of it, but was that really something worth pushing him away for? After all, you ARE getting married fairly soon." He added. "Your body is yours, but you are going to have to trust Gibbs with it if you want to have a good marriage." Tony was being VERY odd with all his intelligent conversation.

"Tony think about it from my side. I just found out that my future husband kept something medically important from me, something that could possibly kill me. I also found out that even if I don't die, my baby might. I've wanted to be a mom since I was three years old so that's like a knife in the heart..." she said tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't think I could handle that...if I had known, yeah I would have worried but I would have been taking better care of myself and taking the right precautions...And when he keeps stuff like this from me how am I supposed to trust him?"

"Andie, you've got to realize, Gibbs isn't very good at the whole trust thing, and it's been so long since he had a wife, let alone a REAL girlfriend, that he doesn't really know much about it. He's like Brodie in a way. Clueless with a side of intelligence. It reminds of a movie..." She sighed. "Tony everything reminds you of a movie." she pointed out. He pointed to her. "This is true."

He sighed. "Andie, give him another chance, I'm fairly certain he's learned his lesson. Unlike Brodie, he pays attention to detail and remembers it. And don't fret until you talk to the doctors tomorrow. They'll help you do everything you can to keep the baby if that's what you want." He said, popping a chip into his mouth and smiling. She gave him a little half smile. "You've been spending way too much time around McGee. He's turned you all smart and sensitive." she teased, poking him in the side.

He laughed. "Yeah, Probie can rub off on people. So, what do you say, one more chance?" She nodded. "I suppose. But I'm still mad at him." she said laughing softly. He shrugged. "The boss can do that to people, I guess."

* * *

Gibbs was driving faster than his usual breakneck speed. He was furious, mostly at himself. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. Ziva watched him intently. "Gibbs, is it possible Ronnie is...." she said softly, somewhat scared for her newfound friend. "We're not going to think that way Ziva." he snapped taking a turn much to quickly. "I am sure Andie will forgiveyou, if you give her time." Ziva said cautiously.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid." he said staring straight ahead. "The lookon her face...she's not going to forgive me for this Ziva, I've ruined my marriage before it's even begun." Ziva shookher head. "Gibbs, Andie is not stupid, she will not push you away forever, I know it. Just give her time." He sighed. "I just...I thought that if I told her she'd freak out and she wouldn't even want to get married...stupid I know but..." Ziva nodded. "I understand fully, Gibbs." She said. "But if you keep trying, she may just come around sooner."

"What can I do Ziva...when she started screaming at me...when she wouldn't even call me by my first name...I've really hurt her..." He said, a pained look on his face. "All you have to do is show her you still love her, Gibbs, and that you won't stop no matter how much she's mad at you." He nodded. "I guess it's just been so long since I've had to think about those things..." he sighed as they pulled up to the docks. "Thank you Ziva." She smiled and nodded. "No problem Gibbs. Let's go find Ronnie."

At the house, an hour later, Tony was playing video games and yelling at the TV screen, while the baby laughed at him, drooling all over Andie. She had gotten one of the burp cloths to cover her clothes while she held her godson. "This is the drooliest child I have ever met. By the way you died Tony." she said as she wiped up more drool. "Damn! Thank you, captain obvious." He laughed. "Looks like you're getting a mini bath." He said. They heard a car pull up, and a few minutes later, Gibbs walked in with Ronnie limp in his arms. Brodie and Ziva followed him in. She carefully stood up with little Timmy. "Is she alright?" she asked softly going over and handing the baby back to Brodie.

Ronnie was pale and unconscious, her face cold to the touch. "She's fine, just cold and exhausted. We found her asleep on the deck of the yacht in the middle of the water." Gibbs whispered, keeping his eyes lowered. He brought her up to her room and put her in bed for Brodie. "Thanks, Gibbs." He said as they walked out. Gibbs went to walk back down the stairs but before he could Andie took his hand, softly tugging on it. "Come on you...we need to talk." He followed her, his eyes lowered the entire time and sighed. "What about..." He said cautiously.

She led him into her room and shut the door. She leaned on it as she looked at him. "Look at me Lee." she said going over to him. "I'm sorry I blew up..." He looked up at her, his eyes dim. "I deserved it, it's alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry." "I know. I'm not saying that what you did is ok but I do understand why you did it." she said softly. "And while I'm still a little ticked off about it, I'll get over it. I love you, you know that right?" she looked up at him. He nodded and sighed. "I loveyou too, Andie, will you forgive me?" He asked softly.

"Of course Lee." she smiled. "Just...tell me these things ok? I would have taken better care of myself instead of running amokall the time." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, like that will ever stop." he said. She playfully smacked him upside the head. "Oh shush you." He shook his head and smacked her rump softly. "Now, I think you have some major thinking to do about what you'll say to Ronnie when she wakes up." He said. "She would have gotten very sick if we hadn't found her." He turned and went downstairs to pull Tony off the game and send him on patrol of the street. She squeaked softly then sat down on the bed. She felt sick now, realizing what could have happened to her friend. She softly cried and moved to lay on her back, thinking.

Brodie changed Ronnie into her slip on night gown, and crawled into bed, wrapping them both tightly and went to sleep. Gibbs stayed downstairs on the couch, while Ziva went back to headquarters to check on some files and talk to Abby. She cried herself to sleep, still dressed in her regular clothes. She was whimpering softly. When Ziva got back, Gibbs went upstairs and lay in bed with Andie, curling up next to her and slept until morning.


	13. Stop Screaming at Me

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, P.S. I Love You or anything else that is mentioned in this story!**

* * *

When the sun came up and shone through the window, he opened his eyes, looking down at Andie. Her hair was sticking up in odd places, her eyes slightly puffy from crying. She had one leg stretched out and the other had flopped its self over him at some point in the night. He chuckled and held her close. "Good morning." He tried not to laugh. She groaned softly, rolling over and sticking her pillow over her head. "Headache..." she whined, though it was slightly muffled.

He laughed and rolled off the bed, going into the bathroom and grabbing her bottle of Excedrin. Filling her glass from the sink, he brought it to her. "Here you go, honey." he said. She glowered up at him while sitting up and taking the Excedrin. "Stop screaming at me..." she whispered. She briefly thought about where she had heard that before. 'Oh yeah...PS I Love you...' she thought rubbing her head.

He chuckled quietly and sat next to her. Whispering softly, he said, "You sound like you went on a bender last night." "It feels like it too only without the buzz." she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ah, all the crap without the fun, huh?" He asked. "Mhmm..." she groaned softly. He shook his head and changed his clothes. "I've got to go to headquarters today, I'll be back after lunch, but Ziva will be here." He said. He kissed her, gave her a hug and left. She smiled and kissed and hugged him back, checking out his ass as he left. "Damn..." she muttered after the door had closed.

Brodie walked by the room and knocked. "Hey, Andie, do you want some breakfast? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs." "Hell yes!" she said scrambling off of her bed to get dressed. He laughed and went downstairs to finish making breakfast. "Alright, well hurry up or it'll get cold!" "Yes Mommy!" she called as she went in to take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

Brodie was mixing the pancake batter while she showered, and Ronnie was sitting at the table, her hair a mess, her face still pale and her nightgown wrinkled. She looked like shed been hit by a Mack truck. "Baby, why don't you go shower?" Brodie asked, knowing it'd make her feel better. "What's the point..." She asked, staring at her coffee cup. Andie came down the stairs and made a beeline for Ronnie. "Oh my god you're alive! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was worried sick about you." Andie started crying again. "I am so, so sorry Ronnie..."

Ronnie shrugged and kept staring at her coffee. "It's ok... Brodie made breakfast." She stated the obvious, apparently still doped on morphine. Her little adventure the night before had made her hurt even worse. "No it's not ok. I shouldn't have lost it like that." she said softly. "I was such a bitch." Brodie sat the food on the table and made a plate for Ronnie, hoping she would eat it. "Its ok." She said again. The baby started to cry and she stood and shuffled off to pick him up. Brodie sighed and waited for her to come back so he could make her eat.

Andie ate slowly, still feeling guilty. That and all the crying from the night before made her feel sick to her stomach. "She'll be fine." Brodie said, watching the hallway for his wife. "She's gonna mope for awhile, but that's how she deals with things. She'll be ok." He said. "I know..." she said softly. Her stomach was feeling achy. Ronnie shuffled back in, carrying a dirty diaper, and threw it away. "Timmy has a checkup today, so Brodie I'll need you to drive, baby..."

He nodded and pushed her plate toward her. "Eat, or we go nowhere." He said. She did as she was told and ate her food. Ziva came in all chipper and upbeat. "Hello, everyone!" She said, smiling. She half smiled at Ziva, a hand rubbing her stomach. "You are way too cheerful for this house this morning." she teased softly. Ziva laughed and stole a pancake from the pile. "It's ok, the house needs some cheer." She said and skipped back out. Andie laughed softly then groaned, wincing as pain ripped through her abdomen.

Ziva poked her head back in. "You ok, Andie?" "Y-no..." she groaned and rested her head against the table, breathing deep. "What is it?" Ziva asked coming back into the kitchen. "It feels like cramps but it's so much worse..." she whimpered. Ziva nodded and sat down. "Probably because the wound was so close to your ovaries." Ziva said. Ronnie just nodded and stared at her coffee cup again. Brodie scooted from the room as fast as possible, escaping the girl talk. "I'm gonna go lay down..." She whimpered again and started crawling to the stairs making it about half way there before passing out.

Ziva walked over and picked her up, taking her to her room and laying her down. Calling Gibbs, she told him, "Andie's not feeling well Gibbs, I think you should-" "I'm on my way." Gibbs interrupted, and hung up. "Ok..." Ziva muttered and went back downstairs. She came to not long after, whimpering and clutching her stomach. Ziva led Gibbs upstairs and stood in the doorway while he went in and sat on the bed next to Andie. "What's wrong honey?" he asked softly.

"I think...I think I might be starting my period..." she groaned, curling into a ball. He pulled her close and held her. "Anything I can do?" he said, a concerned look on his face as he mouthed 'Get Ducky' to Ziva. "No..." she shook her head. Ziva backed out into the hallway and made the call. Ducky showed up within minutes and went to Gibbs side. Ziva wandered in. "What can you do, Ducky?" She asked.

"Not much until I get a good look at her." the older man said softly. "Dearie I need you to stretch out for me, can you do that please?" he asked her gently. "It hurts..." she whimpered, but did as she was asked anyway. Ziva grabbed Andie's glass and went to fill it with water just in case. "Here, I'll set this right here on the side table." She said, setting it down.

Gibbs nodded and Andie groaned her thanks as Ducky did what few simple tests he could without taking her into the hospital. "Andie dear do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" Ducky asked her, glancing at Gibbs. "Y-yeah..." she said letting Gibbs help her into the bathroom while Ducky followed. They came out a few moments later, Gibbs carrying Andie and placing her back on the bed. "Looks like the poor girl is just having a rough time with her cycle is all...though I'd keep an eye on her."

Ziva looked at Gibbs, who nodded, and she went downstairs to grab a heating pad for Andie's stomach. "Here, this might help, and I brought up some menstrual medicine. Pampreen?" She guessed the word. "Pamprin." three voices corrected her, one sounding like a torture victim. Ziva winced. "Pamprin, sorry." She set the bottle on the side table and stood in the doorway. Brodie poked his head in. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Just peachy." Andie groaned. "I hate that time of the month..." she quickly took some of the Pamprin that Gibbs gave her and downed the glass of water. Gibbs smoothed her hair, his expression one of worry. "She should be fine, just in significant pain." Ducky said softly. Half an hour later, with Gibbs Ducky and Ziva still in the room, Ronnie shuffled by and muttered something to Ducky that no one else could here. When she left, Ducky had a few of her morphine pills in his hand. Ronnie shuffled down the hall to her room.

Ducky set them on the bed side table. "When the Pamprin wears off give her one of those every 12 hours." He said softly to Gibbs. He nodded not looking away from Andie. He felt helpless. Ziva piped up, afraid to question Ducky, but worried about Andie. "Ducky, since morphine is a whole different medication, the morphine wouldn't coincide with the Pamprin, so couldn't she take at least half of one now?"

"It couldn't hurt I suppose. Good thinking Ziva." he said patting her on the shoulder and cutting one of the pills in half, giving it to Andie who just took it and rolled over onto the heating pad. "Take it and sleep, Andie, you will feel better in awhile." Ziva said, smiling softly. She nodded whimpering and once the pills kicked in she was out like a light. Ronnie showered and dressed, then shuffled in to check on Andy. "Hey Gibbs... How's she doing?" She asked. Ziva had gone downstairs somewhere.

"Better now that she's sleeping." he said looking up at her. "I'm sorry I asked you to keep all that from her. It was a stupid thing to do." She shrugged. "It's ok." She watched Andie sleep for a minute. "She still mad at you?" She asked quietly, her eyes flicking to the floor. "She was last night but we're ok now." he said softly standing and giving her a quick hug. "I told her it was all my fault anyway and all anger at you vanished in five seconds and rebounded onto me. Scary sight to behold." he chuckled softly.

She nodded, her face grim. "She does that. Well, take care of her. Let me know if she needs more morphine, I have a refill on it." She turned and shuffled off. "I think she'll need you Ronnie..." he said softly, sighing and sitting back down onto the bed. "She doesn't need me... She never needed me." She said softly and disappeared around the corner, tears forming in her eyes. He shook his head, knowing just the opposite. "Women...I'll never quite understand..." Tony walked by from the hallway bathroom whistling. "Neither will I, boss. Neither will I." And he went downstairs. He chuckled and shook his head watching Andie sleep.


	14. Tony Gets Tortured!

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!**

**Warning! Tony get's tortured in a very humorus way! You might want to go to the bathroom before reading the second half of this chapter lol j/k it's not that good...**

* * *

A week later saw Andie feeling much better, running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Ronnie was still moping around, just not as badly, though she never made eye contact with Andie, and only spoke to her when Andie asked her a direct question. She sat in her room, watching TV most of the time when Brodie was running errands or at work. Andie sighed and went up to see her one afternoon. "Hey...Ronnie tell me what's bothering you, please? Be honest with me..."

Ronnie lay on her bed, flipping from one channel to the other, frustrated with the commercials. "Nothin', why." She said. "You won't look at me anymore..." she said softly. "Did I do something wrong?" She shrugged, her eyes not even seeing the TV. "No." She leaned on the door frame. "My family's not coming to the wedding..." she said softly. "Why" was all she said. She still didn't know what to say to Andie, or what Andie wanted her to say. She was afraid she'd screw up again.

"They don't approve of the fact that I've fallen in love with Lee. They were hoping I'd get a divorce after the year mark was up." she said softly just wishing she had her Ronnie back. She couldn't help feeling like it was all her fault. "You're dress is done..." Ronnie randomly blurted. Andie looked over at her. "Really?" she asked softly, smiling at her friend.

Ronnie nodded, her eyes on her hands, where she was picking at her fingers. "I've been up the last three days and nights finishing it... I couldn't sleep..." She said, the dark circles under her eyes suddenly obvious. Andie went over and hugged her. "Thank you Ronnie...it means so much..." she said softly. "You, Brodie and Timmy are all I have left now. Ronnie, please come back? I miss you...how we used to talk and laugh all night..." "What about Gibbs?" Ronnie asked quietly.

"I know I have Lee, and I love him, but you're my sister and you'll ALWAYS be my sister no matter what." she said looking at her. She nodded and yawned so hard her jaw cracked. "Kay..." She mumbled. Wincing in pain she shifted on the bed. Her hands fell to her side. "That's it? That's all I get is 'Kay'?" she said dejectedly. Ronnie winced again and shrugged. "I'm sorry Andie...I haven't slept in three days, and haven't had any of my pain meds in a week, I'm not all there..." "Then take your damn meds and go to sleep! You need to take care of yourself..." she said getting her a glass of water.

"You shouldn't have given me your meds...if I had know how much pain you'd be in I never would have taken them." she said bringing the newly refilled bottle over to her. Ronnie shrugged and took her medicine. "No one ever had time to go get them, so I didn't bother." She curled up on the bed, tears in her eyes from the pain in her side. "I'm ok." She said. "No you're not...I know you better than that..." she sighed. "You know all you had to do was ask?" she smoothed her hair. "You're hurting inside and out..."

Ronnie shrugged again. "No one noticed, so I kept it to myself. I didn't care." Her eyes wandered to the movie she had been watching on TV and her eyes glazed over as the medicine took effect. Her voice started to slur and she babbled. "Ya know Gibbth, says he lurrves you. He watched you like teh hawk when you weren't ok." She mumbled. "And Tony eat the pizza all from the cold box in the kitchen..."

Andie tried not to laugh knowing Ronnie was trying to be serious. "I know...I'm making Lee sleep now and I'll go kick Tony's ass and make him get you more Pizza." she smiled. Ronnie nodded and mumbled some more. "Ziva kicked Tony in Xbox." she said. Brodie wandered in. "Did you get her to finally take her meds?" He asked. She nodded. "It's about time someone whooped that boys ass." she said to Ronnie. "Good." He said. "She wouldn't take them all week. She said you might need more so she hasn't touched the bottle since we refilled it four days ago." Ronnie's eyes closed as she left consciousness in the next world over.

Andie sighed and shook her head. "She told me that no one noticed she needed it refilled...oh that girl..." she watched her sleep before going downstairs to find Tony. "Hey DiNozzo! Did you eat my sister's pizza?" Tony's eyes went wide and he glanced at Ziva, who laughed. "Crap." He jumped the couch and ran to hide. Andie tackled him as he tried to run. "You're going to replace it right?" she said twisting his arm the way Ziva taught her to but only enough to cause minor discomfort.

Tony grunted. "Gah! Yes, fine, I'll buy her a pizza!!" He said. "Good." she said sweetly standing up and going to sit next to Ziva. He jumped up and grinned. "One of MY choosing!" He said and scooted out of the room as fast as possible. She chased after him catching him in the backyard as he tried to make his getaway. Gibbs came down the stairs looking around franticly, having woken up hearing Andie's battle cry as she took Tony down a second time. "Andie?"

Brodie laughed from upstairs, having seen them out their window. Ziva was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Out here boss!" Tony coughed. "Help!" he cried pitifully. He went out to see his senior field agent pinned to the ground by his fiancé. Andie started tickling Tony's side. "He ate all of Ronnie's pizza." she said simply and that was all it took for Gibbs to bust up laughing.

Brodie's laughing made Ronnie stir. "Wassat?" she asked. "Andie kicking Tony's ass." He said. She nodded, "Kay.", and went back to sleep. Outside, Tony was stuck. "Boss, a little help here?" Gibbs shook his head laughing too hard as he watch Andie torture Tony, finding his ticklish spots. Brodie came down the stairs carrying Ronnie and laid her on the couch in case she needed anything. "Is Tony gonna live?" He asked, coming outside to the back porch.

Gibbs shrugged. "That depends on if Andie gets him to the point where he can't breathe." he laughed. Brodie chuckled. "I have the same problem with Ronnie." "Never eat her pizza again unless she offers." Once Andie felt she had tortured Tony enough she stood and calmly walked into the house brushing off her jeans. "Mornin'" she grinned, giving Gibbs a kiss before going and sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Brodie wandered after her and leaned against the wall.

"You do know that the pizza was bought for all of us right?" He asked, trying to defend Tony even the tiniest little bit. "He upset Ronnie by eating all the pizza and I exacted her revenge." she said simply. "He knows he's still my fourth favorite." Gibbs chuckled and sat next to her on the floor putting his arm around her. Brodie chuckled and went to the kitchen to start marinating steaks for dinner. "Alright, Tony call her in a pizza or I'll kick you out." Brody laughed as he dug around in the fridge. Andie smirked. "I win...again!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at Tony as he stumbled into the house glaring at her.


	15. Hyperactive Bride? Check!

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!**

**There are no words to describe this chapter but OMG never give Andie pixie sticks!!!!! lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony called in a pizza and sat down to play some video games with Ziva. "Hey Gibbs, when are we gonna get another case, do you have any idea?" "We're off cases until the 6th. The Director got an earful from Andie about trying to ship us off the day before the wedding." He squeezed her shoulder grinning at her. Tony rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. "So basically, we're playing babysitter. Damn, I am bored." Tony griped thus causing Andie to throw her shoe at his head.

"Babysitter my ass you've been sitting there playing video games!" she laughed. Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed as the shoe hit Tony square in the back of the head. Tony jumped slightly and whined. "Gibbs call off the terror!" And went back to playing his video games. Ziva laughed as she kicked his ass once again. "I feel like today is just not my day." Tony grumped. She tackled him again, wrestling with him. "I'll show you a terror!" she laughed.

Tony squealed a mock terrified squeal and fell helplessly to the floor. "Gibbs help!" He yelled and Ronnie twitched, opening her eyes a little. "Shaddup you jerks." She said sleepily. Andie snickered softly. "Sorry baby girl..." she said softly, giving Tony a wet willy. "What do you want me to do DiNozzo? You provoked her." Gibbs replied, laughing softly. Ronnie threw her pillow at DiNozzo and Andie and stuck her tongue out at them.

Tony threw up his hands. "I don't know, but get your woman off me!" He squeaked. Gibbs laughed and pulled Andie into his lap. "You can pick on him later, right now you need to be careful about over doing things." he muttered in her ear. She sighed and nodded settling comfortably in his lap. "This isn't over DiNozzo..." she said evilly. Tony wiggled his fingers. "Oh, I'm so scared." He joked, and sat back down to play again.

Ziva whipped him again, while Ronnie lay and stared dazedly at the screen. "Ziva, jump then shoot, not shoot then jump." Ronnie mumbled. Ziva corrected her tactics and laughed. "Thanks Ronnie." She said. Andie smiled watching her new family. She hadn't told Gibbs about her family not coming to the wedding yet, she didn't want him to get upset, mostly on her behalf since he hated her family. Ronnie threw another couch pillow at Andie. "You, did you beat my pizza out of Tony?" She asked.

"Yep it's on it's way as we speak JUST the way you like it, right Tony?" she said sweetly, daring him to say otherwise. Just like Tony, he grinned. "Of course, with onions, mushrooms, anchovies and my personal favorite, bell peppers." "Why you!" she lunged at him but Gibbs held her firmly. Tony laughed and looked at her sideways. "You know I ordered her a bacon, extra cheese, pepperoni pizza, Andie, jeez." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but what you gotta remember is Ronnie thinks you're serious and thus will kick MY ass for not getting the right things."

Ronnie grinned as Brodie sat next to her. "Uh, guys, you realize the wedding is pretty close and no one has done much planning, right?" Brodie said, for once remembering something. "It's taken care of much to the Ronnie-bear's dismay." she said looking up at him. "The wedding planner has been texting me and letting me know the progress of everything." Ronnie hissed and bared her teeth, clawing at the air. Brodie shook his head and hugged her. "Oh," Brodie said, "McGee called and said Abby is coming by later with a present for Andie and Ronnie."

Ronnie looked up at him. "Oh, really? Did she say what it was?" Ronnie asked. Andie hadn't met Abby yet, she had come over while she had been asleep during the past week, but they had talked quite a bit on the phone. "Yeah did she say?" she asked tilting her head. Gibbs chuckled softly. Brody shrugged. "She just said something about being able to kick Tony's ass some more." Ronnie suddenly squealed. "She didn't!" "What?" Andie was very confused now.

Her phone rang just then. "Hang on, yes oh blonde one?" she answered. "Oh no! Oh that's terrible! It's ok hon don't worry about it..." she said softly, tears starting to run down her face. "Yes, I'm fine just take care of yourself ok? Ok. Alright. Love you too Maddie. bye." she hung up and really started crying. "Fuck now I'm short a bridesmaid!" she groaned. Gibbs held her looking completely confused. Ronnie thought for a second and wondered. "Well, we could use my sister, Destiny. If you'd like." she said. "And Abby bought me Left for Dead!!!" Ronnie bounced in her seat excitedly.

Tony's eyes lit up. "Sweet!" He said. "She already said she hated the dresses though and I'm not changing them this close to the wedding." Andie replied shaking her head. Ronnie shrugged. "She'd get over it, but ok. You got another idea?" Andie thought for a moment and her phone rang again. "Grand central station? Seriously?! Why do all the natural disasters have to happen when ever the word wedding is spoken in my family?" she sighed. "Ok well good luck and stay safe..." she said goodbye and hung up.

"Damn mother nature...first Maddie can't come because an earthquake all but demolished her house and now Briana can't come because of a hurricane!" she wailed. Ronnie stared at her, her eyes glazed. "I'm sorry, Andie..." Ziva watched them both and curled up into the corner of the couch. The doorbell rang and Brodie went to get it. "Look who's here! It's Abby!" He said, coming back into the room. Abby bounced over to Ronnie with a game case in her hand. Ronnie squealed and took it, bouncing on the couch. "Thank you so, so, so, so, so, SO much Abby!!!"

Then Andie had a thought. "THAT'S IT!" she squealed. "Abby, Ziva, will you two be my emergency bridesmaids?" she asked hopefully, giving them her best Lost Puppy dog look. Ziva's eyes snapped up and she looked at Ronnie, then Gibbs. "What exactly is this, bridesmaid, supposed to do?" She asked. "Walk down the aisle and look pretty." she said shrugging. "I'm totally in!" Abby squealed. "What do you say Ziva?" Andie bit her lip and Gibbs shrugged at Ziva. Ziva had a confused look on her face, but nodded her head. "Of course, Andie, I'd love to."

"YES!!!" she started doing her happy dance with Abby following along. Andie suddenly stopped. "SHIT, I have to get you two to the dress shop pronto so they can change whatever they need to on the sizing! TO THE GIBBSMOBILE!" Gibbs just stared at her not quite sure what was going on. "Am I the only one who's confused here?" Ronnie hopped up too fast and wobbled unsteadily to the car. "I'm driving!" She shouted. Brodie and Ziva caught her before she could get to the door with the keys.

"Oh no you don't, your riding shotgun." Ziva told her. "I'm driving you." Brodie looked back. "Andie, do you, Gibbs and Tony want to take Gibbs car and we'll follow?" He asked. She looked at Gibbs who shrugged. "DAMN IT MAN YOU'RE NO HELP!" she was hyper now and charged out to the car grabbing Gibbs by the hand and Tony by the ear with a laughing Abby following them. Gibbs just followed bewilderedly while Tony let out a series of 'Ows'. Ronnie climbed into the front seat, while Brody climbed in back and Ziva took the wheel.

"Abby!" Ziva called. "Who are you riding with?" Abby dived into Gibbs' car in the drivers seat. "I'm not riding I'm driving! Both your driving and Gibbs' makes my stomach turn!" She laughed snagging the keys from Andie who had somehow snuck them from Gibbs as she dove into the passenger seat. "Oh dear..." Ronnie muttered and settled down into her seat, holding on for dear life. "Any one of you driving scares me. Except Andie's..."

Abby took off like a shot making it to the dress shop in record time. "Nice driving Abby!" Andie giggled as she jumped out of the car and attempted to pull a Dukes of Hazzard over the hood of her fiancé's car, only making it about half way. "Help! I'm stuck!" she flailed her arms while Gibbs looked at her like she was insane. "What the hell?" Ziva pulled carefully into the shops parking lot, not wanting to make the drugged Ronnie sick in the car.

Ronnie slid out and wobbled over with Brodie and Ziva tailing her. "Don't worry Gibbs, you'll get used to her." Ronnie laughed. He shook his head as he pulled her off the hood of his car. "Here's hoping." he laughed as he set her down and she and Abby raced each other into the dress shop. Ronnie ran into the door and shoved her way through it. She and Brodie sat down on a bench in front of the dressing room mirrors. Andie told the seamstress what was going on and they fitted Abby and Ziva in immediately, Ziva in the black dress and Abby in the red.

"My god you two look good!" Andie gasped squealing and clapping her hands. Ronnie laughed and grinned. "Hey, Andie, is my dress finished?" She asked. "It should be..." she asked the seamstress who brought out the finished dress. Ronnie smiled and went to try it on. She came back out and grinned. "It fits ok. Just needs to be hemmed a tiny bit so I'm not stepping on it." She said. The seamstress nodded and pinned it as Andie started to cry again, only this time with happy tears. "Andie, honey...what's wrong?" Gibbs asked pulling her into a hug. "My girls look like Angels..." she said softly laughing a little. "Nothing's wrong."

Ronnie died laughing at the irony. They were all wearing red and black gothic looking dresses, and she was calling them 'angels'! "Ok so maybe more like fallen angels but still!" she chuckled as Abby started snickering as well. Rolling her eyes, Ronnie wandered back into the dressing room when the lady was done. "Of course I'm fallen I'm the klutz remember?" "I'm worse which is why I'm walking down the aisle barefoot." she said laughing. "Your mother is going to kill you..." Gibbs chuckled. "It won't matter she's not coming anyway, none of my family are except maybe my Uncle Gary." she said then slapped her hand over her mouth.


	16. An Explosive Reaction

**AN/Disclaimer: Once again...I own nothing...now I'm sad...**

**Here we see just how pissed off Gibbs can get lol Thanks once again to my loyal reviewer Riddicks-gurl1988! Here's a Monster for you!!! xD**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gibbs roared, scaring the tar out of the seamstress, who pricked herself and dropped her pins. She scurried away as fast as she could. Ronnie stuck her head out of the dressing room. "Uh, what?" She asked. Andie winced. "This is what I was afraid of..." she muttered. "Calm down Lee...please..." "No! Your family has done everything to make sure we get married, and they're just going to skip out on it? I don't think so. Tony, get to headquarters and get her parents into the interrogation room, NOW." He said.

Tony booked it out of there. "Andie, I am NOT letting them ruin this for either of us. I'm not angry with you, I just can't believe your family would pull this." Ronnie poked her head out again. "He has a point, Andie. The only time your mother has ever made me happy was when I got to punch her at the party." "I don't want them there anyway!" Andie cried. "I'm sick of them looking at me like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life!" she sat down on one of the benches, her face buried in her hands.

Ronnie shuffled out of the dressing room with her shirt slung over her arm. "Andie, love, wouldn't it make you happy to have them sitting there watching as you defy every little thing they are thinking while you walk down that aisle?" Ronnie smiled. "Not when I know that all they'll do is make comments to make me feel like shit about myself like they always have. Ronnie you KNOW what they're like..." Andie looked up at her, getting more and more frustrated by the second. "They'll make it the most miserable experience and totally ruin it..."

A huge grin on her face, Ronnie leaned down and put her hands on Andie's shoulders. "You REALLY think I'd let them?" She asked her. "You must remember, darling, that I have no problem in telling them off and then making you laugh about it." Andie shook her head. "I'm not risking anything." she said. "This wedding is going to go off without a single hitch or I'm gonna be one hell of a bridezilla...besides...my dad refuses walk me down the aisle..." she said looking down, tears starting to fall.

Gibbs face turned red and he clenched his fists. "Andie, your family is going to be there and they will NOT say anything or even look at you wrong, or they'll have to deal with ME." He said, growling as he spoke. "Did you not hear me? I. Don't. Want. Them. There!" Andie said, getting even more upset now. "I promised myself that if they ever tried to mess with this wedding then that was it. I'm done with them!" she said running her hands through her hair. "If they don't want to be a part of my life now they won't EVER be again." she added softly looking up at them.

Ronnie threw up her hands. "Then why are you upset about it?! Why don't you just forget about them anyway? Because they are your family and whether you like it or not they need to be there!" Ronnie shook her head. Gibbs rubbed his temples and scowled at the floor. "What DO you want, Andie?" He asked. "I'm upset because no one is listening to me AND because I had to hear it from a friend of the family instead of someone in my family telling me themselves." she sighed. "I want to have the wedding that _I_ want with out my mother's snide remarks or my dad trying to pick a fight. If that means they aren't there then so be it."

Gibbs cell phone rang before he could blow up again. "Gibbs." He listened for a minute and hung up the phone. "Andie, I'm not having them ruin this anymore for you. Either I talk to them and they come to the wedding, or I talk to them in a way they aren't going to like." Andie groaned. "And this is why I wasn't planning on mentioning this around other people...Lee...honey please I really do not want them there...it'd make my life a lot easier with out them making the comments they made when I told them I was going against their little plan."

Brodie and Ronnie grabbed Ziva and tugged her out of the building. Gibbs glared at them for leaving him behind. "Andie, I don't understand what you want me to do." "I'm going to make this very simple, keep my parents away from our wedding. They are not going to even set one TOE in the door." she said rubbing her forehead. "Since I was ten years old they've be screaming at me and bringing me down, they will not do it at my wedding." she growled frustrated with the situation. "I'm distanced enough from most of my family that it doesn't bother me that they won't be there."

Gibbs sighed. "Fine. I'm going to talk to them now. Tony and McGee have them in interrogation." Gibbs turned to leave. Andie sighed and stood as well. "I think I'm gonna hang out with Abby..." she said softly. He nodded and left, taking his car with him. Everyone had to pile into Brodie and Ronnie's car. "Ronnie, baby, can you scoot to the middle of the console?" Brodie asked, and Ronnie scooted. Everyone could fit, without being squished too much. Andie sat staring out the windshield as Ziva drove, not really saying anything. The argument had taken a lot out of her and she was feeling sick.

The drive was short, and Ronnie went straight to her room when they got there, Brodie went to the kitchen to start dinner, and Ziva and Abby followed Andie inside. She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch, tossing an arm over her eyes. "Ugh..." Ziva sat on the floor by the couch and leaned back on it. "Are you ok, Andie?" She asked. "Yeah just tired." she said softly. "Glad that I don't have to worry about my parents crashing the wedding." Ziva smiled. "Ah, yes, the family." She shook her head. "Abby, what do you think on this subject?"

"Don't you want any of your family there? I mean I'm sure you have a good reason not to and everything but..." Abby said sitting down and starting to play with Andie's hair. She moved her head so that Abby could do more with it and sighed. "I will have family there. After all you guys are my family." she bit her lip softly. "I was rarely ever close to my parents so it really doesn't bother me that they don't want to be there, what bothers me is that they didn't have the guts to tell me themselves. I had to find out from our friend Jess who taught me how to play the piano. Apparently my mom told her but not me..."

"Have you thought that maybe your information is incorrect or tampered with?" Ziva tried to make her point, but more than likely failed. "I've wanted my parents away from anything to do with the wedding since I found out about the whole arranged marriage thing." she sighed. "They don't want me to get married, though between my mom and dad there's different reasons...plus they've already started talking about away to get Lee and I divorced, right in front of me I might add, and that's just too much..."

Ziva nodded, unsure of what to say. "Well either way, it's your decision." Abby shrugged, braiding Andie's hair. Ziva nodded again. "This is true." "I just want to be able to smile and laugh and mean it especially on my wedding day...so many important times I've had to fake it because one of my parents made a comment about how I looked ridiculous or how it was a waste of time..." she tried not to cry. Ziva patted her leg and smiled crookedly. "I am sorry, Andie."

"It's ok. As I said I've never been close to either of them." she shrugged and sat up. "I really didn't expect Lee to have that bad of a blow up when I told him though..." "He just cares about you and he wants you to be happy...I don't think he fully understands why you don't want them there." Abby said softly. "He does not understand why they treat her like this, either." Ziva said, crossing her legs. Andie shook her head. "I know why...it's not pretty but I know why." Abby titled her head and looked at her oddly. "Then why don't you tell Gibbs?" Andie bit her lip. "Because I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him."


	17. Interrogating The InLaws!

**AN/Disclaimer: I no own nothin'!**

**This chapter you get a glimpse at why Andie hates Satan-I mean, her mom and we get to meet her dad ^.^; Enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva shrugged and shook her head. "Andie, you're going to have to tell him one day either way." She said. There was a small crash from Ronnie's room and the baby started to cry. Ronnie could be heard swearing up a storm. Ziva jumped slightly and looked up at the ceiling. Andie rolled off the couch and went up the stairs. "You ok baby girl?" she asked softly.

Ronnie answered, her voice muffled by the master bathroom walls. "Yup, just peachy." The baby was cooing softly. "What happened hon?" she asked leaning against the door. Ronnie's voice sounded closer to the door. "Knocked over the changing table. I was holding him so he's fine.." She said. "Ok love." Andie sighed. "Is there anyway I could have handled things better about my parents?" she asked not really expecting an answer. "Depends on who you talk to." Came the slightly aggravated response.

"Sorry...do you want some help darlin'?" she asked moving toward the bathroom. "Nope, just feeding Timmy before I lay down." she said from the other side of the door. "Ok...I'm gonna go make dinner...I need to cook." she said before wandering down to the kitchen.

Natalie Thomas, Andie's mother, sat in one of the interrogation rooms, furious at having been dragged here by the two officers. "What is going on, and why am I in here?" She asked rudely. Gibbs stalked in growling under his breath. "You're here because I want to know WHY you're making your daughter's life miserable!" he said sitting across from her. Tony stood in the observation room watching. He'd only seen Gibbs this angry on rare occasions. Rolling her eyes, Natalie sat back in her chair.

"That girl throwing her little fits because everything isn't going her way again, huh?" She asked maliciously. "No I'm the one throwing the fits this time." he snarled. "That girl wants nothing to do with you, my question is why?" She flipped her hand in an annoyed gesture. "And I should care, why? My daughter has been nothing but a selfish brat the last few weeks, and I don't know why she wont listen to me anymore." She said flippantly.

"Maybe because this whole thing is HER wedding, HER day and she should have what SHE wants?" he glared at her. "That young woman has been through a lot this past month and now it's a week before her wedding. Don't you think you ought to be supportive?" "Psh. Everything has ALWAYS been about her, why should I let her have what she wants when we never intended on her falling in love with you in the first place?" Natalie said rather rudely.

He about hit her. "Because it's HER LIFE! Just because she didn't follow your little plan doesn't mean you can skip out on her wedding. Though I can see now why she wants you off the guest list." he spat, clenching his fists. "That's fine by me, because I wasn't planning on going in the first place, and neither is her father if I have anything to say about it. You can yell at me all you want, but you won't be seeing me there." Natalie spat back. "Besides, who are YOU to tell me what I can and can't do?!" She all but screeched at him.

He slammed his hands down on the table then backed up and stalked out of the room before he really lost his temper. It was time to talk to her father. Natalie smirked as he walked out the door. "Some scary man..." She muttered as he disappeared.

Eric Thomas was sitting in the first room, waiting to hear the latest news from his daughter's future husband. "What's this all about?" "This is about the only daughter you have, and may ever have, not seeing her parents at her wedding." Gibbs said through clenched teeth. "And I want to know why." "Andie doesn't want us there..." He looked down. "I can't really blame her for it...we weren't the best of parents...especially after Taylor died. That's when Natalie started treating her like her own personal slave..."

Gibbs looked down at Andie's father. "That's not how we've heard it said." Gibbs said. "Andie seems to think neither of you WANT to be there. And her mother seems to have proven that, I just spoke to her. What's your take on this subject?" He asked. His head snapped up. "How could she think that I don't want to be there?" he had a pained look on his face. "That damned woman!" he muttered. "I'll bet you anything Natalie said something to someone about neither of us wanting to be there. I wanted to call her but I thought she didn't want to talk to me..."

Gibbs folded his arms and tilted his head back. "As a matter of fact, she told me you wouldn't be there if she had anything to say about it." Gibbs told him. Clearly this was a she said, he said problem. "The hell I won't!" he growled. "I love my wife, god only knows why but I do, but I'll be damned if I lose another child because of her!" he said softly. "I'll be there." Gibbs nodded in respect. "Thank you, sir." He said. "Now, should we keep this secret or tell your daughter?" he asked. He chuckled. "Let's just make it a wedding present shall we? I'm not sure I could let go if I had to walk her down the aisle..." his voice broke slightly.

"Understandable. Shall I save you a seat near the front?" He said. He nodded. "Please." He smiled, the resemblance between him and his daughter was blatant. "I knew you'd be good for her...as hard as it is to let her go." Gibbs held out his hand for him to shake. "Sir, I promise, I'll take good care of her, and I in no way intend on keeping her from you." He explained. He shook his hand. "You know you really shouldn't call me Sir." he chuckled. "Makes me feel way too damn old. Call me Eric." Gibbs smiled. "Yes, sir, I will." He grinned and stood. "Now, we need to do something about the wife, Eric. What do you think."

"Let Ronnie and Andie have a crack at her...AFTER the wedding. Until then I can lock her in the TV room and she'll never notice." he shrugged. "You sure we should keep her from the wedding?" Gibbs asked. "Unless you want your bride running out of the room crying, it's for the best." he said darkly. "That woman just sucks the life out of the poor girl." he shook his head. "I buried myself in my work, I never saw the signs until she was in high school." Gibbs nodded. "Alright. Thank you for talking to me." He said.

"Hey good luck with Andie, she can be a wild one when she wants to be. No doubt you already know that though with her staying at Ronnie's. How are they doing by the way?" he asked a concerned look on his face. He considered Ronnie as much of a daughter as Andie. Grinning, Gibbs gave him a recount on the last few weeks happenings. "Other than a few stressful events, everything's been fine." He said at the end of the story. Gibbs shrugged. "We take care of each other now. It's all we can do. I have to get back to them." Gibbs said.

"Oh boy." Eric said running a hand through his reddish-brown hair, or what was left of it rather. "Those two were always fond of sneaking off for Chili Cheese fries though." he chuckled softly. "Since the day they met." He laughed. "So I've heard." He nodded. "Take care of my baby, Gibbs...better than we did..." he said, his eyes getting misty. "I will." He said, and left the room.

Back at the house, Andie was making homemade potato soup and dumplings. At the moment she was covered in flour and giggling to herself as she listened to Jeff Dunham on the DVD player in the kitchen. Ronnie had fallen asleep in her bed, the baby curled up in her arm. Brodie came in from one of his friends house. "Uh oh, Andie isn't cooking again is she?" He joked, throwing a meaningful glance at Ziva. "I heard that!" she called from the kitchen.

Brodie walked into the kitchen and picked up a spoon, dipping it into the soup and taking a taste. "Mm...needs salt and some of this and this..." He said, starting to tip different spices into the pot. "Hey!" she threw some flour at him. "Not time yet, leave my soup alone! I've used this recipe for years and I'm making it the way your wife likes it." Brodie dipped his hand in the flour and wiped it all over her face. "Nah, it needs spice, flavor!" He said, waving the spoon around.

She got another spoon, covered it in flour and whacked him with it. "Not for another ten minutes!" she said. "Un Guard!" Brodie stood with the spoon like a sword, then ducked and flung oregano at her legs. "HAHA!" He cried, then turned and ran behind the kitchen table. "You two stop wasting food down there!" Ronnie called down sleepily. Andie chased after him with her flour covered spoon whacking him in the butt. "Tell your husband to leave my soup alone!"

"But it needs flavor!" She yelled back, tauntingly as Brodie slipped from her reach. "Not for another...five minutes! Damn it!" She growled going to whack Brodie again but catching Gibbs as he stepped through the door instead. "Oh shit..." Brodie snickered and sat down at the table. "Of course, saved by the great protector!" he said victoriously. "Oops..." she looked up at her fiancé wide eyed. "Some one's in trouble." Abby muttered to Ziva smiling.

Gibbs looked down at her, an eyebrow raised and a flour covered wooden spoon against his chest. "What's going on?" "Brodie wouldn't leave my soup alone!" she pouted. "Then why are you hitting _me_ with the wooden spoon?" he asked chuckling softly. "I wasn't _trying_ to hit you I was trying to whack that little punk over there for messing around with my soup, speaking of which, NOW I add the flavor you were whining about Brodie." she said making a quick retreat to the kitchen.


	18. Run Tony, Run!

**AN/Disclaimer: I own Nada, zip and zilch!**

**In which Andie and Tony plot, Ronnie gets mixed up and Gibbs nearly has a heart attack! ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days later Andie was cleaning the kitchen like an OCD Ronnie on steroids. Tony stuck his head around the door frame, hesitating slightly to enter the room. "You track mud on the floor I'll do more than smack you upside the head DiNozzo...what do you need?" she said sitting on her ankles, toothbrush in hand. Giving her a funny look, Tony stepped into the doorway, careful not to get too close to the kitchen floor. "I just wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Ask away." she said going back to her furious scrubbing of the baseboards. "Eh, hmm. Well, you know the bachelor party is coming up, right?" He said, pussyfooting around the subject. "Get to the point before I start scrubbing you with this thing." she teased, waving the grimy toothbrush at him. "If you want permission to do something ask Lee not me." He grimaced slightly. "Eh, the boss wont let me anyway, which is why I came to you." "What won't he let you do?" she asked tilting her head, looking up at him suspiciously.

He grinned, leaning on the doorframe. "He told me I'm not allowed to pull any crazy stunts at the bachelor party." He said. She smirked. "And so you figure I make the better scape goat? I think not...but...there is someone..." "Who? 'Cause I want to pull a crazy stunt. And not get in trouble for it myself." He said. "Only one person would actually be able to get away with it...how do you feel about red-eyes to Mexico?" she stood, dusting off her knees and grinning. Grinning, Tony stood and put his hands on his hips. "Depends, is it first class?" He laughed.

"Of course!" she said playfully smacking him upside the head. "Grab your gear DiNozzo, we're going to Mexico!" she laughed doing her best Gibbs impression. Tony rolled his eyes. "It's in my car, duh." A tap on Tony's shoulder made him jump. Whirling around, he stammered "I-uh, hmm...oh..." He stopped when he realized it was Ronnie. "Who's going to Mexico?" She asked sweetly, a scowl on her face. "We are. Don't ask, it's about Lee's party. If he asks just tell him I ran off to god knows where to do something with Tony." Andie grinned.

Ronnie grinned back and nodded. "Alright, just make sure you bring me back some taquitos." She smiled and wandered off. Tony admired her backside as she walked away. Andie smacked him upside the head. "Get your eyes off my sister you lecherous punk." she snickered and wandered out to the car. Rolling his eyes, Tony followed after her. "So when does this flight supposedly leaving?" He asked She looked on her phone as she booked the tickets.

"In like five minutes." she looked up at Tony. "Drive like Gibbs!" she shouted running to Tony's car right as Gibbs pulled into the driveway. "RUN TONY, RUN!" Tony booked it to the car, vaulted into the drivers seat and screeched out of the driveway before Andie could even shut the door all the way. "Shit!" He yelled as he nearly hit Gibbs car. Gibbs parked and got out of his own vehicle, looking at their car and shaking his head, never noticing Andie in the front seat.

Andie was laughing her ass off as they sped to the airport. "That was freakin' AWESOME!!!!" Tony's face was pale as he nodded, and tried to smile. "Yeah, it's gonna be FREAKIN' AWESOME when Gibbs has my nuts on a platter..." He muttered. "Eh, blame it on me and my crazy ways." she shrugged still giggling.

Meanwhile Gibbs wandered into the house. "Andie? Do you know why Tony nearly ran into my car? Andie?" Ronnie heard Gibb's voice as she was coming down the stairs to put the baby's bottle in the sink. Hearing him made her stop, then she turned around and bolted back to her room, locking the door behind her. If she got caught lying to Gibbs she'd be in big trouble. Better to stay out of his sight.

Meanwhile, Tony parked the car in the airport garage. "Come on we have a few minutes before we have to board, let's get some coffee." He said as he grabbed his backpack. She nodded and grabbed her gigantic purse as they dashed for the coffee shop in the airport. Tony ordered the biggest coffee they had and waited for Andie while she ordered hers, keeping a watch out for Gibbs, just in case. Once Andie had her coffee they booked it to the gate and Andie gave them the information they needed. "OH! And if a man flashes an NCIS badge DO NOT let him on the plane!" she said slipping the attendant $100. "Yes Ma'am!" She said eyes wide.

Back at the house, Ronnie hid under the bed while Gibbs knocked on her door. "Ronnie, I know you're in there, I hear thee baby crying, come on just tell me where Andie is!" he said, continuously knocking. Sighing, she finally gave up. "She ran off with Tony!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the bed. Gibbs growled. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" He yelled. Ronnie squeaked. "Airport..."

Gibbs ran for his car and squealed away from the house, making it to the airport just as Andie and Tony boarded the plane. Gibbs spotted them going into the boarding ramp. He ran up to the attendant. "NCIS official business, let me on the plane." "I'm afraid I can't do that sir the plane's about to leave..." the airport attendant stammered. "You are going to let me on this plane or you're never going to work here again." Gibbs growled.

A big burly Airport Security guard stood behind the attendant. "Is there a problem sir?" he growled as the plane started to leave. Gibbs threw up his hands exasperated. "Nope, nothing is amiss here." He muttered and walked over to the window. Andie looked out her window and saw Gibbs standing there. "We've been ratted out Tony..." she said smiling and waving. Gibbs stood, glaring at Andie through the plate glass window.

Tony shook his head. "I am so dead..." He muttered to himself as the plane took off. "I'm deader..." she winced and rested her head back, knowing she'd get a call the second they were allowed to use their cell phones. Tony nodded in agreement. "We are most definitely toast." Fifteen minutes later, the "please turn off cell phones light" turned off and the pilot announced over the intercom that they were allowed to use their cell phones. Tony turned on his cell phone, and immediately it beeped. "I have 11 missed calls from Gibbs." Tony said, looking over as Andie turned hers on.

"I have 18..." she went to hit the call voicemail button but ended up answering the phone instead as Gibbs called once again. "Shit..." she whispered. "Hi Honey..." she tried to sound innocent. "What the HELL do you think you're doing running off with my right hand man?! I thought I knew you better than that!!" Gibbs voice roared over the miniature speakers. A couple across the aisle looked over at Andie sympathetically. "I didn't think you'd be that upset about it baby!" She winced.

"_WHAT_?! UPSET?! I am _BEYOND_ upset and straight passed PISSED OFF!"HE roared. In her mind she could see his face redden and puff up. "WHY would you run off with Tony when our wedding is so close? If you didn't love me all you had to do was say so and I would ha-" "Wait, wait! Lee what are you talking about?! I look at Tony like an annoying, perverted big brother, why would I run off with him?" she asked totally confused, looking at Tony, who shrugged. "Ronnie told me you ran off with Tony, what was I supposed to think?" Gibbs growled, still not sated.

"I'm gonna kill that girl! Tony and I are going to get your wedding present and I wanted to be sneaky so I told her to tell you that I went off to run an errand with Tony..." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Huh. Well, you better be back by morning or Tony is going to find himself on the wrong end of my sig sauer." Gibbs muttered into the phone. "It's not his fault Lee, I was the one that talked him into it. We should be back by 10 tomorrow morning ok?" she said smiling. "I love you, trigger happy though you may be..." she giggled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, still not happy with the fact that they had taken off. "Fine, but you better be there. And you'll be lucky if Ronnie isn't in bars by the time you get back." He muttered, his empty threats bouncing around in his head. She laughed softly and shook her head. "I will be..." she said pouting, realizing there wasn't an I love you anywhere in his mounds of threats. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Be careful." He said. "Oh, and Andie?" "Yeah Lee?" she said as she started playing with the lap desk thing on the seat in front of her. "Love you, darlin'." He said softly and hung up the phone. She smiled and hung up her phone as well and settled in for the flight.


	19. I'm sexing him with the Door Open!

**AN/Disclaimer: I no own anything.**

**Ok so this part at the beginning was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter but Works was dumb and didn't save it -.-; anyway... **

**-tosses some pixie sticks at Riddicks-gurl1988- Thanks for reviewing girl! You rock my socks with your reveiwing power!**

* * *

Roughly 6 hours after their plane landed they were on a beach in Mexico wandering to an old beach house. "I THINK this is the place..." She said as Tony looked around. "It has Gibbs' touch, so this has gotta be it." He said, shifting his bag on his shoulder. She laughed, grabbing the attention of the man lounging on the deck of the house. "DiNozzo? What the hell are you doin' here? How many women do they hire at NCIS?" Mike Franks was still a growly old bastard. Tony shrugged, "Not sure, you'll have to call and ask them for statistics, though that reminds me of this one movie, where Sean Connery goes out and-" She whacked him on the chest.

"Don't get started!" She warned him. "I'm not NCIS, I'm marrying Gibbs!" She called out and laughed at the look on Franks' face as she said the last part. "Probie's gettin' married _again_?!" He shook his head. "Didn't he learn the first three times?" Tony smiled and laughed a little, cautious to watch out for her arm, in case she wanted to hit him again. "Well, I guess not." He said. "He's stuck with me though I ain't lettin' him get outta the torture chamber!" she joked. Mike laughed and jumped off the deck. "I need you to do me a favor." Andie said grinning slyly. "What do you need?" Mike said, suspicious.

Tony explained what they wanted, a grin spreading across his face. "Think you could help us out?" Tony asked when he was finished. Mike could only nod, he was laughing too hard to answer. "He's gonna have his hands full with you." he said once he calmed down. "It's only just begun!" she laughed. "Anyway we've gotta go like...now or Lee is gonna shoot someone, more than likely Tony!" she laughed and they all headed off to the states.

* * *

Gibbs was pacing Ronnie's living room the next morning waiting for Andie to get home. Ronnie sat on the couch, holding the baby and looking up at Gibbs with wide eyes. She hadn't been allowed to leave the house and she was about ready to knock Gibbs out if he didn't stop wearing holes in her floor. Andie walked through the door at 10 on the dot smiling. "Honey, I'm home!" she called. Gibbs stormed into the hallway, picked her up, glared at Tony and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, depositing her on the bed. "WHAT were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd surprise my future husband but it didn't go quite as planned." she said looking up at him amused. Gibbs growled softly and leaned over her on the bed, pulling her to him possessively and kissing her. "If you EVER scare me like that, I'll knock Tony's face off without asking who's fault it was." He growled and kissed her again. Andie let out a soft squeak of surprise kissing him back.

"I didn't think you'd think we'd run OFF, off...I took Tony along so you wouldn't yell at me!" she sighed shrugging. "Shows what I know!" she kissed him softly. He pulled her tighter to him and nipped her lip softly. "Maybe next time you should take Ziva, then it'd just make me wonder about you." He said. Just then the door burst open to reveal a very unhappy Ronnie.

"Andie, you better get me out of trouble, RIGHT NOW." Ronnie grumped, the baby nestled on her hip. "I've been a prisoner since you left!" She cried, oblivious to the fact that Gibbs and Andie had been making out. Andie looked around Gibbs' shoulder. "Get out now and I will!" she laughed. "Go get some chili cheese fries or something!" Ronnie stomped her foot stubbornly. "Make him apologize and maybe I'll leave! He was a total jerk to me! You should know better than to have me keep things from him because I always twist it wrong when I get caught!" She pouted.

"Lee if you do not apologize to Ronnie right now we'll never be alone!" Andie groaned. "Besides it wasn't her fault, I was the one that told her at least part of what was going on." Ronnie raised her chin pouting at Gibbs, who sighed, frustrated. "Fine, Ronnie, I'm sorry I over reacted on you and I'm sorry for how I treated you, now, GET OUT." He said. Ronnie stuck out her tongue and left the room, leaving the door wide open as she giggled her way down the hallway. "JUST FOR THAT I'M SEXING HIM WITH THE DOOR OPEN!" she yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

Ten seconds later, Brodie walked by and closed the door. "Bye, guys!" He called as he left for work. "Remind me to thank that boy." she said, laughing and capturing Gibbs' lips again. Gibbs leaned into her, laying her back on the bed and smiled. "Now, where were we?" He asked, kissing her soundly. She moaned softly, lifting her hips into him. "Here I believe..." He groaned and nibbled down her neck.

Downstairs they could both hear Ronnie, "Timmy, where the hell are you?" But they paid no mind. Gibbs held Andie's head in his hand and kisses her again, unbuttoning her shirt with nimble fingers. She smiled and kissed back, reaching down, undoing his belt and sliding down his zipper. Gibbs nuzzled her neck and slid his hand beneath her back, unbuttoning his own shirt with his free hand as she nipped his ear, moaning softly.

Sliding his hand up her back, Gibbs undid the clasp on her bra and kissed her again. He flung the bra away after pulling it from her arms. "I missed you." He said softly as he dipped his head to kisser. She gasped softly. "I missed you too baby..." she ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around him. From the corner came a small squeaky laugh. Gibbs head snapped up and looked in the direction of the sound. There in the corner sat little Timmy, their godson, playing with Andie's bra. Andie looked over and started laughing. "RONNIE, I FOUND TIMMY!" she yelled.

Ronnie came bursting into their room, and immediately covered her eyes, rushing through the room and picking up Timmy. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She said as she ran back out of the room, Timmy over her shoulder waving Andie's bra like a banner. Ronnie shut the door firmly and took Timmy downstairs. Gibbs let his head fall on Andie's chest. "This is ridiculous." He chuckled. She laughed softly. "I've had worse." she said, nipping his neck softly. "Now finish what you started buster!"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Gibbs bit her neck. "Yes mommy..." He muttered. "You've spent way too much time around Ronnie..." She moaned, laughing softly. "I'll put you on time out if you don't stop mister..." she teased, smacking him on the ass. Gibbs growled playfully then took her hard and fast, the mid-day sunlight filtering lightly through the dark blinds. Ronnie sat downstairs covering Timmy's ears and scowling at the ceiling. She gave up and turned up the TV, the cartoons drowning out the sounds from the two upstairs.

When they were finished Andie kissed him hard and rolled them over so she was on top. "Ronnie's gonna kill me..." she laughed softly against his neck. "Probably but that's ok." He said and kissed her head. She smiled and bit his neck playfully causing Gibbs to retaliate by poking her side, laughing. She laughed so hard she snorted as he found a ticklish spot and rolled off the side of the bed. "Shit!" she yelped.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled to the side of the bed. "You ok?" He asked. "Other than my wounded pride and the bruise that's gonna be on my ass 'cause of your shoe tomorrow I'm great!" she said, her head poking up over the side. He laughed and kissed her head gently, then rolled and picked her up, setting her on the bed. "Just a sec." He said and went into the bathroom. She sighed and stretched out on the bed. "What are you doing in there?"

"Using the bathroom for what it was designed to do, Andie." He chuckled from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes. "Should done that BEFORE we got busy love!" she teased. "Didn't have to go then." He said, walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the side of the bed. She sat up and kissed him before going over to her dresser. Gibbs pulled on his boxers and laid back on the bed, his arms folded behind him. "Mind if I nap here before dinner, love?" He asked.

"Lee, you could stay the night if you wanted to, I wouldn't object." she said slamming the drawer shut. "Where the hell does my underwear keep going?!" she growled looking through all the drawers. "I seem to recall a small someone leaving the room with your bra a little while ago, why don't you ask him?" He said, closing his eyes. She threw a sock at him.

"Just like his mother...always stealing my drawers..." she muttered grabbing the panties she was wearing earlier from the lampshade. "You need to stop throwing my clothing all willy-nilly." she said starting to get dressed. "Aw take all the fun out of life." He chuckled sleepily. "Go to sleep." she said kissing his forehead and going downstairs.


	20. OMG McGee Has My Underwear!

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own! Never have, never will!**

**-tosses another Monster Riddicks-gurl1988's way- Thanks so much! I love hearing from you! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Downstairs McGee was in the middle of lecturing Tony. "You can't just run off with Gibbs' fiancé! That's, that's like treason!" Andie rolled her eyes and smacked McGee upside the head. "Do you really think we would have come back if we had actually run off together, like..._romantically_?" Ronnie yelled from the other room, "YES!!" then busted up laughing. "Poor imitation of me sweetie!" she yelled back snickering. "Anyway you boys behave yourselves at the party tonight." she grinned at Tony and went in to sit next to Ronnie. "Your son keeps stealing my underwear."

Ronnie shrugged. "Don't ask me where he keeps them. He probably gave them to Tony, I think he's been hanging around Timmy too much." "You steal the underwear I haven't worn yet! That was happening before he was even born!" she said rolling her eyes. "TONY?" she called to tired to get up off the couch. Tony wandered into the room. "Yes?" "Would you perchance know where my underwear keeps going? Timmy keeps stealing it." She asked crossing her arms. He shrugged. "I dunno, but for some reason McGee keeps women's underwear in his backpack, I've seen it."

"One of those wouldn't happen to be a pair of white lace underwear with a tiny red bow on the front? Has an A on the label?" she tried not to laugh. He thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact, not only were those in there, but there was a red pair with a black lining." He said. "Oh my god!" she laughed. "McGee has my underwear!" Gibbs had just reached the bottom stair. "WHAT?!" He bellowed, storming into the room. "Timmy has been putting my underwear in McGee's backpack!" she was laughing so hard her face was turning red.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as Gibbs face turned from violet to red, then finally back to its original color. "Can't help it if Tony is rubbing off on my son." She said. McGee came in with a huge Ziploc bag full of underwear, carrying it with gloves. "I am so sorry! If I had known I would have given them to you immediately. I was going to take them to Abby I swear!" he said praying Gibbs didn't kill him. Andie went through the bag as soon as it reached her. She pulled out a pair of black leather underwear and threw them back at McGee. "Those aren't mine by the way!" she laughed, enjoying the look on his face.

Ronnie and Gibbs both looked at him with odd looks on their faces. "Don't ask me I just found them ok?" McGee held his hands up. "I have no idea where they might have come from." She kept looking through the bag. "My god McGee every single pair I own is in here! Why the hell didn't you say something?" she laughed. "Well I thought they might have been Abby's..." he said blushing. "I don't even want to know why you would think Abby's underwear are in your bag, McGee." Ronnie said.

"I dunno, I'm slightly curious but then I've always been the odd one." she said grinning. "Thanks for giving them back. And as for you little man!" she said picking Timmy up. "Stay away from my undies!" she said, laughing as the baby reached for the bag. McGee just left the room, too scared to say anything more. Ronnie leaned back and turned on the TV, yawning. "Well, now you have your undies." She said.

"Yes and thus I am going to take a shower and get ready for my bachlorette party!" she grinned passing Timmy to Gibbs and dashing up the stairs with her bag of underwear. Ronnie just shook her head. "You've got your hands full, Gibbs." She muttered. "Tell me 'bout it!" he shook his head as well, gently tickling the baby. Andie was still upstairs when it came time for the men to leave for the Bachelor party.

"We're off and underway Andie! Have fun and stay OUT of trouble!" Gibbs called up the stairs as Tony and McGee walked out the door. "You too Lee...See you tomorrow!" she called back, butterflies fluttering around her stomach as she realized that in less than 24 hours she would become Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Oh boy..." she muttered to herself hearing the door shut. Ronnie came around the corner snickering, having heard full account of what Andie and Tony had planned.

"So, what are you worried about, Gibbs coming to kill you for the strippers, or coming to kill us 'cause of OUR party?" Ronnie asked, a grin plastered on her face. "He won't kill me either way, all I did was give Tony the means to accomplish his goal." She laughed turning from the mirror to show off the black strapless corset and pleated miniskirt that Abby had insisted she wear. "You're gonna do my hair right?" she asked hopefully.

Snickering again, Ronnie shrugged. "If you want me to, sure." She checked her own looks in the mirror, she was already fully ready, having been born a fast and impatient person, she was usually ready too far in advance. Her hair was mostly down, with the front twisted back into pretty little pins, so her hair was wavy. Her outfit belied her being married, she'd always loved dressing up, her long black baggy silk pants matching perfectly with her own dark red and black strapped corset top cut low enough to expose nearly half her breasts.

She wore a black diamond choker and matching earrings. Her makeup was goth, but it made her look gorgeous beyond belief. "How do I look?" She asked, grabbing Andie's hand and dragging her off to her vanity in her room. Andie laughed. "Delectable my precious." she said remembering all the times they cosplayed vampires for halloween. She had done her makeup a lot like Ronnie's only slightly subtler due to her pale complexion. Her corset had diamond detailing all across the front making her positively glitter in any light. She grabbed her new boots before she was yanked out of the room. "I'm going to have to beat people away from you with a baseball bat."

Ronnie laughed, sitting her down on the stool in front of her vanity. "Nah, there won't be anyone I can't beat off myself." She stopped for a second, thinking about what she said then busted up laughing. "Not exactly what I meant." She said as she started on Andie's hair. Andie snickered and kept her head still. "You are a bad girl!" she teased, watching the change from her normal self into a goth beauty. "I haven't felt this sexy in a long time..." she said softly. "Don't get me wrong, Lee makes me feel like I'm the sexiest woman on the planet but this...I feel dangerously sexy..." she smirked.

Ronnie grinned over Andie's head as she twisted and molded her hair. "Just wait till its done, even Abby will be jealous!" Ronnie smiled. When she was finished, Ronnie pulled something from her vanity and pinned it in Andie's hair. "Your first gift from me for your wedding." She said and grinned. Her eyes started filling with tears. "Why must you always make me cry?" she teased lightly, hugging her best friend. She giggled. "You haven't even seen it yet, don't start crying until you've seen it you goon!" Ronnie cried out, turning her so she could see the pin in the mirror. "See?"

"Hey you say wedding and I start bawling, you kno-oh my god..." her voice fell to a whisper and she almost started bawling on the spot. "Ronnie...it's beautiful..." Ronnie smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Well of course, its not like I would buy you something cheap!" She said indignantly. The comb in Andie's hair was gorgeous, and it had taken her months to save up for it.

It was polished dark silver the shape of a small tiara, with a sparkling ruby heart set in the middle beneath the tall spike of the combs shape. Ronnie grinned from ear to ear, glad her best friend liked her gift. But she had one more surprise for Andie and she dug around in her vanity, getting pissed as she couldn't find it immediately. "Keep your cool sweetie." she laughed softly rolling her eyes. She knew she was going to get spoiled tonight.

"You wouldn't keep your cool either if you knew what I was looking for." She replied huffily. "AHA!" She cried victoriously and stood, whipped Andie's necklace and earrings off gently along with her necklace and poked her head. "Close your eyes, ninny." She said. "Oh fine!" Andie said closing her eyes and laughing. Ronnie stuck out her tongue in concentration and replaced her earrings and necklace. "Ok, now open your eyes, and DON'T SQUEAL." She said, grinning again. She opened her eyes and bit her lip to keep from squealing. "Oh Ronnie...this is too much..."

"Pishaw." Ronnie said, annunciating her favorite exclamation with a weird accent. "You're my sister, and its YOUR wedding, so stop whining, I'll spoil you all I want, especially since its usually your mother's job, but now it's mine." Of course, she'd known Andie would freak out over the matching set of earrings, comb and necklace. Ronnie had been saving up for almost eight months to buy the set for her, without reason, but when she'd found out about the wedding, she'd saved up even harder for it, though once the book started selling she really hadn't needed to, knowing Andie would love the gift.

Ronnie bounced around the room, grabbing her favorite zip up hoodie, her bag with her laptop, and other random necessities that she deemed she needed in any occasion, and her own personal gallon sized bottle of rum for her and Andie to share on the ride there. Ziva of course was driving, and Ronnie's dad would pick them up later as the designated driver.

Ronnie was overly excited, having been stuck in the house for much too long, and she was glad her grandmother was babysitting Timmy for her. She chuckled softly. "Enough mushy stuff let's get to partying! The boys are sure to have reached the bar by now..." she smirked evilly. Ronnie's eyes lit up. "Hey, we saved time to go spy on them so we can see what happens, right?" She asked excitedly. "Of course we did! That's our first stop remember?" she laughed and grabbed her things as well.


	21. Bachelor Party Surprise!

**AN/Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Here we go, shortest chapter yet but still good! Because this one is so short I'm gonna post the next one soon! Thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 for yet again reviewing! Loving the feedback! Hope you like the newest chapters!**

* * *

Gibbs was watching the lights of the city fly by as Tony drove. "They better take good care of my girl..." he growled. Tony laughed quietly. "Ronnie is with her, and so is Ziva, boss, trust me, they won't let ANYTHING happen to Andie." He said. He smiled. "You forget who you're talking about DiNozzo. Those women attract trouble. Now why all the secrecy about the guest list for this thing?" That was one thing that had thoroughly confused Gibbs. Tony had kept the rest of the partygoers a secret and that really bugged him.

To keep the subject off the guest list, Tony kept talking about the girls. "Gibbs, you have to remember, if Ronnie hadn't have been pregnant, she would never have let those men hurt Andie in the first place. I've seen her move, she's faster on her feet, sadly I must say, than even Ziva." He said in awe. "Yeah and she hits you harder too." McGee piped up from the backseat. He knew that Tony was up to something he just didn't know what. "True..." Gibbs said laughing.

Tony grinned as they pulled into the bar. As he got out of the car, he kept checking his phone, waiting for the texts from Andie and Mike that he was expecting. "Alright men, lets go get ourselves thoroughly drunk." He said, laughing. "I'll drink to that DiNozzo. You just better have the Tylenol ready to get rid of the major hangover tomorrow." Gibbs said teasingly smacking him upside the head.

Meanwhile Mike was standing around the corner and texted Tony to let him know he was in position. Thankfully Andie had taken pity on him and taught him how to text. Tony's phone vibrated, and checking it, he replied to Mike to hold his position till he heard from Andie or Ronnie. They walked into the bar and started ordering drinks. Fornell, McGee, Tony, a few of Gibbs friends and Ronnie's brother, now 21, were all there. Brodie came bursting in a few minutes later.

"Hey guys!" He smiled. He was the designated driver for the men, since he didn't enjoy drinking, so he put on the DD bracelet the bartender handed him. Pretty soon Andie texted him telling him the girls were sitting in the agreed on corners. Gibbs was in his element talking and laughing with the others. Ronnie stood next to Andie and grinned. "This is gonna be great..." She snickered. They texted Tony, who texted Mike and couldn't help but snicker himself. "Oh yeah. Here they come!" she said laughing softly as Mike slipped in unnoticed along with three other men that you couldn't HELP but notice.

Ronnie covered her mouth to keep from laughing hilariously and Ziva knelt down beside them giggling quietly. "Oh god..." Ronnie giggled. Gibbs looked up as he heard everyone in the bar start laughing and the second he saw the guys dressed in what he knew for a fact were NOT regulation Navel Uniforms, he shot a look over at Tony. Tony's eyes went wide and he threw up his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture, then he looked pointedly towards Mike.

Mike laughed and walked over to Gibbs. "Thought I'd bring a few friends along Probie!" he said giving the now bright red Gibbs a slap on the back as the strip tease music started playing. "DiNozzo you are SO dead!" he growled, not knowing who was really behind it all. Ronnie looked over at Andie. "Uh oh, should we go save Tony's butt again?" she whispered to Andie. Ziva looked up waiting for their answer. "Nope!" she laughed as the strippers did their job, poor Gibbs with his head buried in his hands. "Mike will sort it all out." she said grinning.

Ronnie giggled and Ziva shook her head. "I don't understand." She laughed. "Shall we go get on with our own party?" Ronnie asked, throwing a half hearted sympathetic look in Gibbs direction. She could see Brodie at the bar drinking a Pepsi and laughing. "Yes let's." She snickered, grabbing her bag and text Mike and Tony. 'Mission Accomplished Gentlemen.' Ronnie laughed, swiftly disappearing through the back door of the bar, laughing hysterically once she'd gotten out of the building. "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" She yelled.

She laughed. "Yes, yes it was!" she laughed and got into the car. "Let the Bachlorette Party of the Century BEGIN!" she squealed as they drove off. Back at the bar Gibbs had finally drank enough that he was willing to forgive DiNozzo for the stripper thing and laughed along with the rest of them, though Mike was laughing the hardest.


	22. Bachlorette Madness!

**AN/Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ok by now I realise that I should have combined chapters 21 and 22 but OH WELL! This will work! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva stopped by Abby's apartment and picked her up. Then, they drove off to their own place of partying to meet the rest of their friends. "Hey! OH MY GOD RONNIE, who invited your mother?!" Andie laughed as she embraced the woman she saw as her second mother. Ronnie rolled her eyes as her mother stuck her tongue out at her. "SHE did, she insisted on coming to party with us." She laughed and hugged her mom. "Besides, she's YOUR mother too in a sense." "This is true!" she said laughing and hugging everyone then started dancing to the music that blared around her.

Ronnie wandered off and started on her slobbering drunk state. After a few drinks, she wandered out and started dancing with a bunch of different people, having a good time. Ronnie's mom, Rene was dancing too, having fun as well. She was having the time of her life, making sure not to drink too much so she didn't have a mega hangover as she got married. But of course, Ronnie had other ideas as she came up and handed her the mega bottle of rum. "Dammit, Andie, get drunk! I have a drink that I learned how to make to get rid of hangovers! You drink it before you sleep after drinking!" She yelled over the music, "PLUS I have lortab, percocet and morphine if we need it!" She smiled, always able to make things better.

Andie laughed and got drunk off her ass with the rest of them dancing and partying into the night. Around 3 in the morning, Ronnie's mom called her dad and he came to pick everyone up in their twelve passenger van. Everyone from the party stumbled out and basically threw themselves into the van. Laughing, Richard, her dad started lecturing everyone, "Alright, now, anyone pukes in the car, they're cleaning it from top to bottom!" Ronnie shook her head. "Hells no, daddy!"

The drive home was uneventful, other than Richard cracking random jokes and making Ronnie laugh so hard she nearly wet herself. When they were dropped off, Ziva, Andie and Ronnie stumbled into the house, waving as Richard and Rene drove off. Once inside, Ronnie made for the kitchen. "Come on girls, gotta make sure we don't have a hangover!" She looked back to make sure Ziva and Andie were following.

Andie stumbled along after her laughing her ass off the whole way. "Lee would kill me!" she snorted. Ronnie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a two liter of her already prepared anti-hangover drink. "He's just lucky I gave Brodie a two liter of the same thing!" Ronnie said, her words slurring horribly. She poured the drink in three glasses and handed them to the girls.

"Drink up." She said, swigging her own. It had a bit of a lemony taste to it. After draining her glass, she felt slightly sobered and handed both girls a little packet. "One morphine pill, and two stomach pills. Take them in the morning whether you feel hung over or not, just to be safe." She instructed. "I'm always prepared for a hangover." She grinned. "Oh, and drink water." Andie laughed and nodded. "Thanks baby girl." she said downing the glass and taking the pills, putting them in a plastic baggie.

"Oh wow I feel sick all of a sudden..." she bolted for the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, she poured a glass of water for Andie. "I told you not to eat the pizza with the mai tai's!" She yelled. She led Ziva to the guest bedroom near the stairs and gave her a blanket. "Night, Ziva." She said as Ziva closed the door and passed out in her bed. Andie came out of the bathroom and gladly drank the glass of water. "You were the one that gave me the damn mai tai in the first place you jerk..." she muttered as they helped each other up the stairs.

Ronnie gave her some stomach pills and told her to take them before she went to sleep. "You'll be alright for your wedding, don't worry." Ronnie grinned, mischief in her eyes. She nodded taking the pills then going into her room and passing out on her own bed.


	23. Wedding Day Preperations!

**AN/Disclaimer: I NO OWN!!!!**

**Only one more chapter after this before the wedding!!! I'm so excited!!! Ok my friend who is helping me write this is on here and her screen name has changed to Ronnie Klapron! She's AWESOME and so is Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! So glad you liked the last two chapters!**

* * *

The next morning Andie woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, Gibbs ringtone of course. "Hello?" she answered sleepily. Ronnie was still passed out, not intending on getting up for another hour or two, the schedule she had wasn't starting till then. "Mornin' Darlin'. How was your night?" Gibbs asked. "Full of fun, crazy women and one weird old dude driving the van." Andie said rolling onto her back, smiling. "Did Tony get you strippers?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. "He did?! I'm gonna kill him!" she said in mock anger. "I didn't know 'til you said something love." "But you asked me before I ever said anything." Gibbs said suspiciously. "I was teasing you! Besides, strippers are an expected part of any bachelor party though." she pointed out, still trying to play innocent. "Yes, but I have a feeling you knew about them. They were MALE strippers, after all." He said. She dissolved into giggles. "Seriously?" she almost fell off the bed laughing remembering the look on his face.

Gibbs grumped on the other end. She snickered a little more. "Ok I confess I MAY have had something to do with it...then again I may not have..." she grinned and rolled out of bed, taking the pills Ronnie had given her the night before. "Uh huh, and you JUST so happened to take a plane to Mexico and Mike JUST so happened to show up with the strippers, and Tony JUST so happened to know why he was there?" She laughed. "Hey I just gave them the means! Never said that I knew what they were doing!" she said in her defense, telling part of the truth. She didn't know what Tony had planned until he had told Mike.

Gibbs sighed. "Alright well, I'm glad you had fun, I have things to get done for the wedding, I'll see you at the alter." He said. . "You're damn right you will." she said softly. "I love you." she said as she looked at her completed wedding gown. "Love you too. "He said and hung up. "Only a few more hours..." she said softly to herself, hopping into the shower to wash off the remnants of the night before. Andie got done with her shower and sat on her bed trying to loosen up her now stiff muscles. "Ow..."

By then Ronnie had woken up. She burst into Andie's room, all chipper and bouncy. "Come on lazy bones get off your ass we gotta go!" She yelled and bounced back out of the room to grab her keys and duffel bag. "Don't forget your wedding stuff and everything!" She called down the hall. She groaned. "I hate it when she's perky..." she muttered getting dressed in record time, grabbing all of her wedding things.

Ronnie was waiting in the car for her by the time she'd finally gotten dressed. Impatient, she honked the horn. "Come on wedding girl, times a wastin'!" She laughed and got into the car. "I'm the bride I can be late if I want." "NO you can't, because right now, this has nothing to do with the wedding and if we're late we lose our spot!" Ronnie said and floored it once Andie had gotten in.

She was barely able to buckle her seatbelt before Ronnie had taken off. "HOLY SHIT!" she cried clinging to the OMFG bar. Ronnie laughed and booked it out of town, beating her own speed record by 10mph. She pulled into a wood chip parking lot and got out. "Come on, Andie, lets go." She said. The sign on the building in front of them said 'Heaven's Gate Spa'. She got out, grinning. "Ok this is awesome..." Ronnie grinned back and led the way inside.

At the receptionists desk, Ronnie handed her a slip of paper. "Reservations for two, Klapron and Thomas." The woman smiled at Andie. "Congratulations on your wedding, ma'am." She said and handed them both a brochure, listing everything they were going to be doing in the next few hours, including full body massages, pedicures, manicures, soaks, masks and saunas. Ronnie took her big fluffy towel and smiled as Andie was handed hers. She took hers and followed Ronnie. "Oh my God girl...how did you manage this?" she whispered softly.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "A shitload of babysitting jobs and some of the money from the book." She said. "Trust me, this is gonna make up for EVERY one of those headaches." She laughed, following their assigned guide. She hugged her, wiping away tears. "God why am I so emotional lately?" she muttered rolling her eyes. "Must be all the wedding stress." Shrugging, Ronnie walked into the room where their first session was and looked at her brochure. "Ah, this is going to be nice. Japanese massages with the hot stones and the works. Ma'am," She said, turning to their guide. "Can I order us both some tea, please?"

And from there the girls spent the next few hours relaxing, unwinding and preparing mentally for the evening ahead. "This is amazing Ronnie...I have zero stress." Andie smiled, her earlier aches a thing of the past. Ronnie smiled and leaned her head back on her lounge chair, the cucumbers on her eyes cool and refreshing as she sipped her tea. "Definitely." She replied. They were sitting and relaxing, nearing the end of their spa session, and getting ready to fly around getting everything ready for the wedding. For the next few moments, though, they were relaxing.

Andie smiled and took a sip of her tea as well. "I wonder where we're going for our honeymoon? Lee refuses to tell me." she said laughing softly. "Now I know how you felt trying to get it out of Brodie when you guys got married. The big watery anime eyes didn't even get him." Ronnie giggled and sighed. "I got it out of him on the way to the hotel in town that night, though." She said. The guide came into the room. "Time to get ready to go, ladies." She said with a sweet smile. Ronnie grinned and ate the cucumbers from her eyes. "Thanks, Marie." She replied.

"Is everything ready for us to go?" She asked. Marie grinned back and nodded excitedly. "Thanks, again, Marie." Ronnie said and jumped up. "Come on, Andie, lets go get dressed." She laughed and followed Ronnie, getting dressed quickly. After they dressed, Ronnie followed Marie out to the reception room, where they came in. Upon reaching the reception room, the entire staff greeted them, cheering for Andie, and Marie, their guide, disappeared into the crowd.

Ronnie looked at Andie and ducked when she went to smack her over the head. "Ronnie I'm so gonna hurt you!" she laughed trying to smack her again. "Thank you everyone." she said, blushing bright red. Just then, Marie reappeared, carrying a big basket. "Miss Andie, Mrs. Ronnie has been one of our favorite clients for quite awhile, and when she came to us, we told her we would be happy to sponsor a spa day for your wedding, and we all put together this basket for you. It has any and all home spa essentials you could ever want or need, and we hope you enjoy it and many years of happiness with your husband." She said, smiling as she handed it to Andie.

Ronnie stood by grinning as Andie took the basket, tears starting to fall. "Thank you all so much." she said softly. "And thank you Ronnie. You always take such awesomely good care of me." she said laughing softly. Ronnie's grin grew wider and she leaned closer to whisper, "Not done yet, the manager wants to speak with you." She said, just as a bright little old lady came out of the crowd and took Andie's hand.

"Andie, Ronnie is one of my greatest clients, and I wish to help her with your wedding gifts, so in honor of your wedding, we want to give you a free year, unlimited access to our spa." The little old lady said, beaming. She really started blubbering then, hugging the sweet little old lady and thanking her. "You keep spoiling me like this and Lee won't know how to top it!" she laughed. Ronnie giggled. "Oh, he will. I know more than you think." She said and hugged the old woman. "Thanks again, Hannah." She said, and waved to everyone else. "Bye guys, we've got to go, but I'll bring you pictures next week!" She said as Andie grinned and thanked them all again before being dragged out to the car.

Ronnie set her bag carefully in the backseat before climbing into the drivers seat. "Alright, so where do we need to go first?" She asked. "First we pick up the bridesmaids, then we go and get ready!" she said laughing. "Everything else has pretty much been taken care of." She nodded and booked it to pick up the other girls and her mother, who's car broke down at the last minute. They arrived at the wedding hall with plenty of time to get ready.


	24. It's Almost Time!

**AN/Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!**

**Ok people next chapter is the wedding!!! Thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! -shamelessly guilts those who are not reviewing- ^.^ anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Andie was sitting patiently as Abby did her makeup and Ziva got dressed. "Ronnie are you almost ready?" she called. "I need you to add a few more curls to my hair!" she said seeing that some had flattened out. Ronnie bustled in, holding her dress up. "Of course I'm ready!" She huffed. She went straight to fixing Andie's hair. She fixed up the curls in her hair, and casually stole the necklace from around Andie's neck, so easily that Andie didn't even notice. "Oh, there's someone here to see you, she's waiting in the hall, I'll let her in, Andie." Ronnie said, a conspiratorial look on her face as she went to the door. Andie tilted her head and stood, her dress flowing beautifully. "Who on earth?" Abby huffed and folded her arms, not finished with her makeup. Ronnie opened the door, and Andie's grandmother walked into the room, a small box in her hand. "Gramma?" Andie asked, tears in her eyes. Fortunately Abby hadn't applied her eyeliner or mascara yet as she cried and hugged her grandmother. Ronnie giggled and went to stand by Ziva, who looked around and smiled. "Of course, dear. You think I was going to listen to your mother and not come to my granddaughter's wedding?" She smiled and hugged Andie. She laughed softly. "She told me that she didn't even bother telling you and every time I tried to call I'd get voicemail." she said softly. Andie's grandma looked over at Ronnie and Ziva. "You apparently have very good, loyal friends." She said, taking one of Andie's hands and setting her back down at the vanity so Abby could finish her makeup. She sat back down and dabbed away the tears. "I know. I should remember that more often." she said smiling at Ronnie and Ziva. "I don't want to keep you from getting ready, dear, so I'll give you your gift and go to my seat." She said, smiling as she handed Ronnie the box. Ronnie took something from it as her grandmother spoke. "Your friends here, especially your maid of honor she seems to be, inspired me to get it and even helped me pick it out." She said as Ronnie placed an elegant white choker around Andie's neck. The choker was hand crocheted in an elegant pattern, embossed with diamond drops and small chain links with tiny whit pearls connecting it all together. Ronnie clasped it snuggly around Andie's neck. She gasped as she saw it just then realizing that Ronnie must have taken off her other necklace. "Thank you so much..." she said, trying not to cry again. Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at how Andie got so emotional over tiny little things. "I put the other one back in your jewelry bag." Ronnie said. Andie's grandmother smiled and gave her granddaughter a hug before she left the room so they could finish getting ready. Andie whacked Ronnie on the arm and laughed. "So what if I'm a cry baby! So were you!" she teased as they finished getting ready and grabbed their bouquets. Ziva's had red roses to contrast her black dress, while Abby's had black ones to contrast her red one. Ronnie's was comprised of black and red and Andie's had black, white and red roses to match the wedding colors. She had a simple veil that reached her waist, the pure white casting a soft glow around her. "I think I'm ready..." she said softly. She was planning on walking herself down the aisle. Ronnie rolled her eyes. "No you're not, your escort isn't here yet, wait a few more minutes." She said. Ronnie bustled around all three of the girls, making sure everything was neat and tidy on them, straightening Andie's veil and making sure the bouquets were all straight and perfect. "I thought I didn't have an escort?" she said very confused. Ronnie gave her the same 'SHOOSH' look Andie had given her at her own wedding to Brodie and kept checking the girls, and herself. When a knock came at the door, Ronnie went to answer it. "Ah, your escort is finally here. You all ready, girl?" She asked Andie before opening the door. She nodded. "I think so..." she said softly. "I just hope to god I don't throw up!" she laughed remembering that was the same thing Ronnie had said before walking down the aisle at her wedding.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Trust me, girl, once you get to the aisle and see Gibbs, you'll forget all about your stomach." She said, and opened the door. There stood Rene, Ronnie's mother, in a floor length dark silver satin dress, with a black lining. Her hair was pulled back the same way Ronnie's had been at the bachelor party, and there was a great big smile on her face as she bustled into the room. "Hey, honey." She said to her daughter, then looking at Andie, she went over and gave her a hug. "You're gorgeous, kiddo." She said. "Thanks...Mom." she said softly, hugging her back. "Time to go...Abby you're first!" she said shooing Abby and Ziva out the door. Ronnie grinned and hugged her mother before walking out behind the other two girls. She smoothed her gown and took hold of her bouquet. "Here goes nothing..." she muttered as she stepped into the hall with Rene. "Thank you...for everything." she said softly. Rene patted Andie's arm. "It was no problem, kiddo. You shouldn't have to walk yourself, besides, Ronnie would kill me if I didn't help out her sis." She said, smiling at Andie. Ronnie grabbed the little flower girl, her little sister Sadie, whom Rene had dressed up all pretty and did her hair. "Andie, my baby sister is here now, too!" Ronnie exclaimed, bringing her to her place in line just behind herself. "You look so pretty Sadie-girl!" she cooed softly to the little girl. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. 'Don't throw up, don't throw up!' she repeated in her head.


	25. You Had Me From Hello

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Kenny Chesney or his music!**

**WEDDING TIME!!!! Hope you enjoy!! Thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! Hope it meets your expectations!**

* * *

As the girls walked down the aisle one after another, they stood in line, separating from the men they were with. The last to go before Andie was the pretty little Sadie, dropping little red petals from her basket. Everyone smiled as she walked by, even Gibbs. Gibbs stood in his place, his hands folded in front of him, nervously waiting for his bride. Andie took a deep breath as they started the slow walk, pure white rose petals falling from the ceiling as Rene walked with her down the aisle. She took one look at Gibbs and couldn't look away, all nervousness gone with the knowledge that he was there, waiting for her.

Rene squeezed her arm as they walked slowly. Sadie dropped petals every other step, and everyone stood for the bride. Gibbs smiled, his own nervousness dissipating. "She's beautiful..." Ziva whispered quietly. Gibbs nodded, awaiting his bride patiently. Andie smiled and it seemed like the whole room lit up because of it. Soon they were at the alter and Andie hugged Rene tightly. "Thank you." she whispered softly as she handed her bouquet to Ronnie. Rene kissed her cheek, the way the father usually did with the bride, and went to sit with her husband. Ronnie took her bouquet and slid it next to hers in her hands. Gibbs took Andie's hands and smiled wide.

Andie smiled up at him squeezing his hand tightly. Soon they were asked to say their vows. "Lee from the moment I met you, I knew that you would play a very big role in my life. You've brought the light I thought I had lost back into my heart and for that I can never thank you enough. I love you so much and am proud to bear your name and be called your wife." She said, love ringing in every word as happy tears rolled down her face.

When it was Gibbs turn to speak his vows, he squeezed Andie's hands gently. "Andie, I never once thought I could love again, not the way I love you now. You've made more of a difference in my life than anything I've ever known. I am proud to call you my wife, and intend to make you as happy as I possibly can from this day on. Andie, this day marks the rest of my life, and I am more than happy to spend it with you." He said, trying not to cry himself. Ronnie and Rene were both in silent tears, trying not to make a sound.

Andie smiled as they exchanged rings and the officiator told them that they were now husband and wife. She didn't even wait for him to finish before she kissed her new husband soundly. Ronnie snickered softly and smiled. Gibbs grinned and kissed her back, pulling her tightly against him. When the kiss had ended and they turned to face the crowd for the photographer, Gibbs caught Andie's eyes with his own, then turned to wink at Eric, who was sitting in the very front row, right next to Rene, holding Sadie on his lap, and bawling like a baby.

Andie followed his gazed and started to cry again, turning to Gibbs. "I thought..." Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I had a talk with him." Was all he said as they walked down the aisle and out the door. As soon as they were out of view, Gibbs pulled her hard against him and kissed her passionately. She gasped softly and clung to him kissing him back with equal passion. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met and had the good fortune to marry." she said softly smiling up at him.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her again. Suddenly a camera flashed and Ronnie ran off giggling madly. Gibbs laughed and picked Andie up, carrying her to the reception hall. Andie laughed and kissed his cheek as what seemed like a million flashes went off as he carried her into the room. "Talk about blinded by the light!" she said and everyone laughed. Andie's father waited for them in the reception hall. Gibbs carried her over and set her down right in front of him, smiling. "Here she is." Gibbs said, holding his new wife around her waist.

Andie smiled as the tears started falling once again, hugging her father. Eric nearly lifted her off the ground as he hugged her back. "Congratulations baby...you look beautiful..." he said softly, tears falling from his own eyes as well. "Don't give him too much trouble!" he laughed softly, letting her go. Gibbs laughed. "Oh, she's already working on giving me a heart attack." Gibbs said happily. "I'm gonna try not to Daddy but it won't be easy! I'm my father's child after all." she chuckled softly. "Not to mention I've got Ronnie."

The woman in question could be seen running through the hall in her dress with her mother's wallet held high, her mother yelling threats at her as she hightailed it after her daughter. Andie shared a look with her dad and they cracked up, laughing so hard they both turned the same shade of red. Gibbs shook his head as their first song started to play, and he led her to the dance floor. "Come along love, time to dance." Gibbs said softly. She nodded and quickly kissed her dad on the cheek before she was led onto the dance floor.

"Thank you..." she said, looking up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with happy tears. Gibbs held her tightly around her waist, afraid to let go in case she disappeared, as their song started to play.

"_One Word, that's all you said_

_Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head._

_Your smile, just captured me_

_And you were in my future as far as I could see_

They started to dance around the dance floor together, just looking into each others eyes and smiling.

_And I don't know how it happened_

_But it happened still_

_You asked me if I love you_

_If I always will_

_Well you had me from hello, I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me_

_It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

When others started joining them, Ronnie and Brodie were the first to make it to the dance floor, followed by Rene and Richard, then Sadie and Andie's father.

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Inside I built the walls_

_So high around my heart I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch you brought it down_

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me _

_I wasn't gonna love again_

_The last time was the last time_

_I'd let someone in_

Gibbs smiled and kissed her soundly as they danced. "I love you, Andie." He said. "I love you too Lee...today is absolutely perfect..." she said, resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly spun around the dance floor.

_But you had me from hello, I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me_

_It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from "hello"_

_That's all you said_

_Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head._

_You had me from "hello"_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Girl I've loved you from "Hello"_

All too soon the song ended and the opening sounds of 'Let Them Be Little' started in the background and her father came over. "May I?" he asked Gibbs, smiling. Gibbs made a small bow and went to dance with Sadie, who was squealing with glee. Ronnie abandoned Brodie and stole Timmy from her own grandmother, and Brodie traded off for Andie's grandmother.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. Andie smiled as her dad led her around the dance floor. "I love you daddy..." she said softly. "I love you too baby girl. You take care of yourself and email me ok? I wanna make sure my baby is taken care of..." he smiled down at her. "I will, I promise." she said hugging him. The song ended and Ronnie grabbed the microphone from her brother who was announcing. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the throwing of the bouquet and garter!" A round of cheers followed as everyone gathered around.

Gibbs chuckled softly as he helped Andie onto a chair, holding her waist so she wouldn't fall. Ronnie gave her the smaller bouquet they'd had made and took her big one, setting it on the Bride and Groom's table. Andie tossed the bouquet into the air and, with Gibbs help, turned to see Ziva holding it with confused eyes. Everyone laughed as Gibbs helped Andie sit in the chair, lifting her skirt just enough so he could reach her Garter belt, kissing the exposed part of her thigh before pulling the garter off with his teeth, making her blush.

He grinned at her before tossing it at Tony, who caught it on reflex, eyes wide. "Um…boss?" he stammered, holding the small, white lacey fabric between two fingers. "Well don't just stand there DiNozzo...go dance with her!" Gibbs chuckled as Andie laughed and pushed Ziva in Tony's direction. "Don't be shy you two!" Andie chided, grinning at her husband.

A little while later, Ronnie was surrounded by some of the people that knew about her book and wanted her to autograph their copies. When Andie came looking for her, she gave her a pleading look. "SAVE ME." She whispered desperately. Andie caught Ronnie's brother Sam's attention and he announced that it was time for Andie and Gibbs to cut their wedding cake. She went over to him as everyone flocked toward the cake to watch them. Everyone around Ronnie cleared a path, but followed her to the table and crowded around the cake goers. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe writing that book wasn't such a good idea." Ronnie muttered to Andie, handing her the cake server. She laughed as she took it from her, smiling as Gibbs placed his hand on hers and they proceeded to cut the cake. Ronnie held out the plate for the cake and grinned. "Shove UP, Andie." She whispered. She laughed and grabbed the plate putting her piece on it then looked up at Gibbs smirking before attacking him with it. "Ha ha!" she cried as more flashes went off.

Gibbs laughed and wiped his face with a napkin. "Love, you're too much." He said, picking up his own piece. He held the piece to her mouth gently touching her lips with the tiny piece of cake. "That's what they tell me!" she giggled and took a small bite, watching him cautiously, waiting for him to get her back. He nodded, holding the piece of cake so she could eat the rest and smiled sweetly. She knew that he was up to something as she ate the rest of the piece, her eyes closing as the taste of chocolate hit her tongue.

Ronnie, seeing what was about to happen, grabbed a napkin as her own eyes widened, and she slipped the napkin under Andie's chin, just as Gibbs raised the rest of the cake left on the plate and wiped it into her face, laughing. What didn't land on her face, landed on the napkin in Ronnie's hand and, thankfully, NOT on Andie's dress. Andie squealed and laughed as she grabbed another napkin to wipe off her face, laughing harder as she heard Abby cussing Gibbs out for ruining her makeup.

"That was great!" she giggled, careful not to get any cake on her dress. Ronnie, giggling, had to agree. "It was pretty impressive, though he's lucky I had the napkin handy." She said, laughing so hard it hurt. "I know, you'd have killed us both." she snickered, going over to Gibbs and kissing him softly. "Nicely done Agent Gibbs." she muttered softly. He grinned, kissing her back and looked over at Ronnie. "I learned from the best." He said, winking at Ronnie. Rolling her eyes Ronnie walked off laughing. Andie laughed, pulling him over to their table so they could sit down. "I'm getting dizzy from all this excitement."

"Almost ready to go?" He asked softly, running his hand gently down the side of her face and into her curls. "Yeah." she said softly smiling at him but glancing over at the door as something caught her eye. She had a look of horror on her face as she did a double take. "Oh no he is _not_ crashing this party!" she muttered, a look of pure hatred and disgust on her face as she stood and marched over to the newest party guest.

Ronnie's attention was caught as Andie stomped over to the new guest. Her own eyes blazed, and she motioned to Abby and Ziva, who flanked her as they made there way toward Andie, waiting for their cue. She walked up to him as he smirked at her looking her over. Thankfully no one had noticed the goings on as she slapped him and shoved him towards the door. "What the hell are you doing at my wedding Steven?!" she said, her voice dangerously low.

"Just looking to see if I still stand a chance...maybe you'll ditch this guy and go home with a real man!" he said cockily. Ronnie, Ziva and Abby all three surrounded them. "A REAL man wouldn't crash a woman's party unless he knew he was wanted." Ronnie snarled softly. Ziva put her hands on her hips, a deadly glare in her eyes. "Last I checked you weren't a MAN anyway Steven." Andie said glaring at him. "Besides, been there done that, wondered if it was even in to begin with!" she said, kneeing him in the nuts, putting on a smile and going back to the table, giving Ronnie the signal.

Ronnie nodded to Ziva, then Abby, who each moved swiftly, grabbing his arms. He struggled feebly, and Ronnie walked up and punched him straight in the face, grabbing everyone's attention in the room. "It's alright everyone." Rene said, diverting their attention as Ziva and Abby dragged his limp body out of the room. "Just a little sideshow." Ronnie grinned at her mom and followed the girls. A few minutes later a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the building. Everyone began to laugh.

Andie allowed herself an evil smile before returning to her newly-wedded blissful smile. "Ready to go love?" she asked serenely. Gibbs gave her a look of awe and stood, taking her hand. "Of course." He said, waving to Ronnie's brother, who stopped the music and announced their departure. Everyone made their way outside before them, to get ready for them to leave the building, and from outside, they could hear everyone murmuring and laughing hysterically.

She looked and about died laughing as they came upon her ex-boyfriend's latest predicament. "Well, serves him right for trying to crash my wedding!" she snickered. Ziva and Abby were standing beside a large tree, holding onto a rope, from which Steven was hanging, stark naked, upside down, unconscious. Ronnie grinned and waved as people took pictures, laughing the entire time. Steven's eyes began to open and he started to say something. Ronnie reached over and easily knocked him out, giving him matching black eyes.

He twitched a little as Gibbs led Andie to their limo. Andie was still snickering as he helped her get in. "Well this is a wedding no one will ever forget!" she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. He nodded and held her close as the doors closed and the driver made his way through the people, careful to watch out for the excited little children running around. Andie's dad, holding Sadie, Rene, Richard, Ronnie and the rest of her family and Andie's Grandma waved goodbye to them as they left.


	26. Honeymoon Happenings!

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything else mentioned that I could never possibly own.**

**HOLY CRAP BATMAN! Gibbs is married once again! However the happily ever after at the end of this story isn't coming for a whiiiiiiiiiile lol**

**Thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! Hope ya'll enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

Andie watched as they drove away from the reception hall, her blissful smile seemingly glued into place. Her head rested on Gibbs' chest as she sighed happily. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Happy?" He asked her. "Very." she replied, smiling up at him. "You?" His grin widened. "Of course I am." He said, his eyes seeming to sparkle. She chuckled and kissed him softly. "You know a moment ago I thought that I'd never see anyone happier than me but I think I just did." She winked at him.

Laughing softly he hugged her tight. "Well, lets just agree that we're both happy." He chuckled. She grinned and laid her head back on his shoulders, her veil draped over the opposite end of the limo. "That thing is heavier than it looks..." she said rubbing the spot where it had sat on her head. Smiling, he leaned over and gently pulled the veil from her hair and set it on the seat next to them. "Better?" He asked, rewrapping his arm around her. "Much." she laughed softly. "So...now can you tell me where we're going for our Honeymoon?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Grinning mischievously, he brought out a bottle of wine from the limo's fridge and handed it to her. "Nope, drink this." He said handing it to her. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you trying to get me drunk on our wedding night?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He smiled and shook his head. "Nope, never thought of such a thing." She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the glasses, carefully opening the bottle to ensure none would spill on her dress and carefully poured herself a glass. "Uh huh..." she muttered taking a few sips.

He smiled and watched her drink. "I hope you like the wine." He said. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Don't play innocent...I know you're up to something..." she tried not to laugh as she poured one more glass. He smiled and leaned toward her, kissing her forehead sweetly. "I know you do. And I hope you aren't mad at me when you wake up." His eyes sparkled mischievously again.

She looked at him oddly before she realized what he had done, setting her now empty glass down as she started to feel drowsy. "This little trick has been noted..." she groaned softly, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "And I WILL get you back buddy..." was the last thing she muttered before slipping into unconsciousness. Chuckling, Gibbs held her against him until they got to the airport, where he carried her on board their jet and laid her on the couch gently, wrapping a blanket around her. He then sat and watched her as they took off.

When she awoke the next morning she had a major headache. "Oooh my dear husband is going to pay for this accursed headache..." she groaned, not really caring if he heard her or not. Strong arms suddenly lifted her from the bed and carried her outside. Gibbs smiled down at her as he sat her on the swing situated on the front porch of a beautiful Irish country cottage. The sun was shining through the clouds, barely enough to make her head hurt, and Gibbs handed her a bottle of water. "We're here, honey." He said chuckling.

She gasped softly and took in the beautiful sight. "Oh my god..." she said softly, a few tears coming to her eyes. "This is...I mean...there's not enough words in my vocabulary to describe..." Gibbs just smiled and held her. "Well, it was the best I could think of, I wasn't sure where to take you until I asked Ronnie on the sly." He said, looking around the country side in front of them. She smiled and kissed him. "This is amazing love. Thank you!" she hugged him tightly. She noted that she was still in her dress.

"Hup, I need to go change or Ronnie is gonna kill me..." she chuckled softly, headache forgotten. He let her go and waited a few minutes before following her to the master bedroom. "Need help?" He asked when he walked in. Andie laughed softly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that..." she said, grinning mischievously at him. "Not to mention I can't reach the zipper on this damn thing!" she said, comically demonstrating how her arms couldn't reach. Gibbs laughed softly and unzipped the back of the dress for her, helping her carefully remove it from her shoulders.

She turned to face him, the white frilly lingerie that had been hidden under her dress swishing slightly as she did so. Gibbs mouth went dry as he looked at her. He couldn't quite remember the last time _that_ had happened, then again his brain wasn't having much luck at coherent thought at the moment. She smirked up at him, striking a little pose for him as she winked coquettishly at him. Gibbs tried to swallow but couldn't. He held out his arms to Andie and she slowly stepped out of the puddle that was her dress and rested her hands on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Your dress..." He muttered against her lips. "Can wait..." she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Gibbs laid her gently on the bed. The afternoon disappeared swiftly into late night, when they finally curled up and lay still. "How did I end up deserving you?" Gibbs asked softly against Andie's ear.

"Just lucky, I guess." she said softly, smiling at him. She softly toyed with his hair. "Better question is how the hell did a plain old girl from the middle of no where manage to snag someone as wonderful and amazing as you?" Gibbs got a playful look in his eyes. "Well, you either won the lottery or scammed me into it somehow. Perhaps brainwash?" He chuckled, running a finger down the side of her face softly. "Nah. I'm not that talented, I ain't that lucky either. Must have been somethin' else." she snickered softly.

It was nearly three in the morning when Gibbs finally began to fall asleep. "Andie, darlin'..." He whispered softly, afraid he'd leave her alone if he fell asleep first. "Hmmm?" she muttered softly, now sitting up in bed with his head resting on her lap. He yawned, his jaw nearly cracking, and hugged her around her middle. "Either I'm about to pass out, or I'm dead." He smiled, his eyes tired as he looked up at her. She chuckled and moved so she was laying next to him. "Go to sleep love..." she said yawning cutely.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled her against him. "Not until you do." He said stubbornly. She rolled her eyes and nuzzled him softly. "Stubborn..." her own yawn cut her off from what she was about to say, her eyes closing. He stroked her face softly until she fell asleep, then he himself fell asleep for the night, Andie held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Andie woke to unfamiliar surroundings and the sound of a little girl giggling. She looked around and saw she was alone in the room and wandered into the hall, following the giggles.

She opened a door to reveal her husband wrestling on the floor with a little redheaded girl that looked to be about 6 or 7. "Got you Daddy!" the little girl squealed and grinned widely, revealing two missing front teeth. Gibbs laughed. "Oh no you don't!" He said and began tickling the little girl. She squealed again finally catching sight of a smiling Andie in the doorway. "Mommy! Help!" she managed to squeak through her giggles. Andie chuckled and dove into the tickle fight, teaming up with her daughter.

"Ack!" Gibbs cried, trying to defend himself. "Ambushed by my own wife and daughter!" He rolled back and forth trying to escape the two girls. They continued to tickle him until they were all out of breath. The little girl giggled and high-fived her mother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Can we go make pancakes now Mommy?" she asked cutely. "Sure thing Red." Andie laughed, tucking a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear. They both stood, the little girl bouncing on the tips of her toes and held out their hands to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head laughing and took their hands, standing up. As he stood, he yanked them both against his chest and hugged them tightly. "Ok fine, but only if the loser gets chocolate chips in his pancakes and a giant mug of coffee." He said to them. "I think we can do that." Andie smiled as the little girl nodded. "When I'm big I'm gonna drink coffee and catch bad guys, just like Daddy!" she said proudly. "I have no doubts about that kiddo. Now let's get some breakfast!" Andie chuckled.

Gibbs chuckled as well as he shook his head softly and walked into the kitchen with them, sitting at the table and picking up his newspaper. The two girls sang as they made breakfast, adding extra chocolate chips to his pancakes and setting the food on the table, Andie pouring him some coffee in a huge mug that had been painted by the little girl. Halfway through the meal, the little girl bounced up and giggled. "Mommy, I'm gonna be late to school! Can daddy drive me today?" She all but bounced herself out of her clothes.

Andie smiled over her own mug. "Sure." she grinned at her husband. The girl all but squealed in delight and bounced off to get her backpack. "Wait for me Izzy!" Gibbs called and rushed after her. Andie laughed and watched her husband and daughter get their shoes on and rush out to the car. "Hey! Aren't you two forgetting something?" she called tapping her cheek, mock pouting. Gibbs ran back to Andie, Isabel, or Izzy's hand in his and kissed her on the cheek. Izzy, threw her arms around her waist. "Love you mommy!" she said happily. Andie smiled and gave Izzy a quick squeeze and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. "Love you too Red." she said softly kissing the top of her head. "You both have a good day, and be careful!" she added as they ran to the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Andie jolted awake from her dream gasping softly and smiled. Gibbs grunted and shifted against her. "What is it?" He mumbled quietly. "Just a dream love..." she said, snuggling up against him. "A very good dream..." He nodded and pulled her closer. "Alright." He said and went back to sleep. She rested her head on his chest and tried in vain to go back to sleep. Giving up she carefully wriggled herself out of her husbands hold on her waist, pulling on his discarded shirt and boxers, wandering through the little cottage. She made some coffee and sipped it as she looked at the beautiful sight out the kitchen window.

Around four am her phone rang, of course, it was Ronnie. Andie was glad it had been left in her purse that was sitting on the table. "You realize it's four in the morning here right?" she answered softly. On the other end Ronnie laughed. "And yet you're still up." she said. "Can't sleep." she chuckled. "So what's up?" she asked leaning against the counter and taking another swig of coffee. "I've been pacing since you guys left, where are you?" She asked. "You were supposed to let me know when you got there safely." Ronnie grumped. "Not my fault my husband forgot to call you. Though to be fair I did distract him...anyway we're currently in a cottage in the fields of Ireland." she grinned, running a hand through her tangled up hair. Ronnie squealed.

"So he DID take my advice!" She could be heard bouncing up and down. "So, how do you like it?" She asked Andie. "From what I've seen of it I love it." she chuckled softly. "I'm hoping that we can go sight seeing soon though I have a feeling the most I'll be seeing of Ireland for at least the next day or so will be my bedroom." Ronnie laughed. "Oh don't worry, you're there for a month, darlin'." She said. "Gibbs told me that much." Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" she squeaked before cursing softly. "Oh I hope I didn't wake him up..." she muttered softly. They were both silent for all of ten seconds, until they _both_ heard the telltale snore of Gibbs fast asleep.

Ronnie laughed so hard she thought she'd throw up. "OH MY GOD!!!" Ronnie cried, finding it absolutely hilarious that she could hear Gibbs snore from across the globe. Andie kept a hand over her mouth to keep from busting up laughing as her shoulders shook. "Oh boy..." she muttered when she finally calmed down enough to talk. "So I had the most awesome dream..." Ronnie snickered. "I bet you did." She said suggestively. She laughed. "Not _that_ kind of awesome dream!" she laughed, rolling her eyes knowing Ronnie could picture it. Ronnie made a sound. "Mm-mm good." She said, then laughed again. Andie giggled and went out to sit on the porch swing so she wouldn't risk waking Gibbs. "I know what I'm gonna name my first born daughter." she said softly.

Ronnie, all the way in America, quirked an eyebrow. "Wait... what?" Andie laughed. "I know what I'm gonna name my baby girl when she decides to come along!" She repeated. "Isabel. Isabel Veronica." Ronnie smiled on the other end. "Cute name, not something I would ever name my own children, but very cute." She said matter-of-factly. "And do you know when this young one is going to come along?" She shrugged. "Not a friggin' clue." she said. "Uh huh. Well, let me know when it happens, I expect my niece to know who her auntie is." Ronnie said. "No worries I'll let you know after I tell Lee." she chuckled. "Tell me what, Andie?" Gibbs voice said from the doorway. She jumped a foot. "Oh god Lee don't DO that!" she said placing a hand over her heart. "Ronnie, I'm gonna have to call you back later."

Gibbs came and sat beside her, hugging her and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry hon." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...sure you are. And you say _I'm_ the one trying to give _you_ a heart attack!" she teased lightly. Gibbs shook his head. "Come on, its late enough in the morning, we'll make some breakfast." He said, taking her hand. She smiled and took his hand following him into the kitchen. Her stomach rolled slightly but she chalked it up to not having eaten much the day before. Gibbs began pulling stuff out of the cupboards, which had been stocked prior to their coming, and began making the potatoes Ronnie had taught him how to make in the frying pan, the smell filling the kitchen and making his stomach rumble.

Andie smiled until she took a deep breath. "Oh god..." she put a hand over her mouth and bolted for the bathroom, emptying her stomach. Turning quickly, Gibbs turned off the burner and followed her, holding her hair back. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked. "Ugh...I don't know...one second I'm fine the next..." she groaned leaning against him, her face pale. He held her and rubbed her back. "Will you be alright? I know a doctor here that Ducky highly recommends, if you'd like me to call her." He said. She sighed. "As much as I don't want to go to the doctor on my honeymoon, it's probably for the best...don't want it to be that stomach bug that little Timmy had..." Nodding, Gibbs went to the living room and grabbed his phone, flipping it open and calling Ducky for the number.

After calling the doctor, he went back to Andie and took her back to bed. "Lay down until the doctor comes." He said. She nodded and laid there looking pathetic. "Could you get me some water love?" "Of course." He said and went to get it for her. He came back with a glass of ice water and some plain toast. "Try this, love." He said, handing her the toast and water. She nodded, slowly drinking the water and nibbling at the toast. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I was suffering from morning sickness…" The doorbell rang, as Gibbs face paled. He ran to open it and brought the doctor to the bedroom. "Andie, this is Dr. McGregor, she's a friend of Ducky's." He said.

Dr. McGregor held out her hand to Andie. "Hi." She said, smiling. "Hi." she said, smiling weakly. "How's it hangin' Doc." she said, trying to make herself feel better by joking around. The doctor chuckled. "Well, if I was male, I would say short, shriveled and always to the left, but as I'm female, it's going pretty good." She said, her Irish accent crisp and clear. Andie laughed then groaned as her stomach turned again. "Excuse me..." she mumbled running for the bathroom.

Gibbs followed again, leaving the doctor in the bedroom to unpack her bag. She pulled out her blood pressure cuff, stethoscope and a thermometer then sat down to wait. She was now dry heaving, tears running down her face. "Make it stop..." Gibbs knelt down and rubbed her back and neck, reaching around with his other hand to rub her stomach gently. "Come on, love, lets go see the doc." Gibbs said softly.

She nodded feebly, whimpering softly. "Please..." she stood up shakily. Gibbs picked her up and carried her back to her bed. "Best start checking you out, then." The doctor said, smiling at her joke. She did the routine check up, checking her temperature, her lungs and her blood pressure, then she reached into her bag. "Gibbs, help her with this." She said, handing Gibbs a test stick. Andie shook her head. "Every one I've taken has been negative...but I suppose one more won't hurt..." she shrugged.

Gibbs nodded and helped her into the bathroom. "You okay?" He asked her. She chuckled softly. "Not really but I'll live. After all we've been through worse." she said, doing the necessary deed needed for the test. Gibbs nodded and helped her up when she was finished. When they'd returned back to the room, the doctor put the test in a small plastic container and picked up Andie's arm, tying a tourniquet. "I'll need some blood, just in case, it wont hurt at all." She said, and quickly withdrew the blood needed.

Andie didn't have time to look away and about passed out at the sight of the needle, closing her eyes quickly. "Oh boy..." Gibbs ran his hand over her forehead as the doctor put her equipment away and handed the test to Andie. "You look first." She said. Andie nodded and looked at the test, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline as she realized what the result was. "Umm...Lee...you might wanna take a look at this..." she said softly, handing him the test.

Gibbs took the test, and his heart started to pound. "You can't be serious..." He muttered. Andie leaned back against the pillows, not saying a word. She looked torn between two different emotions. Fear and pure joy.

* * *

**AN: -whistles innocently-**


	27. The Pee Stick Peed True!

**AN/Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHIN'!**

**Hokay here's the next chapter! Thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 and InvaderQuirk for reviewing! So glad ya'll are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Gibbs ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Can it be a mistake, a faulty test?" He stammered. Andie's face fell for a brief moment but she hid it from him well. "The only way to know is with the blood work, right Doc?" she asked, running a hand over her face and sighing. Dr. McGregor nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "I'll call you with the results from the lab." She said and stood to leave, packing her bag. Andie nodded and stared at her hands, fighting the urge to throw up yet again. Walking the Doctor to the door he shook her hand. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." She said before she left. Gibbs sighed, nodding and returned to the bedroom.

Andie had rolled onto her side, head buried halfway into the pillow, her shoulders shaking and she was sniffling softly. Gibbs sat by her on the edge of the bed. "Hey, it's ok, don't cry Andie, the Doc says you'll be fine, don't be upset." He said. "I'm scared Lee...what if..." she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "What if something goes wrong..." He pulled her into his arms. "Like what, darlin'?" "Like what if my injury causes me to lose the baby...I don't think I could handle that..." Andie sobbed, clinging to him.

He held her tightly and kissed her head. "Darlin', by the time you reach your second trimester you'll be healed just fine to carry the baby." She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Well, if anything now we know why I've been so emotional lately..." she laughed softly. He nodded slightly and held her. Gibbs phone rang in his pocket and he flipped it open. "Gibbs." He listened to the person on the other side. "I understand, thanks Doc." He said and flipped his phone shut and hugged Andie. She looked up at him. "What'd she say?" she whispered softly.

Gibbs buried his face in her hair. "The pee stick peed true." He whispered. Andie couldn't help herself, she started laughing both from shock and the way he said it. "Oh my..." she said, finally calming down. "Well I guess I better find a good way to tell the others...but...I want to wait a little while if that's ok?" Gibbs nodded. "Of course" His own face was sheet white as he held her. "Lee? What's wrong?" she looked at him worriedly. He kissed her head. "It's nothing, love, don't worry." He said, smiling to reassure her. Andie shook her head. "Nothing my ass. Talk to me love..." she sighed.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it from her anyway. "I don't want this to turn into my first marriage..." He said, his hands shaking slightly as she pulled him close. "What happened..." She was very confused. She knew that he'd been married a lot of times but no one, not even Ronnie, who somehow knew everything, had told her what had happened during his first marriage. He took a deep breath, leaning his head against hers and sighed. "Being my wife is the most dangerous thing for you, and now for our baby." He said shakily.

"My first wife and daughter were murdered..." Gibbs' voice cracked. "I went after the bastard...took him out..." He couldn't keep going. He buried his face in Andie's neck while she held him tight. "Shh...it'll be ok Lee..." she gently stroked his hair, tears streaming down her face for her husband's pain. "We'll be ok..." He held onto her, afraid to let go. "Now you know why I'm so protective and clingy." He said.

Andie smiled and kissed his forehead. "I understand more now...but do you really think that all the people in our lives are gonna let anything happen to either of us? I mean, yeah I've already been shot but that was only because Ronnie was pregnant at the time. Not to mention I've been taught how to defend myself by a Mossad officer and the top NCIS Agent..." She said trying to reassure him. "Izzy and I will be fine..." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Izzy?" He questioned.

She blushed realizing he had no clue about her dream. "Well..." she shrugged. "I was thinking maybe, if it's a girl, naming her Isabel Veronica, after my Grandma and Ronnie, thus calling her Izzy for short..." Gibbs smiled and kissed her tenderly. "It's a wonderful name, Andie." He said, smiling at her. Andie smiled up at him, softly resting a hand on her stomach. "I'm glad you like it." she said, kissing him sweetly. Gibbs grinned and patted her back. "I'll be right back." He said and stood to get dressed. She nodded and sat up a little more, ignoring the way the world spun, though the nausea was starting to ease up.

He put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, leaning down to kiss Andie sweetly. "I'll be back before you know it." "Wait, where are you going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled and poked her nose. "I'm not telling. But I'll be right back." He said, smiling. Andie chuckled and shook her head. "Alright then. Go on, just leave me here." she teased, winking at him. Gibbs chuckled back and left, the car making a trail in the grass as he pulled out. She sat there for a moment before standing and wobbling to her suitcase, putting on a dark green sun dress. She ran a brush through her hair, softening her curls slightly, then wandered back out onto the porch and sat in the swing, enjoying the fresh air.

Gibbs wasn't gone very long and he came in quietly, a bag in his hand. "Andie?" She had been flitting around the cottage, her energy off the charts as she bounced around the house, all traces of her morning sickness gone for the time being. "Lee!" She bounded over to him with a big smile on her face, cheeks flushed with happiness and excitement. He laughed and hugged her. "Well, you seem better." He said, stating the obvious. "Oh much better!" she giggled softly, kissing him sweetly. "So what were you being sneaky about?" she said grinning at him.

He laughed and pulled a bundle of roses out of the bag, handing the to her. Then he pulled out a movie, chocolates, saltine crackers and Andie's favorite soda. Andie squealed with delight as she kissed him and went to get a vase for the roses. "They're beautiful!" she said happily. "Thank you so much, love." Gibbs smiled and nodded. "You're welcome love." He said. She smiled then wandered into the living room, putting the movie in, stretching out on the couch and munching on the crackers. "You know, I've noticed something..." she said.

He quirked his eyebrow and sat beside her. "What is it?" "You take better care of me than I do myself some times." she chuckled, turning on the movie and snuggling up close. He held her close and smiled. "Did I do well on my selection?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh yes. I absolutely adore Milo and Otis. Ronnie clue you in on my love of fuzzy creatures?" she laughed, resting her head on his chest. He tried to hide his grin. "Nah...ok yeah she did." He confessed, seeing the look on her face. She snickered. "Don't feel bad, my dad always went to her to get inspiration for my Birthday and Christmas gifts. I swear that woman knows more about me than I do!"

Gibbs snickered. "She just pays specific attention to things like that." He said as he watched the dog float down the river in a basket. "You know my first dog was a pug. Looked just like that one in fact. Had a cat that looked like Milo too." she grinned. Gibbs snickered. "You tried to make your life look like Milo and Otis huh?" She rolled her eyes. "My dad picked the dog, Carly and I picked the cat, Monster ." she continued, ignoring his comment, much to his amusement. "That cat would have been glaring his furry ass of at you. He hated all of my guy friends, all they had to do was sit next to me and they'd incur his wrath."

Gibbs nuzzled her head, holding her close. "I bet I could have taken him." He chuckled into her hair. "I dunno, Monster was a hell of a lot ornerier than you." she laughed. "He would have at least gotten a good scratch or two in. That thing would propel himself clear across the house to latch on to the back of my jeans." Gibbs laughed and hugged her. Andie's phone buzzed, letting her know she had a text and Gibbs smiled. "It's probably Ronnie." He said, chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky place to end a chapter I know but hey it works! Thanks for reading this story everyone! Makes me and Ronnie feel all warm and fuzzy!**


	28. The Irish Countryside

**AN/Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**Hokay I have no good excuse for not updating yesterday so I'm not eeeeeeeeeeeeeven gonna try lol. Anyway thanks again to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! -tosses her a Gibbs plushie, complete with mini coffee cup- You rock my sox girl!**

* * *

Andie checked the message and laughed, shaking her head. "Oh lord..." "What? Who was it?" he asked her, trying to look over her shoulder to read the text. She flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her bra. "Hey now...no snooping!" she giggled. Gibbs smiled and reached for the phone. "Maybe I want to snoop." He said, laughing softly. She twisted away. "So?" she laughed, jumping up off the couch and dancing into the kitchen. Gibbs sat there, watching the TV and waited. "Come on tell me what it said!" He called. "Nope I think not..." she teased, coming back into living room with a bottle of water and leaning against the doorway.

Gibbs made a mock pouty face. "Please?" he asked. Andie shook her head and grinned. "It was just one of Ronnie's sex joke texts." she chuckled, going to hand the phone to him right as it went off again, still in her bra. "HOLY CRAP AWKWARD!" she squealed. Gibbs just smiled and shook his head. "Well at least your still smiling." He said. "Gotta love a cheap thrill!" She rolled her eyes and checked the text message. "Oh god I did NOT need to know that Ronnie!" she groaned, quickly replying with something she knew would disturb her best friend. "I swear she's trying to give me nightmares." she groaned as she sat back on the couch, showing him the first text message.

There on the tiny screen read 'I SEE BOOBIES!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok love you buhbye!' Gibbs covered his face with his hand. "Oh boy..." He said. "This has been a daily occurrence since the day I met her." she laughed. "You get used to it after a while." her phone went off again with Ronnie's response to the text Andie had sent her. It said, 'EWWWWWW!!!! KEEP YA'LL'S SEX TO YOURSELVES!!!!' "Maybe a long honeymoon was a bad idea, I think Ronnie's lost it already without you." Gibbs chuckled. "Ronnie never had it to begin with. She's just bored because usually I'm at the house all day with her." she shrugged.

Gibbs stood and hugged Andie. "Will she be ok for a month?" he asked. "Give it two weeks and then we'll see how she's doing. If she's going insane and ready to kill people we'll head home, if not we'll stay for the rest of the month." she said, nuzzling his chest. Gibbs smiled. "Or we could bring her here for a week or two." He said. "Just a suggestion, because you'll probably get bored with me after awhile too." He chuckled. She shook her head chuckling as well. "Though I doubt that I could ever get bored with you...perhaps it would be a good idea to bring her up here. Give her a break from everything." she said thoughtfully, chewing on her lip slightly.

Gibbs kissed her sweetly and held her in his arms. "You have plenty of time to think it over." He said. "Shall we begin our honeymoon fun?" He asked and smiled. She grinned and kissed his neck softly. "Oooh lets..." Gibbs grinned and smacked her rump softly. "You go get shoes while I go get keys then." He laughed as she gave a little squeak and went back into the bedroom to grab her shoes, hopping over to the door as she put them on. Gibbs was waiting with keys in hand when he saw her. Laughing, he steadied her until she got her shoes on, and held her hand as they walked to the car.

Once inside, he pulled out a gift wrapped box and handed it to Andie. "Open this before we leave, I got it for you for the trip, make sure you use the hell out of it." He said, smiling down at her. She looked over at him, eyebrow quirked as she unwrapped it, gasping as the box for the Canon Rebel SLR camera came into view. "Oh my God! No way!" she squealed, pouncing him as best she could in the vehicle. "I've been wanting one of these for FOREVER! Thank you so, so, SO much!" she said, in between kisses.

He laughed and kissed her back in between spazzes. "Alright, alright, sit down and get buckled, we're going for a drive." He said and smiled as he put the car in gear. She quickly buckled up, pulling out the camera and getting it all set up and ready to use. Gibbs drove them through the countryside, the windows rolled down in the cool Irish air, as they passed fields and high cliffs looking over the sea. He pulled off the dirt road onto a cobbled drive and into a huge clump of trees. "Ready?" He asked.

Andie nodded, having already taken tons of pictures. "Mhmm." As they drove down the drive, the trees began to thin, and Gibbs grinned. "Look ahead of us." There, in front of them was a huge castle, situated on the edge of a cliff that dropped steeply off into the sea, surrounded by trees. Andie's jaw dropped as all the air whooshed out of her lungs. For a moment she almost forgot to breathe. "Lee...this is..." she stammered unable to finish her sentence. "Don't thank ME, Andie." He laughed, remembering the conversation with his team and Ronnie.

"Everyone pitched in on the planning of this trip, I hadn't a clue what to do. I'm just as surprised as you. I'm just following my instruction booklet." He said. Her eyes started watering as she gave a soft chuckle. "This is amazing..." she said, itching to go into photographer mode. Gibbs unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. "Well, lets see what's in store for us, shall we?" He asked, walking around to her side of the car and opening the door. He held out his hand to her. She took his hand, camera held securely in the other as she stepped out of the car. "Definitely..." she said, grinning.

A man walking past them was stopped by Gibbs with a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, would you mind taking a picture of me and my wife, we're on our honeymoon." He said, smiling at the man, who smiled back. "Of course, sir, it would be my pleasure." The little man said. She smiled passing the man the camera, quickly running a hand through her hair to tame it slightly. Gibbs chuckled and pulled her into him, hugging her as the man took their picture. "Ok, now smile." Gibbs laughed as he held her hand for the second picture.

She laughed softly, unable to believe that all this was really happening. Things had never felt so right, so perfect, in her entire life. An explosion rocked the grounds and made Gibbs jump. The little old man smiled and handed the camera back to Andie, then walked off to his car. She gave a startled yip, scooting closer to Gibbs, blushing as she took back her camera. "Well that was certainly interesting..."

Gibbs laughed and took her hand. "It was just a cannon." He explained. "They fire them off at noon for the visitors to watch, if we hurry we'll get to see it too." He said, leading her around the grounds to the artillery range behind the castle, overlooking the cliff. She chuckled and shifted until she found the perfect angle to take a picture. "This baby is gonna get a LOT of good use." She grinned. Gibbs stood by and watched her take pictures of the cannons, the men and the castle and its grounds.

After an hour or so of sightseeing outside, they went on a tour and had lunch inside the castle. Each room was beautiful. "This is so perfect." she sighed happily, her camera in one hand and her husband's hand in the other at all times. "I never could have even imagined it would be this beautiful!" Smiling, Gibbs squeezed his wife's hand. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He said as they walked into the dining room where they were to have lunch. She sweetly kissed his cheek and smiled, quickly snapping a random picture of him and giggling softly. "I'm having the time of my life." she said softly, kissing him gently. He shook his head and helped her to her seat.

A little while later she had started to slow down a bit, her previous energy all but dissipating as they wandered slowly around the grounds once more. They were walking through the castle gardens, when thunder rolled across the clouding sky, and it started to rain. She laughed tucked the camera into her purse before doing a little spin in the rain, relishing the feel of it on her skin as she looked up at the sky.

Gibbs laughed and caught her to him, kissing her passionately as the rain fell around them, slowly drenching them. "Ready to go home and rest? You've been up and about all day, you should probably lay down." Gibbs said, kissing her again. She kissed him back, chuckling softly. "Only if you join me..." she muttered softly in his ear, causing him to chuckle. As they headed back to the cottage, Andie with camera in hand the entire way, the sun peeked through the clouds as it set behind the cliffs. The first day of their honeymoon had been eventful, if not exciting.


	29. Telling Ronnie

**AN/Disclaimer: I no own!!!!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY! Chances are my beloved co-author will think this chapter is too boring as well and try to persuade me to post another chapter to which I reply as such: NUUU!!! The exciting drama-y stuff can wait til tomorrow lol xD -hides behind a brick wall as sharp objects are thrown at her- **

**Anyway, thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 for reviewing! -tosses her an Andie plushie, Mini Monster and Pixie Stick included- Hehe shameless plug for my OC but still xD You get a plushie for every review...until I either run out of characters or chapters whichever comes first lol!**

* * *

A week had passed and Andie found herself in an unavoidable morning routine. The second she woke up she'd be in the bathroom for at least half an hour, then she could be found sprawled on the couch munching on her crackers with a bottle of water by her side. They had yet to tell Ronnie or the others that she was pregnant, solely because Andie wanted to think of a cute way to surprise everyone.

Ronnie had texted at least once every day, just to make sure everyone was alive. The sightseeing and dates and everything they did was exhausting, but exciting and fun. Gibbs had finally slowed down enough to take a nap, when Andie's phone rang. She quickly answered it so that it wouldn't wake him as she slipped out of the bedroom. "Hello?" "ANDIE!!!" Ronnie squealed through the speakers.

"Ow, keep it down please, Lee is finally taking a nap." she chuckled softly, switching the phone to her other ear. "What's Shakin' Bacon?" "Ah-I-ah...my rental car hasn't shown up in two hours, and uh, I need a uh...ride?" she said, her voice shaking as though she were bouncing up and down. Andie rolled her eyes. "And you're calling me why? I'm clear across the globe love, I can't help you much..." she sighed leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Ronnie laughed. "Ah, about that uhm...How should I put this? IRELAND IS FUCKING COLD!!!" Ronnie squealed.

Andie started laughing and quickly darted into the bedroom, fishing the cars keys out of Gibbs' pants pocket. "When did you get in?" she whispered as she wrote him a note, leaving it on the bedside table before slipping outside and into the car. Ronnie chuckled. "About three hours ago, Gibbs called me last night and told me you were running out of stuff to see and do so I'm on a mission to find it, and keep you entertained if he needs rest." She explained. "Hurry, it's cold!" Ronnie said.

"Ok but you gotta tell me where you are first!" she chuckled, dressed in yet another sundress, having become used to the local weather. She hoped Gibbs wouldn't be mad at her. The man needed sleep, having gotten up every morning with Andie then went out and wandered, not to mention their late night activities. She pulled away from the house and followed the GPS to the main road. Ronnie gave her the address of the airport and told her she'd be inside by the doors. She finally found the airport and helped Ronnie bring her stuff out to the car, laughing as she saw her friend all bundled up.

"Shaddup, I'm cold." She said and climbed into the car, pointing the vents at her with the heat up full blast. She chuckled and drove back to the cottage, pointing out a few of the places she and Gibbs had visited along the way. "There's this great little pub just off the main road that has the most delicious potato dishes!" she exclaimed as they pulled up in front of the cottage. Ronnie snickered and wandered into the cottage, quietly putting down her stuff in the living room. "So how broken in is the bed, eh Andie?" Ronnie joked.

"You don't even wanna know." she chuckled softly, taking off her shoes and placing them by the door before sitting on the couch. Ronnie threw off her shoes and flopped down on the couch next to her. "So, what should we do while the old man sleeps?" Ronnie asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her on the shoulder. "We have plenty of movies and a few games, seeing as I doubt you want to go back outside."

Ronnie snickered. "Maybe we could go online and start looking up some other stuff for you guys to do?" She said, munching on a candy bar she pulled from her pocket. "And then later when he wakes up you two can take me to my hotel." Andie shook her head and laughed softly. "There's an internet signal here? I haven't even touched my laptop since we got here." Ronnie laughed. "I bet you haven't." She said, pulling out her own laptop. "Lets see." She flipped it on and turned on the screen.

A few hours later, they'd made a list a mile long of places and things to see and stuff for Gibbs and Andie to do in the country. Ronnie smiled. "That should keep you guys pretty busy and wear you out." She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I'm always worn out though." she mock whined, trying not to just bust out with the news. "Aren't we all." She said. "Oh by the way, Ziva told me to bring you this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test and a box of condoms. "Don't ask me why, she just said to deliver it."

She about died laughing as she remembered the conversation she'd had with the Israeli woman a few days before the wedding. "Oh lord!" Ronnie rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know but I'm going to ask anyway, what's the laugh for?" "Well..." she said, still trying to calm down.

Andie was frantically packing the things she had been advised to take along for the Honeymoon, still no clues as to where they were going, when Ziva knocked on her door. "Hey, Andie?" she said, opening the door a crack. "Come on in." she said, a pair of flip-flops flying across the room. Ziva smiled and entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How is the packing?" she asked. "Good." she said tossing things out of her closet now and again, some going into her suitcase, others going into boxes for the move. "What's up?"

Ziva tried not to laugh as she picked up a thick sweater from a box and snuck it into Andie's suitcase, quickly moving away. "Well, I just figured I might start off your marriage with a gift of my own." she said. Andie looked at her tilting her head. "What are you up to Ziva?" she said narrowing her eyes slightly. She had seen Ziva and Tony conspiring and laughing a lot these days. Ziva grinned and handed her a mega box of condoms and a pregnancy test.

"Tony and I decided we would start you off with a year supply of these." She said, giggling. "Oh god!" she groaned good naturedly. "And here I thought Ronnie would be the one to pull this stunt!" she laughed, shaking her head. "Thank you Ziva," she grinned. "Thank you too, Tony!" she added a bit louder, knowing he was listening. His hand came from around the corner, waving at her. "No problem-o!" He yelled, then could be heard booking it down the stairs. Andie laughed harder and continued packing. "Just be glad I'm not going to keep track of how many I use during my Honeymoon!" she joked, tossing the boxes into her now full suitcase.

Ronnie busted up laughing.. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Ziva?! I never woulda thunk it!" She gasped between hysterical bouts of laughter. She was laughing just as hard. "I know right? And the best part is the gigantic box of condoms was ZIVA'S idea and the pregnancy test was Tony's addition!" "OH dear GOD!!!" Ronnie laughed hysterically. Gibbs shuffled into the room, bleary eyed. "Who killed who?" He mumbled. That had Andie laughing harder, so much so that she fell off the couch barely able to breathe.

Gibbs ran to her and picked her up. "Andie, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Ronnie quirked her eyebrow at Gibbs. "She just fell off the couch, Gibbs what the hell." Gibbs opened his mouth to tell Ronnie why he was so freaked about her falling but was cut of when Andie slapped her hand over his mouth. "He's still half asleep hon, he always freaks out." she said laughing before giving her husband a you-spill-the-beans-and-I'll-mame-you look.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, not wanting to start a pissing fight with her on her honeymoon. "Uh huh, and my boobs have magic powers." She muttered and stood up. "Where's the bathroom I haven't peed in hours." Ronnie asked. "Down the hall, to your left and I thought your boobs DID have magic powers?" she chuckled pushing Gibbs toward the bedroom. Ronnie swished her rear as she walked towards the bathroom. "No that's my ASS darlin'!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah! Anyway Lee and I will be out in a minute so just make yourself comfy!" she said before she shut the door and glared at Gibbs. "I haven't told her yet!" she hissed. Gibbs glared softly. "Well what am I supposed to tell her when you fall and I freak?" He asked. "And why haven't you told your best friend yet?" He whispered. "I was getting to that when she gave me the second installment of Ziva's wedding present." She said, rolling her eyes. "Trust me you would have woken up to squeals and such not, laughter!"

Shaking his head, Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. "God, this whole pregnancy thing has me so high strung." She snorted. "It's not exactly easy for me either. I'm afraid if I even breathe wrong something bad is gonna happen." she sighed and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders. Nodding, he took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "I feel the exact same way and you're the one carrying the baby." He smiled. She smiled and kissed his shoulder softly, standing. "Well better go tell Ronnie." she said, grinning.

Ronnie had just come out of the bathroom and stormed the kitchen. "God I am HUNGRY!" She called from halfway inside the fridge. Andie laughed as she wandered into the kitchen. "You're always hungry." she teased. "Oh and I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait to make your famous Breakfast A la Ronnie." she said, leaning against the table. Her head popped up over the refrigerator, glaring. "WHY." She demanded, suddenly wanting potatoes. "The smell makes me sick." she grinned. Pouting, Ronnie's face fell. "Well if you wanted to insult me you could have done it some other way I thought you liked my cooking..."

"Oh I love your cooking but someone else doesn't." she laughed, placing her hand on her stomach. "Well Gibbs can take his opinion and bloody well shove it, because I am NOT his little waiter and I am NOT going to cater to-" "You are really dense you know that?" Andie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Your Auntie Ronnie is a little clueless Izzy..." she said, looking at her tummy, rubbing it gently before looking up at Ronnie. Ronnie glowered at her.

"Hey, don't be messing with me, missy! I just got off an eight hour flight, I'm hungry, I'm cold and I'm wet." She said, quirking her eyebrow at Andie. Gibbs walked into the kitchen, took one look at Ronnie's face and wandered back out. "Ah, ah! You get back here Lee! You get to help me tell her!" she called chuckling. "I'm not messing with you Ronnie, honestly I'm not." she smiled.

Gibbs poked his head in. "She's not." And disappeared again. Ronnie just stared at her, not sure what to say. "But you're still healing..." She said, remembering the last time they had this talk, Ronnie didn't want to say anything. "Well these things don't always happen as planned." she said grinning. "I went into an actual Doctors office here and they told me that barring any complications in the first Trimester I'll be fine." she said softly. "I'm preggers Ronnie-bear."

Ronnie was dazed. "Uh...WOW." Closing the fridge she went and sat down on the couch, abandoning her search for food. She looked up smiling. "Well at least we'll always have a babysitter on hand." She followed her and sat down next to her. "This is true." she chuckled softly. Ronnie nodded. "Yeah." "And of course you're the godmother." Andie grinned. Ronnie smiled. "That's awesome." Her smile faltered a little. "Why do I get the sneaking suspicion you're not entirely happy about this?" she sighed.

Ronnie looked at her and smiled. "No hon, I'm just jetlagged and in shock." She laughed. She laughed softly. "Well we better get you food, something that won't make me gag, and get you to your hotel." she smiled. "YAY SLEEP!" Ronnie cried, hauling her ass off the couch. "All hail bed sheets!" Andie laughed and went for the keys.


	30. I've Got a Bad Feeling

**AN/Disclaimer: No own nothing!**

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!!! -hides behind various hard objects- The next three chapters or so should be very interesting...and drama filled of course!**

* * *

A few weeks later Andie woke up to the sound of Gibbs' phone ringing. "Ugh, Lee wake up...answer your accursed phone..." she mumbled, burying her face in her pillow to drown out the noise. Gibbs leaned over her carefully and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. "Gibbs." He muttered, half awake. "Hey Gunny, it's your ol' pal, John Roberts! Heard you were in my neck of the woods, thought maybe you'd want to catch up." The voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "What'd you say to havin' a few drinks at O'Mally's pub this afternoon?" Gibbs thought for a moment. If anything, Andie could call Ronnie if she needed anything, and of course Ronnie wouldn't deny her anything. "Yeah, alright. What time?" He asked. "About two." John replied smoothly. "I'll see you then?" Gibbs nodded as he spoke. "Sure." He said and hung up.

Kissing Andie's cheek he hugged her. "Time to get up." He whispered. "Mmm...says the man who slept through my night long get together with the porcelain god..." she groaned, looking up at him bleary eyed. His face turned somber. "Honey, why didn't you wake me up?" He demanded. "Oh, yeah, like I was really able to talk while I was puking my guts out..." Andie grumped, rolling her eyes. "To be honest it feels weird when you're in there with me...I don't like being watched like that when I being sick...makes me all kinds of nervous..." she admitted softly.

He hugged her close and curled his body around hers gently. " I would have stayed awake with you regardless, even if you just wanted me in the other room for comfort whenever you had a minute or two to relax." He said, nuzzling her neck lovingly. "I want you to be able to come to me for comfort, Andie." He said softly. "I know love, I'm sorry but it's just one of those weird things about me...besides I didn't get any chances to relax until about two hours ago and I just crawled back into bed and fell asleep before I could wake you up..." she muttered, nuzzling his neck softly. He held her and kissed her head.

"Alright, well, go back to sleep, and I'll see you later this evening, I have a meeting with an old buddy from the Corps this afternoon. Call Ronnie if you need anything." He said and tucked the covers around her before getting up to shower. "Mhmm..." she mumbled, falling back asleep after grabbing his pillow and burying her face in it. Gibbs finished his shower, brought Andie a cup of water, setting it on the bedside table, and left to run a few errands before his meeting. Around one forty five, he arrived at the pub.

* * *

John Roberts was sitting in a small secluded corner of the bar. When he saw Gibbs walk in he waved him over, grinning. Gibbs sat across from John, readjusting his coat. "Hey, Roberts." He said smugly. "Don't you look like the cat that caught the canary..." John chuckled. "What have you been up to Gunny?" "Catching bad guys and dodging trouble. You?" He asked. "Gettin' into trouble mostly, same as usual. You still married to that one gal? What was her name? Stephanie?" he asked, flagging down one of the waitresses. Gibbs shifted a little in his seat. "No..." He said.

"Ah, sorry..." he said softly. "You know me and my big mouth..." Gibbs just shrugged and ordered a drink. "So, how have you been these past few years?" He asked. "Eh, I've had good times and bad times." he said. "To be honest Gunny I'm not doing so good right now..." John sighed, running a hand over his face. "I've been getting some strange phone calls of late..." Gibbs nodded. "What's really going on here, son. Why'd you really want me here?" Gibbs eyed him. John looked at him, the dark circles now blatantly apparent. "I need help Jethro." Gibbs took his drink from the waitress and sipped it. "What kind of help, John?"

"I'm sorry Gibbs...I tried not to get you involved...somehow they found out I knew you...somehow they knew you were here..." he started talking quickly, knowing he needed to warn Gibbs, even if it killed him. Gibbs' head snapped up. "What is going on, Roberts?" He snapped. "There is a Terrorist Cell here in Ireland Gibbs, they have my wife...I had no choice..." his voice cracked. "I was going to tell them to go to hell and take me out but...Emily...she's 7 months pregnant...they threatened to kill her..." Gibbs stood to leave. "You lured me here, for what?" Gibbs asked, his head beginning to spin as he tried to back away.

"Why me?" Gibbs asked, his voice slurring. "I don't know I swear. All I know is that they wanted you...they wanted revenge...I'm so sorry Gunny, but I couldn't...I couldn't let them hurt her..." he pleaded as three men came up behind Gibbs, one looking very familiar. "Ah, you son of a bitch..." Gibbs said, his eyes closing as his body gave in to the drug from his drink and he hit the floor, unconscious. The three men, somehow unnoticed, pulled Gibbs up, one of them pulling out a small handgun with a silencer on it and shot Roberts in the chest. By the time someone noticed something was wrong, Roberts was dead and the men were gone.

* * *

Andie woke up from her nightmare gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face. "Oh god..." she whimpered before rushing into the bathroom and emptying her stomach once again. When her stomach had calmed she quickly dialed Ronnie's number. "Come on...please answer..." Ronnie knocked on the cottage door. "Andie?" She called. She jumped a mile before running to the door and flinging it open, not caring that all she was wearing was one of Gibbs' oversized NCIS t-shirts. "Oh thank god!" she said, sobbing slightly. Ronnie nearly jumped out of her skin. "Andie! What's going on? I would have called, but my phone is dead and I guess I left my charger at home!" She held Andie in her arms, shaking from her own scare.

Andie tried to calm down. "Nightmare..." was all she could get out before she collapsed into more hormone induced sobbing. Ronnie, small though she was, lifted Andie into her arms and carried her inside to the couch, setting her down gently and sitting on the floor beside her head. "What was it, Andie? Tell me." She said softly, stroking Andie's hair. "I...I dreamt that...that something happened to Lee...I can't remember everything...Ronnie something bad is going to happen...I just know it..." she sobbed. Ronnie pulled her best friend into her arms. "Don't worry, baby, I won't let anything happen to you or Gibbs, I swear it." She said, hoping Andie was wrong.

Andie took a shaky breath. "Ronnie I'm going to call McGee...Lee should have been back by now..." she said looking at the clock and reaching for her phone. Ronnie nodded and got up to look around the cottage while Andie was on the phone, thinking as she wandered through the halls. Andie waited until she heard Tony answer McGee's cell phone just to irritate him. "McGeek's shorts. He is currently away from his zipper, how may I help you today?" He said, much too chipper. Andie snorted and rolled her eyes, not exactly in the mood for perky federal agents. "Tony put McGee on, _now_." she barked, trying not to lose her temper on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Er, oh, hi Andie, sorry about that, here he is." Tony said. McGee could be heard in the background, demanding his phone back from his tormentor. She sighed. "Thanks Tony, sorry for snapping..." "Yep." He said, before handing the flustered McGee his phone. "This is McGee." he said. "McGee I need you to do that voodoo that you do. I need you to track Lee's phone. He was supposed to be back from meeting a friend about an hour ago and I'm starting to get worried, he hasn't called at all..." she said, trying not to start crying again, knowing it would just freak him out.

McGee hesitated. "Could it be possible that they are just talking a little longer than expected?" He asked, not wanting to rush ahead. "He knows that I freak out if he doesn't call me and let me know he'll be later than planned McGee...not to mention I have a really, really bad feeling. My feelings are almost always right Tim...please...just so I know he's safe?" she pleaded with him.

"Alright, gimme just a sec." He said. He could be heard typing rapidly through the phone. "It seems he's moving..." He said, once he'd found Gibbs signal. "Moving where? Towards the south?" she asked, holding her breath. McGee typed some more. "No, it looks like he's headed North." Her breath caught. "Shit...McGee I'm south of the pub he was headed to..." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Get Tony and Ziva and put me on speaker, please..."

McGee called everyone to the phone and did as he was asked. "Yes, Andie?" Ziva asked as she walked into the room, where they had all gathered around the phone. "Guys," her voice cracked. "Something is up. Lee went to go visit an old Marine buddy of his named John Roberts, who's living in the area and he told me he'd be back about an hour ago. He hasn't called so I had Tim track his cell signal just to be safe. The signal is headed north and the cottage we've been staying in is toward the south." she said trying to stay calm. "I think...I think something bad happened…"


	31. Willing to Take That Chance!

**AN/Disclaimer: We do not own nothin'!**

**MORE DRAMA!! ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ronnie was standing at the front of the cottage, looking out the window when a car pulled up. "Andie, darling." She said as she bustled into the room, "Time to go, someone just pulled up, and they do NOT look like the type to sit and have tea, call Ziva and the others back when we're safe." She said, grabbing Andie's purse and jacket, and dragging her to the back door. "Ziva!" She said grabbing the phone quickly. "Yes, Ronnie?" Ziva replied. "Look up this John Roberts, find all the dirt on him you can!" Ronnie called, before she hung up Andie's phone. "Lets go, before we end up with Gibbs and no way to help him if he really is in trouble." She said.

Andie nodded, neither realizing that she didn't have any pants on as they left the house, sneaking into the trees. Andie suddenly felt all the training Gibbs and Ziva had put her through kicking in as she silently glided through the trees, her moves graceful and sure, not making a single sound as they heard voices shouting in the house. They knelt behind some shrubbery, and listened to the crashes and sounds of smashing furniture as the men seemed to ransack the cottage.

Ronnie shook her head and took Andie's hand, leading her to the road, where she wrapped her own jacket around Andie's waist and hailed a cab. Inside the cab, Ronnie hugged her. "Are you ok?" She asked. Andie stared out the windshield. "I've got to help him Ronnie...I have to go after him." she said her usually tranquil blue eyes hard as steel. "No, you will not." Ronnie said. "We have people to deal with these things, you do not need to be barging in headfirst." "Give me one good reason why I can't?" she snarled, fierce determination on her face.

"Because I said so!" Ronnie said, fear clear in her eyes for her best friend and sister. "I swear if you don't listen to me on this, Andie, I will not be there to see you fall, and I will never EVER forgive you for it." Ronnie said, her voice shaking slightly as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel where Ronnie had been staying. She shook her head. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't do the same damn thing if it were Brodie."

Ronnie shook her head. "You know I can't do that, but you know as well as that, that if it WERE Brodie, you would be telling me the exact same damn thing!" Ronnie said, glaring at Andie. "I am NOT going to let you get yourself killed. You really think Gibbs would want you rushing in, risking YOUR life to save his? How pissed off do you think he'd be whether you saved him or not, whether YOU died or not?!" Ronnie nearly screamed, almost giving the cabbie a heart attack.

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means saving my husband's life. Ronnie I can't lose him...if I lose him..." she choked on a sob. "You know as well as I do that I'd eventually give in and run to you bawling my eyes out thanking god you two were ok." she said, her mind made up. Ronnie glared at her and threw up her hands. "Fine! If you want to run around in your underwear, risking your life, then do it, but don't expect me to follow you this time, Andie. I'm serious. This is just stupid! YOU'RE being stupid!"

Ronnie threw some money at the cab driver and stormed out of the cab, hauling ass inside the hotel and disappearing. Andie sat there for a moment before getting out of the cab and storming down the street, getting odd looks from people. Fortunately she was covered and looked like she could have had shorts underneath the shirt but she stopped into one of the stores and bought a pair of pants with the spare money hidden in her coat just to be safe, pulling the jeans on.

Ronnie stormed through her hotel, packing her things, and throwing the hotels vases around the room, screaming and cursing at anyone that dared bother her about it. When she was packed, she stormed off to the airport and boarded a flight home. Ziva, Tony and McGee, however, were just landing in Ireland. The three of them walked through the airport terminal, trying to call Andie. Andie quickly grabbed her phone. "Andie." she said curtly, hurrying to the airport, figuring she might as well hang out there to wait for the others.

"Andie, it is Ziva, where are you?" Ziva asked, worried. Tony and McGee walked quickly behind Ziva as she hurried out of the airport, talking to Andie. "Just pulling up in front of the airport, where are you?" she said, looking around. "Just walking out, I see you. Look to your left." Ziva said, spotting Andie and waving. She turned and bolted for Ziva, slamming into her slightly. "Thank you god!" she muttered, hugging her then moving to hug McGee and Tony as well. The three of them looked around, Ziva hugging Andie. "Where is Ronnie?" Ziva asked, surprised that the two weren't joined at the hip.

"I have no idea. Possibly still at her hotel, possibly on her way home. I pissed her off." she said simply, trying not to think about it, knowing she would break down not having her best friend and sister backing her. Tony and McGee exchanged looks of surprise. Ziva shook her head. "What happened?" She asked, knowing something serious must have come between them. "I'm going to get my husband back." Andie said, her face growing dark.

All three of them scowled at her. "No." Ziva said, "It is too dangerous." McGee winced slightly, but Tony nodded. She glared at them, her posture straightening. "Either I do this with your help or I do it by myself, it's up to you." she said, her voice dropping dangerously low. "He is MY husband and I have every right to be involved with rescuing him. I didn't piss Ronnie off for nothing. I. AM. GOING." she said looking Ziva in the eyes.

Ziva glared. "Ronnie was right to be upset. This is extremely dangerous and an unnecessary risk to you." Ziva said, stepping aside, but folding her arms as Tony and McGee just nodded. "Ok." McGee said. "What do you suggest we do, Andie? Since he is your husband it's your idea and your plan." Ziva said, her mouth set in a thin line of disapproval. Andie's eyes hardened. "First tell me what you found out about John Roberts."

Ziva's eyes hardened as well as she spoke. "He was a marine, served with Gibbs, clean record. Reported strange phone calls, but no one believed him. Two weeks ago, his wife disappeared, and a few days after, so did he." She said. She chewed on her lip for a moment. "I'm gonna need scissors and hair dye..." she said, the wheels turning in her head. Tony gave her a puzzled look. "What do you plan on doing? Giving them all a bad hair day?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in mock fear.

Andie gave him a glare that rivaled Gibbs and clenched her fist. "Tony do me a favor and shut up so I can think..." she growled. "Chances are they know what I look like," she said, tugging on a strand of her long red hair. "I'm going to change that." Ziva shrugged and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Whatever you say, Andie. Just pray this actually works." She said, her eyes suddenly snapping up to Andie's face. "If we lose Gibbs because of this, it will be on your head." She growled back. Tony leaned over to McGee and whispered in his ear, "Uh-oh, I think both of these kitties have claws, know how to use them and want the same thing. I smell a cat-fight." McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, shut up." He said.

Andie stared at Ziva for a moment. "Either way, if I lose him I won't survive it Ziva. I need to do this..." she said softly, pain etched in her eyes. "Well then we'd better get going." McGee said, before Ziva could say anything else. He shouldered past her and Tony followed. Ziva walked behind, fuming.


	32. How Do I Look? Like a Cheap Hooker!

**AN/Dislcaimer: We don't own anything!**

**HAHAHA Three chapter update!!! TADA!**

* * *

Andie walked in between McGee and Tony. "Ok here's the plan..." she said, her head clear for the first time in a while. "Tony how well can you play Pimp?" she asked, looking up at him. Tony pulled a classic pimp pose. "Answer your question?" He asked, smiling. Andie rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Good thing I took that pole dancing class." she said absently. "I'm going in as a hooker, you, Tony will be my pimp. I'll distract them while you find Gibbs...I know it sounds dumb but it's the best plan, unless you guys can think of something better."

It was easy to tell that she had shoved her emotions deep down. Ziva shook her head, and Tony just shrugged. McGee waited for orders from the three of them. "McGee, you'll be on surveillance, Ziva you'll be ready on backup just in case." she said, inner planner coming through. "I need a name though..." she said, thinking hard as they made their way to the nearest corner market for the hair dye and such. McGee randomly piped up. "Brandie Busten?" Everyone turned to stare at him in shock.

Andie looked at him for a moment before nodding. "That...actually works...thanks McGee..." she said, giving him a half smile as she grabbed two boxes of black dye and a pair of hair cutting scissors. She quickly paid for the items and they all hurried off to the hotel where McGee had already booked them a room to use as a base of operations. "Ok here goes nothing." she said, going into the bathroom.

McGee began setting up his equipment with the help of Tony, while Ziva checked all the windows, watching for anyone they might want to be weary of. She kept her eyes on the streets while Tony and McGee bickered over wiring.

A little while later Andie came out, hair bobbed and black, dressed in the lacey cami she had been wearing under the t-shirt and she had used the sewing kit in the bathroom to turn her jeans into a mini-skirt. "Well? How do I look?" she asked, projecting flawless confidence in her pose even though she wanted to hide in the bathroom.

Tony grinned. "Like a cheap hooker." He said. McGee rolled his eyes and Ziva walked over and smacked Tony in the back of the head. "That's actually the look I was going for." she said sheepishly. "Though I do appreciate the head slap Z." she said, smoothing her skirt. "McGee, have they stopped moving yet?" McGee, all wired up, nodded, his eyes on his laptop screen. "Yep, ready to go, Tony?" Tony slipped into the bathroom, changed his clothes and popped back out looking like a street pimp, and he definitely had the personality for it.

"You touch my ass, you die DiNozzo..." Andie warned, looking at him slyly. She had been equipped with various forms of hidden weapons, including a mini gun hidden in the bra of her cami. Tony whisked his hand away from Andie's rear, where he'd been trying to cop a feel. "Just trying to look natural." He said, getting dirty looks from everyone in the room. "What?" He asked. Blushing slightly, he fidgeted, "Alright, lets get moving." He said crisply. Andie shook her head and head slapped him. "I'm ready when you are." she said, stepping into the persona of Brandie Busten.

Andie had spent enough time in Ireland to be able to mimic the accent perfectly. Tony held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked. She took his arm, giving him a mischievous grin. "Let's." she said, following his lead, acting every bit the Ho. They left the hotel arm-in-arm, and made their way to the street.

* * *

Meanwhile Gibbs was placed in a windowless room, a bucket of water tossed on him. "Wakey, wakey! Time to play!" A deep voice taunted, sticking to the shadows for the moment. Gibbs coughed and spluttered, nearly choking on the water as he gasped, his mind ripped into consciousness. "Welcome back to reality Special Agent Gibbs." the voice said. "Glad you could join us." "Who are you?" Gibbs managed to say, his voice hoarse from choking on the water. He tried to move, but realized he was restrained.

"I'm the man who's going to take back what's rightfully MINE." the voice hissed, stepping into the light so Gibbs could see him clearly. "You dirt bag, she doesn't want you!" Gibbs snarled, trying to get his hands loose, but failing. Steven laughed. "Oh she will...once I come running to comfort her after the tragic death of her husband." he grinned, eyes glinting evilly. Gibbs glared at him. "If you go anywhere near Andie, you son of a bitch, I swear-" Steven backhanded him. "You won't be able to do a damn thing when you're DEAD." he snarled, grabbing him by the hair and spitting in his face.

Gibbs winced and closed his eyes, his lip busted. He spat back at Steven, blood spraying in the man's face. Steven snarled and punched him in the jaw, storming out of the room. Gibbs hung his head, nearly unconscious, pain radiating through his jaw. All he could think of was Andie, hoping she was long gone, back in America and safe. Unbeknownst to Gibbs she was currently walking the streets, trying to find the right location.

* * *

"Alright, Tony, Andie, you two are going to take a left in about a hundred yards. Through the door on your left, there should be two hallways, take the right hall." McGee said, his voice emanating from their earpieces. Andie took a deep breath, steadying herself as they followed McGee's directions. Tony led her through the halls, holding her steady without seeming to be too caring to the occasional onlooker. As they entered the hallway McGee had directed them to, they could hear shouting.

Andie focused on her newest 'character' and gave Tony a sly smirk. "You boys look like you could use a little lovin'..." she said, calling to the two men arguing. The two men looked up, forgetting their argument for the moment and stared at Andie. Snapping out of their stupor, they grinned and walked toward her. "Hey, baby, how'd you get in here?" The first guy said. The other sneered. "Willing to give us a freebie?" The second asked. Tony glared at the men, pulling off his Sean Connery accent. "You boys better lay off my bitch, she has a price, lets see if you can pay it." He said.

"Be nice Sean...You'll have to excuse 'im luvs...no manners and all that." she said rolling her eyes at Tony. "Names Brandie, Brandie Busten. This is my manager...Sean Studston." she said, gesturing to Tony. McGee back at the hotel choked on his coffee, trying not to laugh while Ziva rolled her eyes. Wiping his mouth, McGee went back to focusing on the screen. "Andie, the room you want is two doors down on the right, just past the bathrooms." He said. The two men shrugged. "How much?" The first goon asked.

"$500 an hour." she said, winking at them. "Trust me boys, I'm worth it." she grinned and leaned forward slightly, flashing a little cleavage. They grinned. "Is that for both of us or each?" Goon 2 asked. Tony smirked. "Each, or you get nothing." He said, holding out his hand. Andie made a pouty face at the Goons, batting her long, and unnoticeably fake eyelashes at them. They both quickly dug through their wallets and produced the money, handing it to Tony, who immediately pocketed it. Goon 1 grabbed Andie's arm. "Come on missy, lets play!" He said, grinning a mostly toothless grin. The second goon came around in front of her, his back to Tony.

She kept up the act, giving the signal to Tony by pretending to wink at Goon 2. "Oh we're gonna play alright..." she said in a low voice that was between sexy and deadly. Tony came up behind the goon with his back to him, and punched him hard in the side of the head, knocking him out. The other goon holding Andie's arm pulled his gun and stuck it in her side. "Move and I'll put a slug in her, you bastard!" He yelled at Tony.

She smirked at Tony before smashing the back of her head into the other goons face, wincing at the impact as she pressed a nerve on his hand making him drop his gun before turning and kneeing him in the balls. "Never mess with a hooker and her pimp..." she muttered, knocking the guy out with a powerful punch. Tony shook his head. "I'll take care of them, you go on ahead." Tony said, bending to drag the goons off and tie them up.

Andie nodded and headed down the hallway, passing the bathrooms and coming to a stop at the door she needed, effectively picking the lock just like Ziva taught her to. Tony tied up the goons, managing to hide them fairly well as he did, and shed his pimp outfit. "McGeek, the wife has landed." He muttered. "Nice, Tony." Came McGee's annoyed reply.


	33. Rescues and Old Memories

**AN/Disclaimer: No own nothing!!!**

**Here we find out a LOT about about Andie and her past. Enjoy! Thanks to our reviewers! WARNING: LOTS OF SWEARING!!!!**

* * *

Andie quickly and quietly slipped into the room. Gibbs was barely conscious, unable to see very well out of a swollen black eye. She cautiously walked over to him, kneeling behind him and picking his cuffs. "I will personally kill whoever did this..." she hissed, her blood boiling. Gibbs groaned, hearing Andie, and thinking Steven had finally killed him. "You'll be ok Honey..." she whispered softly, struggling slightly with the lock on the cuffs. "...Andie...?" Gibbs muttered, slowly regaining consciousness.

He tried to focus his good eye. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Saving my husband's ass." she replied. "Come on...stupid fucking...god damn it..." she mumbled softly. "Andie... Get out of here. Now..." Gibbs said through his swollen jaw. "I am not leaving you behind." she said stubbornly. She tried a different lock pick as the door creaked open. "Andie, leave..." Gibbs muttered. "Little late for that..." she whispered, unable to hide, exposed in the unfurnished room. "No..." Gibbs said. "Run."

"Where to? In case you haven't noticed there's only one door and it's opening!" she hissed. "Get behind it!" He hissed back. She hesitated for a moment before doing as he said, dashing behind the door as it swung partially open. "What do you want now, asshole?" Gibbs asked. Steven grinned, holding Gibbs' sidearm, tossing it from hand to hand. "Your blood splattered on the floor." he said snidely, walking around Gibbs, causing Andie to shrink closer to the door.

"Do you really think killing me will help you get Andie back?" Gibbs asked, spitting blood on the floor. "You had your chance, and you screwed yourself over, you son of a bitch, so let it go!" "Oh but I know Andie better than you think...do you honestly think she'll cry for you?" he laughed mockingly. "She doesn't even love you...she's always been a little liar. I bet she told you she wanted to spend her life with you didn't she? She told me that too...little cheating bitch up and walked away from me, what makes you think you're any different..." he sneered. "I bet she's already found a new lover..."

Gibbs winced as he tried to smirk. "You must be talking about someone else. If Andie was ever like that, which I know for a fact she wasn't, and she was stuck with someone like you, I would of course be looking for someone who could actually," he paused to give a mocking cough. "Perform."

Steven backhanded him once again. "You don't know the real Andralissa...bet she didn't tell you about her brother...or the miscarriage..." he spat. Andie covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes in pain. Gibbs was silent for a minute. When he spoke his voice was low, but sure. "She will tell me when she is damn well ready." Was all he said. She let out and inaudible sigh of relief even as Steven smirked. "Oh I'm doubting that...your precious wife is a murderer Gibbs. She killed her brother and our baby." he looked him in the eye.

"Andralissa is nothing but a two timing, murderous tramp who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. The fact that she isn't here just proves it!" he snarled. Gibbs stayed silent for a few minutes this time. Tears were flowing down Andie's face as she was filled with an indescribable rage and pulled the mini gun out of her cami. She knew it was stupid but she would not stand for this slime-ball disgracing the memories of her loved ones. She stepped from behind the door, her voice deadly as she spat. "Guess again you sick bastard..."

Gibbs snarled. "Andie BACK OFF." He said. Steven smirked and pointed the gun in his hand at Gibbs' head. "You do it he's dead." he said smoothly. Andie faltered slightly before placing her own gun on the floor, kicking it away from her just like she knew he would ask her too. "Good girl 'Lissa...you always were an obedient little girl...until that slut Ronnie showed up." he frowned. Gibbs growled under his breath. "You stupid bastard."

"You leave my sister out of this you no good mother fucking rapist!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oh so I'm the one in the wrong? You were such a little tease! You got what was coming to you!" Steven spat, pointing the gun at Andie this time. "The FUCK she did you sick asshole!" a woman yelled. A gunshot went off and everything went silent. Andie stood there in shock as she watched the man who had tormented and abused her fall to the ground gasping for air. Steven looked up in shock, one word passing from his lips as his heart stopped. "You..."

Ronnie walked into view as Steven hit his knees, staring up at her as he died. "Yeah, ME you bastard." She said, staring down at him until he'd fallen to the floor and his last breath had passed his lips. Ronnie spat on him and looked away from his body. "Bastard..." She said. Andie fell to her knees as tears of both relief and anguish streamed from her eyes, closing them and wrapping her arms around herself. "Andie..." Gibbs said, his head hanging against his chest. Ronnie pulled the keys from Stevens pocket and unlocked Gibbs cuffs.

He promptly fell to his knees on the floor as she sobbed softly, looking up at him, a long hidden pain in her eyes now showing plainly. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Andie, none of what happened matters to me. All that matters is you're ok, and I love you. You can tell me anything, when you're ready." He whispered against her ear. "Everything is ok now." Ronnie stood against the wall, silent, her face blank.

Andie clung to him and buried her face in his neck, trying to calm down. He held her, rubbing her back and neck, making soft sounds in her ear. "It's okay baby." He said softly as Ronnie turned toward the door. Andie moved her head just enough to be heard clearly. "Ronnie...thank you..." she looked up at her, the burden she had hidden from all but her for six years, finally lifted. Ronnie looked back at Andie, her eyes sad, but her face pale and still. "I didn't do it for you." She said, "I did it for Gibbs and the baby." With that, she walked out.

A few minutes later Tony came rushing in. "How the hell did Ronnie get passed all of us?!" He asked, "Ziva was amazed!" Andie closed her eyes. "That's just how she does things..." she muttered softly, resting her head on Gibbs' chest. "Come on," Gibbs said, standing with Tony's help, "let's go home."

A week later Andie was sitting in the middle of the spare bedroom of their house with a small box opened in front of her. She had a framed picture in her hand of a pair of blonde children, the older one a boy the younger one a girl, all dressed up and smiling like fools. She was still sitting there staring at it when Gibbs got home from work after filing his report on what happened in Ireland. He walked into the bedroom and smiled. "Hey, what are you up to?" He asked Andie.

She looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Just looking at an old picture." she replied, running her fingers over the freshly dusted glass. Sitting beside her, he looked over her shoulder. "What is it?" She held the picture up for him to see. "That's me and my big brother, Taylor. He was 13 and I was 8. As you can see I hadn't quite grown into my red hair yet." she said lightly. He smiled and tousled her hair. "You were still gorgeous." He said softly.

Andie blushed and tugged on her now short black hair. "I suppose. Dad used to tease me and say that the blonde hair fried my brain." she chuckled as she carefully placed the picture on the floor before pulling out an old worn baseball glove with the initials T.T. written on it in slightly faded black marker. Gibbs took her hand in his. "Andie..." He whispered. "What happened darlin'?"

Andie sighed and held the old glove over her heart. "Tay and I were playing catch in the front yard while dad painted the house on one of his rare days off. Tay threw the ball too hard and I ran to get it...I didn't realize I had run into the road until I heard Tay and my Dad screaming my name and I look up and saw this car speeding toward me..." she said, closing her eyes. "The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, my mom and dad sitting by my bedside, crying...Tay had pushed me out of the way but I knocked my head against the asphalt pretty hard..." her breath caught slightly as the tears started falling. "He didn't make it..."

Gibbs held her in his arms, kissing her head. "It's alright Andie." He whispered. She nodded her head. "I know that now...but back then...it wasn't so simple...my mother blamed me for Taylor's death and dad started working longer hours trying to forget..." She sighed. "And it only got worse from there..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I know, Andie." He said, hugging her. "Is there more?"

"A lot more." she said, reaching back into the box and pulling out what looked to be a brand new baby blanket, pinned to it was a sonogram. "When I was 13 I met Steven. I wanted him to like me so I did everything he told me to do. He said that he'd love me more but there was one thing I refused to do. At the time I wanted to wait to have sex until I was either eighteen or married. He finally got sick of hearing me say no after three years and took what he wanted..." She clung to the little blue blanket. Gibbs eyes grew hard and he went to her side, pulling her tightly into his arms. "Andie... God, if I only knew..." He said, holding her tight in his arms, "I owe Ronnie more than she knows now..." He said, kissing her head again.

Andie nodded, swallowing back a sob. "I reported him to the police but his friends said that he was with them all night, giving him an air tight alibi. When I found out I was pregnant...I was devastated. I went to my dad first and told him what had happened. He was furious of course but he knew that I needed a parent with a cool head to help me through it all. Mom didn't believe me when I told her what happened..." she buried her face in his neck, breaking down. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed and sat there, holding her in his lap.

"Andie, I understand why you didn't want to tell me this, and you were right to be scared of it. But, no matter what has happened to you, Steven will never have anything to do with your life again, because I love you still." He said.

"I know Lee...I love you too…I'm not quite finished yet though...I owe Ronnie way more than you owe her...when I was about four months along I was walking home from the gas station that was just three houses away from mine. I had gone to get something to eat because there was nothing in the house that didn't make me sick at the time...I never even heard Steven coming up behind me until it was too late. I woke up in the hospital the next day with bruises all over and in serious abdominal pain having miscarried during the night..." She closed her eyes, her heart breaking all over again.

Gibbs face turned red in anger, and he held her a little tighter than he probably should have, but he was too mad and scared to let her go. "Andie..." He whispered, holding her close. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it." He said softly. She clung to him, starting to calm now that everything was out in the open. "I know...um...Lee?" He looked down at her. "Yes, Andie?" "Could you, uh...loosen up your grip love? It's kinda getting hard to breathe..." she chuckled softly. He started and loosened his arms. "Oh, sorry love, I didn't mean to, I'm just so angry..." He said. "It's ok," she said smiling up at him. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Gibbs smiled down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Good. I don't want you to feel like I don't want to listen, because I do know you have more to tell me, just when you're ready. Don't ever let anyone tell you your a liar for not telling me something." He said, rocking her softly. "How's my new mommy feeling now? Need anything to eat or drink?" He asked, kicking into father mode, when he realized he'd been neglecting his duties as a husband and father by being abducted. "I'm feeling a little woozy but that's natural. "I ate a sandwich a little while ago and I go no where without my trusty water bottle." she chuckled holding up said water bottle. "How's daddy doing, hmm?" she grinned up at him.

"Scared as all hell." He said, the warmth from her body pressing against him making his head spin a little. "Andie, you'll tell me if anything is wrong, if you're hurting or tired?" He asked. "I promise you will be the first to know if anything is wrong." she said seriously, kissing him softly. Kissing her back, Gibbs smiled, rubbing her back. "So, what does mommy want for dinner tonight? Toast, ginger ale?" He said seriously, not wanting to cause her stomach to revolt. She chuckled. "I want Fried Chicken!" she grinned. "And so does Baby!" she added for good measure as her stomach growled. "I'm willing to live with the icky consequences."

Gibbs smiled. "Alright, but on one condition." He said. "Hmm?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. Gibbs grinned. "You have to lay there and not complain, on the bed, silent, and submissive after dinner." He said. "While I clean the kitchen, AND..." A smile lit his eyes. "And?" she asked, smirking up at him. "I get to rub your feet."


	34. Super Craving Time!

**AN/Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS!**

**Well here's a cute fluffy little chapter as a break from the drama. There's more coming up soon and I ask you to keep in mind we had these horrible things that keep happening planned out from the beginning of the story for character development. Just saying! And a huge thank you to all that reviewed and a big WELCOME BACK! to Riddicks-gurl1988! -tosses you a Tony Plushie-**

* * *

"I think I can live with that." she chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Ok Mommy really has to go to the bathroom now, the eight bottles of water are catching up." she said, wriggling a little. Gibbs grinned and held her playfully. "Never" he laughed. She giggled and wriggled some more. "Oh yes, unless you want a puddle." she teased, poking him in the side. He laughed and poked her nose. "Oh fine, go pee, leave me here all alone."

She grinned and hightailed it for the bathroom. "I shall return!" she called over her shoulder. Gibbs laughed and laid back on the bed, waiting for her to return. "Alright, just don't fall in!" He called. "If I do it's because you left the toilet seat up again!" came the laughing reply. Gibbs roared with laughter, his sides hurting he was laughing so hard. After a minute or so, it got silent. Not a word or sound came from Gibbs in the other room.

She finished up in the bathroom, cautiously peeking around the door frame and into the bedroom. "You alive?" He was lying silently on the bed, his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "I am." He said softly. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. "What you thinking about?" Pulling her down next to him, he held her quietly for a second before speaking. "How I haven't been this happy in years." He said.

"I know what you mean." she said, nodding. "You know when I first got the letter saying I was betrothed I freaked out not because I was being forced to get married to a total stranger but because I thought that you'd hate me." she chuckled. Gibbs chuckled. "Nah, at first I hated the asshole that did it, but then I began to get to know you." "Oh my god, everything seemed to go wrong that morning until I got to the lawyer's office. I was scared to death I was going to screw something up. I didn't even know the first two buttons of my shirt had come undone until after I sat down." she shook her head chuckling as well.

Gibbs grinned. "I think I was the only one to notice what a view it was." He said playfully. Andie blushed, playfully smacking him on the arm. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad I was wearing a full slip underneath or you really would have gotten a show." she laughed. Gibbs laughed. "Well, lets just remember that we are where we are now because of that day." "Oh I'll never forget that day." she said softly. "To be honest the first time you spoke, if I hadn't been sitting my knees would have given out on me." she grinned. He kissed her nose. "Well its a good thing you were sitting."

"Oh yes it would have been very hard to get up considering I was wearing what Ronnie and I call suicide heels." she chuckled, kissing his chin sweetly. He laughed softly and hugged her. Andie cuddled closer to him. "So what should we do about names for a boy? You know, just in case?" "Anything but Anthony or Timothy." He laughed. She laughed and shook her head. "I agree." she smiled. "Anyone on your side of the family have any interesting names?" she asked softly. "I once had a cousin named David." He grinned.

"Oh my..." she chuckled softly. "I knew quite a few David's. They made an impression big enough to keep me from naming my child that one." she rolled her eyes, suddenly reminded of high school. Gibbs smiled. "Alright, what about Taylor, after your brother?" He asked softly. She nodded. "That's good for a middle name or first name..." she agreed, thinking. "What was your dad's name?" she asked, looking up at him. He fidgeted a bit. "Jackson."

She didn't even notice, too busy trying to fit the two names together. "Well we could always go with Jackson Taylor...or Taylor Jackson, which ever." she said, shrugging. "Jackson Taylor sounds best, I think." He said softly. "Jackson Taylor it is!" she smiled, resting her head on his chest. She lay there for a few moments before her stomach growled loudly, making her blush. Gibbs chuckled. "I better call Ronnie, I'm no good with fried chicken." He said and grabbed his cell phone. She bit her lip softly. "You sure she's going to want to?" she said softly, remembering their fight back in Ireland.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I forgot about that..." He said. "Guess I'll have to do my best." He said, hoping he wouldn't make her throw up. "Save yourself the heartburn of worrying about it and get the store bought stuff. Trust me I speak from experience." she chuckled softly. He laughed. "Alright then. You sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Just make sure you don't get the extra crispy stuff." He nodded. "Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes. "I am not a Ma'am..." she muttered, shaking her head. He laughed and stood to grab his keys. "Anything else I should bring home? Mashed potatoes, soda?"

"Oooh Mashed Potatoes would be great! Can you grab me some juice though? Baby doesn't like Soda all that much." she smiled. "Yeah, what kind, hon?" he asked, getting his coat on. "Apple juice please. OH! Twizzlers too, and those mint cream Oreos!" she said, craving mode kicking in. Gibbs chuckled. "Alright hon, if you don't stop now, I'll never come home with anything, I'll be too busy shopping." He teased. She blushed and threw a pillow at him. "It's your own fault! You keep standin' there askin' me if there's anything else I want." she teased back.

He laughed and threw the pillow back on the bed. "Alright, well text me if you need anything else, darling. And lock the doors when I leave." He said sternly. "Yes mommy." she sighed, standing up and following him down stairs. He shook his head, smiling. "You know how I am, Andie." He said. "Yeah I know." she said, kissing him softly. "Hurry back, ok?" He kissed her back, his hand on her side. "I will." He said and left to get her dinner. She locked the doors the second the car pulled out of the driveway and she went into the living room, putting in some music and relaxing on the couch. All was right in their little world.


	35. One Minute All Is Well, Next It's Hell

**AN/Disclaimer: NO OWN NOTHING!!**

**-tosses an Abby plushie to Riddicks-gurl1988- Thanks for the review! -slowly scoots away-**

* * *

A month and a half later, Andie was rolling out of bed to get ready for her doctors appointment, glad that it was Saturday, able to hear Gibbs working in the basement which was currently off limits to Andie. She softly ran a hand over her just barely there baby bump, smiling softly. "Morning Baby." she said softly, going into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Gibbs moved around the basement, cleaning up a bit before he went upstairs to get ready for the appointment.

She stepped out, brushing her wet hair. "Morning love." she said, kissing him softly. Kissing her back, he grabbed some clothes. "Good morning, hon." He said. "I'm going to grab a shower too, and then we'll head out, okay?" She smiled and nodded. "We'll be waiting." she chuckled, heading down the stairs to grab something to eat. Gibbs hurried through the shower and got dressed. Following his wife down the stairs less than half an hour later, he found her in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter top, a piece of toast hanging in her mouth as she made her To Do list for the day, her forehead scrunched up in thought.

Gibbs laughed softly. "Time to go, Andie." He said, grabbing his keys. She looked at the kitchen clock and dashed as fast as she could manage to put her shoes on, still munching on her toast. "I'm always running late these days." He laughed and shook his head. "You're pregnant, you have an excuse." He said as he walked out to the car. "Yeah, but now I'm more paranoid about being late." she chuckled following him. He helped her into the car and kissed her softly. "Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." she smiled, returning the kiss and buckling up.

Gibbs walked around and got in the car, starting it and pulling carefully out of the driveway. He drove the speed limit to the doctors office, and parked carefully when they arrived. He got out first and walked around to help Andie out of the car. She shook her head, smiling as she let him help her out of the car and into the office. "You drive slow." she teased him as they signed in with the nurse. "Only as of recently." He muttered and followed her to sit down. She chuckled and sat down, flipping through a magazine to pass the time.

"Andralissa Gibbs?" The nurse called, smiling. Andie sighed as she got up, her balance even more off than usual. "Come on love." she said softly, taking his hand. He stood and took her hand, balancing her gently as he walked with her into the examination room. She got up onto the table and waited, a nervous breath escaping her lips. "Wow I'm kinda scared..." she said softly. Kissing her softly, Gibbs sat in the chair next to the bed, waiting for the doctor to come in.

Doctor Harris smiled as she walked in, holding Andie's chart. "Just a routine exam and sonogram today Andie. Nothing to worry about." she said, going through the exam with ease. "Tell that to the butterflies wrestling around in my stomach." Andie chuckled. "I think that's the baby." Gibbs chuckled, holding her hand. "That too." she grinned, her eyes sparkling as Doctor Harris had the Ultrasound machine brought in. "This might be a bit cold." she warned as she applied some of the jelly onto Andie's stomach. Andie bit her lip to keep from giving a little squeal. "Wow that is cold..." she laughed softly.

Gibbs laughed and kissed her cheek. "How you doing, baby?" He asked her. "I'm good." she smiled, watching with wonder as Doctor Harris turned on the machine. "Oh wow..." Gibbs looked up and squeezed her hand. She gave a soft laugh as the Doctor pointed things out to them. "Things are looking normal so far, though make sure you're not doing any heavy lifting." Doctor Harris instructed. "Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked smiling. Gibbs looked at Andie, his eyes soft. "Well?" Andie nodded her head. "I'm too curious for my own good. What do you think?" she giggled.

Doctor Harris smiled at the couple and watched the screen as she moved the probe so that she could see what it was once they had both decided. Gibbs watched and held Andie's hand tightly. "Congratulations, you two are having a boy!" The Doctor smiled. "Wow." Andie muttered, a huge smile on her face. Gibbs smiled. "Wow is right, hon. So how is the pregnancy progressing for her? Any complications that might arise?" he asked. "Well of course anything is possible, but from the looks of things, so long as Andie is kept out of high stress situations and takes it easy things should go according to plan." Doctor Harris replied, making a few notes in Andie's folder. "You're good to go! We'll see you in three weeks just to make sure you're staying on track." she said, helping Andie clean herself up.

Gibbs nodded and stood up. Andie tugged her shirt down and carefully hopped off the exam table, thanking the doctor and going into the lobby to make her next appointment. Gibbs wandered the waiting room looking at the posters on the wall while he waited. She finished things up and smiled, watching him. "Ready to go love?" "I sure am." He smiled back and walked over, taking her hand and leading her back to the car. She smiled and got in, resting her hands on her stomach. "Well then, I guess we know what to call you now little boy..." she said softly, unable to stop smiling. Gibbs smiled and drove her home.

* * *

Three days later she was resting on the couch, phone in hand debating whether to dial or not. Deciding she might as well get it over with, she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, this is Eric." Andie took a deep breath. "Hey Daddy." She heard him gasp softly on the other end of the line. "Andie, sweetie! How are you? Is everything ok?" Eric Thomas' voice was full of concern and love. "Everything is great Dad. There's something I wanted to tell you, something that wouldn't be appropriate tell you through EMail." she said, smiling and rubbing her stomach. "Yes baby girl?" He sounded confused. "I'm pregnant Daddy." She could hear him start laughing over the phone.

"It's about time!" he teased, making her laugh. "How far along?" "Four months. I wanted to make sure nothing happened before I told anyone." she said, just imagining her father doing a victory dance in his office chair. "How's everything?" She asked, biting her lip. "Well you know your mother. Oh crap she's home from shopping." she heard him groan. Just then Natalie could be heard walking in and slamming the door. "Eric, go get me a soda. I'm thirsty and I'm tired." "Hang on one second Nat, got a phone call." he called, lowering his voice as he spoke into the phone again. "I'll talk to you later Andie. Take care of yourself and keep me updated." He said, before quickly hanging up the phone.

Andie sighed and wandered up the stairs to gather the laundry, realizing she'd been lazy about keeping it up, and went back down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, she stepped too far, missing a step and falling, sending the basket full of clothes as well as herself tumbling down the last five steps. She laid there for a few minutes, making sure nothing was broken and catching her breath before rolling over, ignoring a small pain in her stomach, gathered the clothes back up and put them into the washer. She rubbed her back as she went back up the stairs, cursing clumsiness and going to the bathroom. Five minutes later she was franticly calling her husband, unable to get up off the bathroom floor, blood covering her hand.

It kept ringing until it went to voicemail, meaning he was more than likely interrogating a suspect. She tried Ziva, then Tony and Ducky, each time with no luck. Abby was at a conference in California so she was out of the question. She called the only person left. She called McGee. After a few rings, the phone answered. "McGee." He said. "Thank god, McGee I need you to haul ass over to the house! I need to get to the hospital and Lee isn't answering! You can get here faster than the ambulance can, please hurry!" she was freaking out now, sobbing into the phone.

"Alright, Andie, I'm on my way, tell me what's going on." He said as he got into his car. "I went upstairs to grab the laundry, missed a few steps coming back down and now I'm bleeding and cramping..." she cried. "Oh, uh, that's not good. Listen to me, Andie, get somewhere comfortable, and don't move if you can." He said, flooring it and pulling a Gibbs. "I'm kinda stuck in the master bathroom McGee, my legs won't move..." she said softly, a thousand thoughts running through her head. "There's a spare key to the house hidden underneath one of the bricks in the flowerbed." she added, trying to stay calm.

"Ok, keep talking to me, I'll be there in a few minutes tops." He said. "God it hurts..." she rested her head against the wall. "This cannot be happening again..." "Everything will be ok, Andie, is there anything else you need me to do, call someone, kill someone?" He asked, trying to take her mind off things at least a little bit. She chuckled darkly. "I left at least 20 messages for Lee so chances are he'll get to the hospital not to long after we do..." "What about Ronnie or Ziva?" He asked, pulling onto her street.

"Ziva didn't answer...Ronnie and I haven't spoken since Ireland..." she groaned. "I'm scared Tim..." "It'll be ok, Andie, you'll get through it." He said. "I'm pulling into the driveway now, should I run next door and see if Ronnie is home or something?" "I don't think we have time!" she said crying out as the pain got worse, able to be heard clear down the block. "Which bathroom are you in?" He said, looking for the key in the bricks, snatching it up when he found the right one and unlocking the door. She bit back another scream. "Upstairs, end of the hallway, go in the door and look to your right, if you run into the wall you've gone too far." she said, gritting her teeth.

McGee hung up his phone, burst into the house and ran up the stairs into the bathroom. "Andie?" He said as he went in. "Over here..." she said, looking up at him, sitting in a small puddle of blood, her face pale. McGee saw her, leaning up against the tub. "Damn." He said, grabbing a bundle of towels and leaning down to help her up. "Can you stand with my help?" He asked. "I think so. Not too sure about the walking thing though..." she whimpered softly, clutching her phone tightly, still trying to call Gibbs. "Alright." He said, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, lean on me, try to move with me." He said.

Andie leaned against him, pitching forward as her legs went out from under her McGee barely managed to catch her. "Crap, Andie, you ok?" He asked as he pulled her up against him so she wouldn't fall. "Do I look ok to you McGee?" she growled weakly, unable to steady herself. "I just meant did you twist your ankle or something..." He mumbled. "Just get me out to the damned car! We'll worry about my ankle later, this baby is more important!" she all but screamed at him, the pain getting to be too much for her.

McGee's face turned red. 'No wonder Ronnie won't talk to her...' McGee thought to himself, and hauled her up into his arms to carry her down the stairs. "Come on." He said. She whimpered. "I'm sorry it's just..." she started to cry again. McGee nodded. "It's alright." He said as he carried her outside. She broke her phone as the pain ripped through her again. "Damn it!" "It's fine you can use mine." McGee said as he pulled open the passenger door on his car and threw the towels down on the seat. "Alright, watch your head." He said as he slid her in. She ducked her head, one arm wrapped around her stomach as she buckled herself.


	36. When It All Falls Apart

**AN/Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

A car pulled into the driveway next door as McGee stood up and turned to get in the car, covered in Andie's blood. "Hey McGee, what's going on?" Ronnie said as she got out of her car. "Ronnie! God, Ronnie I'm so sorry! I was a bitch, I know it and I'm sorry..." Andie sobbed from the front seat. Ronnie looked around McGee. "Andie? What's going on, McGee why the hell are you covered in blood, what happened?" "Ronnie...I'm bleeding and cramping...I think I'm losing the baby..." Andie looked up at her, pain, both physical and emotional, etched on her face. "Ah shit." Ronnie sighed, running over to the car. "McSpiff, get in the back I'm driving." Ronnie said and got in the drivers seat.

Andie was clinging to the door handle, trying to breathe steadily. Ronnie floored it out of the driveway, and down the road. Ten minutes later, when it should have taken them 30, Ronnie was running into the ER for a gurney and doctor. Andie was hyperventilating, still unable to reach Gibbs. "McGee, I can't do this..." He reached over the seat behind her and rubbed her shoulder, watching out the window for Ronnie. "It'll be alright, Andie, Ronnie or I will get a hold of him somehow." He said, as Ronnie came running back out with the doctor.

Andie closed her eyes for a moment and it all went black from there. When she finally came to, she was hooked up to a heart monitor, listening to it beeping softly. McGee sat watching the TV on the wall that the hospitals have so patients and family can watch it while they wait. She turned toward him. "McGee..." she rasped, her brain a little fuzzy. He looked over and immediately scooted next to the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, speaking softly. "Like I got hit by an AK-47..." she groaned. "I'm sorry." He said. "You've been out for a few hours. We just got a hold of Gibbs about fifteen minutes ago, he'll be here soon."

"Oh god..." It all came back and hit her. "The baby..." she looked up at him, her eyes pleading. McGee's eyes lowered to his shoes. "I'm sorry, Andie..." He said softly, taking her hand. She let out a heart wrenching sob, clinging to his hand. "No...this can't be happening again..." she sobbed hysterically. "Andie, it's not your fault..." McGee said, trying to calm her down a little. "I should have just waited until Lee got home! I should have never gone down the stairs with that stupid basket!" she moaned softly, anguish in every word.

"Sh, Andie, it's alright." He said, stroking the back of her hand gently. She cried until her eyes were bloodshot beyond belief. "How...how am I gonna tell him..." "The same way you tell him everything else, Andie." McGee said. He kept her hand in his, comforting as much as he could. She groaned and rested her head back against the pillows. "Thank you for being here Tim. It means a lot that I can count on you." she said softly, knowing she probably scared the living crap out of the Junior Agent. "Anytime, Andie. I'm just glad you got a hold of me, the doc said about ten more minutes and you would have bled out." McGee said softly.

She went pale. "Oh god..." she choked on another sob, thinking about her husband and what he might have done if she hadn't made it. Everything spun for a moment so she settled back against the pillows closing her eyes. "I owe you one..." McGee smiled. "You owe me nothing, Andie, I was glad to do it. Though you may want to talk to Ronnie, she was so upset she was sick in the bathroom for an hour." He said. "What? Why? I was the stubborn idiot who wouldn't pick up the damn phone to call her..." she sighed softly. McGee shrugged. "I guess you freaked her out a little. But she's ok now. She's calmed down." McGee assured her.

"That's good...what all does Lee know?" she asked, running a hand over her face, still unable to get the sight of her own blood out of her head. "He knows you were cramping and bleeding, that you're in the hospital, that I'm here with you and Ronnie, and that you're alive." McGee said. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, the dark circles under her eyes making her look closer to death than she had actually been. "I can't believe it...three days ago we went to the sonogram appointment and everything was fine..."

McGee nodded. "I understand, but sometimes these things aren't meant to be, ya know?" He said softly. She nodded. "I know...but it's still hard to accept..." Gibbs ran into the room and Andie looked away, shrinking back into the pillows, trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible. Gibbs ran to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?" He babbled on. She started to cry again. "I'm so sorry Lee...I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. He pulled her into a hug. "Baby, it's not your fault, tell me what happened." He said, holding her in his arms.

She bit her lip, clinging to him. "I-I had called my dad to tell him about the baby...my mom came home so we hung up...I went back upstairs to grab the laundry and when I came back down I missed a step and fell down the last few stairs…then I went to go to the bathroom and the next thing I know I'm bleeding...it is my fault...I shouldn't have tried to do it without help...I shouldn't have been so stupid…" He shook his head and held her. "No, baby it's not your fault, don't believe that. It's alright." He said, crying softly as he held her. McGee stood and inched out of the room, going to join Ronnie in the cafeteria. Gibbs buried his face in Andie's hair as she sobbed softly, nuzzling his shoulder. "Lee...what if I can't have another baby?" she muttered softly.

He tightened his hold on her gently. "Andie, you'll have a baby, I swear it, even if we have to build one from wood." Gibbs said in attempt of a halfhearted joke. She gave a halfhearted chuckle in return. "Too many splinters." She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I think I scared the shit outta McGee and Ronnie..." "You probably did, love." Gibbs whispered and rubbed her back as he held her. "Please, Andie, don't let yourself believe this is your fault. You've been through a lot since you found out you were pregnant, and I doubt any of it has been any help to you or your stress level."

"I'm just mad at myself because I fell…that all this happened because of a stupid accident." she sighed. "I know it's not my fault and there are probably other factors that played into it..." Kissing her head, Gibbs sat down and pulled her into his lap, hugging her softly. "We'll be ok, Andie." He said softly. She nodded, a hand on her stomach, tears still streaming down her face.

Ronnie came in with a cup of coffee in her hands, her eyes dark and bloodshot. She silently sat down in the chair across the room. Andie looked over at her, smiling weakly. "Sorry I scared you hon..." she muttered softly. Ronnie shrugged and sipped her coffee, her throat too sore to talk anyway. McGee had been left in the cafeteria with a sandwich. Andie clung to her husband, slowly falling asleep, grief and sorrow coating her dreams of what could have been.


	37. Finding What Is Lost

**AN/Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back! Poor Ronnie-kins is sickly so chapters are going to be slow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to Riddicks-gurl1988 -tosses you a Ziva plushie-**

* * *

When Andie came home from the hospital she was more subdued than normal. She stayed away from the room they had been turning into a nursery, she usually was sitting in the living room reading or doing housework. She didn't talk much or leave the house unless she had too and only Gibbs and Ronnie could bring out her usually always present sunny smile. On this particular day she was reading an old western that Gibbs had laying on his bookshelf in his office. Gibbs was downstairs in the basement, when Ronnie knocked on the door. Going upstairs, Gibbs let her in and told her where Andie was.

She smiled and went to find her. She strolled into the room and flopped down on the floor. "What the hell are you reading?" She asked, dipping her head beneath Andie's hands to read the cover. "Eeewww." She said disgusted and smiled up at Andie from her lap. Andie couldn't help but smile back, marking her page and setting her book down on the side table. "Just because they bore you..." she teased, tapping Ronnie on the forehead. Ronnie stuck out her tongue and laughed, sliding back down onto the floor. "So? Just because I like smutty paranormal romance, doesn't mean westerns can't disgust me." She said smiling. "They're so slow and boring." She rocked back and leaned on her hands, her legs crossed in front of her.

"Only if you pick the wrong ones." Andie quipped, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what's up Homie?" she asked, leaning back against the couch pillows she had stacked around her. "Well that depends," Ronnie said, tilting her head so her long black hair fell over her shoulder. "Do you want the utter nonsense first or second?" She grinned, mischief in her eyes. "Give it to me first." she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Ronnie took a long exaggerated breath. "WELL. Tony has another two girlfriends, neither of them know about the other, one of his ex girlfriends is calling him every night at three am just to get even with him for dumping her via email, Ziva has a new gun and won't stop talking about it, McGee is doing the same thing with his new computer system and touch screen at HQ, Abby is at my house teaching Tommy how to play zombie videogames, even though all he does is drool on the controller, but she finds it amusing," Ronnie took another deep breath trying not to laugh. "Brodie is asleep for work, and Gibbs is apparently in the basement. And I'm here bugging the hell out of you hoping you'll go shopping with me at the "unmentionables store" since, of course, I have sex on the brain."

"Ok. now what's really up?" she said, grinning at her favorite partner in crime. "Well, if you REALLY wanna know..." Ronnie teased, rolling her eyes around the room. Andie rolled her eyes. "What are you up to Ronnie-kins?" "Ok, so devils night and Halloween are coming up, and I need to go shopping for my party." Ronnie said in a rush. "I want you to help me set it up, and figure out my costume, and what we're going to do to our families houses and what we want to eat for the party. PLUS, I hear one of the guests or more intends on bringing "firearms"." she said, holding up her fingers and making quotation marks in the air. "We need to be prepared for a counter attack and war." She said grinning.

Andie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Lee doesn't usually decorate and I don't really feel like it...I'll help you with your house and your costume but I'm not sure I'm up for a party or a war." she said softly, her eyes misting over. Ronnie shook her head. "There may be no way of dodging the war, unless you wanna sit there while everyone else shoots you in the ass for hours on end, I'm pretty sure you won't let anyone get away with that. We'll see what happens." She said hauling herself to her feet. "Come on, we has shopping to do woman!" She said bouncing around Andie who sat there for a good ten minutes ignoring her before giving in and getting her shoes on, throwing on one of Gibbs old NCIS sweatshirts on over the oversized t-shirt and torn jeans she had taken to wearing and meandered over to the basement door.

"Lee, I'm going out with Ronnie, do you need anything while we're out?" she called down the steps. She still wasn't allowed down for some odd reason. Ronnie bounced after her, her hair bouncing freely. Gibbs muffled voiced came from downstairs as he replied, "No, hon, you go have fun with Ronnie and be careful!" He said. Ronnie stuck her tongue out in an ew-mushy look. "Alright _sweetpea_ let's go!" Ronnie giggled. "Yes _dear_." Andie muttered, following Ronnie out to her car, her Tweetie Bird slippers muffling any sound her feet made. Ronnie rolled her eyes and hopped in the drivers seat, starting the car as she got buckled. "Ready Freddy?" She asked.

"Always Ginger!" Andie replied, buckling in and leaning back against the seat wearily. She looked older than her now 22 years, having not mentioned a word to the others when her birthday passed by. Ronnie bounced around in her seat, knowing her friend was still upset, but hoping she'd be able to lift her spirits at least a little. "So, what should we do first, home skillet?" She asked. "Get your costume." she said, closing her eyes and tucking her hand into the sleeves of the sweatshirt. "You should go as Catwoman." she said, a sly grin on her face. Ronnie laughed. "Eh, shiny leather clothes aren't my style, maybe a cat however..." She said thoughtfully. "How about you?"

"Wasn't really thinking about dressing up." Andie shrugged. She hadn't really thought much about Halloween. "Aw come on, you gotta dress up! It _is_ a _costume_ party!" Ronnie whined playfully. "Ok then I'll get a sheet and pull a Charlie Brown." she teased, waving her sleeve covered hand at her. Rolling her eyes, Ronnie whizzed down Main Street to the mall. "You gotta do better than that, come on." "I don't know Ronnie. Maybe I'll dress up as Ziva..." she said, thinking about it for a brief moment. "Oh lord, Andie, one Ziva is bad enough!" Ronnie laughed, whipping her car into a parking space in front of the mall. "Lets go see if we can find any sexy costumes!" Ronnie said flinging open her car door.

Andie's movements were a tad slower than normal as she wandered into the mall after Ronnie. "Oh lord..." Ronnie went whizzing into the mall, having to double back a few times to let Andie catch up. "Come on pokey, lets go!" She said smiling and wrapping her arm around Andie's shoulders as she came back a fourth time. Andie gave a halfhearted smile as she sped up a little. "I'm not as hyper as you." she teased, poking her friend in the side as they entered the costume shop. Ronnie squealed and scampered away from Andie's poke. "Jerk!" She laughed and wandered off into the many racks of costumes. A few seconds later, Ronnie's voice reverberated through the store. "OH. MY. GOD!" she laughed.

"Oh dear..." Andie muttered, wandering over to where her best friend was dying of laughter. "Oh lord! How the hell do you find these things?!" "I just stumble on them!" Ronnie laughed hysterically as she held up a very "unmentionable" costume that was a human size replica costume of a certain part of the male anatomy, and began laughing even harder. "The only person I can think of who'd actually wear that is Tony." she said, chuckling softly. "He'd be bragging like crazy that his was 'life-sized'." She snorted. Ronnie laughed so hard she could barely breathe, her face starting to turn a light shade of purple. The store clerk poked his head around to see what the ruckus was, and chuckled softly when he saw what was going on.

Andie wandered the aisles looking for a costume, finally finding one that Ronnie would encourage her to get. "Hey Hooker!" she called. "WHAT SKANK!" Ronnie called back, wandering over with a pair of black wings she intended on purchasing for later use. Andie held up her costume choice, an old time red saloon girl dress complete with feathered head band. "This good?" Ronnie's eyes widened and she did a little jig. "HELLS YES!" She said and held up her black feathered wings. "Whattaya think for my gothic outfit? Think Abby would try to steal them?" "Probably." she chuckled, heading for the cash register to pay for her costume. "I can't guarantee that Lee will dress up though."

"Oh he will, or I'll have him in the dirt with a vibrator between his shoulder blades." Ronnie chuckled. "Hey, meet me in the animal costume aisle when you're done." She said and swished her rear as she walked off giggling. Andie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she paid for her costume and headed over to the designated aisle. "Yesh Mommy?" she said, looking at a rubber chicken suit. Ronnie was wide-eyed as she stared at the twenty different chicken costumes. "Andie look!" She said, holding out her arms. "Oh dear god, NO!" Andie said smacking her forehead and chuckling softly.

Ronnie stuck out her tongue. "Well _fine_ miss 'pop-my-happy-chicken-bubble'." She laughed and went to the cat costumes. Sifting through them, she couldn't decide. "Help!" She said laughingly to Andie. Andie shook her head and grabbed one that wasn't made of shiny black leather or looked like the models whole body was gonna pop out. "This one." Ronnie gave the costume a once-over and then a look of approval. "Me likey, what size is it?" She asked. "Your size." Andie grinned, tossing at her. "Gotta love one size fits huge." she quipped, winking at Ronnie to show she was kidding. Ronnie walked over and gently Gibbs-smacked her. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She said as she brought her items to the counter. "I'll get you back for that one, see if I don't."

"What? I meant the bust line!" she said mock innocently, laughing a true laugh for the first time in two weeks as she followed her to the counter. Ronnie immediately looked down at her chest. "What? They aren't that big dammit!" She laughed, as the store clerk coughed to try and hide his laughter. Ronnie handed him the money snickering. "It's alright, we're used to the laughter by now." She told him. "After, what? Our whole lives knowing each other? We've never been bothered by the laughter...'cept that time when I was two and you tried to drown me in the tub." she said, smirking.

Ronnie got indignant, the store clerk snickering. "Hey, YOU stole my rubber duck as I recall! Whipped it RIGHT out of my hand!" she accused. "You were squirting me with it! Even at four years old you attacked me mercilessly!" Andie said, acting all offended. Ronnie shrugged, smiling and thanking the clerk before picking up her bag and walking towards the door. "Well I was your older sister, it was my job." she grinned. "Yeah and as such you should have known that my job, as the younger sister, was to annoy the living hell out of you!" she laughed. "Exactly why I supposedly tried drowning you!" Ronnie laughed as they headed off to hot topic to find decorations and Ronnie's costume accessories.

Andie chuckled as she followed Ronnie around, looking at a few things here and there. She found a pair of pretty black gloves that would go well with her costume and went to pay for them. Ronnie poked her head around a spinner shelf. "Why do you keep paying for everything before I do?" She said, pouting. "Because I find what I want faster than you do. Come on Ronnie we've had this conversation HOW many times?" she teased, huffing exaggeratedly. Pawing at the air, Ronnie replied, "Marowr." She found a few things that would go well with her decorating and a few pieces of jewelry, for her and a piece she thought Abby would most definitely appreciate, and paid for them. "Ok, now to the sports shop to find our weapons of choice, in case the dastardly men start a war." She snickered.

Andie laughed. "Like they could ever stand a chance against you and me." she stated, leading the way this time. "I know, right?" She said, linking her arm in Andie's and leading the way. Ronnie's eyes were as big as dinner plates when they walked into the store and saw the Airsoft artillery.


	38. Airsoft Guns and Drunken Witches!

**AN/Disclaimer: No own nada!!! We swears it!**

**Here's the next chapter. The end of it might make you go WTF? but that'll be explained...eventually lol**

* * *

Andie smirked and went up to the counter, searching for the perfect Airsoft gun. "I'd like to see that revolver there..." she said to the clerk as she looked through the different cases. The counter attendant pulled the Airsoft revolver out for her and handed it over the counter. "Works just like one, ma'am." He said, smiling a nearly toothless grin. Ronnie wandered slowly around the counters, inspecting each one thoroughly. Andie nodded, inspecting it thoroughly. "This will work...you got any that look like sniper rifles?" she asked, an idea sparking in her brain.

He nodded and went to a shelf behind the counter, pulling down the rifle and handing it to her. Ronnie grinned, pointing at a gun she'd found. "I want THAT one." She said gleefully. "Ok then get it!" Andie chuckled as she took the rifle from the clerk, looking it over. "Hey Ronnie, think Lee will like it?" she asked, holding up the rifle for her to see. "More than likely if you paint it the right colors, actually, scratch that see if they HAVE it in the right colors!" Ronnie squealed as the attendant hander her the Electric P99 Style Pistol Full Auto Blowback 230 FPS Airsoft Gun and she held it in her hands almost reverently. "I am going to KICK ASS!" she laughed. She then found a gun her husband would like, and picked up a small plastic water pistol for her son. "Ready, Andie?" She asked gleefully.

"Almost!" Andie said, grinning. "You guys wouldn't happen to be able to engrave that would you?" she asked, biting her lip. Nodding, the attendant pulled out a pad of paper. "It'll cost $24 extra, and takes about half an hour." He said, finding a pen. "What do you want on it and where?" He asked as Ronnie bounced over with her purchases. "Put 'L.J. Gibbs' and put it on the butt of the rifle please." she said, squealing with glee. "Hopefully he doesn't end up shooting me with it for doing this..." she snickered. He nodded and rang her up. "That all for ya, darlin'?" He asked. "I think so..." she said, pulling out her credit card. "OH! I need two containers of ammunition!" she laughed. "I almost forgot!"

Ronnie smacked herself in the forehead. "Sheet me too!" She said and grabbed a couple tubs of ammo, along with a few extra clips so she could reload faster. Andie giggled as she paid for her items and thanked the clerk. "So, how does lunch sound?" she asked, leaning against one of the counters. "That depends, whose paying, or do you wanna go Dutch?" She asked, grinning when the attendant quirked an eyebrow at them. "Dutch, I'm almost broke for the week." she chuckled. "Besides, Lee doesn't let me expense lunches with my mistress." she said, mock pouting. Ronnie laughed. "Yeah, right, I'm betting you still have a ton of money in your account, after all, Gibbs IS a government agent." "Yeah a government agent with three ex-wives!" she laughed. "Though I will say, that man spends way too much money on me. It's ridiculous!" she groaned, shaking her head and flailing her arms slightly.

Ronnie shook her head. "Oy vey." Was all she said as they walked out to the food court, leaving the poor attendant wide-eyed and confused. Andie flashed a grin at the attendant before jogging after Ronnie, picking a restaurant, ordering her food and settling herself at one of the tables in the food court. "We haven't had that much fun since my senior year in high school!" she laughed, running a hand through her hair. Ronnie hid her face. "Oh god, don't remind me of that." She said laughing as she sat down with her tray of food. "Oh come on! That Airsoft war the day before your wedding was LEGENDARY!" she giggled, munching on a fry. "I still can't believe we pegged Brodie in the same spot!"

"On separate sides of his forehead!!" She laughed. "On my wedding day he looked like Satan trying to pass for a human!" Ronnie died laughing almost choking on her burrito. Andie laughed. "I told him to try some concealer but no! 'I don't wanna wear makeup! It's too girly!'." Ronnie snorted. "God, talk about a memorable wedding day. OH and the cops that had half of the city blocked off when we were on our way to the hotel in town? Yeah, we weren't too sure about staying that night!" Ronnie laughed as Andie snickered some more.

Soon it was time to pick up the Airsoft rifle she had gotten for Gibbs. She thanked the attendant once again, wandering out with the white box they had put it in for her when she had mentioned that it was a gift. "Alright I'm ready to go now." she grinned, the light back in her eyes again. Ronnie smiled and thought to herself, 'Mission accomplished. DAMN I'm good.' _'_"Alright, girly, time to go decorate the pigpen!" She laughed as they walked out to the car. "Sweet!" Andie laughed, beating Ronnie to the car this time. "I can't WAIT to see the look on Lee's face when he sees this!" she looked like a little kid at Christmas time, grinning from ear to ear. Ronnie smiled and shook her head. "Girl, you never cease to amaze." She muttered under her breath as she got in the car and whizzed them back home.

* * *

Once the had gotten back to the house Andie quickly set to work, going into what had been deemed 'her' garage, as she had taken it over for all her crafting stuff since Gibbs had the basement. She pulled out all of her Halloween decorations and began sorting through them. "Hey Ronnie, want this?" she asked pulling out a plushie black cat with a 'Welcome to my dungeon' sign hanging from it's mouth. Ronnie grabbed it and hugged it. "Oh my God, YES!" She said and laughed, helping her go through the Halloween stuff. "What all do you want up this year?" She asked as she pulled out a string of black-light string lights.

"Let's see...the lights, the scarecrow and the window cling thingys...OH and I wanna put the witch with the broomstick on the roof!" Andie said, excitedly rummaging through everything. "The cobwebs too!" Ronnie snickered and held up a giant plastic pumpkin with "BOO" engraved in it. "What about this?" She asked. "We can put that on the porch, along with these." Andie replied, pulling out some smaller ones with ghosts of different sizes on them. Ronnie smiled. "Alrighty." She said and set the pumpkin to the side, and set to work putting the scarecrow together. Andie started untangling the lights, cursing along the way. Pretty soon they had everything assembled and put onto the house except the witch.

"I'll go get Lee. One of us goes up that ladder we're dead either way." she laughed as she went up the front steps two at a time. Ronnie rolled her eyes and started climbing the ladder after Andie had wandered out of sight. Gibbs was in their bedroom when Andie came in the house, skipped her way up the stairs and propelled herself through the bedroom door, grinning like an idiot. "Lover, we need help getting the witch on the roof!" she said, pouncing on him. He laughed and caught her mid-pounce. "Yes, mistress." He said hauling her over his shoulder and starting down the stairs, smacking her rump with each protest she started to utter.

"Hey-ow-put-ow! Oh forget it...OW!" she laughed and squealed, paying him back with a smack on the butt as well. Gibbs smiled as he walked out the front door. Ronnie was up on the roof fighting with the lights. "Andie! Your lights are stupid bastards!" She laughed. "Ronnie you stubborn ding-a-ling!" she yelled, still in her position over Gibbs' shoulder. "Lee, put me down so I can lecture her properly!" Chuckling softly, Gibbs set her on the ground. "WHAAAAT, I'm just trying to get the lights up while I'm up here, Gibbs can do the damn witch!" "Brodie is going to KILL me if he sees you up there! Besides, you and roofs? Not the best track record! Remember six years ago? Around Christmas time?" Andie shouted, rolling her eyes.

"There was _ice_ on the roof, numbnuts!" Ronnie called from the roof. "Besides, as long as I don't _actually_ get hurt, he doesn't care!" Ronnie laughed as she walked along the roof, string the lights across the gutter line. Andie smacked her forehead and wandered over to the box that contained the witch, muttering something about stubborn idiots that never listen. She pulled it out to reveal one of those plush witches that looked like it ran into a brick wall, handing it to Gibbs. Ronnie snorted, "Hey pot, don't call the kettle names!" She called down. Gibbs tried not to laugh. Andie gave him a playful whack on the chest. "But you do it all the time!" she called back, laughing softly. Sticking out her tongue, Ronnie laughed, "Yes, but I'm entitled! I'm older!"

"Oh that's funny cause most of the time you're acting your shoe size!" Andie teased. "Which in Mens is actually a twelve!" She laughed, "What's YOUR'S again?" She teased playfully. "HA in Mens mine is a thirteen thank you!" she said, sticking her tongue out as well. Ronnie rolled her eyes and retorted, "Doesn't that saying, those with big feet have big asses, apply to women?" She laughed as she clipped the lights to the gutter. "You're just jealous cause my ass is bigger!" Andie grinned, turning and shaking her booty. Ronnie quirked an eyebrow and stood up. "Oh really?" she asked. "Yep!" she chuckled, dashing off back into the garage to grab some more batting for spider webs. Ronnie waited impatiently for her to come back outside, glaring down at Gibbs who occupied himself with a scuff on his shoe, wary of going up the ladder.

Andie came back out, batting in hand. "HEY ANDIE!" Ronnie called down from the roof. "Yeah?" Andie called back, her hand in her back pocket. "MY BREASTESES ARE BIGGER SO HA!" Ronnie screamed, laughing, and in front of god and everyone, flashed Andie. Andie fell to he pavement laughing her ass off, her face going bright red as she wheezed with mirth. Gibbs raised his hand to his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Ronnie fell on the roof laughing, trying not to roll herself off. "I WIN!" she cried. "Only because my husband is present!" Andie managed to gasp out, laughing harder.

Finished with the lights, Ronnie climbed back down the ladder and dusted off her clothes. "Well, I better go save Abby from my little terror." She said, then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Or is it the other way around? Ah well, only one way to find out." She said and smiled. Andie grinned and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "Mah boobs got bigger since the last time you saw them girlie..." Ronnie laughed. "Mine are still bigger!" She squealed as she ran off to her house and flew through her front door, nearly taking it off the hinges.

"FAMILY I'M HOME!" She could be heard screaming as she slammed the door. Halfway down the street you could hear Brodie's reply of, "LUCY!" and then a string of squeals as he began tickling his wife. Andie chuckled as she turned back to the house her and her husband shared. "Never a dull day with Ronnie..." "Of course not." Gibbs laughed softly, taking his wife into his arms and kissing her forehead. "Shall I hang the drunken witch now?" He asked. She laughed, her eyes sparkling once again. "Yes though I'd be careful, she's had one too many tequilas so she might cop a feel!" Andie warned laughingly. Shaking his head and chuckling, Gibbs picked up the witch and climbed the ladder. "Alright, where's she going?" He asked. "On the chimney of course." she grinned, as she placed more of the batting on the porch. He nodded and silently attached the witch to the chimney. "This good?"

She looked up at it, tilting her head a little. "Looks good to me!" she called, shifting her gaze from the witch on the chimney to her husband's butt, grinning and whistling at him as he came down the ladder. Again shaking his head, he looked at the house, standing on the sidewalk after he'd reached the ground, to admire the girls work. Andie smiled and smacked him on the butt again before running across the lawn. "Catch me if you can slow poke!" she called over her shoulder. At those words Gibbs hauled ass after his wife. "Slow poke?" He called. She just barely kept ahead of him as she bolted around the house into the back yard. "SLOW POKE!" she teased, laughing. He saw what she was doing and ran towards the other side of the house. She didn't even notice until she ran right into him, laughing and trying to get away as he held her tightly and laughed.

"Slow poke?" He asked. "Yes. You may be able to out wit me, but you cannot out run me!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Thanks, love, make an old man out of your poor old husband." He said. She snorted and squirmed. "Oh you are not old..." she laughed. He tickled her and laughed as she squealed and giggled. "Oh! I have a surprise for you!" she said, squirming some more. He gave her an 'uh oh' look and let her go. "Oh, really?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes really!" she said, dashing to the garage and running back with the big white box. "Here you go!" she said, holding it out to him. He took it and looked at the box. "If Abby sent me more of those dead roses, I'm gonna smack her with the box." He chuckled at his threat. "Hey! This is MY surprise thank you!" she chuckled, not even bothering to act offended.

He laughed and opened the box. Looking at her quizzically, he pulled out the gun. "Uh, darling, I already have a rifle..." He said. She shook her head and laughed. "It's an Airsoft rifle. Ronnie and I got into it when she started dating Brodie." she explained, pulling the tub of BBs out of the box. "We used to get into Airsoft wars all the time, in fact we got into one the day before her wedding!" Gibbs chuckled. "Alright, how does this thing work?" He asked She laughed and pulled him toward the garage. "I'll show you. I have some targets that Ronnie and I made in the garage." she said, lightly tugging on his arm. When they got to the garage, she pulled out one of the targets, which happened to have a picture of her mother on it, and set it up, filled the clip to the rifle, took aim and pulled the trigger, hitting the target dead center. "It's very easy." she said. He laughed softly and watched.

She continued to practice, hitting the target close to the center every time. It was obvious she had done it many times. "Now I'm better with stationary targets when it comes to accuracy, but it's much more fun to have an all out war with friends." she grinned. He nodded. "Most things are more fun with friends." He said, took the rifle and fired, hitting the target dead center in the middle of her mother's face on the target. She grinned. "I knew you'd catch on quick." she chuckled softly. "It helps that you have good motivation!" she added gesturing at the target that was screen printed with her mother's picture. "That's how I got so good." Chuckling, Gibbs kissed her softly, setting the rifle on the table. "Thank you, Andie, its a wonderful gift." She grinned and tapped the butt of the rifle. "I think there's something you missed oh observant one..." she teased.

He laughed. "No, I saw it, I just didn't say anything. Like I said, its a wonderful gift from a wonderful wife." She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you like it, babe." she said, poking him on the nose. Kissing her back, he gave her a hug, holding her to him. "So, did you have fun today?" He asked. "Oodles." she laughed, resting her head on his chest. Gibbs smiled and ran his hand through her hair softly. "Good." He said. Andie sighed happily, nuzzling his neck softly. Gibbs kissed her head and held her at arms length. "I have to get back to the basement, I still have some work to do before the day is over." He said gruffly, and left the garage. Andie stood there stunned, watching him walk back to the house. "What the hell?" she muttered.


	39. It's All Fun And Games

**AN/Dislcaimer: We do not own NCIS...damn it...**

**Ok so here is our belated halloween chapter! ^.^; Ronnie got sick and then my computer went kaboom so please forgive us! Enjoy!**

* * *

When it came time for Ronnie's Halloween party later that week, Andie was still in the bathroom doing what she called her 'hooker' makeup. She was standing there in the old style fishnet stockings with a black lace garter, Airsoft revolver tucked neatly into it, and a short black slip putting her lipstick on. All she had left to do was pull on her costume and she was ready to go. She pulled on her costume and went downstairs holding her shoes and paused at the basement door.

"Lee I'm going over to help Ronnie now, are you coming with me now or meeting me there?" She called down the stairs. Gibbs spent most of his free time in the basement these days, only coming up for coffee, work and sleep. "I'll meet you there." he called back up, running his hand along his latest project as he heard the door shut. It was a handmade toy chest, J. T. Gibbs carved into the top. Gibbs sighed and downed another glass of bourbon before going upstairs to get into his own costume.

At first he had refused to dress up, but between Ronnie's threats and Andie's excitement he decided that he would do it. It wasn't that hard for him to come up with a costume once Andie gave him the Airsoft rifle, though it took him a while to find everything he needed. He smiled as he looked in the mirror, starting to get excited himself. This was going to be one interesting night.

Meanwhile Andie was helping Ronnie set up the snacks and various activities, teasing and laughing with her. Ronnie was bustling around, setting snacks on the many tables she had set up in her living room. Her son crawled around the room in his little bumblebee costume and smiled happily, drooling on everything as usual. She pulled out the video games and movies she'd rented for the party, and turned on the TV, setting it up to use for the men. As everyone began to show up, she opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

Andie grinned and started getting everyone their drinks, commenting on costumes and chatting here and there. She was talking about an issue with her laptop with McGee, who was dressed up as Bill Gates, when Gibbs made his entrance, dressed head to toe in his sniper gear, Airsoft rifle in his hand. He wandered over to Andie and McGee, slipping his arm around Andie's waist. "Nice costume." he smirked down at her, chuckling softly. "Your's ain't that bad either." She replied, bumping him slightly with her hip.

All of a sudden the room went quite as Tony walked in. "Oh my god…you have _got_ to be kidding me..." Andie muttered, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

Ronnie was in the kitchen, mixing some more punch for the cauldron. "What's going on?" She called, pouring some sherbet into the mixture, swishing her tail as she moved. She felt great in her costume, her pistol rubbing against the small of her back.

Andie poked her head in the kitchen. "I think DiNozzo lost a bet. He's dressed up in a cheerleader costume!" she let loose the giggles she had been holding in as everyone started chuckling and teasing Tony. She was ready to grab her revolver from her garter belt when the real fun started. Ronnie chuckled and thunked a few good sized chunks of dry ice into the cauldron to make it smoke and carried it to the snack tables. The baby poked his head out from under the table, his little bee antennae waving around over his head as he flailed his little water-gun around.

Smiling, Ronnie picked him up. "God you are getting heavy, boy." She said. As she turned around she saw Ziva pull a pistol from her side and aim it at Tony's ass. Eyes widening, Ronnie ducked from the room, knowing exactly what was about to happen, not wanting her little one to get hit by accident, she took him and put him in bed while the fight started.

The second Andie saw Ronnie book it from the room she reached for her revolver and ducked behind the couch, chuckling softly at Tony's howl of pain and peaking around the side of the couch taking careful aim at McGee and firing off a shot as he whirled around trying to figure out what was going on. Gibbs had picked a spot by Ronnie's stairs that gave him the perfect view of everything in the room while still covering him as the party turned into an all out Airsoft war.

Ronnie kissed Timmy as she laid him down in bed quickly and headed back to the living room, where Brodie had taken cover behind the entertainment center, his skinny body hidden easily. Ziva ducked behind the wall leading into the kitchen and blind-fired once, hitting McGee in the elbow. McGee let out a girlish squeal and ducked behind the closet door trying to hide, not realizing he left his backside exposed to Gibbs on the stairs and Tony who was still standing by the front door. Andie took aim again and fired hitting Tony in the chest.

Tony fired a few shots at her, missing, and turned to fire at Brodie, hitting him in the knee as he went back into hiding from firing. Tony rolled behind the love seat, managing to hide from everyone but Ronnie, who was coming down the stairs above Gibbs. She took aim and fired off a shot with her new favorite gun, hitting him right in the forehead, making Tony howl in pain and curl up in a ball crying like a little school girl.

Andie poked her head out from behind the couch. "No head shots! We don't want to have to take Tony and Brodie to the hospital!" she called unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and took aim at McGee hitting him right in the ass causing the junior agent to fall out of the closet and into everyone's line of fire. Brodie popped out of his spot to fire at McGee, hitting him in the back, while Tony managed to heave himself up, sporting a wonderful red welt, and fired at Ronnie. He, of course missed, still half blind seeing spots. Ziva appeared, taking advantage of Brodie being out of his hiding spot and shot him in the ass twice, then disappeared, reloading while she was in hiding.

Ronnie snuck down, shot Gibbs in the ass between the stairs railing and ran back up the stairs. "It's not my fault his head is such a big target!!" Ronnie yelled in response.

Gibbs let out an indignant yelp as he turned and fired at Ronnie, just barely grazing her arm. Andie took advantage of Gibbs being turned around and fired three rounds two hitting him in the ass and one hitting his lower back. "DAMN WOMEN!" He bellowed as he fired off a few shots at Andie, one missing and one catching her in the leg. "Quit giving us an irresistible target then!" she yelped, crawling back behind the couch.

Ronnie yelped and grabbed her arm as tears stung her eyes. These types of gunfights had always been painful but damn were they fun! She giggled and crawled up on the landing above the stairs, switching her handgun to semi-auto. She snuck over the party and fired at Gibbs' behind, as well as Andie's, Tony's and Brodie's, all in one sweep, shifting positions as she went. Thankful for crossbeams, she crawled up and over the middle of the room and hid behind the center beam.

The men all let out identical yelps but Andie's ass was saved by the fact that she scooted up just as Ronnie shot, the bb hitting the back of her thigh making her screech extra loud with pain, which in turn caused Gibbs to jump the railing, getting hit by a lucky shot from McGee as he dashed toward the couch. "Andie?" He asked, peeking over the edge. "What the hell? I'm fine go back to where you were!" she laughed, rubbing the back of her thigh.

Ronnie laughed so hard she nearly fell off the beam as Brodie looked around the corner of his hiding spot and she shot him in the neck.

Ziva popped out again and shot him twice in the shoulder, and McGee once in the leg, then disappeared, smiling and laughing the whole time. Gibbs dashed back to his spot, narrowly avoiding getting shot by Tony as he once again vaulted over the railing. He took careful aim and managed to hit Ziva in the ass as she was making her get-away. Andie fired at Tony hitting him in the leg and the chest first then as she shot a third time her hand dropped slightly by accident and Tony dropped to the floor in agony. "CEASE FIRE!" Andie screeched as she jumped over the couch and dashed over to Tony. "Oh my GOD I am so sorry Tony!"

Brodie looked around from his hiding spot grimacing in sympathy and Ziva stuck her head around the corner rubbing her abused rump indignantly. Ronnie popped her head up from around the beam she was hiding behind and tried not to snicker. "Dude, you ok?" She called. "Yeah!" He wheezed, holding his boys like they'd fallen off. "I'm good, gimme a minute." He said and rolled onto his side.

Gibbs let out an amused snort, shaking his head as Andie fussed over Tony. "I owe you big time for that, man. I am so sorry!" She said biting her lip. Tony nodded then shook his head. "No, no, its all good." He said. Ronnie giggled, "Oh come on he's not dying, lets get on with it!", and shot Gibbs in the leg. "SON OF A- Woman when I get my hands on you!" he mock growled as he fired a shot at Ronnie, barely missing.

Andie looked up and took aim, hitting her in the ass and then attempted to jump over the couch but was laughing to hard, causing her to get stuck halfway over, ass in the air for all to see. Tony, wheezing, took aim with his own gun and aimed for Andie's ass, along with Ronnie, Brodie, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee, all firing at her ass, a volley no one wanted to miss out on, just for the fun of it.

Andie screeched as she flailed her legs, the momentum knocking her behind the couch the rest of the way. "Fuck you all!" she laughed, shaking her fist above her head.

This time, Ronnie did laugh so hard she fell off the crossbeam. She stood, doubling over, lost her footing and fell, firing her gun as she did, hitting Ziva in the chest and landed on the couch below. Andie yelped as the couch knocked against her, scooting out from behind it and rubbing her shoulder. "Ok I give! White flag!" she said wincing as she straightened. "You ok Ronnie?"

Ronnie was still laughing hysterically, holding her ribs, trying to keep them from exploding outward from the force of her laughter. "I'm fine!!" She laughed. Andie shook her head and chuckled, quickly throwing a glare Brodie's way as she saw him about to fire at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm out Lord Clueless!" she quipped, making her way into the kitchen.


	40. Kitchen Chats, Dissapoinment and Ducky

**AN/Disclaimer: **WE ONLY OWN IT IN OUR DREAMS! We only wish we could own it in real life...Tony and Ziva would just do it already, Abby and Mcgee would get back together, I'd have my Gibbs -pouts- and Ronnie would be a famous writer!

Ok so here we have some drama for you! Thanks to MissCrys for reviewing! -tosses her a McGee plushie-

* * *

Ronnie chuckled and followed her into the kitchen while the rest of the team finished off the war. "Hey Andie, you ok girl?" Ronnie asked her. "Yes and no." she sighed hopping on the counter hissing as her welted bottom touched the cool surface. "Did you _all_ have to fire at my ass?" she asked, mock glaring at her friend.

Ronnie grinned and nodded once. "Yup." She opened the fridge and pulled out a couple Pepsi cans, handing one to Andie and popping her own open. "Now, what is the no part?" "Let's just say I'm starting to loathe that damned basement." she said darkly. "Lee spends almost all his extra time down there. To be honest I'm surprised he came tonight." Leaning against the counter, Ronnie sipped her soda. "Well, what happened before he started doing things like that? Can you remember?" She asked Andie.

"I know what started it, it was the miscarriage. But it's gotten worse over the past few days..." she shook her head. "I try to talk to him, hell I even try coming on to him and he just walks away..." Ronnie sipped her drink and thought for a second. "He's scared…well, more like terrified, I'll bet, that you'll lose another one." She said softly. "So am I..." Andie said, eyes brimming with tears. "But I look at you and Brodie with Timmy and I can't help but want to try again..." She fiddled with her Pepsi can, looking at the floor as the tears started falling.

Ronnie set down her own can and walked over to Andie, giving her a big hug. "Hun, remember, I went through two miscarriages before I had Timmy. It just takes time." She said softly. Andie held onto her. "Brodie didn't avoid you at all costs though..." she sighed, wiping at her eyes, smearing her mascara and wiping it on her costume. "Eww..." she let out a soft halfhearted laugh.

"My hubby is a horndog from hell, though, darlin, remember? I have to beat him with a stick to keep him away." Ronnie laughed, handing her the roll of paper towels. "Yeah I remember." Andie shuddered, laughing softly as she dabbed at her eyes with a paper towel. "I'm frustrated too which doesn't help." she sighed and eased herself down from the counter. "Ok its a little past my bed time. I'm gonna drag my growly ass husband home and see if I can't some how manage to have my wicked way with him before passing out for the night." she grinned, straightening her costume.

Ronnie shuddered as well. "Oh ew, the images." She laughed and ducked as Andie tried to smack her. "Alright, well call me tomorrow, let me know how everything goes. And if he boinks you or not." Ronnie said, using her recently acquired new favorite word. Andie laughed as they made their way back into the living room where the casualties of the Airsoft war were licking their wounds.

"Ok Gunny, time to head home for the night." she said, going over and pulling her husband up. Gibbs groaned, and followed her out the door. "Goodnight all! It was a blast! I still owe you Tony!" Andie called, Gibbs chuckling softly as he echoed her goodnight.

Everyone dispersed and Brodie hugged his wife from behind as they watched everyone leave. "Did you have fun, Kitty?" He asked her, using his pet name for her. "I did. I'm worried about Andie, though. But we'll see. Come, lets go to bed." Ronnie said as they closed the door.

Andie shivered as they walked across their front lawn, the night air having gotten chilly. "Well that was most definitely fun." Gibbs nodded, his rifle strapped across his back. "Yeah, it was." He put an arm around her. "Come on, lets get inside before you get sick." Andie sneezed as they walked through the front door. "I think we're a little late." she chuckled, kicking off her heels by the door and taking her head band off. "Man this costume sucks for maneuverability!" she groused, rubbing her sore backside.

Gibbs chuckled and limped inside. He hung his jacket by the door and rubbed his arms.

"I'll be feeling these welts tomorrow." she groaned, rubbing the spot on her shoulder where Ziva had hit her during the war. "I bet." He said, smiling softly. He kissed her head softly. "Go get ready for bed, I'll be up shortly, I'm going to take care of a few things down here first." He said. "Why don't you come with me?" she muttered softly in his ear, smiling up at him.

He smiled warmly. "I won't be long." He said softly. Her face fell for a moment before she nodded and went up the stairs to their bedroom, tugging off her costume and grabbing her Pajamas. She went into the bathroom and washed off her makeup, put on her PJs, brushed her teeth and hair then wandered back into the bedroom. She picked up the photo album that Ronnie had made for her full of wedding pictures. She start flipping through them as the minutes ticked by.

Downstairs Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head softly and walked slowly down the stairs to the basement. He felt horrible for abandoning Andie, but he just couldn't bring himself to go to her. By the time he made it upstairs she was asleep, photo album still in her lap, opened up to a picture of a smiling Andie and Gibbs, gazing at each other happily. Gibbs took the photo album and smiled at the picture before putting it on the side table and crawled into bed next to her, falling asleep slowly, troubled.

* * *

The next morning Andie woke up and quietly slipped out of bed, getting dressed and writing a quick note for Gibbs letting him know that she'd be home later. She managed to avoid all the squeaky stairs and silently left the house. She had to talk to someone who knew Gibbs a whole hell of a lot better than she did. She was off to see Ducky.

Andie pulled into the long driveway happy that Ducky could meet with her. She got out of her car and was soon met with a small passel of dogs. "Who are you?!" an elderly lady with a scowl shouted. "Hi Mrs. Mallard! I'm Andralissa Gibbs, a friend of Duc-Donald's!" Andie said correcting herself just in time.

"Well then in that case come in dear, come in!" Mrs. Mallard said tugging the girl into the house. Ducky came through the hallway and took Andie's hands in his. "Andralissa, my dear girl, welcome, welcome, do come in, how are you?" He asked. "Not so great Duck...I need to talk with you concerning my husband..." she said softly, giving him a half hearted smile. Ducky's smile faltered a little. "Oh dear, he's not fallen ill, has he? Is he alright, my dear?"

"He's fine, physically anyway. Though he might not be if Ronnie gets a hold of him." she sighed. Chuckling a little, Ducky waved his hand, "Come, lets go into my study, where we can speak a little more privately." He said, leading the way. Andie nodded and smiled, thanking Mrs. Mallard for letting her in and followed him. Ducky sat at his desk after he had shut the door behind them. "Now, sit down my dear, and tell me everything."

"You sure you want everything?" she gave a slight chuckle. "Ever since the miscarriage Lee has been distant, spending almost all of his time in the basement but this past week it's gotten worse." she sighed. "He won't spend any time with me anymore...he won't...he won't touch me anymore..." she said trying not 1to cry. Ducky put his hands together and leaned on his desk.

"Jethro has seen many hard times, dear, and he is afraid he may see another with you, through the miscarriages." He thought for a second. "Perhaps you and Ronnie will be successful in devising a way to get him to come around, he's a hard man to persuade, but you are both very persuasive, and stubborn to boot."

She let out a small laugh and nodded. "I called Ronnie on my way over and she was none too happy with Lee's behavior these past weeks. I'd say I hope she doesn't give him too much of a tongue lashing but I'd be lying." she grinned slightly. Ducky nodded. "I've seen how Ronnie handles things. Its not how I would do it, but she does get things taken care of. And she seems to care for you a great deal. Trust Jethro, my dear, he won't let you down in the end." Ducky said.

"He'd better not. He made me a promise." she said softly. "So how are you doing?" "Oh I'm doing wonderfully." He said, smiling. "You know, this whole business reminds me of a time when I was younger, and I had a crush on a young lass named Temma. She was a beautiful girl." Ducky began to tell another of his stories. Andie adored listening to Ducky speak, his voice soft yet animated. She smiled as she settled in to listen to what was sure to be another amazing adventure.

* * *

**AN: **Gotta love Ducky! You all know the drill, please review!!!


	41. Gibbs Gets A Clue!

**AN/Disclaimer: We no own...again...damn...**

**Thanks again to MissCrys for reviewing! -tosses you an Abby plushie- Ok so as you probably figured out from the title of this chapter, Gibbs realizes a few things. STEAMY SCENE AT THE END!!! Just a warning! xD**

* * *

When Gibbs woke up he reached for a warm Andie only to find a cool piece of paper. He sat up and read the note, sighing as he hopped out of bed. "I'm an idiot." he muttered to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time this week as he got dressed and made his way down stairs, hearing a furious knocking on the front door. He looked out the window and, seeing the back of Ronnie's head, he opened the door only to receive a face full of fist and it all went black from there.

When he came to, twenty minutes later he saw a pissed off Ronnie looming over him.

"FIRST OFF." Ronnie growled, throwing a box at him, which he realized was the box of condoms he'd bought had he ever decided to touch his wife again, "I found _that_ in your sock drawer. _NO_." she said, and promptly walked over and sat on him, right in the middle of his chest so he couldn't get up. "Now you are going to listen to me, and listen _realgood_, Bub." Ronnie snarled.

Now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man that was intimidated easily, but, when it came to having an infuriated Ronnie sitting on his chest, with no chance of escape, he was not ashamed to admit he was scared shitless. All he could do was nod his head pitifully and listen to what she had to say.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." She said, shaking her hands furiously, not even looking at him, staring up at the ceiling. "WHY are you being such a pansy ass, like she's some kind of porcelain doll?!" Ronnie asked. "She wants a baby, Jethro, and yes I _will_ call you Jethro, because I need to get through that thick skull of yours and if that gets your attention then good. She wants you to pay attention to her, she thinks you don't want her, that you've lost interest!" Ronnie nearly shrieked. He audibly gulped, looking at her with wide eyes. She looked down at him. "Tell me why you wont touch her!" Ronnie asked, flailing her hands in front of her.

"I don't know!" he groaned thunking his head against the floor. "I mean, I know...but then I don't know how to fix it...it's confusing..." Ronnie thunked him on the forehead and growled as his head bounced off the floor from the force. "It shouldn't be. You are her husband. No matter what, she is going to want you to be with her! You can't expect her to just turn off like a Christmas tree light!" She ranted. "I know..." he sighed, rubbing his head. Damn that girl could hit hard. "So give up your pansy ass fears, and let it go. She wants you, you want her, damn it." Ronnie said.

"I don't want her to get hurt again..." he said softly. She thunked him again. "I went through two miscarriages too Jethro, trust me, she'll be just fine as long as she has you by her side." He looked at her, surprised, as his head bounced off the floor once more. "Ok! Alright!" he said, sighing. Ronnie thunked him once more just for good measure and glared at him. "Now, one more thing." She said, scowling ferociously.

Andie walked in the door at that moment and paused, seeing her husband on the floor with her best friend sitting on his chest and a box of condoms resting next to them. She stood there for a moment then shook her head and went into the kitchen to make lunch. "If I were any other woman..." she muttered to herself, fighting the urge to just start laughing.

Ronnie snickered and thunked Gibbs again, jumping up, pocketing the condoms, and running to the kitchen hugging her best friend. "Hi Andie!" She laughed. "Hello oh perverted one, how are you today?" Andie smiled, hugging her back. Gibbs lay there for a minute then got up and watched the pair from the doorway. Ronnie squinted at Andie for no reason. "I'm dandy, you?" She asked. "Oh I'm happy pappy!" Andie grinned sliding a sandwich toward her.

Ronnie grinned. "Oh? How come?" She asked as she munched. "I stopped by Ducky's on my way home and he got me laughing like you wouldn't believe." she said chuckling as she made another sandwich and handed it to Gibbs who ate it thoughtfully. Ronnie snickered and nibbled on her sandwich. "Oh, really, and what did he say?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows at Gibbs and laughing. "That, my dear, is a story for later." Andie replied, winking at Ronnie, who burst into giggles and choked on her sandwich.

Andie laughed and thumped her on the back a few times as she got over her coughing fit. "Oh snap, I gotta go, Brodie and Timmy have doctor appointments in an hour!" Ronnie said, grabbing her jacket and the rest of her sandwich. "Call me later, or text me, ok Andie?" Ronnie said, rushing out the door. "Ok see you later Ronnie-kins!" she called, laughing as the door slammed shut. "So, did you have a nice chat with Ronnie?" Andie asked innocently, turning back to the counter to finish making her own sandwich.

Gibbs cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "More like _she_ had a nice chat with _me_." He said. She chuckled and started munching on her lunch. "She has a way of doing that." she grinned, thoroughly enjoying her husband's discomfort. '_After all it's not often you see the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs squirm_.' she thought to herself. He watched her eat and pondered what she was thinking.

Not sure what to do, he went back down to the basement, but this time to think for awhile, not realizing that this action was the straw that broke the camel's back for Andie. She growled and followed him, flinging open the basement door absolutely furious. She had given him time and respected his space long enough and it was high time her husband stopped walking away and paid attention to her.

"Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs. You will _not_ hide down here!" she snarled stomping down the steps. Gibbs was sitting at his workbench fiddling with his sander when she came storming down the stairs. He looked up in astonishment. "I have had enough of being ignored. You _promised_ me that we could try again, damn it!" she said marching up to him, standing on her tiptoes so she could look him in the eye. "You had better keep your promise or you'll be sleeping in this basement for as long it takes for you to wise up!" she bellowed.

Gibbs stared at her for a second and just listened. He didn't move, he didn't defend himself, he just listened as she shouted at him and cussed him out but good, not holding anything back as she gave him her opinion of his behavior. "And further more if you _ever_ do something that idiotic again, there will be _dire_ consequences! Is. That. _clear_?" she said, poking him in the chest to emphasize her words.

His hands suddenly shot out and he grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissed her soundly, hugging her to him with everything he had. He'd missed her, he'd missed everything about her, and her temper seemed to put that all in perspective for him. She let out an indignant squeal at first, thumping him on the chest once, before saying to hell with being angry and kissed him back with equal passion.

He lifted her up and set her on his workbench, pressing himself between her knees and kissing her again, satisfying himself that she wasn't going to throw a punch instead of kiss him back. She whimpered softly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Gibbs made swift work of her clothes, tearing them off and throwing them on the floor of the basement. Andie tugged his shirt off and started on his jeans, hands shaking slightly. Impatient, Gibbs ripped his own clothes off as well and slammed himself into her, right there on the workbench. He held her tightly to him and growled softly, trying not to hurt her. She moaned, biting his neck hard, her nails digging into his shoulders slightly.

He pushed into her, nuzzling her neck and moaning softly. "I'm sorry..." He muttered against her neck. "You should be...but all is forgiven..." she said softly, nipping his ear. He groaned and gave up control, thrusting into her harder and faster. "Siren..." He muttered.

"And you love every second of it..." she moaned, bucking her hips against him. He dug his fingers harder into her hips and gritted his teeth, determined to wait for her. "Not the point." He said, hammering into her. She opened her mouth to respond but it was cut off by her cry of pleasure. "God...Lee!" she moaned, clinging to him.

His own cries were muffled as he buried his face against her neck, holding her tightly to him as he pressed himself deeply inside her. She held on to him, running her fingers through his hair softly. Panting softly, Gibbs looked up at Andie. She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, so much." she whispered. He kissed her back. "I love you too, Andie. I was just too scared." He said.

She softly kissed his forehead. "I know love." Suddenly he realized she was on his workbench. "Ah, love you may want to get down." Andie chuckled softly. "Yeah I figured, I'm starting to get splinters in my ass..." she said, moving down off the workbench. He smiled and started picking up their clothes from around the basement.

She grinned at him as she took her clothes from him and smacked his ass before she bounced up the stairs. "Come along love..." she called teasingly. He looked down at himself and took a deep breath, thinking to himself. '_I'm getting too old for this I think…_' She made her way up the stairs and sent a quick text off to Ronnie saying: 'Mission accomplished Sis...THANK YOU!!!'

Ronnie's reply text came back within seconds: 'Bow chicka wow wow!!!' And then: 'Oh god ew, gross images!!!' Andie snickered and texted back: 'You might want to warn everyone to stay away from the house for a while...-evil smirk-'

Gibbs came up the stairs in with his clothes in hand, wearing his boxers. "You ok?" He asked, seeing the look on Andie's face as she read the messages. "Oh just paying my sister back." she said, grinning, still stark ass naked in the hallway. Gibbs chuckled. "Race you to the bedroom?" he asked. "You bet your sexy ass!" she said bolting for the bedroom. He laughed and ran for it, leading them to an evening of sex, love, romance and more sex.


	42. The Great Pie Caper!

**AN/Disclaimer: Don't own it...again...damn...**

**Ok so here's a start to our thanksgiving chapters (yesh we're doing thanksgiving lol you'll see why) A big thanks again to MissCrys for the review! I really was gonna update yesterday but things got a little insane . anyway here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later Andie was bustling around the kitchen getting ready for the coming holidays. "Shoot me now!" she groaned as another burnt pie came out of the oven. Gibbs came into the kitchen with a big bag full of groceries, and Andie's cell phone. "Andie, it's Ronnie again, and here are the new pie ingredients you called me for, and some extras, just in case." He said, eyeballing the burned pies.

"You're not funny." she chuckled softly, taking the phone from him. "Yes my darling sister?" He kissed her on the cheek as she answered her phone. "Wasn't trying to be, darlin', I'd just like some pie on Thanksgiving." He grinned and ran from the kitchen as her wooden spoon came dangerously close to the back of his head. On the other end of the phone Ronnie was furious. "Satan just called again, she's insisting we do dinner at their house!" Ronnie nearly screeched. "Ooooh I'm gonna throttle her Andie. I swear it!"

"Ronnie, I'm gonna say this once and be sympathetic after that. It's you're own damn fault, you were the one that invited my mother." Andie said matter-of-factly. "Now cool it. I will talk to the damned woman and take care of it." She rolled her eyes, about ready to walk over to Ronnie's and smack her.

"Woman, if you want your Christmas presents, I swear you _will_ be nice to me! TINY CAPE!" Ronnie screeched and hung up the phone. Andie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment. "She is insane..." she sighed then dialed her parents phone number. "I really did not want to have to do this..." "Thomas Bin, home of the Redneck Loonies, how can I help you today?" Eric's voice answered.

"Yeah, you can hook me up with the nut job that's driving my sister mad." she chuckled. "How are you doing daddy?" "Oh, you know, same shit, different day." He said. "Now, what did you say you called for?" He asked. "I have to talk to Natalie." she said, not able to call the woman 'Mom'. "She's insisting we all fly our asses out there for Thanksgiving."

"You know, I think she may be off somewhere sucking the soul from some poor innocent, I'll see if I can find her." He could be heard moving through the house looking for his wife. She chuckled softly, moving to make more pie dough.

There was some muttering and Natalie came on the phone. "Hello?" Her voice grated over the speaker. "Hey." Andie said, cringing. "Why do you keep calling Ronnie?" she said in as sickly sweet a voice as she could manage. Natalie huffed. "Because I don't see why I have to fly all the way out there for Thanksgiving when you can fly yourself out here just fine." She said.

"Mother it is three days before Thanksgiving. Both your house and Gramma's house won't hold very many people, and besides, it's not just me and Lee, it's Ronnie, Brodie, Timmy, and some of Lee's co-workers." she said, somehow keeping her temper. Natalie scoffed. "No, it's only going to be you." She said matter-of-factly. "I want nothing to do with the rest of them, they aren't family, you are. You can come alone. Dad will take care of the ticket."

"The hell he will!" Andie snarled into the phone. "They may not be family to you but they are to me! I will _not_ leave my husband to fly out to that godforsaken house so you can proceed to lecture me on everything that _you_ think I'm doing wrong. If you don't want to come out here, fine, I don't give a shit. But you will not keep my father away from me, nor will you bully him or belittle my husband or sister. Leave Ronnie alone or I _will_ fly out there and it won't be for the holidays. Am I understood?" she said, having had enough of her mother ordering her around.

Huffing and puffing Natalie got all pissy. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about any of it, and the food better be good." She snapped. "Better than you ever attempted!" Andie growled back. "Oh wait that's right, _Dad_ was always the one that cooked dinner." she seethed hanging up the phone before she totally lost it.

Gibbs had been standing in the hallway listening and he came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed and leaned against him. "I cannot believe Ronnie invited her..." she groaned softly. "She's your mother Andie, she's trying to help you make peace with her, no matter how witchy she gets." Gibbs said, kissing her head, and holding something in front of her. It was a box of her favorite chocolates. "Thought these might cheer you up." He said softly.

She smiled. "You spoil me..." she muttered, kissing him softly and setting the chocolates on the counter. "Now I have a grandmother to call and some amazing pies to bake!" she said trudging back over to her pie dough. He wandered over to her and kind of nudged her in the side. "I recall a certain someone that knows how to make amazing pies, she lives right next door, I may have her number if you have any need of help or questions, anything like that...Just a suggestion?" Gibbs winked and smiled.

Andie laughed. "I would but Ronnie is stressed enough as is. You didn't hear her freak out." "You know, she could probably use something to take her mind off it, and you know how she loves to bake." Gibbs reminded her. "And you could always have her and Timmy make shaped cookies while she helps you with pies, he loves that."

She had wanted to do it on her own, just to show her mother, but then she looked at the row of burnt pies sitting on the counter. "Alright, alright..." she sighed, picking up her phone and dialing Ronnie's number.

Ronnie answered her phone out of breath, "HE-llooo?" she said. Timmy could be heard in the background carrying on. "Shush, mommy's on the phone. _Some_body give me a cork for this kid!" Ronnie whined. "I'll baby-sit if you bake." Andie chuckled, resting the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

Timmy tried to crawl up Ronnie's leg and she grabbed him in midair as he started to fall. "I thought you wanted to do the pies?" Ronnie asked. "You'll understand when you get over here...for the love of GOD rescue me!" She whined, looking out her kitchen window and pouting. "Rescue you?" Ronnie asked, pulling Timmy off her leg again. Andie held a burnt pie up to the window. "Look out your window."

Ronnie looked towards Andie's window and chuckled. "Oh my. Hmm. I know you wanted to do the pies to show your mother... Timmy, want to go see Auntie Andie?" Timmy shrieked with glee and clapped his hands, head butting Ronnie's leg. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright Andie, we'll tag team. I'll teach you to cook the pies, how about that, and we'll both watch Timmy, but what will he do?"

"Well if worst comes to worse he can play with his Uncle Lee." she chuckled, laughing as Gibbs head whipped towards her, a left over piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. "Babe, did you not see the actual healthy food in there?" she teased. He glowered at her and munched on the pizza as Ronnie answered. "Hmm, I don't know. Oh well, I'll be over in a minute." She picked up Timmy and walked over immediately.

"Thank god." Andie said, chuckling as she reached for her godson. "Hey there Timmy!" The boy just grinned and clung to his mom like a leech. "He's being obnoxious today!" Ronnie grumped. "He wants his Mommy. Nothing wrong with that." Andie said, setting up the gates in front of all the stairs. "Ok he's safe here on the first floor

"Oh no, its more than that, he just wants to get into everything, play _on_ mommy, play _on_ everything, play _in_ everything. Is there something messy we can give him at the table? Play-doh?" Ronnie asked as she went to the kitchen, Timmy crawling after her. "That's why I'm gonna be the cool Aunt." Andie grinned getting down a large canister of play-doh, opening it and dumping it out for him.

Timmy's little eyes widened into the size of saucers. "Ohhh Andie, you're gonna regret that later on..." Ronnie muttered. Timmy dug into the play-doh and began having a grand time. "Well, as long as Gibbs watches him, he'll be ok for hours." She said smiling.

"Don't even THINK about sneaking into the basement Lee!" Andie called, hearing him curse softly. Ronnie snickered as he came slinking back in and sat down to play with Timmy while Andie and Ronnie baked. "I'll make cookies or something while teaching you how to make the pies, that way you can say you did it yourself." Ronnie said, smiling.

Thanks Hon." Andie said, kissing her husband on the cheek went over to set out all her ingredients. Ronnie smiled and checked her ingredients and nodded. "You've got everything, but..." Ronnie grinned and went through Andie's cupboards, pulling out her favorite secret ingredients. "Use these, it'll help keep everything soft and yummy." She said, and then began pulling everything out to make cookies. Andie grinned and started mixing the ingredients, pausing for a moment to turn on her stereo and pushing play. The sounds of her and Ronnie's favorite songs filled the kitchen as she sang and danced along.

Ronnie looked over every now and then, giving Andie advice, while she cut out cookies and set them on pans to cook after the pies were finished. "Andie, before you put the pies in the oven, make sure you put foil around the edges so they don't burn while the rest of the pie cooks." She said.

"Right." Andie said, following Ronnie's every instruction. Soon she placed the pies in the oven and set the timer. "Let's go rescue my favorite guy." she said wandering over to where Gibbs and Timmy were playing. "Thanks love." he smiled up at her as she lifted a Play-doh covered Timmy on to her hip. "I was talking about Timmy." she teased, laughing as he glared at her playfully.

Ronnie chuckled as she sat down and watched her son play with Andie. "Andie, don't forget to check the pies every so often, just don't open the oven, use the light in the oven or you'll have to cook them longer." She said smiling.

"Yes mommy!" Andie said in a sing song voice as she helped Timmy build a castle out of the Play-doh. "Ok now squish it!" she said, laughing as Timmy gleefully squashed their creation, torn between wanting to taste it and wanting to put it in Andie's hair. Ronnie rolled her eyes and sat back eating some of the cookie dough she had made. She glanced over at Gibbs, noticing how much happier they seemed to be.

He was smiling as he watched his wife play with their godson, chuckling as Timmy managed to squish some of the clay onto Andie's head. "Silly boy!" he said, shaking his head and reaching out to tickle him while Andie went to check the pies and scrape the Play-doh out of her hair. Ronnie crossed her legs as Andie left the room. "So, how're things?" She asked Gibbs looking at him pointedly.

He gave her a wicked smirk. "What you can't hear us over there? Hmm...we'll have to get louder..." he quipped. Ronnie laughed, she'd been getting excited texts from Andie, she just wanted to hear it from Gibbs himself. "No, that's alright, I was just teasing, sheesh." She said. "Andie, how do they look?" "Looking good so far." Andie said, walking over to her husband and kissing him on the cheek before smacking him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked, bewildered. "For disturbing my sister. That's my job." she winked at him. Ronnie stuck her tongue out at Gibbs and laughed while Timmy puffed out his cheeks and squealed with laughter before squishing more Play-doh between his fingers.


	43. Adventures in Babysitting!

**AN/Disclaimer: Again...we doth not own it!**

**Here's a nice little chapter for you all! Thanks to MissCrys for reviewing! Oh and thanks to Ronnie for her input :P No such thing as too much Mountain Dew!!!!! **

* * *

Andie smiled and looked up at Ronnie. "How long has it been since you and Brodie went out just the two of you?" she said softly, watching as Gibbs tried to dissuade Timmy from eating some of the Play-doh. Timmy ate the Play-doh anyway. Ronnie thought for a second while laughing at the funny look on Timmy's face as he spat it back out. "Um, a few months before Timmy was born I think, why? It's hard to get out without a babysitter." "Well you have two of them. Go out, have a good time and let us take care of Timmy." Andie grinned, chuckling as her godson tried to get Gibbs to eat it this time. "You deserve the time alone. Besides, I want more godchildren!" she teased.

Ronnie laughed harder as Gibbs made a face and said no thanks. Timmy tried harder to get him to eat it, pushing it against his lips. "If Brodie heard you say that he'd have a fit." Ronnie said. "Oh let him have his fit. When have I ever cared?" Andie laughed, standing up and rescuing her husband from the Play-doh covered mischief maker.

Ronnie shrugged. "He has tonight off so he'll probably be ok with it, is it ok if I leave him here overnight? I'll bring his playpen over for him to sleep in." Ronnie asked. "Babe, we have all the things he needs, remember?" Andie chuckled softly. "We'd be happy to keep him for as long as you need." She smirked, waggling her eyebrows at her best friend. "Oh good grief." Ronnie chuckled. "Ok, I guess we gotta date night then." She said.

Andie laughed as Gibbs looked up at her. "What did you just volunteer us for?" he asked, quirking a brow at his wife. "Babysitting duty." she said, bouncing Timmy on her hip. "Good practice for when our little hellions come along." "Oh dear god..." he muttered under his breath as he started cleaning up the Play-doh. "You mean I have to take care of _two_ children now?" he teased, grinning at the women.

Ronnie laughed and walked into the kitchen to check the cookie dough and pans. "Andie check your pies, darlin'." She called. Andie handed Timmy to Gibbs and got back into the kitchen just in time to pull out the perfect pies. "Thank you Ronnie!" she said, grinning as she set them on the counter to cool. Ronnie winked and put her pans of cookie dough in the fridge. "Cook these when you're done. I'm going to go bug my husband into going out with me." She said.

"If he gives you any fits about it let me know. I owe that boy a beating with a wooden spoon." Andie said, putting in the last of the pies. Nodding, Ronnie went next door to get her husband. Gibbs sat at the kitchen table and watched Andie cook, holding Timmy on his lap. "Now what?" He asked. She smiled. "Now we spoil our godson to no end before his mother catches us." she chuckled, giving Timmy a sucker. "Don't worry I'll clean him up." she said noting the look on Gibbs' face. Shaking his head, Andie's husband bounced Timmy on his lap gently. "You get to chase him around when the sugar high hits." He warned her.

She grabbed another sucker and popped it in her mouth. "Make sure to have the camera ready." she grinned, knowing full well that her little godson would be bouncing off the walls within half an hour. He nodded and smiled, chasing after Timmy who had decided the now sticky sucker would be perfect to stick on the front door. She laughed and followed, wetting a wash cloth just in case before she left the kitchen. She laughed harder as she saw Timmy stick the sucker right on Gibbs' nose. Gibbs let out a disgusted groan and pulled the sucker off his nose. Timmy smiled and cooed at him, holding out the sucker in an attempt to make peace. "No thanks, little man." He said.

Andie laughed and took Timmy from him, tossing the washcloth at him. "Ok Timmy, it's time to watch a movie!" she said, going over to her DVD collection and picking out a Veggie Tales movie that she had bought when she was a nanny. She popped it in the DVD player and turned on the TV. Timmy's eyes immediately glazed over as he watched the TV and stared into the screen. Gibbs wiped off the door and his nose and rinsed out the washcloth.

Andie set him on the floor, knowing she had just found something that would keep him occupied long enough for her to check the pies. "Just like Ronnie that boy." she chuckled. Remembering how Brodie would get distracted walking out the door, Gibbs piped up, "Actually, I think he's more like his father..." She laughed and shook her head. "You put on Veggie Tales and both Timmy and Ronnie zone out babe. Though I will admit he does take after Brodie as well." she agreed, taking the pies out and putting the cookies in.

Suddenly she paused, just for a moment, thinking. "Good god we'd better hope our children take after you..." she muttered, shaking her head slightly. Gibbs laughed, "And why is that?" "Cause I'm just as bad as Ronnie and Brodie." she chuckled. "You're the only sane one out of the four of us." "Oh dear..." He said, peeking around the corner at Timmy, but there was no Timmy. "Um, darlin', we seem to have an escapee." Gibbs said.

"Shit..." she muttered first checking to make sure the gates were still in place. All were secure except the one to the upstairs. She went up and started looking through every open door, the last two being the nursery and the master bedroom. Gibbs checked the master bedroom and found Timmy in their bed, fast asleep with a tube of Andie's lipstick, most of which had been smeared across his face. He tiptoed back to the nursery and found Andie. "Found him." He whispered.

She nodded, not trusting her voice, her eyes sweeping across the nursery, arms clinging to a teddy bear. "Took another test today..." she whispered softly. Gibbs sighed and hugged her. "What did it say?" He asked softly. "Negative...again..." she buried her face in his neck. "Is it wrong that I keep hoping?" she muttered. He hugged her and kissed her head. "No darlin', its not." She sighed and kissed him softly, moving to place the bear in the crib. "I better check on Timmy." she said leaving the room. Gibbs sighed and turned off the light to the nursery before following his wife.

* * *

While all of this was happening Ronnie and Brodie sat at the table of one of their favorite restaurants, the Asian buffet. Brodie had just come back with his second plate, while she was still working on her first. "Jeez, slow down you goon!" Ronnie smiled, chowing down on her favorite pineapple shrimp. Brodie just smiled and sipped his soda.

"It was nice of Andie and Gibbs to baby-sit for us tonight, I'm glad we could get out for once." Brodie said. Ronnie nodded in agreement. She loved her son dearly, but sometimes, especially today, she needed a break, desperately. "I think they're doing better." Ronnie said, smiling a little. Brodie nodded. "I think so too, they've both been smiling a lot more, and Andie seems to be a lot bouncier than normal, if that is even possible." Brodie laughed as Ronnie tried to lean over the table and smack him. Instead, she picked up a noodle and flung it at him. It landed square on his nose and they both laughed.

After dinner, they went for a walk through the cemetery, where people had decorated the tombstones for Thanksgiving.

"Brodie, would you be willing to try again? Like Andie and Gibbs?" Ronnie asked thoughtfully, stopping next to a small flat marble gravestone with two cups for flowers, one on either side, and brushing the leaves away from it. She read the stone and stood. As they walked on, Brodie thought for a second. "As long as you don't have to be shot to go into labor again, yes, I think so." He replied. Ronnie smiled softly and took his hand.

"I don't think you have to worry about that again anytime soon." She said, "Besides, this time, I want to have the baby at home." Brodie looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I'll explain later. Anyway, I believe I've come up with another book." She said. Being in the cemetery had always been her inspiration, she'd never known why, but she felt peaceful here. They walked for a little while later, and Ronnie explained her knew book idea, with Brodie giving his insight and ideas, and Ronnie writing it all on a little notepad from her pocket. "I'll have to enlist Andie for help when I start to write..." Ronnie said thoughtfully as they started back towards their car.

"You know, I don't know how Andie puts up with all of them, the team I mean." Ronnie said, thoughtfully. "She told me that, during the last case they were on, at the scene Gibbs and Ziva were fighting about something or other, and Tony tried to break them up so they could find out who was causing all that trouble, and while all that was going on, McGee figured out who it was, and actually punched the guy before he could even raise his gun!" Ronnie laughed as she opened her door to get in the car.

Brodie laughed, shaking his head. "Those guys, one of these days they're all going to find out they can't live without one another." He said, getting in and starting the car. As they left, Ronnie waved to the caretaker.


	44. Thanksgiving Pains

**AN/Disclaimer: No own...STILL! Damn it...**

**Thanks to MissCrys and RIDDICKS-GURL1988!!!! Good to have you back my friend! -tosses NCIS plushies all around- Here's the dreaded Thanksgiving day!!!**

* * *

Thanksgiving Day dawned bright and stressful. Ronnie's house was full of nothing but the smells of cooking, video games in the living room and women fussing over food in the kitchen. Natalie stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to make Ronnie cook her way, and Ronnie had nearly had enough of it. "Natalie, I love you dearly, darling, but kindly, get your ass out of my god damned kitchen!" She snapped at the older woman as she pulled a pie out of her nearly over laden oven.

Andie sighed and pulled her mother out of the kitchen. "ABBY!" she hollered into the living room as she shoved her mother in the direction of Ronnie's garage. "You bellowed?" Abby said, scaring the living daylights out of Andie as she appeared next to her. "Give Ronnie a hand while I chat with my mother..." she said softly as she stepped into the garage and shut the door.

"What." Natalie huffed as she was dragged into the garage. She folded her arms and stared at Andie with malice in her eyes. "I swear to god if you do not leave Ronnie alone in the kitchen I will not stop her from beating you with a meat tenderizer." Andie growled, the anger in her eyes making the blue look like ice. "You have done nothing but bully her since you got here and you have no right. What ever issue you have it's with me so leave her out of it."

"I am the elder here, and I believe I have a say in how things are going since I have more experience in these matters." Natalie snapped, her face mottling in outrage. "Experience in what? Making people miserable? Because that I'll agree with. Ronnie and I do things our own way and you are just going to have to deal with it. You are in _her_ house and you _will_ respect that or I can drop you off at the airport." Andie said, standing her ground.

Natalie was speechless for a second, unsure of what to say, unused to her daughter speaking to her in such a way. "You should never have married that man you have gotten way too cheeky for your own good since you did." Her mother huffed and walked out. "Bout damned time too..." she muttered to herself and left the garage. Now she was feeling nauseous and tired. "I drank way too much Mountain Dew last night..." she sighed as she wandered back into the kitchen, her mother no where in sight.

Ronnie had managed to get a lot of the food finished in the short time her mother had been out of the kitchen. "Andie, I need the cranberries from the fridge, they need to go in a small bowl, its on the counter." She said quickly as she checked on the turkey and basted it again. "Righty oh, Miss Cape." she said getting the required cranberries and put them together before finishing the mashed potatoes and placing them in the bowl and starting the gravy. "Don't forget to add bacon grease to that gravy missy!" Ronnie laughed as she managed to fling stuffing into her own hair. She kept basting the turkey, not wanting it to get dry.

Andie chuckled. "Yes ma'am!" she teased adding said bacon grease to the gravy and then picked the stuffing out of Ronnie's hair. "Ok we're just about ready, I'm gonna go enlist the men to set the table." she said taking the gravy off the burner and heading for the living room.

The men grumbled as they were pulled away from the TV, but did as they were asked, putting the big table together before setting up the dishes. Then they helped bring in all the food and everyone began to sit down for dinner. "Tony don't even _think_ about flinging that stuffing at Ziva!" Andie said, popping him upside the head as she sat down next to Gibbs and Ziva. "Thank you Andie." Ziva smiled at her gratefully. "No problem." Andie grinned.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and started passing food around after filling hers and Timmy's plates with food. She smiled as Tony heaped his plate with stuffing and turkey. When the potatoes came to her, Ronnie put some on her side plate so she could feed some to Timmy. Andie was just about to take a bite when her hair band broke and her hair, which she had kept black after her little stunt rescuing Gibbs, fell around her face.

Gibbs jumped as it hit him in the shoulder and Brodie snickered. Natalie looked up from her plate and noticed the color of her daughters hair for the first time. "ANDRALISSA CELESTE THOMAS!" She screeched, and everyone in the room immediately screamed back, correcting her, "GIBBS!" She glowered at them all. "What. Ever." Glaring daggers at her daughter, she demanded, "What the hell did you do to your hair?!" "It's this new invention called hair-dye." Andie said, rolling her eyes and taking the new hair band Ziva offered her. "I decided it was time for a dramatic change but Lee wouldn't let me get a tattoo."

Gibbs shot her a look and Natalie's eyebrows shot up at Gibbs. "Well I don't like it, change it back." Natalie said gruffly, "You look like a tramp." Ronnie glared at Natalie. "Uh, excuse me, this is my table, Madam." She said sarcastically, "And I will not have you speaking that way in front of my son." Ronnie snarled. Natalie sneered. "Pardon me Mrs. Snooty, but she's _my_ daughter, and I will tell her whatever I like wherever I like." she said.

"I'm sorry but last I checked I did not belong to you." Andie glowered at her mother. "It is my hair and unless my husband decides he doesn't like it, it is staying this way!" Natalie, who was sitting across from Ronnie, sat forward. "Well, unless you want it chopped off, I suggest you fix it." Her mother said. Ronnie, who despised anyone who would chop off another persons hair, was pissed. She grabbed her plate of mashed potatoes and shoved it in Natalie's face, leaning across the table so she could push the potatoes UP her nose. "Bite me, bitch." Ronnie said and sat back down.

Andie high-fived her over Gibbs' head and stood. "Now that Ronnie has done something she has always wanted to do, why don't we all cool down and finish eating. And mother if you ever threaten my hair again I'll sic Ziva on you." she said matter-of-factly throwing a napkin at her mother, stifling a chuckle as it landed on her head. Natalie, snarling picked up her own mashed potatoes and flung them at Ronnie, who ducked, causing them to hit Gibbs in the neck. "Natalie, now that was extremely rude." Ronnie said snippily.

"Oh that does it!" Andie snarled, taking her stuffing and hucking it at her mother. Natalie squawked and moved out of the way, "You little snit!" She bellowed as she ducked, the stuffing landing in Tony's face. Tony grabbed his buttered roll and threw it at Andie, missing and landing it in Ziva's hair. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd done. Ziva's eyes turned to ice as she grabbed her sweet potatoes and threw them at Tony hitting him square in the face.

McGee snickered and Tony glowered at him. Wiping some of the food from his face, he turned to McGee and smashed it right in his face. "Shaddup McDork." Tony said. Brodie laughed as Timmy picked up his own roll and threw it at Natalie, hitting her square in the nose. Her eyes turned to ice and the room grew silent as she stood in a rage. Ronnie flew to her feet. "You touch my son and I'll keelhaul you so fast you'll never know what hit you." Ronnie snarled. Natalie glared at her.

Andie stood next to her sister, fuming. "You had better back off..." she said, voice going deadly quiet, a sign that her patience had run out with her mother. Natalie opened and closed her mouth like she was going to say something but didn't. Eric was silent the entire time, just staring. She looked to him to back her up. "Not this time, Natalie. You know you were wrong." He said. She glared at him and stormed out of the room. Shaking, Ronnie picked up Timmy and started to cry. "I want her gone, Mr. Thomas. Please make her leave my house right away. You're more than welcome to stay if you'd like." Ronnie said.

"I think I'll leave the handling of my wife to my more than capable daughter." He said softly as Andie stormed off after her mother. "It's about time she learned where the boundaries between mother and meddler are." Ronnie nodded and hugged Timmy to her, shaking slightly as she took him to his bedroom where she knew he'd be safe, her husband following her quietly. Outside they could hear Natalie screaming at Andie. "YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!"

There was a brief silence as Andie gave her reply and her mother exploded again. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOUNG LADY!" More silence followed, some of the occupants of the table straining their ears trying to hear what she was saying but catching nothing. Ziva continued eating her dinner and Tony and McGee winced whenever they heard Natalie screaming. Gibbs sat there for a moment debating whether or not to go out and check on them until the screaming suddenly stopped and Andie walked in shaking her hand, tears in her eyes. "Dad can you take mom to the airport?" she asked softly, going into the kitchen and filling a plastic baggie full of ice.

"Of course, sweetheart. Are you alright?" He asked as he stood up. Gibbs jumped up immediately and went to her. "What happened, Andie?" Gibbs asked her. "Oh I'm fine, just punched my mother in the face." she said brightly, wrapping the baggie of ice and putting it on her hand. Gibbs stopped and stared at her. "You what?" From upstairs, they could hear Ronnie, who had extraordinary hearing burst into giggles. "She called Ronnie a whore and you a bastard so I punched her. She has no right to talk about my family that way and she pissed me off." she shrugged, grinning. She felt much better after finally socking it to her mother, literally.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Eric stood there with his mouth hanging open, his own face turning red. "I'm glad someone finally got up the guts to do it." Eric quipped and grabbed his keys and coat. "Natalie get your ass in the car!" He yelled and stormed out to Andie's car. "That felt good." Andie said, sheepishly as everyone peeked into the kitchen to stare at her. Natalie could be heard cussing up a storm as she got into the car outside. From inside the car as she got in, Eric could be heard in response, "Shut your yap you old hag you got what you deserved!" And the door shut as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Ronnie came back downstairs holding Timmy. "I'm sorry, Andie, I really am, I never intended for her to screw everything up so badly..." she said softly. "Ronnie you shouldn't be the one apologizing...I was the one that invited your mother Andie...it's my fault..." Abby said, looking like she was about to cry. "Ronnie took the heat for it so you wouldn't get mad at me." Andie looked between Abby and Ronnie. Ronnie shook her head and hugged Timmy. "We both thought it would be a good idea to try and get on her good side, but I think that was never gonna happen from the start." Ronnie said.

"Abby it's ok. I'm not mad at you, I just wish you both had talked to me about it and told me the truth." Andie said softly. "I think things might get better though now that I got enough of how I feel about her out in the open." Ronnie gave her a lopsided grin. "Now that we've both gotten to knock some sense into her you mean?" Ronnie asked her, bouncing Timmy gently on her hip. "That too." Andie grinned, wincing as she accidentally whacked her now bruised hand on the counter.

Ronnie shook her head as they walked in to finish their dinner. Gibbs just stood there. "What have I gotten myself into..." He muttered as he wandered in behind them. Andie smiled at him as he sat down, kissing him on the cheek. "You don't want to know babe, really." she chuckled, winking at Ronnie. They all laughed as they cleaned up a little and sat back down and finished eating.


	45. Day After Decorating

**AN/Disclaimer: We STILL don't own...DAMN!**

**Ok so here is one of our Christmas chapters. We would have had it up sooner but Ronnie's computer charger was an ass and died . Anyway here's a fun and fluffy little chapter!**

* * *

The next day saw Andie deep cleaning like crazy, waiting for Gibbs to get home with the tree he insisted upon picking out himself. "Why we can't use my little tree I have no idea..." she muttered to herself as she scrubbed the baseboards. Gibbs chuckled and carried set the tree in the stand, setting the screws in the trunk carefully so it would stand straight. "Because, Christmas isn't Christmas without the smell of fresh pine needles and tree sap all over the floor." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Andie grinned. "Which you are in charge of cleaning up buster!" she chuckled, pulling a huge box out of the hall closet. "I had my dad bring some of my old ornaments with him." she said, setting them on the floor. "I'll untangle the lights if you put them on." Laughing he nodded. "Alright, that works for me." He said, going to the kitchen for a pitcher of water to put in the stand. She started untangling the lights, cussing now and again when she came across a stubborn knot. After she untangled the first strand she plugged it in discovering that almost half the bulbs were burnt out. "Damn it!" she groaned as she went to go find the replacement bulbs.

Gibbs chuckled as he began dusting off some of the ornaments. Watching her wander around like this was fun, and kind of cute. Andie threw a moose plush that she had found at him and started replacing the bulbs, her tongue sticking out slightly as she worked. He laughed and set it on top of the couch, shaking his head and smiling. "Having fun darling?" He wasn't used to seeing her this way.

She sent a glare his way. "Not especially...this is getting frustrating..." she muttered, plugging the lights in again and squealing with delight as they all lit up. "YES!" she yelled, doing a little dance. He chuckled again and brought her the ornaments he'd finished. "Here you go. All ready to be hung up on the tree." He said as he picked up the lights and started to wind them around the tree, hoping there was enough to go all the way around. "If that strand isn't enough I have another strand that I know works because I bought it last week, just in case." she said, sorting through the ornaments, looking up at the tree now and then, thinking about how she wanted them placed.

He nodded in response. "Ok, that works." He managed to get it all the way to the bottom, however, and plugged them in so she could hang the ornaments around the lights. "Alrighty, now what?" He asked her. "Now we put the ornaments on the tree and then I go and buy more because these won't cover this tree the way I want them to." she grinned, placing an old Charlie Brown ornament on the tree.

He shook his head and started hanging them, making sure to ask her where they were going first. "You and your ornaments, woman." "Hey I don't complain about your boats now do I, Noah?" she quipped, winking at him. That one was so funny, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh so hard he nearly fell into the tree. Andie laughed and shook her head, rescuing the ornament he held in his hand as it started to slip. "Easy there tiger." she teased.

He finally managed to catch his breath and continued hanging ornaments. When they were finished he stood back and smiled. "Nice work, M'lady." He said and picked her up, carting her off to bed. She giggled, nuzzling his neck softly. "Why thank you Sir Gibbs." she said kissing him softly. He laughed and closed the door behind them. Just as he laid her down the doorbell rang. She groaned and sat up. "Let's just ignore it..."

The doorbell began ringing like crazy and Ronnie's voice could be heard, "Hey I know you're home let me in damn it!" She hollered. "Ignore her..." Andie muttered pulling him down to kiss her. He tried to pay attention and kiss her, but suddenly it got quiet and he sat back and looked at her. "Is she gone?" He asked quietly. "Yes!" she growled, sitting up and pushing him onto the bed, nibbling on his neck. He groaned softly and chuckled. "Good." He said, pulling her close. But suddenly, there was a soft thump against their bedroom door.

Andie froze for a moment but didn't hear it again. She shrugged and tugged off her shirt tossing it on the floor and straddled him. He smiled and slid his hands down her side. "You're so beautiful." Gibbs whispered to her. She shivered slightly, pressing against him, not hearing the door opening softly. Gibbs pulled her against him and rubbed her legs softly. Neither of them noticed the small movements on the bottom of the bed. Andie moaned softly leaning down and kissing him, her hands tangling in his hair.

He groaned softly and kissed her back, just as someone pounded on her back. Andie squealed in surprise, almost rolling off the bed, looking back to see Timmy sitting on the bed, patting her back. Timmy immediately started giggling and babbling up a storm. Ronnie could be heard standing on the porch laughing her ever loving ass off. Andie groaned and rolled off her husband, picking her godson up, not bothering to put her shirt on and stomped down the stairs. "Veronica Janine Stetson Klapron!"

Ronnie was laying in the snow off to the side of the porch holding onto her ribs she was laughing so hard and starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Timmy saw his mom laughing and started to laugh and squeal kicking and squirming in Andie's arms. Andie let him down to the snow, not realizing that she was showing off her bra to everyone who walked by. Ronnie took one look at her and laughed even harder. "Andie! I needed to ask you a favor!!" She managed to gasp in between laughs.

"What?!" Andie growled, crossing her arms and glaring at Ronnie. "It had better be good considering what you just interrupted." Ronnie tried to breathe while she talked. "I need to borrow your car, my mom is at the hospital and mine wont start." Ronnie coughed on another laugh and reached for Timmy. After handing Timmy to her, Andie fished her keys from her pants pocket and threw them at Ronnie. "Car seat's in the garage!" she called turning to go back into the house.

From out of nowhere a snowball hit Andie in the back and it took all Ronnie had not to fall over with Timmy in her arms and laugh all over again. Andie whipped around glaring daggers at Ronnie. "Girl that had better not have been you or you're gonna die..." Ronnie doubled over, clinging to her son with one arm as she pointed to the sidewalk, where Tony was trying to walk by innocently, whistling off key. Andie snarled and grabbed some snow, forming the perfect snowball and hucked it at Tony hitting him on the side of the face.

He squawked and fell over in the snow and Ronnie laughed again, finally managing to start heading towards Andie's truck. Gibbs came downstairs fully clothed. "What in the hell is going on down here?" He asked. "Ronnie wanted to borrow the truck, so I gave her the keys then started going into the house when THAT MORON threw a snowball at me!" Andie whimpered, now realizing how cold it was outside. Gibbs eyeballed her shirtlessness and chuckled, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Tony. "Hey, moron, keep off my woman!" He hollered. "Yes Boss! Sorry Boss!" Tony called back, booking it down the street. "Better?" Gibbs asked her.

Andie gave him a crooked smile and nodded, throwing a snowball at Ronnie's back before shuffling back into the house. Ronnie, closing the door after buckling Timmy, glared. "Hey hooker! I got something for ya!" She yelled, balling up a snowball. Gibbs watched her and laughed as Andie shouted back out the door. "No, I'm good thanks!" "Coward!" Ronnie yelled. "You're damn right! I know better than to stick my head back out this door." Andie called.

Gibbs walked outside as Ronnie walked up to the door, grinning from ear to ear. He went and sat with Timmy, safe inside the truck. Ronnie burst into the doorway and pelted Andie with snow. "COWARD!" She screamed and giggled her ass off. "SON OF A BITCH!" Andie squealed, ducking for cover under the table. "Don't bring snow into my house!" Ronnie laughed hysterically and skipped back outside. "Oh go find a mop!" She said and hopped into the truck. Gibbs hustled back inside, grinning.

Andie crawled out from under the table and sat on the floor pouting. "Well there goes my mood." Gibbs chuckled and picked her up off the floor. "Its ok baby, maybe later. Let's go get those ornaments you were talking about, we can take my car. I'll let you drive." He bribed. "Which car? Your car or your work car?" she said skeptically, squinting at him. He thought it over for a second. "Hmm..._my_ car." He said, "Can't let you drive federal vehicles, after all." He said grinning.

She bounced up and down squealing and ran to the laundry room to grab a clean shirt, skidding through the melted snow as she rounded the corner. Gibbs nearly got left behind and had to jump into the car before she sped off to the nearest store, taking an extra block to get to the store. "Um, darling we should have turned back there..." He said. "Trust me I know where I'm going!" she grinned, pulling into a parking space. He shook his head and got out to follow her in.

She darted around here and there, examining the ornaments. "No, too flashy...not flashy enough." she grumbled leading him around until she found the perfect set of ornaments. Chuckling, Gibbs just managed to hang on to her so he wouldn't have to search for her later on. "Find what you're looking for cupcake?" He asked playfully. She shot a look at him, elbowing him softly in the side. "Yes _sugarplum_." she said, loud enough for the elderly ladies down the aisle from them, causing them to make comments such as "Aren't they cute?" and "Isn't that sweet?"

Chuckling, Gibbs hugged her and whispered in her ear. "You are cruel and unusual, you know that right?" "Yep." she smiled at him, kissing him softly which caused more cooing from the ladies down the aisle. "We can go now!" she said dashing for the cash register. Rolling his eyes, he followed her through the masses of people. She paid for the ornaments and carefully wandered out to the car, hopping in the drivers seat. Her foot tapped against the gas pedal as she waited for Gibbs. "Come on Pokey!"

He took his sweet time walking out to the car, being as slow as possible. "But I'm so old!" He said. She got an evil look on her face. "Well then in that case I'll just let you sleep tonight..." she called. He grinned. "That's ok, I was feeling a little tired anyway... Come to think of it I could use a nap right about now..." He said, sliding into the car. She shrugged. "Ok I'll just go see Ronnie then." she said, speeding back towards the house.

Gibbs chuckled. "As long as you make sure its quiet so I can sleep well." Gibbs said with a sparkle in his eyes. She shot a look at him. "Maybe I should just call Tony and throw a wild rambunctious party then." she drawled. He shrugged. "Tony knows my rules. He knows better than to cross me." Gibbs smirked, knowing he'd won that one. She pouted and turned a corner with enough force to shove him into the door as she pulled into the driveway. Gibbs got out of the car when she stopped, hunched over and shuffled towards the house.

Andie grabbed the bag with her ornaments and huffed passed him, locking the door behind her. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but Andie had locked him out good. "Andie, let me in, come on!" He called. She ignored him and put on some Christmas music that Ronnie gave her and turned up the volume, decorating the tree. Shaking his head, he pulled out his wallet and got out an old credit card, using it to pop the door open from the outside. He strode into the room, hauled her over his shoulder, swatted her rump and set her on the couch. "Now, that was rude young lady." He said softly.

She squeaked and glared at him. "Really oh old one?" she raised a brow. He nodded. "Yes, oh snippy one." She smirked at him. "Then I guess it's a good thing that one of us is sleeping on the couch isn't it?" she said getting up and going over to the hall closet. He came up behind her and put his hand on her waist. "Andie, what's wrong? I was just playing around, I thought you were too." He said.

She sighed. "I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me..." she said, eyes watering. "I think it might be getting close to that time of the month ya know?" He nodded and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's alright." He smiled softly. "Everything ready for Christmas decorating now?" He asked her softly. "If need be I'll make another run for ornaments." He said, trying to make her smile. She gave him a crooked smile. "Just need to finish with the tree. Ronnie and I are gonna do the lights tomorrow."

He gave her a crooked smile, took her hand and led her back to the tree. Picking up an ornament he looked at her, "May I missus?" He asked. "Of course Sir." She replied picking up another one and placing it on the tree. He placed the ornament on the tree and picked up another. Pretty soon they were done decorating and were sitting on the couch, Andie sipping hot chocolate and Gibbs drinking his usual coffee. "I'd say we did pretty good." she smiled looking at the finish tree, the lights twinkling.

He watched it for a second. "I'd say so too, though I think I could have done a better job straightening the tree..." He said chuckling at the miniscule lopsidedness. "It gives it character!" she grinned, wincing as the hot chocolate burned her tongue. "Stupid drink..." she groused. Gibbs chuckled and sipped his drink, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Andie smiled and buried her head in his chest, sighing contentedly. "Love you, Lee..." He held her close and smiled. "Love you too sweetheart."


	46. Rooftop Adventures!

**AN/Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS...we just like to mess with the characters a while!**

**Big thanks to our reveiwers, Riddicks-gurl1988, badprobiemcgee and MissCrys! We love hearing from you! In this chapter we see Andie and Ronnie being...well...Andie and Ronnie! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Andie woke early, leaving a note for Gibbs and going over to Ronnie's house. Ronnie was wandering around her kitchen in her pajamas and slippers feeding Timmy and munching on sugary buttered toast. Andie smiled as she meandered her way to the kitchen after Brodie let her in. "Hey Timmy-Tim! How are you today Sugar?" she asked tickling her godson.

He squealed and laughed, squirming to get away. Ronnie smiled, nibbling on her toast. "How's it going, Andie?" She asked. "It's going." she chuckled. "Alright let's get started." Andie said rubbing her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ronnie raised her eyebrows and looked down at herself. "Mind if I get dressed first?" She asked. "Awww where's the fun in that!" Andie whined, bouncing around the kitchen.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and laughed, shuffling off with her cup of coffee. "Watch Timmy for me, while I get dressed." She grumbled as she disappeared to her room. Andie bounced around the house with Timmy on her hip, giggling all the way. Brodie came in, dressed for work and held out his arms. "Ready to go to Gamma's buddy?" He asked Timmy. Timmy's eyes lit up and he bounced so hard he almost fell from Andie's arms.

Luckily Andie had a good hold on him as she passed the bouncy boy to his dad. "Don't worry Brodie, I'll make sure that I'm the one that falls off the roof this year instead of Ronnie!" she joked, winking at him. Brodie shook his head and took his son. "Lord help us all." He said as he walked out the door. Ronnie came back down a few minutes later in a sweatshirt and jeans, ready to start decorating the houses. "The wardens gone for work yet?" She asked mischievously.

"Lee should be leaving in tee minus three seconds...two...one!" Andie giggled as she heard her husband peel out of the drive way. Ronnie snickered as she shoved a box of Christmas lights out from under the hall table with her sneakered foot. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready!" Andie smile conspiratorially, pulling her own tinier boxes of lights out of her massive backpack. Ronnie grinned. "Alright, Operation: Please-don't-let-us-fall-off-the-roof-and-get-caught-by-our-husbands-is-a-go!" Ronnie laughed.

"Awesome!" Andie flailed around before booking it outside, checking to make sure Gibbs was really gone and not just waiting for her to pop out of Ronnie's house. Ronnie flew out the door and whizzed past her before she realized she was trying to be stealthy. "My bad!" She called, laughing as she opened her garage to get out the blow ups and other stand up things. "We'll start with my house, and then your's?" She said questioningly as Andie eased up and wandered over.

"Yeah. Oh did you inform Mrs. Johansen to keep an ear out for screams of terror as someone falls from a roof?" Andie asked as she pulled out a giant inflatable snowman. Ronnie laughed and rummaged through a tub of Christmas junk she had. "She knows better, I mentioned we were decorating today and she happened to mention she'd be home all day." Ronnie chuckled. "Thank the lord." Andie laughed as she pulled a few more things out. Soon they were ready to get started and trudged up their ladders and started hanging lights.

Ronnie was having a blast, sliding around on the ice slicked across the shingles and clipping lights to the roof two hours later as they finished her house. "Man if Brodie saw me, he'd have a hernia." Ronnie laughed as she finished the last string of lights. Her roof looked pretty damn good in her opinion. "Ready for your house?" She asked Andie. "Definitely!" Andie grinned. "Lets aim our ladders for the bushes, they'll be softer to land on." she added as an after thought.

Laughing as she climbed down, Ronnie pulled her empty box down the ladder after her. "Well then hurry up hippie!" She yelled and ran over to Andie's house, a flurry of snow poofing up behind her as she made for the driveway. Andie booked it after her, sliding across the ice squealing with glee as she went. She set up her ladder and scrambled up onto her roof.

Ronnie scrambled after her dragging a giant blow up Santa and a mile long string of lights, with a package of clips in her mouth. Andie grinned and took the clips out of her mouth and grabbed the strand of lights starting to clip them in. "If Lee asks we hired people!" she said excitedly. Ronnie laughed. "Yeah right, he'd ask for his money back!" Ronnie laughed as she straightened the lights.

"Shaddup and get clippin'!" Andie quipped moving to start setting up the giant blow up santa. She kept trying to get the air pump started but was having "technical difficulties" as she put it. Ronnie rolled her eyes and clipped the last light string onto her clip. "Need help with that dear?" She asked and picked up the plug. "Yeah!" Andie said, not paying attention to what Ronnie was doing as she leaned over to inspect the blow up decoration. Ronnie walked closer and knelt next to Andie. "Uhm dear, watch." She said, and held the plug in front of Andie's nose, and plugged it in.

"Oh-" Andie was about to tell Ronnie she was just testing her when the blow up Santa suddenly burst to life sending them flying off the roof and in to the bushes. "SHIT!" Andie screamed as she hurtled toward the ground. "OH FU-OOF!!" Ronnie screamed as she the santa blew up in her face and threw her off the roof right next to Andie. Their screams reverberated down the neighborhood. "Ohhh shit..." Ronnie groaned. "Andie, you ok girl? Shit..." "Fuck...I think my wrist is broken...so much for the hubby not finding out..." Andie whimpered, rolling out of the bush. "Are you alright?" she asked, as she lay on her back in the snow.

"I think so lemme check..." Ronnie wiggled her hands, then each separate limb, until she came to her legs, her right of which sent white hot pain shooting up her spine, making her scream softly. "I think I broke my leg, Andie!" Ronnie started to cry. "Shit...MRS. JOHANSEN! 9-1-1!" Andie screamed though it really wasn't necessary as their favorite neighbor came running up to the house. "Don't you worry girls I called the paramedics, they're on their way as we speak!" Mrs. Johansen said as she skidded to a stop next to Ronnie.

Ronnie sat up slightly, shaking hard and peeking down the road, somewhat expecting Gibbs or Brodie to come driving up, but knowing neither would until they were called. "Mrs. Johansen, I hate t-to bother you, b-but could you g-get our p-purses from th-the houses?" Ronnie chattered from the snow covered ground. Mrs. Johansen nodded and ran to grab them, coming back with the purses and a quilt to cover them both until the medics arrived.

Not too long after that they heard sirens blaring up the road and were soon loaded into the ambulance. "Don't worry girls I'm going to stay with you to make sure your husbands don't murder you both." she joked softly trying to take their minds off of the pain. Ronnie laughed so hard her ribs hurt. "Timmy isn't going to know what to do with mommy's leg other than climb on it!!" Ronnie said. "I can just imagine what Tony will write on our casts!" Andie snickered, shaking her head.

"Oh lord!" Ronnie laughed and laid back as she was loaded onto the gurney. "Hey I recognize these things!" She laughed again. "We should, we've spent enough time in them!" Andie quipped as Mrs. Johansen chuckled and shook her head. "Don't choo get snippy at me young lady!" Ronnie giggled. Soon they were loaded and ready, then hauled off to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Mrs. Johansen pulled out Andie's cell phone and dialed Gibbs' cell number. "Gibbs." came the answering voice. "Hello Jethro, it's Katherine Johansen from next door." She said softly, wondering how to best put what happened. Gibbs stiffened and checked his phone. He could have sworn it had said Andie when it rang. "What's going on?" He asked. "I'm at the hospital with Andie and Ronnie. There was a, ah, slight incident with an inflatable Santa..." She was trying not to start laughing as she remembered the determined looks on the young women's faces as they poked about on the roof.

Gibbs stiffened so hard his neck cracked. "What hospital and room." He snapped. "Bethesda, room 208." Katherine sighed. "Don't be too hard on them, it's not as bad as you're thinking..." Gibbs hung up and booked it to the hospital, calling Brodie on his way. "Why is it always the inflatables?" he grumbled as he waited for Brodie to answer. Brodie answered his cell after the second time Gibbs called. "What's up?" He asked from the other end.

"Our wives verses an inflatable Santa, care to guess who won?" Gibbs growled into the phone as he darted in and out of traffic. "Damn it all. If I can't get off work can you handle Ronnie until I can get home? My mother in law has Timmy for the weekend, so you don't have to worry about him." Brodie said. "Will do. They're at Bethesda, room 208." Gibbs sighed before hanging up as he pulled into a parking space.

Andie was getting X-Rays and Ronnie was still in the room with Mrs. Johansen waiting for her own X-Rays when Gibbs wandered in. "Where's Andie?!" Gibbs snapped. "X-Rays." Katherine said, standing. "She more than likely has a broken wrist so she should be fine." she said as Andie was wheeled out sooner than expected, with a stupid grin on her face, painkillers having kicked in. "I'm fine, they're gonna set the bone right now." she said as they wheeled her into another room, her husband stomping after them.

Ronnie grinned as the doctor came and got her, wheeled her out next and took her to X-Ray. Shaking his head as he made sure she got out ok, he followed Andie's wheelchair. "What the hell happened?!" He demanded. "We were decorating the houses and got our asses handed to us by Santa Claus. I think he was trying to tell us that we're on the naughty list..." she said thoughtfully.

Gibbs rubbed his temples. "What did the X-Rays say, Doc?" He asked as they started to set her wrist. "Your wife's friend mentioned that you two were trying to get pregnant so we thought it best to avoid the x-rays as we wouldn't get the blood test results back for a while, but her wrist is undoubtedly broken. Now you remember to keep your cast dry Mrs. Gibbs." The Doctor said, moving to talk to Andie. Gibbs folded his arms and watched from the wall. Andie was beyond out of it by the time they finished. "Hokie Pokie Doc!" she said serenely

Gibbs stuck his head back in the other room just as Ronnie was rolled back in with Mrs. Johansen standing by the bed. "Verdict?" He grouched. Mrs. Johansen looked up and quipped, "Spiral fracture." "Go Ronnie!" Andie cheered as she was wheeled back into the room. "Check it!" she said, holding up her neon green cast. Ronnie cheered as the doctor came back in. "We're going to do your cast in here, we can't move you as easily as your friend, Mrs. Klapron. What color cast would you like?" The doctor asked. Ronnie grinned. "Black and blue stripes!" She squealed and laughed. Gibbs shook his head. The doctor immediately did as she requested.

Andie giggled and watched as they put on her best friend's cast. Ronnie made faces at Andie as they put on her cast. Gibbs just stood there running a hand over his face as he watched them. "How did you two manage to break your appendages?" He asked, still unclear on that part. "The only way that could have happened is if-oh no...tell me you weren't on the roof!" he groaned. Ronnie and Andie looked up at the same time. Ronnie's mouth popped open. "Uh... no we were uh... playing hide and seek and I uh... hid on top of the car and Andie tried to climb up and yeah we fell and uh..."

"The game is up my friend. We're doomed either way so we might as well face the music." Andie sighed, looking up at her husband. He stood there for a second, imagining the pair on the roof getting kicked off by an inflatable Santa and tried not to laugh. Ronnie's shoulders slumped. "Ah, I tried love." She said. "Though I could see us doing that too." Gibbs shook his head again in disbelief. Mrs. Johansen chuckled from the corner. "Thanks for your help Mrs. J!" Andie said, smiling brightly. Mrs. Johansen patted her shoulder gently. "Anytime, darling," She said. "Anytime."


	47. A Very Gibbs Christmas!

**AN/Disclaimer: We do not own!**

**Ok everyone! Here's the Christmas chapter! Keep an eye out for two different Movie referances! You get a cookie if you can spot them! Thanks once again to our ever so fabulous reveiwers: Riddicks-gurl1988, MissCrys and badpropiemcgee! Lots of fluffyness in this chapter!**

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful and Christmas Eve was a calm affair with Andie and Gibbs enjoying a quiet peaceful night by the fire. Christmas morning however was chaotic as Andie bustled about the kitchen trying to cook with her cast. Ronnie and Timmy sat in the living room as Brodie helped Gibbs move presents around and Abby and Tony fought over a card game they were playing. "Children if I have to come in there you won't be able to sit down for six months!" Andie called from the kitchen, waving her wooden spoon out the doorway.

"Yes mommy!" Abby called, sticking out her tongue at Tony and flicking her next card onto the table. Tony stuck his tongue out in return and flicked his card down as well, cursing as Abby won again. "Anthony DiNozzo I hear you say that again I'll scrub your mouth out!" Andie said, coming into the Living Room with an exasperated look on her face.

Ronnie was glaring at him holding her hands over Timmy's ears and Abby was scowling at him as well. "You're on Santa's bad list now, buddy boy." Abby said. "Sorry..." Tony said. blushing bright red. "Won't happen again..." Andie sighed and sat down in her overlarge reading chair, which happened to be a gigantic beanbag. "It better not or you'll be feeling my spoon upside your head." she warned. "Yes Ma'am..." Tony said sheepishly.

Abby laughed and threw down her next card. "It's ok Tony, I already got you a present so even if Santa hates you, I don't. Yet." She flashed a smile as she won again. Tony groaned and admitted defeat. "I give, oh mistress of the dark!" he said dramatically, falling over as a passing Gibbs whacked him upside the head. "Sorry Boss..."

Abby laughed and turned to Ronnie, who's eyes lit up when she challenged her. "I accept!!" Ronnie squealed, and promptly handed Abby's ass to her. "That's my girl!" Andie cheered, trying not to move her arm as Tony had finally gotten her to give in and let him sign her cast. "Ok I think we're ready to open presents ladies." She smiled. Ronnie snorted and laughed. "Oh lord." Gibbs passed out the presents and everyone tore into them, ooing and ahing at their gifts. Soon there were only a handful of presents left and Timmy was playing with the boxes instead of the toys inside them.

Ronnie sat with her gifts on her lap and smiled. Andie was just about to go to the tree when Gibbs stopped her. Smiling he touched her shoulder, and took her good arm gently, looping it in his. "Come with me, Andie." He said, leading her towards the hallway. She tilted her head in confusion as she let him lead her down the hallway and to the back door. He turned the knob and opened the back door, where a small German Shepherd puppy sat with it's tail wagging with a grin on it's face and its long tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. "Merry Christmas Andie. You're very own baby." He looked at her and smiled.

Andie started laughing as her eyes welled up with tears. She knelt down and picked up the puppy, holding it close. "I...I have no idea what to say..." she laughed as the puppy licked her face. He scratched the puppy's ears and kissed her cheek. "Well, you could give it a name and tell it how cute it is, it might like to hear your voice instead of mine." He said. She held up the puppy and grinned. "I think Gunny would be suitable wouldn't you?" she chuckled and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. He chuckled, hugging her head to his. "Sounds perfect to me." He said softly, ruffling the newly dubbed "Gunny's" ears once more. "So adorable!" she cooed scratching the puppy's ears and cuddling it. "How on earth did you hide him from me?" she asked.

The puppy growled and shook it's floppy ears at her as if to say it would never tell, but Gibbs was going to anyway. He took her to his handy work. She gasped as he opened what was once a hall closet and followed the newly built passage way into a massive dog run in the back yard, the door leading outside having a doggie door. "This is amazing..." she said softly, setting Gunny down and watching as the, still small, puppy darted about. She watched as he curled up happily in the hand built dog house. "You certainly were a busy boy my dear..." she grinned at her husband. "Do you like it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and watching the puppy chase its tail halfway around the yard.

"I love it! I think that you need to open your big surprise now though." she laughed, pulling him back toward the house. Meanwhile inside Brodie was trying not to bounce out of his seat and actually did when Gibbs and Andie came back around the corner with the puppy in tow. "Ronnie look what Gibbs got me!" she said proudly. Ronnie grinned and clapped her hands. "Well done Gibbs!" She cried grinning. Andie smiled as she sat down and the puppy jumped up into her lap and curled up. Brodie was no where in sight as Gibbs sat with her, a grin on his face. "Why thank you Miss Ronnie." he said, saluting her with two fingers.

Ronnie looked around. "Where in the hell did my husband go now?" She asked, trying to hobble up with her crutches. "Oooh he'd better not be trying to bail on me again." She grumbled. "Ronnie sit down before you hurt yourself!" Andie said, rolling her eyes. "He probably just wandered to the bathroom, you know how he is!" Gibbs grin grew wider as Brodie snuck into the living room behind the couch Ronnie was sitting on, a teeny tiny puppy in his hands. He carefully tapped Ronnie on the shoulder and held out the little fluff ball.

Ronnie looked up huffily. "Brodie where WERE y-..." Ronnie stopped mid-sentence staring at the tiny ball of fur in Brodie's hands. When she realized what it was she let out a shriek, making the little ball jump as she snatched it from him and squeezed it. ""OH MY GOD, BRODIE I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, nearly deafening the entire room. The little Shiranian looked up at her with its cute little Ewok-like eyes and she grinned. Andie and Gibbs started laughing and laughed harder when Abby went over to join Ronnie in her cooing over the tiny dog while Tony just looked confused and Brodie looked insanely proud of himself.

Ronnie looked up at Abby and the both of them said in unison, "Teebo!!" and started to laugh. Nuzzling the tiny little furball, Ronnie squealed once more with delight over her new puppy, and held it for Timmy to pet and cuddle. Timmy squealed and tried to squish the little puppy. Andie giggled and stood setting Gunny down on the floor and went over to the tree. The clumsy puppy clamored his way over and sniffed at the smaller puppy and sneezed.

The tiny little Teebo growled a miniscule growl at the bigger dog, backing up against Ronnie's stomach, making her laugh hard. "Oh my god she's gonna be my little watchdog!! Good job baby!" She said, hugging her husband as he stood beside her. Gunny tilted his head with a confused look on his face and planted his butt on the floor, licking his nose. Andie chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed a huge box and set it down in front of Gibbs.

She hadn't even told Ronnie about the special gift she had put together for Gibbs. "This one's for you babe." she smiled sweetly. Gibbs quirked an eyebrow as he took it from her and looked at it. "It's not gonna bite boss..." Tony said, smirking. Glaring at Tony, Gibbs said. "You never know with her, DiNozzo." "Hey!" Andie said, giving her husband a good smack upside the head. "You know I only bite in private!" she grinned. Gunny barked happily coming to sit at his new owner's feet.

Chuckling, Gibbs tore open the paper, opened the box and looked at his wife, puzzled. Inside was another present. "Uh, Andie?" He asked, holding it up. "Keep opening." she said smiling. He tore it open and opened the next box, only to find another, smaller present. Confused, he looked at Andie. "What's going on?" He asked her. Andie just laughed and told him to keep on opening until he got to the last box.

He shook his head and kept tearing through box after box, occasionally chuckling as Gunny played with the boxes and the wrapping paper, until he finally got down to a small thin wrapped object. "Is this the last one?" He asked her. "Yes." she grinned, sitting down next to him. He opened the package and everyone gasped, except him. "What...Is this what I think?" He asked. Andie smiled. "I do believe it is." she said softly. Sitting there, wrapped in tissue paper, was a pregnancy test. Staring at it, he tried to read it, but of course this was Gibbs. "Does it say what I think it says?" He asked her shakily. Andie laughed softly. "That depends love. What do you think it says?"

Gibbs looked at the stick and looked at her and looked at the stick and looked at her. "Uhm..." He said. Ronnie piped up. "It says she's got a bun in the oven Gibbs!" She squawked laughing, startling the small puppy in her arms. Abby grinned and added, "Her womb is inhabited!!!" and burst into laughter along with Ronnie. Andie almost dropped to the floor laughing. "Those are some good ways of putting it! Basically it says I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Tony just sat there looking slightly stunned, speechless for the first time in a while. Brodie just shook his head and Gunny started barking, suddenly excited. Gibbs stared at Andie, stunned.

"Well don't just sit there!" Andie grinned, plopping herself in his lap. A look of pure love crossed his face, but there was terror in his eyes. Terror that no one had ever seen in Gibbs eyes before he'd met Andie. "That's great, Andie." He said, trying to smile, though inside he was scared as hell. Andie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was concerned for her husband. "Isn't it just? The doctor said I'm about two months along. With everything going on during the holidays I didn't even notice that I was...well...you know..." she laughed as Tony turned bright red at the mention of her time of the month.

Ronnie giggled at the look on Tony's face. Abby rolled her eyes, while Brodie just pretended to be asleep. Andie smiled and kissed her husband softly. "I promise I'll be extremely careful. Nothing dangerous or life threatening." she said trying to reassure Gibbs. He nodded, still worried. Ronnie reached over and patted his shoulder with the tips of her fingers. Tony sputtered for a moment, still trying to wrap his head around everything. He'd never really been around when women announced that they were expecting so he was still kind of shell shocked. "Hey...can I be Uncle Tony?" he asked once he had gotten control of his mouth.

Ronnie laughed so hard she nearly started to cry. "Sure Tony, but first, I'm going to make you an offer you cant refuse!" She laughed hysterically. Andie would have fallen out of Gibbs lap had he not been holding on to her. "Oh god that was good!" she snickered. Tony scowled. "Ha ha, very funny miss comedian!" he groused. Ronnie was starting to turn blue she was laughing so hard. Timmy started to laugh seeing his mommy laughing. Brodie had started laughing as well, getting his wife's joke immediately. Andie was the first to recover, hearing one of her kitchen timers going off. "Hup! Be back in a flash folks!" she said darting into the kitchen, Gunny following her around.

Ronnie tried to haul herself off the couch, but Brodie's arm shot out and held her down. She sat back and grumped at him. Timmy crawled after his godmother happily, with a chattering Abby following him. "Come on buster you know you can't go in there alone. I'll be your buddy." She said as she followed him around the kitchen table. Andie smiled as she watched Abby and Timmy, Gunny following them both. "Ok now that I've avoided burning things it looks like there are a few more things under the tree." she said, handing one to Ronnie.

Ronnie tore it open and squealed, scaring the bejeezus out of both Teebo the puppy and Brodie, who promptly fell off the couch. "I loves it Andie!!!" Ronnie squealed, holding up her new chicken water globe. "I'm glad you like it!" Andie grinned, not noticing Gibbs pull a present out from under the tree. "There's one more for you darlin'" Gibbs said softly, watching her open it. She gasped when she saw the beautiful silver locket. There was an inscription on the back that read: 'In all my life I never dreamed I'd find someone like you. I love you, L.J. Gibbs' Andie's eyes filled with happy tears as she threw her arms around her husband's neck.

Gunny, confused, jumped up and started licking both their faces. "I love it!" she said softly. Gibbs laughed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and rubbing the puppy's ears. "Good." He whispered in her ear. Andie pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Thank you love, for everything." He kissed her head and smiled. Abby grinned, cuddling Teebo while Ronnie was trying to wipe Timmy's nose. Tony pouted. "Now I want a puppy..." he whined causing every one to laugh. Ronnie made a face. "You cant have her, but you can hold Teebo if you like. Only for a minute." She said, handing Teebo over to Tony.

Tony grinned and patted the little dog on the head, cooing at her until suddenly he held her at a distance. "On second thought..." he said, a largish wet spot on his shirt. "I think I've changed my mind..." he sighed.


	48. Wisecracks and Wisedom

**AN/Disclaimer: For the love of god will it never end? We don't own it!!!!**

**Thanks to all our reviewers and to all of you who have favorited the story! We're closing in on our 50th chapter!!! WOO!!!!**

* * *

A week later Andie was putting away the last of the Christmas decorations dodging Gunny as he ran through the house, a leash in his mouth. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Andie laughed, clipping the leash to the dog's collar and pulled on her coat, jogging out the door. She sent a text to Gibbs and headed for the park. Ziva was jogging through the park, her new route since Lieutenant Sanders had passed on. When she saw Andie she smiled and stopped. "Good morning, Andie, who is this?" She asked, bending to pet the German shepherd.

"This is Gunny. Gibbs gave him to me for Christmas." Andie said grinning. "Just taking him out for my morning jog. Gibbs has been a major task master making sure I get my exercise." Chuckling, Ziva turned and started jogging with Andie instead. "Any particular reason?" she asked. Andie's grin grew wider. "I'm surprised you haven't heard. I'm pregnant!" she laughed softly. Gunny barked happily and zigzagged as they jogged. Ziva's eyes lit up. "Really? What has Gibbs said about it?" She asked curious.

Andie sighed. "Not much...he's afraid to get his hopes up I think..." "He may just be afraid for you." She said. "I know...that's why I agreed to the routine he came up with for me. Daily jogging, no caffeine, no junk food unless I'm really craving it and so on." she smiled. Grinning, Ziva bounced a little as she jogged. "Well then you should be fine." She said. "Don't worry, with us around, nothing can go wrong." Andie gave her an amused look. "This is me your talking to remember? The klutz who got knocked into the bushes by an inflatable Santa?" Ziva thought for a second. "If I remember correctly, Ronnie was right there next to you, and was really the one who plugged in this 'Santa'" She said, smiling.

"True!" she laughed. "But I swore I was going to keep myself in shape and not do anything dangerous or stressful, which gives me an excuse not to talk to my mother." she joked. Giving her a serious look, Ziva said, "After last time, that's probably a good idea." Andie sighed. "I'm gonna have to talk to her after the baby's born though...things can't go on like this..." She nodded, remembering Thanksgiving dinner at Ronnie's house. "You and she have things to work out, but on your own terms, not just hers." Ziva said.

"That's why I'm not answering her calls. Dad calls me from Gramma's house so I can talk to him." Andie nodded. "So how have you been?" Ziva smiled. "I'm fairly good, trying to make it in life as you would say." She said, turning the bend in the park and dodging Gunny. Andie nodded. "Aren't we all? This whole baby business has Lee freaked out and I can't say that I blame him...I'm terrified but it's worth it." Checking her pulse, Ziva watched Gunny sniffing everything in his path. "You know what's worth it in life, Andie. You will go far." She said softly, smiling.

"How do you think I made it through living with my mother? I always knew I'd find the right man, fall in love, raise a family and break her little cycle. The only person that knew about all the things I had planned was Ronnie. She kept me going when I lost faith...I almost gave up on everything about a month before Lee and I met and found out about the marriage contract." she said softly, keeping her pace even as she kept Gunny on the path.

Ziva matched her pace to Andie's, careful not to tangle herself in the leash. "You and Ronnie have a close relationship. Where did it stem from?" Ziva asked. "She tried to drown me in the bath tub when I was two because I stole her rubber ducky and it all went down hill from there." she chuckled. "Actually we grew up together. Our dads are best friends and so we spent almost all of our time with each other. Kinda odd when you think about it. Ronnie is two years older than me and yet we get along somewhat perfectly." she smiled remembering the early days with Ronnie.

"A rubber duck, and she tried to kill you?" Ziva chuckled. "Remind me never to get on her bad leg." She said, messing up yet another quote. "Side dearest...it's never get on her bad side and the only reason I took it was because she kept squirting me with it." Andie grinned. Ziva shook her head slightly, her ponytail bobbing. "I'm never going to understand all these sayings, am I?" She asked, jokingly. "I've lived in the US my entire life and I don't understand half of them!" Andie laughed shaking her head. Sighing Ziva continued to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs pulled up in front of Ducky's house and turned off the car with a quick flick of his wrist. Taking a deep breath he heaved himself out of the car and went to the door, ringing the doorbell. He turned away from the door, looking around while waiting for it to be answered. Ducky managed to make it to the door before his mother. He knew if she answered it and it was anyone but Andie she'd be cross the rest of the day. He swiftly opened the door and smiled. "Ah Jethro, do come in. Quite a nice surprise I must say..." he said in his usual jovial manner.

Gibbs turned around and patted Ducky's arm. "Hey, Duck, how you been?" He asked, walking into the house and standing in the hallway, his face passive. Ducky regarded his friend from over his spectacles. "Quite well, though it seems something is troubling you...you saw me just this morning Jethro." he said lightly, directing Gibbs in the direction of his study. Sighing, Gibbs went to the study and sat down in his favorite chair. "Yeah, Duck, actually that's why I'm here." Gibbs said.

"Oh dear...is Andie alright? You two aren't having problems are you?" Ducky asked, his brow wrinkling with concern. "Surely she would have mentioned something the last time she visited mother..." Gibbs smiled, imagining his wife with Ducky's mom. "No, nothing like that. It's just me, this time, Ducky." Gibbs said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in front of him. He looked up at Ducky with a slightly pained look in his eyes. "Ah I see...what seems to be the cause of your troubles my friend?" Ducky said, leaning forward.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, sighing. His hands trembled slightly. "I'm scared out of my mind, Duck." "What on earth would have you so-_oh_...how far along is she?" Ducky asked softly, his eyes full of understanding and compassion. "A little over two months..." Gibbs said quietly, looking at the floor. "I can't lose her, Duck." Ducky sighed then reached across the desk and patted him on the arm. "I know Jethro but you and I both know that Andie is a responsible person...when she's not getting herself into trouble. I'm sure she'll be fine so long as she takes it easy and does what her doctor tells her to."

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "That's just the thing, Duck." He said softly. "She's too much of a free spirit, and she's _always_ getting into trouble." He said. Sighing again, he smacked his hand down on the arm of his chair. "I can't get over the fear that something is constantly going to happen to her." He mumbled. "Jethro you can't stop her from being herself. She's twenty-two years old for gods sake...things are going to happen, she's going to make mistakes much like we all have at that time in our lives." Ducky said softly.

"Duck, I'm not sure mixing up Mother's morning tea quite counts as a mistake with my wife." Gibbs said mischievously, grinning at Ducky. Ducky growled and leaned forward, swiftly raising his hand and thwacking Gibbs upside the head. "One bloody time and no one lets you forget it..." Gibbs laughed. "I thought it was my job to smack people around." Gibbs said.

Ducky smirked at him. "Oh? I've heard your sweet wife has deadly accuracy with her wooden spoon...I also heard there were pictures and superglue involved..." Groaning, Gibbs covered his face with his hands. "Oh lord that was a hell of an escapade." He said. "Ducky, she's an at-risk pregnancy. We all know it. How am I going to keep her safe?" He asked, his eyes pleading with his friend for advice, comfort, anything.

"You have to trust her on this and let her go her own way Jethro. That's the only way you two are going to make it through this pregnancy without her murdering you. You can't protect her from everything but you can make sure things are as easy for her as possible. Once she gets farther along you need to start taking on some of her more heavy duty chores mostly those that require heavy lifting and the like. Keep her calm, let her breathe and above all listen to what she has to say." he said softly. "She'll let you know if you're stressing her out."

Gibbs laughed. "Ain't that the truth." He said softly. "I'm just afraid she and Ronnie are going to go off on one of their shenanigans and something will happen. I trust Ronnie, but sometimes..." Ducky sighed. "Did you know that a lot of the time Ronnie try's to talk Andie out of doing something stupid? Most times she goes along simply to make sure that your stubborn Andie doesn't manage to kill or maim herself. She protects her like a lioness protects her cub and Andie does the same for her. They both have their moments, I'll give you that, but for the most part they keep each other safe." Ducky replied.

"For some reason, Duck I can't picture Ronnie as responsible." Gibbs chuckled. "Protective, I can see." "Jethro you have to remember, they're still young. They've still got a lot to learn, but I have to disagree with you about Ronnie not being responsible. I think you need to talk to your wife about her past with Ronnie to truly understand what I mean." Ducky sighed.

Gibbs thought for a second before finally nodding. "You're right, Duck. Especially after that dirt bag in Ireland... I need to give Ronnie more credit." Gibbs said, standing. "Thanks, Duck." He said. "Anytime Jethro, you know…those girls remind me of these twins I met in Guatemala..." Ducky started.

Chuckling, Gibbs patted Ducky on the back. "Just keep on reminiscing on those twins, Duck, I gotta get back to my wife, she has a doctors appointment later today." He said softly. "Thanks again, Ducky." "You're very welcome Jethro. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." Ducky smiled as he led Gibbs back to the door. Gibbs flashed him a smiled as he got into his car and peeled out of the driveway.


	49. The Long One

**AN/Disclaimer: We don't own!!**

**First, we'd like to say thatnks to our reviewers! Ok long chapter with lots going on! We find out just why Andie and Ronnie are so close and some more dark things about Andie's past. Then we have the fluffy and funny and the sex xD enjoy!**

* * *

Andie had beaten Gibbs back to the house by five minutes after saying goodbye to Ziva in front of the house and grinned as she let the now worn out Gunny off the leash. The puppy wandered straight to his doggie bed and curled up, conking out the second his nose touched his tail. "Too cute..." she said, laughing softly as she settled on the couch with a book.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and sat in the car for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before heading into the house. Quietly, he opened the door and took off his shoes. "Andie?" He called, hoping she wasn't napping, he didn't want to wake her. "In here love." she replied from the living room. She marked her spot and put down her book, smiling at the sound of her husband's voice. Gibbs walked in quietly and sat down beside her, thinking. He reached out and took her hand in his.

Andie watched him, squeezing his hand softly. "Something on your mind Lee?" He took a breath and sighed. "What's with you and Ronnie?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand. "I want to understand." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Of all the things she would've guessed he'd been thinking about it certainly wasn't that.

She was caught of guard for a moment as she stared at him. "I've known Ronnie literally all my life. Our dad's were friends and so naturally we spent a lot of time together." she shrugged. "When Taylor died and my mom and dad fell apart her family all but adopted me. I spent more time over at the Stetson's house than my own. Ronnie and her mom practically raised me." He nodded and kept going. "What brought you two so close?" He asked softly.

"Well…what really sealed our friendship is something…something I haven't had to talk about in years..." she bit her lip softly, trying to gather her words. He reached over and pulled her into his lap. "Please, baby, tell me. I need to understand why I need to trust her so much." He said. "I need to know." He said. "After Steven...after he took advantage of me..." she started hesitantly. "Before I found out I was pregnant…I was very depressed. I wanted out of that life and away from the shame that I felt even though it wasn't my fault." she said softly, swallowing back tears.

"One night I found my dad's old hunting knife, went into the bathroom and slit my wrists. No one was in the house to come looking for me, I was just sitting there, watching myself bleed, thinking that it was too late, I couldn't go back, when Ronnie busted in the door and told me that I wasn't allowed to die yet...she saved my life Lee...She saw me at rock bottom and decided that I was worth saving..." Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

Gibbs hugged her tightly. "Why her. Why did she do it? I need to understand, I need to trust her, Andie." He said softly. "Because she won't let her friends fall like that. That and she won't let me go without her. It's just how she is...how she's always been. She's always seen me for who I am and what I could become. Not what I did wrong." She said. "It's not easy to explain..."

Kissing her head gently, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Andie's waist. "Why do you protect her?" Gibbs asked, trying desperately to understand the bond between the two girls. She thought for a moment before a thought came to her. "I protect Ronnie the same way you protect Abby..." she said softly, tilting her head. He thought for a second and nodded. "I think I get it now." He said softly. "What happened when she came in that day?" He asked going back to her mentioning Ronnie busting in on her.

"Well I was starting to lose consciousness when she started slapping me to keep me awake. She called 9-1-1 and stayed with me. Some how my parents never did find out...Ronnie's family paid for everything...when I asked her what made her come over she said she had this feeling that I was hurting and that I needed someone to help me..." she said, watching her husbands face.

His eyes softened and he hugged her close, just as the door rang. "We should get that." Gibbs said and got up to open the door. Andie's eyes once again glistened with tears, this time from Gibbs' acceptance of the mistakes she had made in her past. She followed him to the door and laughed when she saw Ronnie standing there on the porch. "Were your ears burning or what girl?" she teased.

Grinning Ronnie bounced a little. "Ye-..." Ronnie was silenced as Gibbs walked out onto the porch and hugged her tightly. "Well hello, handsome." Ronnie laughed. "What was that for?" She said, looking up at Andie, who laughed and shook her head. "Lee wanted to know more about why we're so close, so I told him." she shrugged.

Ronnie shrugged. "Andie, ah, there's something I gotta tell you." She said, grinning. Gibbs cocked his head to the side. "Is this something that's gonna make me freak out and tie you both to the lamp post?" He asked, chuckling. "More than likely knowing my big sister." Andie laughed. "Ok spill girlie! What do you need to tell me?" She asked, bouncing a little but stopping when it made her feel queasy.

Ronnie's eyes glittered as she took Andie's hand and put it on her belly, where there was a slight, firm bump. Andie squealed and hugged her gently. "Oh. My. GOD! When?!" she asked, grinning widely. Ronnie giggled. "You remember the night you decided to baby-sit for Brodie and I?" She asked. Gibbs eyebrows shot up when he realized what was going on. "Oh god the images!" Andie said smacking her forehead and mock groaning. "When did you find out?" she said going back to being happy in two seconds flat.

Ronnie laughed, "About two and a half hours ago." She said excitedly. Andie squealed and did a happy dance. "So we'll both be due around the same time it looks like." she smiled. Ronnie nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like it. But, little missy," Ronnie said, glaring at Andie, "You best behave so my babies have a friend to play with." She smiled. "I have to go tell the hubby now, so I love you and I'll see you later." Ronnie said and bounded off to her house.

Andie grinned. "Oh don't worry I'll be careful! You had better not get shot again! I want my Izzy's Auntie to be in one piece!" she called after her. "Yeah right, you're the one we have to worry about!" Ronnie shouted as she unlocked her door. "Bah!" Andie scoffed. "Lee will tie me to the lamp post before I can hurt myself!" she giggled.

Ronnie was already halfway in her door, and popped her head back out. "I'll help him!" She yelled, before slamming her door. Andie shook her head and chuckled. "Good god…both of us pregnant at the same time? You'd better invest in a lot of Tylenol love!" she said, turning to Gibbs. He shook his head and began inching towards the basement door. "I just remembered I left something downstairs, yeah, I should go get it..." He was grinning as he moved. "I don't think so buster..." she laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Ack!" He cried and laughed. "Oh fine..." He said, pretending to be all upset. He turned and grabbed her, picking her up. "The little lady is very demanding when she has wigglies in her stomach." Gibbs chuckled. Andie burst into hysterical giggles. "_Wigglies_?! Did you seriously just say that?!" she teased. Gibbs looked off into the distance. "Hmm, it seems you women are making me lose more of my mind than I thought." He chuckled and carried her upstairs, where he sat her on their bed gently. "Otherwise, I'd have less grey hair." He grinned.

"Oh no, don't you blame me for that!" she said, waggling a finger at him and then poking him in the chest. He laughed and backed away, turning and disappearing into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the water in the bath began to run. Andie raised an eyebrow. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what are you doing in there?" She asked. He never took baths, that was always her thing.

Suddenly the smell of lavender and bubbles floated out of the bathroom. "Nothing, I'll be back out in a moment!" He called from the bathroom. She leaned forward, sniffing the air. "Is that...lavender?" she asked, thoroughly confused now. Gibbs popped out of the bathroom, and came straight to the bed, where he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Andie." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He reached out and began to undress her.

Andie narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I love you too, now what are you up to?" she asked, but didn't stop him as he pulled off her shirt. He stripped her of all her clothing and picked her up carefully again. "Mischief." He grunted, carrying her into the bathroom, where he'd set up candles, and filled the bathtub with water and bubbles, and set her book on the edge with a hand towel. Holding her in his arms, completely nude, he kissed her sweetly. "You need a well deserved bath, love." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him excitedly. "You never cease to amaze me..." she muttered softly, her eyes tearing up again as Gibbs set her gently in the tub and smiled. "Well, I love you, what else can I say?" He asked, picking up her loofah and dunking it in the water. With his dry hand he handed her the book she'd been reading. "I love you too..." she said, smiling sweetly at him as she took her book and then reached for her loofah.

He pulled the loofah from her reach. "Ah ah, you read." He said, and began scrubbing her back gently with the loofah, running it over her back and shoulders. She watched him for a moment then did as she was told and started to read, making small, pleased noises once in a while as he pampered her. He took her brush and gently brushed out her hair so it could be washed easier while she read, and carefully washed her hair. He ran his fingertips over her shoulders every now and then, just to touch her skin.

She smiled as she read the last page and set the book down, closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensations, softly moaning now and again. He washed her carefully, using her favorite body wash and lathering her shoulders generously. He was quiet as he did this, paying attention to every little detail of what he was doing. "Feel good?" He asked softly after awhile.

"Dear god I'm in heaven love..." she moaned softly. She had no idea he could be this romantic. He smiled and kissed her sweetly, sliding his hand down her back. After rinsing her off he grabbed a big fluffy towel and lifted her from the bathtub. Carrying her to the bedroom, he gently placed her in the middle of their bed and began drying her off.

She sighed softly, smiling at him before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Well, I felt loved before but now I feel it times ten...you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are an amazing man and a wonderful husband..." she muttered softly, looking lovingly into his eyes. Grinning, he kissed her back, holding her close to him. He trailed his fingers down her stomach. "And you, are an amazing wife." He said.

She blushed, something she hadn't done in quite a while around her husband, at his praise and giggled softly as he hit a ticklish spot.

Gibbs leaned down and nibbled her stomach softly, planting little kisses around her belly button. Suddenly from the floor came the sound of a badly misplaced ring tone. "Tell me that's not Ronnie." Gibbs growled up at Andie.

"Worse...it's my alarm for my doctors appointment." She sighed and rolled off bed. She looked through her closet and settled on a loose fitting tank top and an old pair of paint splattered jeans that were once loose but now hugged her curves. Gibbs sighed, knowing either one would have delayed their lovemaking. "Do you want me to come?" He asked, unsure of whether he'd make her uncomfortable.

"Of course love. You're welcome to come to as many of my appointments as you like. Just be warned that my doctor is as much of a smartass as I am." she said, eyeing herself in the mirror. He shook his head and reached for his shoes. "Oh my." He said, eyeballing her from the corner of his vision. Andie sighed as she poked and prodded herself. "I'm fat..." she whined, pouting softly "These jeans used to ride right on my hips...now they actually fit..."

Gibbs chuckled. "Hun, you look fine. And if anything, it the baby that's fat, not you. That will all go away when the baby is born. You are gorgeous." He winked. "Ask Ronnie." She chuckled softly and gave him a wicked grin. "You realize you just called our unborn daughter fat right?" she teased gently, slipping on her beat-up old skater shoes. Laughing, Gibbs stood and grabbed his coat from the closet, pulling it on as he stood in front of her. "She'll grow out of it when she grows up."

Andie smiled at him as they stood there, the stark differences between them in appearance obvious in her perfectly planned disheveled style and his meticulously neat look. Smiling he held out his hand for hers. "Shall we then?" He asked softly. "Definitely!" she grinned. He took her hand and led the way out of the room, muttering, "We stop for coffee first."

"Hey now remember the promise you made me? It's not fair for you to drink it around me when I can't have it!" she reminded him, frowning slightly. He thought for a second. "What if I gave you one little slip?" He compromised. "Give me a little slip I'll drink three cups and you know it." she chuckled, shaking her head at him. He kissed her head. "I'll get you a cup of decaf, if you consider that fair." He pleaded, helping her into the car.

She made a face. "Well it's better than nothing." she sighed, getting in and buckling her seatbelt. He smiled and got into the car. When they drove through to get his coffee, he made the order, but ordered two regular coffees instead of one. When told to pull forward, he smiled at Andie. "Only this once." He said. She bounced in her seat grinning madly at him. "Abby's right, you are the best!" she teased.

He shook his head, sipping his own coffee and took off towards the doctors office. "What have I done?" He asked himself. Andie took a sip and moaned happily. "You have doomed the WORLD!" she said dramatically, giggling madly. He shook his head in the natural Gibbs head shake and smiled. "Well I must warn you, if our child comes out vibrating and singing about farting hippos, I will ban you, Abby AND Ronnie from caffeine, by gun point if I have to." He chuckled.

She busted up laughing as they pulled into the parking lot, coffee half gone. "I think at that point I'll let you!" she said, snickering as they went in, her drink left in the car so as not to get a lecture from her doctor. Gibbs chuckled and followed her in, staying a few feet behind her so he wouldn't be in the way, but close enough in case she needed him. She smiled as she walked up to the receptionist. "Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Kline?" The receptionist smiled and signed her in then pointed her toward the waiting room.

Gibbs patted Andie's back and followed her to sit down. "Where's your normal doctor?" He asked quietly, his agent nerves kicking in. "She got transferred to one of the new hospitals. She highly recommended that I see Dr. Kline." she said rolling her eyes as she sat down. Once seated she tucked her feet underneath her and tossed her hair up into a messy bun, making her look about 17.

"Linny would you look at that...I swear men these days have affairs with women that get younger and younger...what's worse is he probably got her pregnant on accident." one of the other expectant mothers in the waiting room tutted softly. If it hadn't have been for Andie's newly found good hearing she would have missed it. 'Oh lady it is on now...' she thought to herself and leaned over to whisper in Gibbs' ear. "Play along love." she muttered softly, nodding to the women in the corner.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, whispering back. "Always, darling." "So when are we going to tell the wife?" she said loud enough to be heard, putting on a hick accent. "You know she's not gonna like this." It took everything he had for Gibbs not to laugh. "Wife? Oh, yeah, I guess we'll tell her at some point. Do we really need to?" He said, fidgeting as though he knew he was busted.

The nosy woman and the woman known as Linny both gasped. "Well it'll be kinda obvious! After all she is my boss." she said matter-of-factly, blinking innocently at him. Gibbs sighed and patted her hand. "I'm sorry, sis, I'll figure it out and I'll tell her soon, I promise. Just keep the story we told ma, ok?" He winked at Andie, grinning. This time it was Andie who almost gave them away with laughter as the two women watching them hissed in shock.

"Oh my god it's worse than I thought." the nosy one whispered. "But why did you have to say it was TONY'S baby? The guy looks like a cross between Bozo the clown and Freddy Kruger!" Andie whined. Gibbs, catching onto the reason for her ruse, crossed his legs and put a serious look on his face. "Because he's gay, and I don't have to worry about him telling anyone." He said matter-of-factly. "Yeah but now Ma wants to meet him!" she groused as the two women shared a horrified look.

"Why couldn't you have said Tim got me knocked up? At least he's some what cute. Not a brain in his head but cute!" she pulled a face. "Sis, Ma won't know anything as long as she stays drunk, I promise. I'll deal with ma. Besides, I don't want my baby near a druggie." Gibbs growled. "If you say so...God when I told Ziva I was pregnant she about broke up with me, started throwing stuff and everything. When I explained that it was yours she calmed down though." she said, all the while listening to the two women muttering in the corner.

Gibbs covered a laugh with a cough and covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Well next time don't poke holes in the condom with a needle when I'm not looking, sis!" He hissed once he'd gotten control of himself. "Hey it's not my fault you don't check them! Besides I figured you'd use those with my sister-in-law not me, brother mine! None of this would have happened if you hadn't have mixed up your viagra with your blood pressure medication!" Andie growled, really getting into it just as the nurse called out her name.

"Mrs. Andralissa Gibbs? The doctor will see you now." the nurse and receptionist had heard everything and it had taken everything they had not to start laughing. Gibbs stood and took Andie's hand. "Come on, darling." He said, winking in the twittering ladies direction. "Yes dear." She sighed dramatically following him back. Gibbs chuckled and walked with her towards the examination room.

The Receptionist chuckled as the nurse came back out. "Good god that woman is a fireball. Her husband sure has his hands full with her!" The nurse laughed looking over at the other women. "Most definitely." She said. "I can see why he married her though she has a way of dealing with gossipers." the receptionist said, loud enough for the two women to hear.

Laughing again, the nurse nodded. "She and her husband are definitely the ones to make our day, whenever they come in." She said. The two women blushed as they realized that they had been over heard and that Gibbs and Andie had just played them. Meanwhile Andie had taken a seat on the examination table, laughing with Gibbs about their wacky conversation. "God I thought I was gonna die when you said Sis." she giggled.

Gibbs chuckled, rubbing her back. "Alright, lay back hon." He said softly. He kissed her head. "But yes, you should have been an actress." He grinned at her. "Yes I should have." She said, laying back. "I just hate people that assume all that stuff about us..." He kissed her forehead. "I know, so do I." Just then, the doctor came in, a smile on her face. "Hello, Andie, I heard you made quite an impression in the lobby." She chuckled.

"Ah just keeping things interesting." Andie grinned. "So Dr. Kline...how's it hangin'?" The doctor smiled. "I would say short, shriveled and always to the left, but seeing as I'm female, I'm not sure." She grinned. "Now, lets check on you, shall we?" She asked. "Sounds good." Andie said, liking this doctor already.

Dr. Kline began her preliminary checks, and made sure everything was normal with Andie, before opening her file and making notes. She then turned to Andie and began asking her questions. "How's the diet been lately?" She asked first. "Well besides Thanksgiving and Christmas it's been very healthy. This one keeps me on a tight food leash." she said pointing her thumb in the direction of her husband.

Chuckling, the doctor nodded. "Good, just make sure you keep up with the diet your doctor gave you from your last appointment." She winked and made a note in the file before asking her next question. "Any questions or complaints, IE worries about the baby?" She asked Andie, and looked at Gibbs to point out that the question was for them both. "Well as I'm sure you've read in my file, I've had two miscarriages...we just want to know what I can and can't do through this pregnancy." she said, sharing a look with Gibbs.

Dr. Kline glanced through the file before answering, "Stay away from harsh activity, over jostling the stomach and fetus, as well as jacuzzis and such things. Other than that, you should be fine, if there are any other complications, or you notice anything odd, any odd feelings, pains, give us a call. Oh, and no sex." She said.

Andie's eyes widened. "You're shitting me..." she groaned, thunking her head. Chuckling, Dr. Kline nodded, " Yeah, actually I am. You can have sex, just keep it gentle, and no anal. Nothing rough or hard, or you could jostle the fetus." She said. Andie sighed with relief then started chuckling as she recalled the look of horror on Gibbs' face. "Damn you're good!" she laughed, shaking her head.

The doctor stood and held out her hand to shake Andie's. "Thanks. Now, just remember what I said, and when you go to leave, talk to the ladies at the front desk and they will give you my cell phone number, for emergencies or questions." She said, smiling, "You two have a great day." "Thanks Doc!" she said, hopping off the exam table and taking her husbands hand.

Once the doctor had left, Gibbs lifted Andie up in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "I love you." He muttered. Andie smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too...now lets go home. We can pick up where we left off..." she said softly, smirking at him. He smirked and set her down. "Now what makes you think I'm taking you home? Maybe I wanted to take you to dinner?" He said mischievously.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Buddy if you know what's good for you you'll take your wife home and sex her but good. Never mess with a horny pregnant woman!" she stated, poking him in the chest. Gibbs grinned and poked her in the chest. "You heard the doc, you need to stick to your diet, and it is WAY past dinner time. Do you want to starve our poor baby?" He asked her slyly.

She humphed and crossed her arms. "I hate it when you fight dirty..." she groused. "Alright let's go grab something to eat...you better be taking me to get Chinese..." she mumbled as they went to the receptionist's desk. He grabbed her arm and pressed his mouth close to her ear. "Do this for me, and I'm all yours for the rest of the night." He said softly into her ear.

She smirked, having gotten her way, dinner out and sexing, without him realizing it. "Ok!" she said brightly, turning to the receptionist and chatting with her. Gibbs smiled and looked around the lobby, readjusting his coat while he waited. Soon they were getting into the car, heading out to Andie's favorite Chinese restaurant.

Gibbs drove more carefully after the doctors appointment. He looked to her whenever he had the chance and smiled. When he pulled into the parking lot, he parked, reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. Andie smiled sweetly at him, softly placing her hand over his. "Third time's a charm love...I just know it..." she said softly. He swallowed hard and nodded, a lump stuck in his throat. He pulled her close and hugged her for a long moment before letting her go. "Come on, hon, time to eat." He said softly.

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, trying not to cry herself. Kissing her sweetly, he stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, Andie, we wont let anything happen this time. Trust me." Gibbs said. "I know." she said softly kissing him before getting out of the car. He followed her and together they went in to get dinner. He stood in line with her trying to figure out what he wanted.

He wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing he always got, or something new. He was just about to decide when Andie turned around, hands on her hips. "Ok Mister Same-Old-Thing...you are going to join me in the fun new experience of getting something different." Andie stated, grinning up at him. "I swear I will never mess with your coffee but you've got to try more new things!" she insisted, seeing the look on his face.

Smiling down at her, he put his hand on the small of her back. "Alright, you choose for me, then." He said, unsure of what to try. He pulled out his wallet and went up to the counter, dragging her along. She followed him happily and ordered the new chicken stir-fry dish for them both. Instead of a soda she grabbed a bottle of apple juice and went to find them a table. He smiled at her choice of drink and grabbed himself an orange juice, then joined her, setting the oj down in front of her.

"Thank you, Andie." He said. She looked at him, confused. "For what?" she asked, sipping at her juice. He leaned over and kissed her. "Being my wife." He smiled and shook his orange juice, popping it open and taking a swig. "When did you get to be so romantic?" she chuckled, smiling at him. He smiled, "When I married you. And when Ronnie started coming around the house." He laughed softly.

"Ah yes that would help." she teased softly, winking at him. Soon their food came and they ate, chatting here and there about certain things like Gibbs' work and Andie's plans to do some online courses at the local community college. By the time they'd finished, the restaurant was almost ready to close, and it had gotten pretty late. Gibbs cleared off the table, and walked Andie to the car. "Time to go home, little lady." He said, a big, conspiratorial smile on his face. "Yes...yes it is." she smirked, smacking his ass before sliding into the car.

He jumped slightly and grinned, then hurried to the drivers side. He sped slightly to get home, glancing at her every now and then. She had her hand resting on his thigh, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Anxious my love?" she asked, chuckling softly. He smiled, and nodded. "Slightly, yes. It seems like anytime we try to get intimate, we're interrupted by one thing or another." He teased softly.

"I'll be sure to text Ronnie and let her know to pass on the message that we're gettin' busy and to stay away from the house and not even _think_ about texting, calling or otherwise contacting us." she laughed. Gibbs chuckled and flipped on the blinker, turning onto their street. "Good idea, sweetheart." He said softly as the tires squealed a little off his turn. Andie laughed and held on to the door handle as he pulled into the driveway. "If it's this hard to have sex with just the two of us around I don't even wanna think about how hard it'll be after the baby comes." she chuckled softly.

Gibbs thought about that for a second. "Oh lord..." He muttered. Pulling into the driveway he turned off the car, jumped out, hauled Andie out and carried her inside. Once inside the door, he locked every lock there was on the door and put a chair under the doorknob, before toting her upstairs to the bedroom. Andie couldn't stop laughing as she started to pull their clothes off, leaving a trail as they wandered up to their bedroom.

Gibbs set her on the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, not bothering to turn on any lights, but closed the bedroom door and locked it behind them. Once on the bed Andie had her jeans and panties off and on the floor in record time, scooting to the edge of the bed and pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her back and held her close, pressing into her quickly.

She moaned softly as she pulled him back onto the bed, tangling her hands in his hair. He fell gently on the bed with her, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall on her stomach, and kissed her. She spent a moment just touching him, memorizing the feel of his skin as they kissed. He ran his hands down her body, groaning softly as she touched him.

She moaned as he trailed his hands along her hips. "Mmm...please love..." she whimpered softly. Gibbs pushed further into her and moaned softly as she moved her head to plant soft kisses down his neck, nipping softly here and there. As Gibbs made love to Andie, his mind whirled around memories of his the family that he had lost, and he wondered, could he protect his new family this time? He pushed the thoughts away as he kissed Andie softly and clung to her.

She held him tightly, falling over the edge as she moaned his name. He groaned and went with her, whispering her name into her ear. Holding her tightly, her nuzzled her neck. She smiled and watched her husband as he slowly fell asleep. Her mind was filled with images from her dreams, Gibbs and Izzy playing with Gunny in the back yard, Timmy and Izzy attacking their dad's with water balloons in the summer time. She knew that she had to do what ever it took to keep this baby alive and healthy.

Gibbs fell into a troubled sleep, worried and fretful. He clung to his wife as he dreamt, his past revisiting him through his nightmares. Andie held him close, softly stroking his hair as he slept until she too fell asleep. Her dreams that night were also troubled as she worried about her husband and baby.


	50. Andie's worst fear? Not quite

**AN/Disclaimer: We don't own anything! All movies, TV shows and ideas belong to their respective owners!**

**OH MY GIBBS!!!! FIFTY CHAPTERS!!! Thanks to all our readers and our reviewers for sticking with us! Don't worry we're far from finished with this story, there's just too many ideas! Oh and we're just going to make this even more AU than it already is by saying that McGee never wrote his book...instead we had Thom E. Gemcity...well...you'll see ;) thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ronnie sat in Andie's kitchen, munching on the goodies they'd been baking all morning, and mumbling something about her husband. "He's a jerk, him and my grandmother in law took off with my son for a few weeks to Florida! They took him to Disney World." Ronnie harumphed and hauled herself out of the chair, going to the fridge for some juice.

"Well then we'll just have to go to Florida for mommy time and leave the men with the kids after enough time has passed." Andie laughed, moving her thumb gently across her baby bump. "Oh did I tell you about what happened at Dr. Kline's office a few months ago?" she asked, chuckling at the thought.

Ronnie shook her head as she sipped her juice and twirled a cookie between her fingers. "Nope, what happened?" "These two women were sitting there in the waiting room when me and Lee came in. We sat down and I over heard one of them say something about men and them having affairs with younger women, assuming that I was the younger woman." She said. "So I decided to play a little game."

Ronnie's eyes widened, "And you didn't deck them?" She asked in wonder. "Nope I did one better. I got Lee in on the game and we came up with this whole conversation about how we needed to tell his wife and that I was his sister and everything! It was great!" Andie laughed. "You should have seen the looks on their faces, it was priceless."

Chuckling, Ronnie shook her head and downed the rest of her juice. "They're lucky. I would have broken both their faces." She said. "What can I say, I was in a good mood that day. After Lee got home from work he pampered me so the hormone roller coaster was at a high point." Andie shrugged. Ronnie laughed. "TMI, girl. So what's the plan for today?" She asked. "You got me out of bed, you're lucky I'm wearing clothes, what are we doing?" She asked.

"Hell if I know, I was just bored out of my skull and worried. Lee has been working a very difficult case. McGee had to go to the hospital because a suspect dislocated his shoulder." Andie shuddered, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her husband. Ronnie shrugged and popped another cookie into her mouth. "Works for me."

Andie nodded, stiffening as the phone rang. "I hate that sound some days..." she muttered, having to use the table to help herself get up. She answered right before the last ring. "Gibbs residence." She said softly into the receiver. "ACK! Erm, Andie!! Ah, Hi!!" Tony's spastic voice popped up over the speaker. Ronnie gave Andie a puzzled look from across the room.

"Tony? What's going on? Are you ok?" Andie asked concerned. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! Uh... How fast can you get to Bethesda?" He asked frantically. "Oh god what happened?!" Andie said starting to cry. She searched frantically for her keys tossing them to Ronnie since she knew she couldn't drive freaked out.

Ronnie jumped up, catching the keys in midair, and hurried to the car, grabbing her purse as she went. "Gibbs took a bullet, and ah, yeah, we're here in the ER right now, room 212." Tony said. "I'll be there soon." she said hanging up the phone and bolting for her car. "Lee was shot..." Andie muttered, in shock now as Ronnie sped through town to the hospital. "Andie, calm down, Gibbs is fine, think of the baby." Ronnie said quickly, knowing this could cause problems.

Andie took some deep breaths, managing to calm down slightly. "I'm good now...they're in the ER...Tony was spazzing really badly." she said, chewing on her lip. Ronnie pulled into the parking lot of Bethesda and parked as close as possible to the doors. Hopping out, she followed Andie into the halls. She went up to the desk and gave her name and who she was looking for as Tony came out into the hall. "Tony, what happened?" Andie asked softly, trying to stay calm.

Tony fidgeted a bit. "We were caught in a crossfire, and ah, Gibbs took a bullet from behind..." Tony said. Andie stared at him for a moment. "Tony…where exactly did he get shot?" she asked slowly. Tony grimaced. "He took a bullet in his left cheek..." Tony said, scooting away a little. Andie looked at Tony then Ronnie. "Oh. My. God!" she busted out into hysterical giggles. She just couldn't help it.

Ronnie walked up and decked Tony, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to make her point. "Do you have _any_ idea how stressed out you made her? Do you know what that could have _done_?" She glared at Tony, who immediately grimaced and turned to Andie. "Andie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, really." He said.

"Oh don't worry about it Tony just…next time just tell me he got shot in the ass!" Andie said, snickering now. "Why can I not stop laughing?" Ronnie snickered. "Because your husband got shot in the ass." She said. Tony winced and leaned toward Andie. "Andie, please don't tell Gibbs, but it was me that shot him in the ass, I took a shot at the perp, and just as I pulled the trigger, Gibbs jumped into my line of fire... please, don't tell him it was me." Tony pleaded.

Andie froze. "You...shot my husband...in the ass?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Tony shrunk back, waiting for Andie to hit him. Ronnie just watched, waiting as well, shaking her head. Andie blinked rapidly for a second then turned and marched down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside she let loose a bout of hysterical laughter that could be heard all the way down the hall. Once she was calm she walked back down the hall and stood in the door way to her husband's hospital room. "And he says I have bad luck." she chuckled softly.

Ronnie got up in Tony's face. "You are one lucky SOB." She growled, and followed Andie down the hall. Tony took a deep breath and followed as well. Andie stood next to Gibbs' bed where he was currently laying on his stomach. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hey..." Groggily, he looked up at her. "Who are you, have we met?" He asked, clearly drugged.

She chuckled softly. "I sure hope so, I'm your wife." she said softly, stroking his hair. He looked up at her and smiled, "Ah, well that's good. I'm glad. But you're awful big, aren't you?" He asked innocently. Andie rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm pregnant darling." She said, mouthing 'What did they give him!?' to Tony. Tony mouthed back, "Fentynl or something like that." Ronnie snorted. "He's gonna be out of it for DAYS." She muttered.

Andie sighed and sat next to his bed. "Oh my..." she muttered watching Gibbs as he looked around the room the best he could.

Ronnie sat on the counter by the hand-washing sink and leaned against the supply cupboard. "Well at least he's not in pain, darling." She said. "This is true." she said, turning to look at Tony and Ronnie. "Tony do you remember if they said when he can go home sweetheart?" she asked in a motherly like tone, hoping she wouldn't freak him out. He still seemed wary of her.

He scooted towards the door a little. "As soon as they get the charts for you to sign they can discharge him." He said. Andie nodded and turned back toward her husband. "How are you feeling love?" she asked softly, having noticed that he had been staring at her. "My pants are tight in the groin area..." He muttered, his words slurring slightly as he stared at her hungrily.

Andie's eyes went wide. "Oh my, well...that's nice..." she said, blushing lightly. "But we might want to save that conversation for when Tony and Ronnie aren't in the room Honey." Gibbs glanced around at them. "Tell them to go away." He said. Just then the nurse came in with the papers for Andie to sign. "I need you to sign these, here's the prescription for his pain medication, and he can go." She said with a small smile. Andie nodded and quickly signed the release forms in hopes that she could get Gibbs out of the hospital without further embarrassment.

Ronnie watched as Gibbs tried to roll his partially naked self off the gurney, and she grabbed him just before he fell to the ground, mumbling, "This young thing says she's my wife, then who are you?" He asked her. Ronnie smiled. "I'm the maid." She said grinning. "Don't be modest Darling, she's our third lover dear." Andie smirked, winking at Ronnie. Gibbs, looking shocked, stared up at Andie. "Oh. Well..." He was silent for awhile. Ronnie grinned and let Andie and Tony get him decent to take home. From behind the curtain, she finally heard him say, "Then who was the second?"

"Oh that would be Tony here." Andie said, smirking at Tony. Tony went ghostly white, glaring at Andie who stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed "Play along!" Tony glared back and coughed. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He said, rolling his eyes at Andie. Ronnie was trying not to laugh on the other side of the curtain. "He may not seem like much fun but we've had some good times haven't we Tony?" Andie said sweetly.

Tony sighed. "Yes, yes we have." Ronnie piped up. "Of course, whoever shot Gibbs in the ass has probably NEVER seen how sexy his ass is, huh, Andie?" Ronnie poked in Tony's direction. "Hells to the yes Baby Girl." Andie winked. "Well let's get you home love." Gibbs groaned as he got up, and Tony shot Ronnie death glares as he came around the curtain. Ronnie stuck out her tongue as she picked up her purse and Andie's, and opened the door so the nurse could come in to help walk Gibbs out.

Seeing as he'd been shot in the ass, they weren't going to make him sit in the wheelchair to be wheeled to the car. Andie chuckled as they laid down the seats and got Gibbs settled into the car and drove to the pharmacy. "Dear god how am I going to put up with my husband when he's high?" she sighed. Ronnie leaned over and grinned. "I'll come over and cook, you keep him occupied with all his weird little hobbies, since the boys are gone, I have nothing else to do." Ronnie said.

"And..." she whispered conspiratorially, "Since I doubt you'll wanna sleep in the bed with him because you might hurt him, we can have a sleepover!" Ronnie giggled. "Honestly I'm more worried about him attempting to get it on with me while I'm trying to sleep and hurt himself." Andie chuckled. "I'd appreciate you being there to help though." Ronnie smiled. "Of course I'll be there to help. So. Sleepover?" She asked, looking back to check on the half asleep Gibbs in the backseat. "Sleepover." Andie grinned, running in to pick up Gibbs' prescription.

Ronnie bounced in behind her, leaving Tony, who had ended up having to sit in the trunk to watch Gibbs. While Andie was getting the prescription, Ronnie did a five minute grocery shop for party snacks and necessary provisions for the week so she could make dinners. Amazingly, she beat Andie back to the car with a cart full of groceries, and threw them in the trunk on top of Tony. "Hold these, jerk!" She said, then hopped in the front seat.

Andie waddled back out to the car with the prescription and slid into the front seat. She glanced in the rearview Mirror and saw Tony covered in groceries. "Damn girl I was only in there for five minutes!" Ronnie giggled and patted her tummy. "Thank the hormones and junior. Besides, I figured we'd need groceries, and you'd need me at the house, so I did some shopping." She said. She glanced back and saw Tony rifling through the bags. "If _anything _is missing back there when I get home, you'll never see your sig coming!!" Ronnie threatened. Tony knew not to mess with a pregnant Ronnie and immediately put the Slim Jims back in the bag.

Andie smirked and drove over to Tony's apartment and dropped him off before heading home. "Alright sunshine, let's get you inside." she said softly as she opened up the rear door. "Thanks, cupcake." Gibbs mumbled, stumbling out of the car. Ronnie grabbed the groceries and ran to unlock the front door. "Come on guys, its freezing!" she yelled.

Anna: "Ok let me get this straight, you want a pregnant woman and a middle aged man whose been shot in the ass, to hurry?" Andie snarked, helping Gibbs up the steps and into the house.

Ronnie snickered. "All I meant was start shuffling, so you three don't get sickly." Ronnie winked. Once they were all inside, Ronnie went and put the groceries away. Andie chuckled and got Gibbs settled on the couch before going in to grab him a water bottle and a snack. Ronnie smiled and finished putting all the food away. "So, what should we do tonight? Gibbs'll probably want to sleep on his stomach, so I'll help you move him in a bit, then we can pull out the bed down here." Ronnie leaned against the counter smiling.

Andie nodded. "God that just figure doesn't it? I get all worried about him getting shot and he gets shot in the ass, _by a coworker_..." she snickered softly. Ronnie chuckled. "Yup. Sounds about right on our end." She said. "What do you wanna do tonight after we get geezer settled? Its still early." Ronnie said softly. "Well I've got a boatload of movies that I haven't seen yet...OH we could watch that new crime show! Lee doesn't think it's worth watching but the guys are cute!" Andie grinned. "You know how I love my procedural crime dramas." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah! Quick, lets get the fart in bed!" Ronnie giggled, bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Hey he may be a fart but he's my fart." Andie laughed and, with Ronnie's help, got Gibbs up the stairs and securely in bed. "Ok love, you need anything?" she asked softly, brushing his hair off his forehead. Gibbs looked up at her groggily, "No, pretty lady, I'm good for now, I'll holler if I need anything." He said, and promptly went back to sleep.

She shook her head and went down stairs. She helped Ronnie pull out the sofa bed and turned on the TV right as the new show was coming on. "Ok so I heard from Abby that this show is awesome." she said, crawling onto the bed. Ronnie propped up some pillows behind her and got her snacks settled next to her. Bundled up, she watched as the show started. "I've heard mixed reviews about it." She said quietly.

Andie bopped her head along with the theme song waiting for it to start and couldn't hold back a wolf whistle when the main character came on. "Wow he's a hottie...come on someone say his name!" she griped. Ronnie rolled her eyes and laughed at Andie. "Isn't that one L.J. Tibbs?" She asked, pointing her Slim Jim at the character Andie was ranting about. "Ah so that's-wait, what did you say his name was?" she asked turning to her wide-eyed.

Ronnie munched on the rest of her Slim Jim and downed half her mountain dew before answering. "L.J. Tibbs." Andie stared at her a moment before bursting into giggles. "Oh lord." she said, munching on her mint cream Oreos. "Hey doesn't Amy Sutton remind you of Abby?" she asked as they watched. Ronnie snickered. "She kinda does, in a weird kind of way." she said. They watched as Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy argued back and forth. "Good lord it's like Tony and Ziva all over again." she chuckled.

Ronnie laughed and poked Andie with a Slim Jim. "Oh lord, two of them together would be horrible." She said, cracking up all over again. Andie joined her laughter, laughing harder as L.J. Tibbs smacked Agent Tommy upside the head. "Oh god it's my husband!" she squeaked. Ronnie laughed hysterically, nearly falling off the bed. "Oh god, you're right!" she managed to cry.

"Oh, oh look at McGregor! Doesn't he remind you of McGee?" she asked as they watched the plot play out. Ronnie looked closely at the TV. "Oh good grief, it does... What is with this show?" She asked, flailing her Slim Jim around. "I have no idea!" Andie laughed. "Who ever came up with this has to have watched our favorite Agents at NCIS work." Ronnie thought for a second. "Hmmm, maybe we should have them investigate this." She said, and looked at Andie with a grin on her face.

"Mayhaps we should...this shall require catching all episodes..." Andie smiled back Ronnie laughed and grabbed the DVR remote, setting it to record all episodes. "There! Now we can start the investigation, and inform Gibbs when he's better!" She laughed. "Or we can get him to watch it while he's on meds and say he liked watching it when he is better..." Andie smirked. Ronnie laughed hard and laid back on her pillows. "Oh that's awesome!!" She laughed. Andie laughed with her. "Oh god I thought poor Tony was going to die when I told Lee he was our 'second lover', and you telling him you were the maid was priceless!"

Ronnie grinned. "I couldn't help it, it was just too much of a perfect opportunity." Ronnie explained, twisting open the cap of another mountain dew. Andie, who wasn't allowed caffeine, sipped at her ginger ale. "Ok so Izzy is using my kidneys as soccer balls..." she said, shifting into a more comfy position and resting a hand on her baby bump. Ronnie chuckled and held out a Slim Jim. "Want one?" She asked her.

"Yes! I've been craving them for the past week but with Lee working this last case he was exhausted when he would get home and I didn't have the heart to ask him to go and get them." she said, grabbing the Slim Jim. Ronnie laughed and handed her a few more from her canister. "Here ya go then, I can share." Ronnie grinned and munched on some more slim jims, her own craving matching her heart-sister's.

Andie munched on her Slim Jims and chatted with Ronnie until they started hearing noises from upstairs. "Oh lord...I'll be right back." she said, hauling herself up off the bed and going up the stairs to check on her husband. "Pretty lady!" Came a soft call from the floor beside the bed, as Andie walked into the bedroom. "Yes my love?" she asked, going over to where he was on the floor.

Gibbs held up his arm. "Pretty lady, I have to pee." He slurred, trying to pull himself up using the bed. Andie bit back a chuckle and caught him before he fell again. "Ok handsome, let's get you to the bathroom. You remember how to aim that thing?" she asked, guiding him into the bathroom.

Gibbs grunted as he managed to use the bathroom without spraying it all over the place. When he was finished, he started to stumble back to the bedroom and mumbled, "Hey pretty lady?" "Yes?" she asked, getting him settled back into bed and sitting on the edge. He looked up at her with innocent, groggy eyes and in a slurred, school boy aged voice, said, "My ass hurts." Andie sighed and looked down at him. "Well darling that's because you got shot in the ass. Do you need more pain medication?" she asked, grabbing a water bottle from the container by the bed.

Gibbs shifted slightly and winced. "Yes, please." "Ok love, hold still for a moment." She got up and got his medication and gave him the required dose. "Now do you need anything else?" she asked as she gave him the pills and opened the water bottle. As he took the water and downed the pills, he shook his head. Finished, he took her hand. "I love you, pretty lady." He said, and smiled. She smiled at him and smoothed his hair. "I love you too handsome." she gave him a soft kiss. "If you need anything else just let me know ok?" she said softly.

He nodded and drifted off to sleep, snoring slightly. Ronnie could be heard laughing downstairs at a cartoon she was watching. Gibbs hand was resting on Andie's knee, warming it slightly. She watched him for a moment longer before pulling the blankets over him and heading down stairs. "He's so cute when he's drugged!" she giggled as she crawled back on to the sofa bed.

Ronnie snickered. "At least he's cute, my hubby just throws up the whole time!" Ronnie curled up and handed her the remote. "The show was over and I got bored, you can change it if you want." she said. Andie nodded and turned on one of the movie channels. "Ooh Desperado…" she said, as they both settled in for the night. About half way through the movie they both passed out, sleeping peacefully through the night.

* * *

**AN: LOL We just could not resist! Hope you all enjoy! R&R!!!!!**


	51. Take Your Spouse to Work Day

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!**

**Ok so I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but life got a little crazy. Not to mention my crazy ass cat chewed up my laptop charger cord! -mumbles about cat- ANYWAY I really don't like Director Vance (I think he's an ass though he does have his good points...) so we get to see Andie go toe to toe with him in this chapter. The holiday of Take Your Spouse to Work day does not actually exist BUT we thought it would be an interesting event for the characters. Sadly Ronnie is unable to keep writing the story with me so from here on out it's just me...I apologize if it gets sucky after this lol. Hope you enjoy! OH and for those of you who read my story New in New York (I have no idea who actually reads it or not) I am currently working on the second chapter!**

**ON WITH THE MAYHEM!!!**

* * *

It was a rarely peaceful day at NCIS headquarters, until the elevator dinged that is. Out of the elevator stepped a very pregnant and deadly calm Andie, dressed in classic black slacks, a dressy blouse and carrying a manila envelope. She stalked right past Tony and Ziva's desks and headed straight up the stairs for the Director's office. Tony and Ziva both popped their heads over their desks and watched her walk by. "Ten bucks says she sends him crying for his mama." Tony whispered. Ziva whispered back, "You are on."

Andie stormed past the secretary. "Ma'am you can't-" Andie rounded on her. "Miss, I suggest you don't even _attempt_ to tell a pissed of pregnant woman what she can and can't do." she said, her voice straining to contain her anger. She then turned on her heel and burst through the door just like her husband. Vance stood and straightened his jacket as Andie walked in. "Ah, Mrs. Gibbs. Just like your husband, you don't know how to follow the rules around here either. What can I do for you?" He asked.

She stiffened and fixed him in a glare. "You can tell me why the hell you're canceling 'Take Your Spouse to Work Day', which just so happens to fall on my first year wedding anniversary!" She all but snarled, crossing her arms. Leaning against his desk, he crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Agent Gibbs has a job to do, Ma'am, and in order to keep said job I need him fully aware of what he's doing and not playing snoogy-bear all day." He said calmly. It took all Andie had not to slap him. "You have no right to talk about my husband that way." she said, her voice steady and deadly. "He comes here and does his job everyday and he does it well. If he gets a new case I will gladly leave him to his job, but unless that happens I would appreciate being able to at least see my husband for a little while on our anniversary."

"I am sorry, but as director of NCIS I have full authority to ban this ridiculous notion of mayhem in my building." He said, shaking his head, "And that is exactly what I intend on doing." Andie drew herself up to her full 5'6" and got in Vance's face. "With all do respect, _Director_, I have to tell you that I'm not the only pissed off spouse, in fact I represent them." she said, holding up the envelope, which contained a petition, and handing it to him. "We wouldn't want this to leak out to the media, how the respected Director of NCIS kept Agents from their spouses, most of the wives being pregnant including your's truly..." she said softly, looking him dead in the eye, her eyes pure ice.

Vance faltered, taking the petition and reading it. "You wouldn't dare." He growled. "I'm pregnant and pissed off Director, there's not much I wouldn't do." she snarled right back at him. "Or has Lee not warned you about me and my temper?" she asked, tilting her head. Sighing angrily, Director Vance slapped the petition down on his desk. "Knowing your husband's temper, you're just like him. Fine, have your little spouse day. But be warned," He snarled, "If you get in the way, he'll be suspended. And...if you ever pull something like this again, I'll fire his ass." Vance said. "Now get out of my office."

Andie smirked at him, shaking her head. "No worries Director. The only time you'll be seeing me is on 'Take your spouse to work day'." She smiled sweetly at him and walked out his door. Vance rolled his eyes and sighed. "God damn women..." He muttered and went to the liquor cabinet to calm his shaking hands. Once Andie had disappeared from the area, Vance mumbled, "God that woman scares me..." And took a big gulp of whiskey.

Andie was grinning from ear to ear as she walked out of the Director's office and saw a group of men and women gathered there, the same ones, in fact, that had signed the petition. "Mission accomplished." she said, chuckling as the group cheered, being heard all the way down to the bullpen. Ziva winced and tossed a ten to Tony, who grinned and caught it. "Thank you, madam." He said, bowing.

Andie all but skipped down the stairs, followed by the other spouses as they dispersed. "Ziva, I'm disappointed! I thought you knew never to bet against me." She laughed as she took a seat behind Gibbs' desk. Ziva shrugged and sat back in her chair. "I figured it was worth a try." She said. Gibbs walked into the room, carrying his famous coffee cup, and hid it behind his back as soon as he saw Andie. "What's all the fuss about?" He asked. Andie smirked. "I just paid a visit to the Director. He, ah, began to see things my way..." she winked. "By the way I know you're hiding your coffee behind your back. It's all good, Ducky is making me herbal tea." she smiled happily.

Gibbs, looking chagrined, brought out his coffee and set it on his desk. "He did, did he? What did you say to him exactly?" He asked her, knowing Vance was no pushover. "Told him that there were quite a few pissed off spouses that had been looking forward to seeing their loved ones today and showed him the petition I put together. I informed him of what a shame it would be if the press got a hold of it." she said, leaning back in Gibbs' chair.

Gibbs chuckled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "That's my girl." He said softly. "Now tell me, who put you up to that? Or do I need to guess?" Just as he finished speaking, the elevator dinged, and Ronnie dashed out of it, followed by McGee. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." McGee mumbled as he headed to his desk. "Awww you know you want to play Ronnie's husband for a day McGee, I mean seriously, who can resist the baby bump?" Andie chuckled. "When I ranted about it to Ronnie she suggested that I draw up a petition and it all went down hill from there."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. McGee just pouted, "I still don't think it's right." He said, "If Brodie knew-" Ronnie held up her hand and interrupted. "Brodie knows, McGee. I talked to him about it. He couldn't take me with him to work because he has to have the store fumigated today." She said. "You're in the clear." Ronnie smiled at him. McGee smiled, "Oh, well then, that works." He said. Ronnie grinned and plopped herself down on his desk.

Andie grinned at her husband. "God Ronnie you should have seen it." she chuckled, looking around and leaning forward onto Gibbs' desk. "I had Vance this close to wetting his pants." she said holding her fingers about a centimeter apart. Ronnie laughed and fiddled with something on McGee's desk, making him fidget and twitch. She eyeballed him and he backed off. "Sounds like fun!" She said. "Oh definitely." Andie chuckled, standing up and stretching slightly. "Lordy Izzy is active today." she said, rubbing her stomach gently.

Ronnie giggled and patted her own tummy as McGee looked up, wondering if he was supposed to do anything husband-like today. Gibbs just watched and stayed close to his wife for a few minutes, before throwing a file to Tony and telling him to get to work. "Ziva, go down to Abby's lab and see if she has the results on the blood we sent her this morning, McGee you're with me." He said and made his way to the elevator. Andie stared at her husband's retreating back before sighing and turning towards the elevator as well. "Come along Ronnie, my love. Ducky awaits." she said, looping her arms with her heart-sister.

Ronnie hopped off McGee's desk and skipped over to her, as much as her belly would allow her to skip. McGee followed awkwardly. Once they reached autopsy, Ronnie let go. "I'll wait here." She said firmly, and stood against the wall in the hallway while the others went inside. Andie rolled her eyes and smiled as Ducky appeared, not at all bothered by the body on the slab. "Why hello, my dear Andralissa! I see you won your battle with Director Vance." he said jovially as her hugged her. "Hello Ducky, yes I was quite victorious against our...esteemed Director..." she chuckled.

Ronnie waved ecstatically from the hall to Ducky. "Hi Ducky!" She called. "Hello Veronica!" Ducky chuckled, waving at her. "What brings you to NCIS this lovely day?" Ronnie inched towards the door and wandered in, standing just inside the door, but not going any further into the room. "Hubby couldn't take me to work with him today, fumes and such, so McGee is filling in." Ronnie said, smiling. "Ah I see." He said, smiling at her. "Well I'm sure you're not here to chitchat Jethro. If you ladies would excuse us please?" he looked at Andie and Ronnie over his glasses. "Of course!" Ronnie replied pulling Andie out of the room to wait outside autopsy.


	52. Happy Anniversary!

**AN/Disclaimer: I asked for Gibbs for my birthday but no go! The only things I own are the things you don't recognize.**

**Ok I know it's been yet another long dry spell but I'm trying really hard! My boss has been in the process of moving so I've been helping her and so I haven't gotten much time for writing. Add that to a nasty case of writers block and it's an almost leathal combination. At some point Ronnie will return to writing this with me, we're just not sure when that's going to happen. Anyway without further delay, here's chapter 52!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Andie and Ronnie spent most of the day following Gibbs and McGee around NCIS while they worked on a few cold cases, chatting with Abby in her lab, having tea with Ducky during lunch and asking questions once they finally settled back in the bullpen towards the end of the day. Every once in a while Andie would look up and catch Vance glowering down at her, causing her to smile sweetly and wave.

Ronnie was currently grousing about how much weight she had gained during this particular pregnancy. "I swear I'm going to be fat once this baby is born. I know I didn't gain this much with Timmy." she grumbled. Andie shook her head. "You could always come with Ziva and I when we take Gunny for walks in the mornings." She grinned.

"Are you kidding me? You two get up at the ass-crack of dawn! I'm clinging to sleep as is." Ronnie snorted. "Suit yourself." Andie laughed. "Wait, you and Ziva go walking in the mornings? When did that happen?" Tony asked, looking over at Ziva. "Is it that strange?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow. "We met up one morning as Andie was walking Gunny and we decided we would start to go together." Andie smirked at Tony. "You're just jealous.' she said in a sing-song voice. Tony sputter for a few minutes as everyone laughed.

Finally Gibbs stood from his desk and held his hand out to help Andie up. "Oh how I miss being able to get out of a chair with out the aid of another person or an inanimate object." she sighed, rubbing her baby bump. "You and me both!" Ronnie said as McGee helped her up as well so she could ride home with Andie. "Farewell all, have a wonderful evening." Andie smiled, giving Tony, McGee and Ziva hugs goodbye.

Ronnie and Andie linked arms and marched off to the elevator with Gibbs following close behind, shaking his head. Andie and Gibbs had driven separately so Ronnie followed her to her truck while Gibbs went to his, noticing that Andie wasn't as perky as she was earlier in the day. "So why the long face Shufflepuff?" Ronnie asked once they were alone. Andie sighed as she started the truck. "Lee hasn't said one thing about our anniversary Gummy Bear…I think…I think he forgot…" she sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Want me to beat him?" Ronnie said, patting her shoulder. "No…" Andie shook her head. "I can do it myself." she smiled softly. "I bet you will…" Ronnie smirked at her, rubbing her stomach softly. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something that I don't?" Andie said, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "Because I know everything!" Ronnie grinned as Andie pulled into her driveway. "Sure…" Andie sighed, opening her door and sliding out. "Well, I'll talk to you later." Ronnie smiled and nodded. "Later." she said, walking over to her house, meeting Brodie in the driveway.

Andie smiled and waved before going into the house, coming to a stop as she spotted the whole living room covered in daisies and lilies. She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Happy First Anniversary Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs muttered in her ear, softly kissing her neck before turning her around. "Mmm…Happy First Anniversary Special Agent Gibbs." Andie smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

Gibbs smiled and led her to the Dining Room, helping her sit down at the table before disappearing into the kitchen. She looked around the room seeing more flowers. The table was set for two with the place settings and even a few of the decorations from their wedding reception that she had saved and he had lit candles in the center making the atmosphere all the more intimate. When Gibbs came back in he was carrying two plates of spaghetti and set one down in front of Andie.

"It looks beautiful Lee! How on earth did you find the time to do all this?" She asked. "I have my ways…" he grinned, winking at her. Andie smiled and started eating. They talked back and forth about their favorite memories over the past year, as well as before they were married, as they ate. Once they were finished Gibbs took their plates into the kitchen before Andie could get up and try to help. "No darlin', you stay right here. You spend all of your time taking care of everyone else, now it's time to let me to take care of you." he said, kissing the top of her head as she started to protest.

Andie sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face as he came back out with a small plate with a slice of their wedding cake on it. Gibbs sat down next to her and they started to feed each other bites of cake, laughing and talking. When it was gone he helped her get up and led her into the Living Room where he turned on the stereo. Andie's eyes watered as she recognized the song that was played during their first dance as her husband pulled her close to him.

They danced around the room until the song ended and Gibbs captured her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special." he said softly, cupping her cheek. "And since the moment you walked into my life you've made me happier than I could have ever dreamed possible." Andie let a few tears fall as she looked up into his eyes. "I was yours the moment you spoke my name Lee." she whispered, nuzzling his hand. "And I could never be happy anywhere but in your arms."

Gibbs smiled down at her and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night.


	53. As In More Than One?

**AN/Disclaimer: Do not own! Wish we did, we could have SO much fun...**

**Yes I know another long wait and I am so, so, so, SO sorry! This chapter was supposed to be longer but life caught up once again. Enjoy.**

* * *

Three months had flown by, both Andie and Ronnie moaning and groaning about how they could no longer get up without help as well as a few other things. One particular night, long after Gibbs and Andie had gone to bed, the phone began to ring. It rang a couple times before Andie sleepily got up and answered. "Hello?" she yawned, her eyes half closed.

"Andie?" Ronnie said, somewhat shakily from the other end. Her voice sounded winded, as though she'd been running. "Ronnie? Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, shaking her husband awake. A muffled sound came from Ronnie as she spoke to Brodie, "No hun, that one..." She said, before her voice sounded back through the mouthpiece again, "Can you keep Timmy for me? Brodie and I are heading to the hospital in a few minutes." A painful muffled groan came from Ronnie's end, as though she'd covered the phone.

Andie was wide awake now. "Ronnie what's going on? Why are you going to the hospital?" she said as she pulled herself out of bed, pulling on her robe. Gibbs was looking at her with sleepy confusion until he heard the word hospital and was out of bed and out the door before Andie made it halfway down the stairs. Ronnie chuckled softly. "It's nothing to worry about, love just a bundle of joy deciding to visit the world." She said, trying to do breathing exercises in between words.

"Isn't it a little early?" Andie asked, worried. She finally made it down the stairs and to the door. Giggling, Ronnie replied, "It is, which is why we're going to the hospital, but we'll be alright. We're both healthy going in this time." She said happily. "True..." she said softly, poking her head out the door seeing Gibbs with Timmy. "You'll keep me updated right?" Ronnie walked out her front door and waved. "I'll have mom update you, I doubt I'll be able to." She said and laughed. Brodie ran out from behind her with a small duffel bag, threw it in the car then came back and helped Ronnie to the car.

"You know what I meant." Andie said chuckling and rolling her eyes. "You tell Lord Clueless to drive safely now!" she smiled. Ronnie snickered. "Since I hit my seventh month he's been driving ten miles an hour anywhere we go!" She cried, climbing into the car and getting her seatbelt on. "Well, we're on our way, so I'll have mom call you later with news. Love you!" "Love you too!" She smiled, waving as they drove off before hanging up the phone. "Girl's gonna give me a heart attack..."

Ronnie smiled and waved as they drove away. Andie Sighed and took Timmy from Gibbs. "Hi Timmy-bear...let's get you back to sleep." she said, chuckling softly as Timmy blinked at her sleepily. "Mumumum..." He mumbled. Gibbs smiled. "Where should we put him tonight?" He asked Andie. "We'll start him out in the nursery but if he fusses we'll probably have to keep him with us." she said softly. Gibbs nodded and led the way, turning on the little teddy bear lamp on top of the dresser as he walked in, and pulled the little blanket down in the crib. Andie smiled as she laid Timmy down in the crib, singing softly.

Gibbs smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, one hand rubbing her tummy softly. "Just think...only one more month and we'll be chasing after a little hellion of our own." Gibbs smiled softly and nodded. "That we will." He whispered. "Well...we should probably head back to bed. It'll be a while before we hear anything about Ronnie." she sighed. Nodding, Gibbs ruffled Timmy's hair softly and took Andie's hand, leading her back to their room. She yawned softly, following him across the hall and turning on the baby monitor as they left the room and went back to bed.

Once again, Andie was wakened by the phone hours later. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it. "Hello?" she yawned. "Andie? It's Rene." Ronnie's mom said softly over the phone. "Hey, how is she?" Andie said, sitting up. "Well, everyone is doing fine, they sent the babies to the nursery and Ronnie is asleep." She said happily. "Wait...babies? As in more than one?" Andie squealed, causing Gibbs to jump awake. "Wha...?" he mumbled before he buried his head in his pillow and went back to sleep.

Rene sputtered, "Wh-I-...I thought you all knew! I thought Ronnie seemed surprised..." She said. "Well damn!" Andie laughed. "Well that explains why she was bigger than me. Twins?" she asked, getting up out of bed. A small laugh came from the phone. "Yeah, twins. One girl, one boy." Rene said. "Ronnie is sleeping now." "How's Brodie?" she asked softly. Rene laughed harder. "He's asleep too!" She said. "He konked in the chair a few minutes after everything was cleaned up and done!" Andie laughed and shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me..." "How's Timmy?" Rene asked.

Andie peeked into the nursery, seeing Timmy standing up in the crib. "He's fine, just woke up it looks like." "Alright, well, I should let you go." Rene said. "I'm going to check on Ronnie, I'll call you if anything else happens." "Alright, talk to you later." she said, hanging up and picking Timmy up out of the crib. "Good morning Timmy-bear." She smiled, settling him on her hip. Timmy patted her shoulder and smiled. "Mumum? Anny mum!" He cried, flailing around looking for Ronnie.

"Mommy is at the doctor. We'll be able to go see her later ok?" she said softly. Timmy nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. "Anny 'oons! 'Oons!" He patted her arm. "Ok buddy, let's go." she smiled, carrying him down the stairs and going into the living room. She turned on the TV and chuckled as The Backyardagains came on. "This good?" Squealing Timmy picked up a toy he'd left there before and smiled. Gibbs came down the stairs just then and Timmy gave him a scowl. Gibbs scowled back and they both laughed.

Andie chuckled and shook her head. "You two..." she smiled. "Ok Timmy I'm gonna go make breakfast now." she said, kissing his forehead. He shrieked. "Fwaps fwaps!" Using his grandpa's word for flapjacks. She laughed and nodded. "Righty-o Timmy-bear." she said as she went into the kitchen. Gibbs grinned and high five Timmy. "Good man." He said and sat down to watch him. Andie smiled, watching them from the kitchen as she made breakfast. "Alright boys, time to eat." she said, once everything was done.

Gibbs scooped Timmy up, the little boy squealing and laughing as he was twirled through the air, and brought him to the kitchen. "Look at that, Auntie Andie made us breakfast!" Gibbs said. Andie smiled and set down the plates of food, pulling the highchair close to the table. "So that was Ronnie's mom on the phone..." she grinned. Gibbs set Timmy in the chair and buckled him in. "Oh? What did she have to say?" He asked. "Things went well. Twins." she said, setting some cut up flapjacks on the tray. Gibbs flashed her a look. "Twins?" He asked, shocked. "A boy and a girl." she nodded. "Rene though we all knew." she chuckled. Sitting down, Gibbs shook his head. "Wow, she is going to have her hands full." He said.

"That she is. I figure I'll call in a few hours and see if we can bring Timmy over to see them." she said, sitting down and starting to eat. Gibbs dug into his breakfast and nodded. "Good idea, I'll call Tony and have him pick up some groceries for them." "And I'll call Abby and do some emergency shopping because they're going to need double of what they have." she chuckled. "I'm sure poor Ronnie was shocked as hell." Chuckling, Gibbs continued to eat. Timmy munched happily on his pancakes and smiled at them both.

Andie smiled and continued munching on her eggs and pancakes and sausage. Once finished with breakfast Andie put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed her phone to call Abby.


	54. New Arrivals

**AN/Disclamer: Still don't own 'em, still love playin' with 'em! **

**Ok so this chapter gave me pure hell. BUT now it's here right? -ducks as sharp objects are thrown at her-**

**Well ladies the ride through this story has been so much fun but I'm afraid it has to come to an end...the next chapter is going to be an Epilogue. This story has inspired me to create a series called "Unepected Arrangments" revolving our my favortie TV Characters having arranged marriages. Don't ask me why but it just seems like fun lol.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to al my reviewers for sticking with me!**

* * *

A month later Andie was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Tony. Since her due date had gotten closer Gibbs had put the team on Baby watch. When Ronnie wasn't over at the house with the twins, Myra and Mikayl, a member of the team was at the house with her. Today was Tony's turn to watch her just in case Baby Gibbs decided to make an appearance.

Tony was a little nervous about being alone in the house with a very pregnant Andie, who had started contractions but her water hadn't broken yet, even though Gibbs had walked him through the drill should Andie go into full blown labor. He was supposed to grab her bag, get her into the car and get her to the hospital. From there he was to call Gibbs and stay with Andie until Gibbs could get there.

The question was, could he handle it? He doubted it, so he prayed Andie stayed pregnant until his 'shift' with her was over. Not only that but he had big money in the Baby pool that he had started at NCIS. Andie went into the bathroom while Tony put in another movie only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a loud pained groan from Andie as she walked back into the living room.

"It's go time DiNozzo!" She said, one hand on her back, the other on her stomach.

Tony looked at her with a deer in the headlights look.

"Shit…"

* * *

After a few minutes of frantic scrambling, and accidentally leaving Andie behind at the house, they were on their way to the hospital. Andie was currently trying not to break off the door handle to Tony's car as she took deep breaths, whimpering as another contraction hit her.

"It's ok Andie! We'll be there soon!" Tony said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Shut the hell up DiNozzo!" Andie snarled, not in the mood to hear cheerfulness. "My husband is so going to pay for this!" she muttered under her breath as Tony pulled up in front of the entrance. He dashed around to her side of the car and opened the door to help her out.

Once inside the hospital it was a flurry of doctors and nurses, Tony just following them as they took Andie into the delivery room. He called Gibbs but he didn't answer and Tony had to leave him a voicemail telling him what was going on. He was handed a cup filled with ice chips to give to Andie as the nurses prepped her for delivery.

"Never touching me EVER AGAIN!" she grumbled under her breath.

"I hate to break this to you Andie but you were the one that wanted to get pregnant." Tony said.

Boy was THAT the wrong thing to say. She let out a screech and hit him hard in the stomach. All the breath left him as he groaned, one of the nurses chuckling. "You really should watch what you say to your wife." she chided.

"She's not my wife!" Tony gasped at the same time Andie said "This jackass is not my husband!"

The nurse looked at them both with shocked eyes as Gibbs burst through the door, out of breath. Andie let out another screech and threw the first thing she could reach at him, which happened to be a plastic cup.

"YOU ARE NEVER EVER ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?" she bellowed as he ducked.

"Andie calm down!" Gibbs said, holding up his hands.

She reached for something else to throw and Tony decided to redeem himself by handing her a bed pan.

"Thank you Tony." she said right as she hucked it at her husband. "Not only that but you're almost LATE to our own daughter's birth!" she yelled.

The doctor and nurses just went about business as usual, they saw stuff like this every day. All of a sudden a huge contraction hit and Andie reached out her hand for Gibbs.

"Lee, I'm sorry!" she cried.

Gibbs was by her side in a second, taking her hand. "I know Andie…it's ok."

* * *

Seeing that all was well Tony quickly vamoosed from the room. When he got to the waiting room he was assaulted by questions from everyone on the team plus Ducky and Fornell. He held up his hands to quiet everyone down right as Ronnie came skidding through the door, a baby on each hip.

"Did I miss it?" She asked, eyes wide and her hair in a mess.

"What, the baby coming or Andie throwing stuff at Gibbs for being late?" Tony chuckled.

"Both!" Ronnie said, handing Myra to Abby and bouncing Mikayl on her hip.

"Ah I'm afraid you missed the throwing part but the Gibblet hasn't made an appearance yet."

"Damn…" Ronnie muttered. "Where did my husband go with my firstborn?" She groused.

"Right here, sheesh!" Brodie said, walking in with Timmy. "You walk too fast pretty lady!"

"Nah, your just slow fatty." she said kissing him on the cheek.

And so the waiting game began. Tony and McGee paced while Ronnie, Ziva and Abby played with the twins. Ducky, Brodie and Fornell just sat back and watched. Finally Gibbs came out with a sort of shell shocked look on his face. "Twins…" was all he was able to get out as the entire room burst in to excited and surprised cheers.


	55. Epilogue

**AN/Disclaimer: Yo Ronnie! Check under the couch! "I got nothing." Really? Not even a penny? "Nope." Too bad we don't own NCIS or any of it's characters...maybe we wouldn't be so broke all the time. "Tell me about it!"**

**Well folks this is where Gibbs and Andie's story ends. You may see Andie or Ronnie making guest apperances in some of my other stories...**

**I hate to see this end but I feel pretty good about this Epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as Ronnie and I have enjoyed writing it. **

**Much love to all of our reviewers and readers!**

**Andie :)**

* * *

Gibbs smiled and leaned on the doorway of the nursery as he watched his beautiful wife holding their newborn children. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was. Andie was singing softly to the twins as they slept and she had happy tears, which had been present for the past three days, in her eyes. Gibbs had been getting a little misty himself as of late. He went over to the rocking chair and held out his arms.

Andie smiled and passed him their son. He had been a total surprise and so they'd had to scramble for a name as well as another set of furniture. After careful consideration and many, many vetoes they finally decided on Wyatt Eric after Andie's grandfather and her dad.

"He's so tiny...no wonder they never saw him on the ultrasound." Gibbs said softly.

"Well it didn't help that he was always hiding behind Izzy." Andie chuckled.

"That's true enough." Gibbs mused as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"So did anything fun happen at work?" Andie asked, standing and putting Izzy in her crib.

Gibbs followed suit, gently laying Wyatt down.

"Only Tony asking Eli for Ziva's hand in marriage." He responded coolly.

Andie turned to him in shock.

"And I missed it? Man I have GOT to come to the office more!" she laughed softly, turning on the baby monitor as they left the nursery.

Gibbs laughed and then tickled her, grinning as she giggled and whacked him on the chest. He pulled her close and kissed her softly before leading her into the bedroom.

* * *

-one year later-

Andie laughed as Gunny ran around her while she carried the twins' first birthday cake out to the picnic table. Isabel was of course with her daddy and little Wyatt, well he just couldn't get enough of Uncle Tim. McGee was actually really good with the toddler, which surprised everyone except Andie and Ronnie. It was hard to believe that only one year ago Gibbs and Andie got the shock of their lives, when the nurses absconded with Izzy and the doctors told her to keep pushing because baby number two was on its way.

Andie smiled, looking at all the people that had assembled in the backyard. Tony and Ziva were bickering, that was nothing new, but what was new was the ring glittering on their left hands. Andie chuckled to herself as she remembered the night Tony proposed. He was so nervous that he kept on dropping the ring, which all the women had thought was adorable, but the sweetest part was that he had asked her in Hebrew. The wedding was beautiful. Gibbs had, of course been best man with Andie and Abby as Matron and Maid of Honor respectively. Ziva made a beautiful bride and Andie had never seen Tony so excited.

Then there were Abby and Tim. They had been seeing each other on and off but Andie knew that sooner or later Tim was going to ask. She just hoped Abby had the sense to say yes. Fornell and his daughter were there, as well as Mike Franks and his granddaughter. Andie's parents were also there. Her dad absolutely adored his grandchildren as did her mom. She met her mother's eyes and smiled. Things were slowly starting to get better between the two women and Andie couldn't be happier because of that.

"Alright everyone! Let's let the little ones have at this thing!" Andie said, setting it down before taking Wyatt and planting him in her lap.

Everyone watched as both toddlers poked at the cake before completely demolishing it. Both Andie and Gibbs smiled at each other as the cameras all flashed. Everything was perfect.

"How'd we end up with all this?" Gibbs muttered softly. Andie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well...I guess it's just our luck!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
